A Scarlet Night
by prettyflour
Summary: In a world where power is held in a precarious balance, what will happen when dark and light collide? AU/Fantasy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Thank you to kikk7 for pre-reading. A super massive THANK YOU to Vintagejgc and BookishQua for their awesome Beta assistance. I couldn't have done it without the help of these awesome ladies!**

**A Scarlet Night**

**Chapter One:**

Edward pushed the doors open and allowed himself to breathe for the first time in forty minutes. The air was fresh and clean, clearing the scents and easing the burn.

During lunch, he sat at a table outside, a book in his hands. Bored, he stretched back into the seat and pretended to read, taking notice of what was happening around him, invading the minds of those who dwelled in his vicinity.

A laugh broke his concentration. A girl was sitting under a tree with a book in one hand and an apple in the other. She wore a wide smile and a large knit cap that covered a crown of long dark hair. She was pale, flushed, and giggling at the words on the page. He wondered what she was reading.

She turned her head, her eyes slowly meeting his and she smiled shyly. Stray hairs blew around her face gently, yet he felt no breeze and he couldn't hear anything. She was silent, her mind told him nothing.

She rose to her feet and walked to him, a grin playing on her lips as she approached.

The scent of human encompassed her in a mouth watering aroma. He heard her heart beat, saw life running through her veins, but there was more. Barely beneath her skin was the scent of something completely unrecognizable. His senses were beyond keen, but still he struggled to identify; somehow she was different, something new...

There was a natural fragrant balm with a hint of earth. It was organic. No chemicals, no drugs as a mask. Luscious, floral, appetizing, mesmerizing. He wanted to drink her, wanted to take her in his bed.

Edward stared unabashedly. Looking at her jean clad legs, the fabric hugging the curves of her thighs and hips, he imagined her legs bare and open for him. Her form fitting top accentuated her small waist and full breasts that he pictured fondling and biting. His mind ran wild with fantasies and his pants became uncomfortably tight. Placing his hands in his lap, he looked away and gulped.

She placed her herself down in the seat next to him. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Have I?" He asked, looking into her eyes once more. He swallowed, savoring her scent.

She grinned and held her hand out in invitation. "I'm Isabella."

He was spellbound and paralyzed yet he could feel her hand in his, her pulse beating like a drum. There was a moment of locked gazes, her brown to his golden irises appraising each other silently. Her curious expression intrigued him, and when she took her bottom lip between her teeth there was an energy that he swore passed through her fingertips before she slid her hand away.

His eyes dilated as he took her in, wide eyed and innocent, she was a vision, simply beautiful. Still he could not hear her, fascinated; he focused on her, willing her to let him in.

She leaned in, put her lips to his ear and whispered, "You're a telepath too?"

He pulled away suddenly, his chair scraping loudly against the floor. She knew... He was terrified and breathing hard but he stayed seated. What was she?

"A telepath. Like you." She whispered so low only he could hear the words.

He glared undecided on whether he should try to deceive or test her. What an utterly inopportune moment for the loss of his gift. He found himself bemused and speechless. The corner of her mouth twitched, threatening another grin. Without moving a single muscle, he thought, _I can't hear YOU. _

She chuckled. "Of course you can't. I'm a better at it than you. I can shield, you could say my gift is a tad higher evolved than your own."

He gaped, dumbstruck. She stood and backed away slowly, stumbling over her own two feet only to giggle and wink at him before she walked briskly into the building.

**~O~**

As classes dispersed, his eyes combed the throng of students leaving for the day. He caught a wave of her scent moments before she skipped down the steps, two other students by her side. They said their goodbyes and waved casually as they parted ways, and she made her way across the lot.

She glanced in his direction, meeting his eyes and giving a nod toward the back of the campus. He followed, nothing more than curiosity guiding his footsteps.

At the edge of the trees she stood waiting, her arm stretched out reaching for him.

Her impatient hand opened and closed, a gesture of welcome, of urgency, and he couldn't resist an invitation to touch her. She pulled on his hand and led him into the forest. Their steps were few before she stopped to face him. Turning slowly, she stepped around until she was behind him, a tentative finger running down his back. "Take me there."

Placing her palm flat on his back, heat raced from her fingers, and he saw the place he had stumbled upon not long ago deep in the forest. A place where the trees broke, opening to a view of the mountains shrouded in mist. Where the water had run down forming a still pool surrounded by bright blue larkspur and yellow glacier lilies.

"Carry me?" She whispered and he knelt to accommodate her, a smile on his lips as he realized that he hadn't pictured that. She had. He had seen inside her mind for one precious moment. She jumped on his back and held tight, her legs squeezing around his waist.

Edward was frozen, a marble statue. Afraid, aroused... He relished the feel of her body pressed up against his, but her hands gripping any part of him was almost too much; her scent too heavy and _too_ delicious. Another part of him, the beast, wanted to crouch, to throw her off; to slice open the femoral artery in her thigh and bask in what he knew would be the sweetest thing to ever grace his lips. He was taken aback by her actions, putting herself in the path of the ultimate predator. She was vulnerable, his for the taking.

She snickered. "Vampires, always so arrogant. You've never met a creature more powerful than yourself, have you?"

He growled in response, part of his brain nagging at him, warning that she could be a threat, she could be dangerous. She knew far too much. His lips parted showing just a bit of teeth, a subtle show of aggression.

She hummed and nuzzled his neck, "I am no threat to you as long as you can behave yourself. Now run,_ fast._"

Feeling her smiling into his neck he stood. He had the urge to move, to let the wind lesson her scent. He reached back, cupping her thighs and ran. His mind working a mile a minute, he wondered if she had some sort of power over him, commanding him to run, intoxicating him with her scent. Was she a succubus? Was there such a thing?

She laughed at his musings, she was no succubus. Gripping him tighter as he picked up speed, the entire world rushed by them in a blur. He was running quite slowly by his own standards but it didn't matter because she was enjoying this. She squealed and squeezed him and marveled at the feel of his muscles working under her hands. She tucked her head down into his shoulder as he ran against the wind with sheer power coursing through his body. As her head rested against his, her body became completely relaxed, she trusted him not to drop her.

They stopped at the break in the trees then she jumped from his back and walked to where rays of sunshine beamed down creating a kaleidoscope reflection on the water. Slowly she stepped into the sun, the mist from the mountain almost parting for her, the flowers standing at attention in their beds which seemed to get longer and wider with each step she took. It was as if nature itself was bending in her wake.

"What are you?" Was all he could say. Brow furrowed, he wracked his brain for an explanation. He could hear her heart beat from where he stood. Human, he told himself, she must be human.

She turned and lifted her hand, her finger curling upward, motioning for him to join her in the sun. He walked to her, slowly, and with purpose, he didn't want to become distracted again. He wanted answers.

"What are you?" He repeated.

"Human, of course." She rolled her eyes.

"What else?" He demanded. "There is something else in you." He took her hand and brought it just under his nose, inhaling and again coming up with no answers.

"You never told me your name." She slid her hand away, but not before brushing her finger across his cheek.

"You already know my name." It was a guess on his part, he knew nothing of what she knew but she was a telepath, a powerful one at that.

"And?" She shook her head in disappointment. "Don't you have any manners?"

He scoffed then stammered an explanation, "Well... You... How am I supposed to react to something like this? What is happening right now? What are we doing here?"

She reached up and took hold of his arm, pulling him down to sit.

"Let's try this again," she said, holding out her hand. "I'm Isabella, and you are?"

"I'm Edward, the Arrogant Vampire." He tilted his head and gave her a tight smile.

Isabella narrowed her eyes and poked him in the forehead. "Yes, and a smart ass too."

She sighed and reached into a small bag he hadn't noticed her carrying before. She pulled out a golden delicious apple of perfect shape and size. To his surprise, he thought it smelled... wonderful. He had the urge to taste it. He started to reach for it, but she pulled it away, clutching it to her chest. "It was a gift." She paused and then held the apple out again. "From Alice."

"Alice?" He asks.

"The seer."

He looked away from the apple, confused.

"Alice sees things," Bella whispered.

"What kinds of things?"

"All kinds of things."

Edward huffed, irritated, and looked away. "Can you ever give a straight answer?"

"You've never heard of her?" She asked, attempting to change the subject.

"No." He replied.

"She's a vampire, like you."

He worried at the prospect of another immortal being so close to him. Others drank human blood, and they were wild and unpredictable, always trying to lead him into temptation.

She sighed dramatically. "You don't have to fear her. Her eyes are golden, and her mind, Edward! The things she sees! It's so fascinating."

"What does she see?" He spat out impatiently.

Isabella brought her hands down into her lap, still holding the apple. She smiled up at him. "Alice can see our paths and the way our choices dictate our future."

Putting the apple aside, she lifted herself onto her knees before him, her hands drifting to his shoulders, "I saw myself in her mind and I saw _you_."

She traced the shell of his ear with her finger. "She's worried about you. Worried you will choose the dark path."

Edward grimaced. "What happens if I choose the dark?"

She whispered, "There would be no more light- for either of us."

Taking the apple in hand, she licked her lips, her voice sultry and smooth. "Do you want a bite?"

He growled and pushed her to the ground, hovering over her with his eyes closed, fighting the demon nagging in the back of his mind who craved her blood. He laughed at her question. Of course he wanted a _bite_.

"Ug. Focus, Edward." She sighed, "I meant the _apple_."

He snarled at the thought of biting that stupid apple, he wanted something far sweeter. He took the apple and tossed it over his shoulder. Forming a quick plan to seduce her, he leaned in to kiss her. She responded by smacking him on the forehead, a loud THWACK ringing out that startled him. Wincing, he squeezed his eyes shut muttering obscenities under his breath.

"What was that for?" He rubbed his head and then in a delayed reaction his eyes went wide in sheer awe. Running his finger over the skin where she'd hit him, he could still feel a sting.

"That hurt!" He blurted out, flabbergasted.

"This will too," she said as she flicked his ear, twice and she may have pinched his thigh.

"Stop." He grabbed her wrists and checked over her hands for injuries. There were none.

She gave a tug and pursed her lips. "I'll stop when you stop fantasizing about draining me. Deal?"

He let her go instantly, both of them scooting away and standing.

"Fine," he agreed. He was trying his best to banish those thoughts regardless, and if he _did_ think about it, he deserved to be slapped. He looked away, disgusted with himself, with his loss of control. _Why?_ _What was it about her?_ Who was this Alice character and what was with that fucking apple? A sign? A symbol? A temptation from Eve to Adam? She was a temptation indeed, one like no other, full of life and heat. He had never missed his own warmth until he felt Isabella's. His mind raced with questions and he closed his eyes and stopped breathing. Trying in vain to ignore the raging burn in his throat and it was only getting worse. Her scent was everywhere, her breath saturating the air. God, her scent... Her Blood...

He fell forward when Isabella landed another smack on the back of the head. He recovered quickly, turning he stepped closer to her. Part of him was angry; she had hit him and caused him to stumble. He didn't stumble, ever. Embarrassed and annoyed he said nothing. _He had_ thought about feeding from her again, he supposed it was only fair.

Isabella stood tall, head up and looking impatient as she took a step bridging the gap between them and grabbed his chin. "Look at me," she ordered.

He was already looking at her, his eyes black and hungry. She brought her other hand to his cheek, "Focus on me. Not my beauty, not my blood, _me._"

"Relax," she whispered trailing her fingers down his chest and then taking his hands. "Focus on the feel of my hands."

Soft and so delicate he took the greatest care to be gentle. Inter-twining their fingers together, palm to palm, she radiated.

Edward thought he might be dreaming. The skin of her wrists was so thin, her pulse so close, right in his hands. All he could think of was how precious it was, how he could feel as if it were his own. Warmth and breath, simple and content. He felt alive. He had to be dreaming.

"Vampires don't sleep," she whispered. He opened his eyes and she was smirking at him. "You're not dreaming. I'm right here." She squeezed his fingers and then rubbed her thumb on his palm.

He closed his eyes again, held his breath and tried to clear his mind and just feel. Sadly, Edward could not do this. He was too busy being in shock over the fact the he was... touching Isabella. Edward Cullen was touching a beautiful woman. Being brought into immortality at the age of seventeen in 1918, Edward has never experienced the joy of women as a human. His Victorian virtues carried over into his vampire life, never marrying or mating. He had been at Carlisle's side as a companion since the beginning, but they never touched, ever. The simple contact with another both terrified and soothed him.

He took her hand and with light brushes of his fingertips traced every inch of hands and wrists. His touches just right, ghosting over skin and sometimes tickling her. When she laughed, he felt good, proud. His hands were curious little devils, snaking down to her waist and giving a poke or two, causing her to giggle like a mad woman. Both of them laughing, his arms casually draped around her hips, he didn't know what to say or do, but he definitely wanted to keep tickling her. Her laugh was addictive.

He lifted her head and kissed her softly, slowly and carefully. He didn't want to hurt her.

Short and sweet, he pulled away looking down at her lips, he had never felt anything so soft.

She slid her finger over the collar of his shirt and up his neck into his hair. "You are a beautiful creature, Edward."

His lips drifted, lightly grazing her cheek. He placed slow, open mouthed kisses below her ear. Inhaling, his lips fell upon her neck, her jugular pulsating, and singing for him. Her scent intensified as did his urge to bite. His body charged, tensed in anticipation, he wanted to move, to sink his teeth into her.

He had never wanted to drink human blood so badly.

"Ah uh," she chided, making a tsk tsk sound. She slapped him lightly across the cheek, hard enough for him to _feel_ it but not painful. She tapped his nose and scolded him again but this time, her lips never moved. Her inner voice was soothing, surrounded by bells. He felt it move through his mind like a warm wind.

_You mustn't bite. Behave._

He could hear her. The words wrapped around his mind and had their way with him.

_I want your lips on me again. _She shifted her hips closer to his.

His mind spun in circles, trying to make sense of this woman. He tried not to fantasize, aware that she was listening but he could not deny he wanted to ravage her. He wanted to feel her body slick with sweat as he took her, but he was petrified to even try.

Her grin grew mischievous as she leaned her head to the side, exposing her neck.

_Your lips..._ Her inner voice murmured. _No teeth, Edward. Just your lips. Please?_

His movements were torturously slow, his will bending into hers. He kissed her jaw and then brought his lips up to meet hers. Drawn out, yet chaste, an immeasurably beautiful kiss.

And he could hear her no longer.

"I must go," she spoke as she stroked his cheek again. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He was stunned at the ease of his own hands releasing her. He didn't want to release her; he wanted to be surrounded by her fragrance, to be at ease with her touch. _You've bewitched me_, he thought.

He growled and pulled her close, their bodies pressed against each other's. He could feel her heart pounding, so strong he could feel a vibration in his chest with every beat.

Rubbing her hands up and down his arms as if to comfort him, her expression was a mix of concern and curiosity. "Edward, I need for you to go. Please, I need you to prove to me that you can do this."

He wasn't satisfied, tomorrow was too far away. He sucked in a few greedy breaths, afraid for any kind of separation from her, "No, I... I want you to come home with me."

Tears sprung to her eyes. "Why? Why do you want me?"

Something was happening. Edward was at a loss for words but the feel of her heart thundering, warmth spreading in every place she was touching him; he only knew he wanted _her_. He would swear that she was glowing, her very being shining through her eyes. It made him feel weightless and dizzy.

A single tear slipped down her cheek. "Tell me _why_."

He couldn't. There was nothing logical about this, it was all instinctual. He just knew he needed to be with her. Everything about her called to him, her beauty, her silence and her _blood_. He needed_ all_ of it.

She pushed against him hard, surprised at the force he released her and jumped back. Slowly she raised her hands, palms out in a warning to stay away. "I have to go. Now." She took two steps backward than ran. Edward gasped at the cold creeping back into his body in her absence.

"No!" He cried as she disappeared right in front of his eyes.

~O~

A/N: Thank you for reading. Please leave me a review. *blinks innocently* Pretty please? I would love to know what you think!

I am firmly committed to updating once a week. Until next week!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Thank you to kikk7 for pre-reading. A sparkly thank you to Vintagejgc and BookishQua for their awesome Beta assistance. I couldn't have done it without the help of these awesome ladies!**

**A Scarlet Night**

**Chapter Two:**

Edward stayed in that spot all night, unmoving, crippled by the loss of her. He was so confused. Contemplating his own madness, he wondered if it had all been some sort of hallucination. But he could still smell her in the air, on the blades of grass that she had touched. She had been here, with him. What the hell was she?

He replayed every moment with her over and over in his mind. _ More powerful than me? A human? Did she mean her telepathy or something else? What else could there be? _ A telepath, a shield, the most exquisite scent, and she disappeared! It was not possible! None of it made any sense.

The passing hours brought a clearing of his head but he found no plausible explanation, and with the unknown came a myriad of emotions to plague him. Her questions caused guilt to wash over him. Why _did_ he want her? What had he thought in that moment to make her go?

He stopped breathing as he remembered. Her blood. Yes, there were other things but his draw to her blood had been fierce. Had he scared her away?

Carlisle found him four days later on his back in the middle of the clearing. He tried calling out silently, then waited for Edward to respond. He didn't.

He approached cautiously. "Edward?"

Not acknowledging, he continued to look straight up, his pupils black with thirst. He laughed bitterly and murmured, "I can still smell her here."

"Who?" Carlisle asked blocking his son's view of the sky. He noticed that besides Edward lay a golden delicious apple. "What happened?"

He ripped up a few pieces of grass and clutched them to his face. Inhaling deeply he whispered, "Bella."

~O~

Carlisle watched his son struggle to understand his own urges and was of little help with advice. Edward had never once shown interest in a female and for him to crave her blood as he did was shocking, his bloodlust hadn't been an issue in some time.

"It's not just her blood, it's something else," he muttered, his hands raking over the bare patches of earth from which he had picked the grass and sniffed just to hold on to her scent and to make sure she had been real. "She was here. Can't you smell her?"

Edward tried to explain, a beautiful girl whom he couldn't read, a fellow telepath, a powerful creature by her own admission who appeared human and smelled like heaven. Pacing and pulling at his hair Edward cursed her, cursed himself and his unexplainable obsession with her.

Frustrated, he asked Carlisle to leave him alone. He needed more time to think and to process and he wanted silence again. Carlisle's thoughts were worried, he feared for Edward's mental state and he feared for the girl. _She's innocent_, he thought, trying to coax Edward to come home, to stay away from her. Edward hissed at his maker who failed at trying to hide his suspicion that this girl, this _Bella_ was nothing more than a attractive smelling mortal who was playing with fire by temping Edward like this.

Livid, Edward turned away. "Leave me."

And so he stayed, over thinking and pacing; only to give up searching for logic, throwing caution to the wind and admitting he wanted her, in any way she'd have him.

He vowed to find her.

Only, he didn't have to. She found him.

She came looking and stayed as far as she could, reading his mind and gauging his mood. He was looking up at the night sky, a legion of stars staring back at him. He found no beauty in the scene; he would find nothing beautiful anymore, not compared to Bella.

She grinned at what he'd called her. Bella... She liked that.

His mood swayed between bewildered and pensive, determined and scared, he was trying so hard to make sense of it all. He missed her. For Bella, reading Edward's mind was like looking into a mirror, for she was all he thought about.

She closed her eyes and tried to sense him, focusing on his thoughts, she projected to him.

_Edward..._

Her voice was barely a whisper but it was enough to cause him to jump up, eyes darting around, scanning his surroundings for her.

_You need to hunt. I won't see you until you've fed._

No longer a whisper, this demand was loud and clear. He grimaced, but nodded in agreement, Carlisle too had suggested he feed. He took one last look around before sprinting away.

She was there when he returned, sitting beside the water. The moonlight shining down saturated every color making a stark contrast to her pale skin. She wore a dress of sheer material, was barefoot, and her eyes were closed. She hummed quietly to herself as he approached, walking to her at a human's pace.

He stood above her scared stiff. He didn't speak or move until she pulled on the leg of his jeans and patted the ground beside her. "Sit."

As he did, she brought her hands to his face, their eyes meeting for the first time in days. He took in a deep breath of her, his senses raging, he willed himself still, focused on the feeling of her hands on his cheeks and the warmth she gave him. He couldn't help but grin a little as her heart began to race as she touched him. She tilted his head into the moonlight and beamed a radiant smile at the honey color of his eyes. They were as light as she had ever seen on him and utterly gorgeous. He had smelled her, a deep inhale which should have wrecked his control, but here he was, he hadn't moved a muscle since he'd sat down.

Her eyes widened at his thoughts, Edward was as nervous as a seventeen year old on a first date. He wanted to touch her, wanted to see her smile again, loved her smile, and wondered if he should say something? Wanted to be closer, very much so. The sight of her aroused him; lust for her body was what ruled him. He hadn't once thought about drinking her blood. Granted they had been together for less than a minute, but Bella thought that was pretty good for a vampire.

"Please." Edward whispered, his hands shaking. He thought of her lips, petal soft and warm, sliding against his own.

She pulled his face forward and kissed him once, thwarting his efforts to deepen the kiss. "Slow, we have to go slow."

"I don't know if I can." He admitted, clutching her hand and giving the smallest squeeze. He showed massive restraint with every touch. It was torture to be this close but not be able to kiss her.

She dropped down, laying on her back and pulled on his shoulder so they were side by side. Threading their fingers together she starting telling him about the constellations above them; she spoke of Greek mythology, Cygnus the swan, and Vultur the vulture being hunted by Hercules, escaping and forming the constellation Lyra. It was a subject that interested her; she spoke animatedly about it in great length. Edward followed with rapt attention until the morning brought light that made the stars disappear.

When she quieted, he stared at her, absolutely thrilled at her intellect. She had spoken for hours of things he didn't know, things that had captured his attention. He had never been one for myths, thought them mostly dreamed up by an imaginative story teller, but when Bella spoke the words, it was as though she spoke a gospel. He could listen to her forever.

She arched an eyebrow. "Really?"

He toyed with a lock of her hair. "Yes, you're..." pausing he ran his finger over her temple. "Enthralling."

He was swallowed by her words; she had given meaning to what was once uninteresting. He would never look at the sky the same again. He took this opportunity to indulge her.

"Close your eyes."

When she did, he slid closer, his lips to her ear yet he did not speak. He recalled an eclipse or three, stars, a brilliant meteor shower and he focused on the memory of two stars colliding. Gently shifting his train of thought he thought of the bright star clusters and his sheer awe when he experienced the northern lights for the first time.

As he continued she rolled so that one arm and one leg were draped over him. He delved into memories of various times and places where the sky above him brought him a sense of serenity.

He recalled memories to share with her until the sun of noon time was upon them, making his skin sparkle and glimmer and causing her to laugh in spite of herself. He gave her a quizzical look.

"I'm sorry," she said burying her head in his chest.

"For what?"

"The sparkling." She snickered. "It has always been funny to me that a creature of such darkness shines so brilliantly in the sun. Such a contradiction to what most believe vampires to be."

He huffed out a laugh. "Yes, who would have thought that something as vile as a blood sucking vampire could be so pretty?"

~O~

"You don't think I'm human?" she mused, playing with a stray thread coming off her dress.

"Not entirely, no." He saw no sense in deceiving her. "Although I don't haven't the slightest clue what you are."

"No guesses?" She teased.

"Something I've never experienced," he whispered utterly fascinated in her very existence. He didn't say it out loud, but she certainly heard the word succubus float through his mind.

She chuckled. "Guess again."

"I don't know." He shook his head. "Maybe you're an anomaly." He grinned at her. "A strange mutation."

She tried to keep her face impassive but Edward noticed a brief glimpse of shock in her eyes. Had he guessed right? He thought it likely that she could be a human in a highly evolved state. He cocked an eyebrow at her. _Am I right?_

"No," she replied.

He took a good look at her and the only thing he logically saw was a human being, a woman who had absolutely beguiled him, the only woman he had ever felt anything for in any capacity. Yes, he lusted for her blood and body, but he also wanted to cherish and protect her, kneel at her feet and worship her. He decided it didn't matter what she was. Although... He had a feeling he was right about her. Definitely some sort of altered human species, he thought, nodding to himself.

"I'm surprised you're having a hard time acknowledging an alternate species seeing as though you are a _vampire_ and you know of the shape shifters. Why is it so impossible to believe in a creature of a different kind?"

He looked shocked. _Alternate species? _ "I realize it's not impossible. I'm ju-" His eyes narrowed slightly. "How did you know that_ I _know about the shape shifters?"

She smiled wryly. "I know all about you. I've read your mind."

He shook his head again. "But I never once thought about the wolves."

"Oh, about that..." She bit her lip and looked a tad guilty. "My ability... It's very different from yours. It's more than just being able to listen." She took his hand and sighed. "With touch I can go further, dig deeper in your mind. I can see what you've seen, your memories."

"Is that why you shook my hand when we first met?" He grinned at the irony of someone reading _his_ mind. He hated the very idea.

She kissed his knuckle and dropped his hand "Yes, I know about the wolves and the treaty. It surprised me. To see vampires and a pack of wolves form a compromise... It was a revelation, true compassion. To overcome centuries of turmoil between feuding species. Quite a feat for a vampire, to reach past what is so ingrained in your make up. Such light..." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Such an amazing step in your evolution."

He stared at her in awe. Her ability was staggering, her pull undeniable, but she obviously had not seen enough. She hadn't seen everything or she wouldn't have called him compassionate or amazing. His now golden eyes had seen many a scarlet night. He would always consider himself a monster.

"Edward..." She paused, choosing her words carefully. "Yes, I meant it when I said you are compassionate." Her fingertips dipped through his hair and down to his chest that was absent of sound. "You have darkness in you, a hunger that will never be satisfied. What you did, however morbid, was done under a principles not of sustenance but of vengeance, justice. Those bastards got off easy with the end you gave them. I would have been far more gruesome had it been left to me."

With an arch of his brow, he wondered if she had ever killed anything? It seemed impossible.

She tapped his chin and looked him in the eye.

"It is possible. All species have instincts to protect themselves; it's the balance we struggle with. It's always the balance..." She trailed off, flopping down on her back and looking into the trees above. "Light and dark, it wobbles back and forth between the two."

He struggled to find the meaning in her words; they were riddles, clues perhaps. The damned woman never spoke clearly. He could hardly ever get a straight answer from her.

Snorting, she caught him off guard when she grabbed his shirt and yanked him backwards, laughing he fell on his back next to her. They stared at each other, both of [them] leaning in without thought. Sharing not only a slow kiss, but something Edward wasn't expecting. She opened her mind to him.

Her mind was indeed fascinating and deep, he was swimming through rivers of light. There was no end, no shore, just a vast ocean of sunlight and a beautiful outlook of the world around her.

Tangled in each other, no longer kissing, just breathing and sharing themselves, foreheads pressed together. "Are you an angel?" Edward asked, grinning but he was serious. If she said yes, he wouldn't doubt her.

"No," she chuckled.

He blatantly sniffed her. "You're certainly not a shape shifter."

"No, definitely not."

**~O~**

They walked side by side heading nowhere in particular.

Bella frowned at Edward's expression, flat and sullen as though he knew what was coming. He inhaled deep, eyelids fluttering closed and savoring her.

"When will I see you again?" He whispered.

She found herself at a loss for words. She didn't want to hurt him, and yet she couldn't decide what to do.

"Soon," she replied, stepping toward him and putting her hands on his cheeks.

He grabbed her hands and pulled them down between them. He wanted to protest, he didn't want the warmth, not when it would be a constant reminder while she was gone.

Bella stepped back, their fingers still laced together. She paused and exhaled, trying to get past Edward's thoughts, his uncontrollable need. It was too much.

"Soon," she repeated, stepping back once more, his finger slipping away so gently before she disappearing from Edward's sight.

She wandered for a long while, debating with herself on the possible consequences of her actions. What was she doing? Consorting with a vampire? All for the sake of a future that was uncertain? She questioned everything she thought was right.

Lying back, she recalled her short time with Alice who had sought her out in warning.

_Alice inhaled, her eyes dilated and wide. Isabella's scent had ensnared her._

_To Isabella's surprise, Alice did not lunge. She held her breath, hands balled into fists. She was too thirsty to speak, but cognizant enough to serve her purpose. Knowing Isabella was a telepath, Alice replayed the visions._

_What Bella saw was herself and Edward. Always Edward._

_Sometimes Edward was attacking her and drinking, she saw her own death._

_Sometimes she saw herself by Edward's side, in his arms, being cherished and happy. _

_At Isabella's slight shift in resolve to meet him, a new slew of visions over took Alice. Lips, teeth, light and dark, a myriad of possibilities unfolding before her eyes. Beautiful images drowned out by the possibility of uncontrollable desire. The risk would be great._

"_Why did you seek me out, Seer?" Bella narrowed her eyes at the small vampire before her._

_Alice had struggled to keep still, in between her fingers a golden delicious apple. "He will try to kill you," she warned, projecting images of Bella's bloodless body in Edward's hands._

"_Maybe." Isabella had shrugged trying to appear unaffected. She was focusing on Alice's other visions. Golden eyes, sunshine and starlight, her own smile and laugh. "Maybe I will kill him first."_

_She stepped closer and channeled power from the ground beneath her, preparing herself._

"_You won't," Alice hissed. "You don't kill creatures with light."_

_Feeling the gathering earth force between her fingers Isabella flinched. Light? No vampire had light. They were killers, forever cloaked in darkness._

_**My eyes**__, Alice's thoughts pleaded. A thin ring of gold outlined her pupils confusing Isabella. She watched as Alice remembered the hunt, her kills all animals. Edward shared this trait, this odd feeding habit._

_Isabella's fingers itched to touch her, an intense need to know more._

"_Your curiosity may very well get you killed," Alice said before tossing the apple to Isabella. "You must show him, teach him to embrace the tiny flicker of light before it's too late." _

_Isabella disappeared moments before Alice lunged for her throat._

The damn seer. Why did she warn her? It was madness to consider a vampire helping one of her kind. Hell, it was insane for a vampire to be thriving on animal blood. In desperation yes, a hungry vampire will feed on small creatures to survive, but to resist all together... She was impressed. She needed to see Alice again before she could decide how to proceed. Closing her eyes, she turned her hands opened palm down toward the earth. She focused on the small, dark-haired immortal and was transported into dense forest, wet from the rain where Alice had just finished her lunch of a white-tailed deer.

Bella kept her distance and smirked at Alice's wide-eyed expression."He didn't kill me."

"He came damn close," Alice said, slowly backing away.

Softening her features, Bella sighed and rubbed her head. "You were right about the light. He has a light in him as do you. He's different, He's-"

Alice shook her head and laughed bitterly. "What's done is done. It is crystal clear now, solid. The two of you are bound, your paths of fate mapped out, intertwined."

The visions she projected were short flickers into many futures. The possibilities were staggering but Alice had been right. They were always together and yet the risk of her death was still there; small as it may be it was a very real possibility.

"There will always be that risk," Alice said sadly. "With him being what he is and you being... Whatever you are."

Bella took three deliberate steps backward as Alice's body began to tremble, her eyes glassing over, fear filling the air.

The images were no longer slipping through Alice's mind; they were marching forward with steel toed boots and stomping on anything in its path. The fluttering scenes were replaced with dark fractured images; black shimmering pools saturating everything. The scenes came rapidly, some too quick for Bella to understand. Alice crouched, but not to attack. She growled as she forced herself to slow down and let Bella see what was to come.

Hellish forces were coming together, rising up to take back the night. Drunk on power a freakishly large coven was banding together. No... This wasn't a coven; it was an army of vampires who tired of playing by ancient rules. They sought to control the human race; the future was saturated in war and bloodshed.

"No," Bella whispered.

"Yes," Alice hissed. Rising, her hands shook as she stood. "The wheels are already in motion. It's too late to stop it."

Bella gasped and recoiled. "There has to be something we can do."

"Do you see the clarity?" Alice's tone was condescending and short. Bella didn't move, couldn't stop watching the visions as they continued, and she knew exactly what Alice was asking. The visions were different, strikingly so. There was no haze or brief flickers, the images were so real, so raw, they surpassed anything Bella had seen in her mind. The sheer lucidity was shocking and it pained both of them. It would be real.

"Where are they?" Bella whispered.

"Who?"

"The Italian Clan? The enforcers!" Bella had stepped back again out of sheer panic.

Three seconds later Alice _saw _the Volturi being defeated, the new army being too many, too powerful for even the almighty rulers of the vampire race to stop.

"Fuck," Bella muttered, her brain now on over-drive, still listening to Alice and trying to form a plan. She should run, hide herself, soon, _now_. She gasped after gleaning a brief image of Edward; it was the first one she had seen where he was not by her side. It was Edward steeped in the dark with red eyes. His face an empty shell, fighting alongside the Italians, being used for his telepathy, finally being tortured and begging for death. His light was gone... She felt a pull at her heart, a strangled sound coming from her throat. Cringing she screamed, "No!"

"No?" Alice laughed and stared into her eyes, challenging her to make a decision and change the future.

Bella dismissed the idea of leaving now; she stood taller, watching to see what would happen in her new resolve to never let those monstrous things happen to Edward, but not much changed. A polluted revolution was eminent and when Alice focused on Bella, she saw nothing. A blank spot, a void.

"Where am I?" Bella said, frustrated.

Shrugging, Alice dropped her gaze. "I don't know, it's as if you disappeared. I simply can't see that, yet." She wanted a cleansing breath but didn't dare. The scent was becoming too much. "You need to stop waffling and accept him. Indecision on the matter will only make things worse."

Alice cocked an eyebrow. _You know what has happened between you, don't you?_

Bella nodded. She and Edward were mates, bonded together regardless of species. It was done. The thought of leaving him to protect herself made her feel sick, she couldn't do that. She would have to find another way.

Alice twisted her hands together, rolled her neck and recoiled backwards, preparing to attack.

Bella crouched low, her hands hovering over the ground. A million shards of light sprang from her finger tips before she spirited away.

Traveling far and fast, she stayed in a state of limbo. In between where she wanted to be and where she was. Finally pushing, she appeared on the beach of La Push, a somber dusk in the horizon. Sitting among the driftwood piles, she cried.

Never before had she been so unsure of her future. Never before had she ever put someone else's life before her own. To say she was conflicted would be the biggest understatement ever. She felt like that foolish Juliet, her only love sprung from her only hate. How the hell did she end up mated with a vampire?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A sparkly **THANK YOU** to kikk7 for pre-reading and Vintagejgc for beta'ing. You ladies are simply awesome!

**Chapter Three: **

As the sun sank into the horizon, the sky over La Push was awash in blue and orange, errant clouds drifted overhead causing luminous rays of sun to shine down and sparkle over the water. It reminded Bella of Edward's skin.

Just the thought of him caused a sharp distress to run through her. She was craving him, felt the need to go to him, fearing that the distance between then was causing stress on their very new, very needy, mate bond. In her chest was an emptiness that only he could fulfill, she needed her mate.

_Damn it!_

Bella groaned. She knew what newly mated of her kind were like, overwhelmed and clingy. She could already feel her defenses dropping. She would go to him soon.

She didn't have a choice.

Crouching, she put her hands into the sand, focusing on giving her energy to the ground that held her to the earth. Bella let her energy spill from her fingers, disappearing under soil and rock. It was swallowed up with fervor and savored, the earth humming in appreciation. It sent a wave of calm determination and acceptance back to Bella in a low-spun rush. It reminded her that true mated pairs were quite rare, and were told to be mutual, unbreakable and glorious. The touched few who had the honor of mating outside of its species was incredible. I meant the possibility of evolution or a tremendous shift in power. She found herself excited at the prospect.

Sadly, with Edward there was one hell of a conflict. One that Bella could not ignore.

She did not have the luxury of time. She needed to stop moping and act, carefully. Closing her eyes, she took a cleansing breath, focusing on the elements surrounding her, channeling them. The sun's heat gathered slowly, hovering around her shoulders, and gently warming her skin. Lifting her hands, she called upon a cool wind, just strong enough to move the hair from her face, and the two sensations complimented each other and grew stronger in intensity with each breath she took. Surrounding and caressing her, feeding her and grounding her, before it pulled gently away and reclaimed its place in nature.

She stood, invigorated and a tad nervous. It was time to have a long talk with Edward.

She could already sense him through the bond and suspected she always would. It was stretched tight and pulling at her, willing her to travel toward him. She would not go directly to him, only close enough to _hear _him, it could be dangerous to pop in on him if he were feeding or hunting.

She sensed him speaking to his maker. She grimaced, _another vampire. Great._

"I don't have the time or energy to deal with another vampire right now," she mumbled to herself and then decided to call to him and have him come to her.

Edward was pacing again and Carlisle sat back and watched the odd behavior from Edward. He could see a change in his demeanor, a shift in his often sullen expression, a weight lifted from his shoulders causing him to walk taller and beam a positive determination.

He felt Bella's presence before he heard her voice. Stiffening, he looked at Carlisle and said, "Gotta go," before running at top speed. He didn't know where she was exactly but somehow knew that he was running in her direction; the hole in his chest ached less and less the closer he got. Her essence was warming him before she was even in his sight.

Feeling a strong connection to her, he stopped and gasped in surprise when Bella materialized with a loud pop about thirty feet from where he stood. The air crackled and buzzed for a moment and then their eyes met. Her pupils dilated, her breaths ragged, and he could smell the salt of her tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked moving to be at her side. He breathed in out of habit and his toes curled, eyes closing, and he was no longer concerned at her expression.

_God she smells so good._

Opening his eyes he found she was gone from his sight. Sniffing, he knew she was still very close. He turned only to yelp as Bella flicked the back of his ear.

Again she popped away, much further away than before. "Are you going to behave yourself?"

Rubbing his aching ear, he smiled and answered. "Yes."

The first wave of her scent was always the strongest and already fading. He redirected his attention to her. "I'll behave, I swear. May I come to you?"

She nodded and he moved at vampire speed, stopping directly in front of her, his arms securing themselves around her form. The air shifted, a new energy emerging from ground below them. Gripping him tightly, she kissed his chest over his shirt and for the first time, embraced their bond.

She expelled a ragged breath, joyous tears streaming down her cheeks; his very proximity soothing the ache that had once been so fierce. They both basked in the simple feeling of harmony; it was foreign but welcome to both of them.

The darkening sky seemed to tamp down the flow of energy, the warmth of the sun fading into a fleeting glow as the air surrounding them slowly settled and a few stray cracks of energy took the form of lightening as they moved slightly apart from each other.

Letting their bodies completely separate, Edward gasped at the loss and quickly grabbed her hand, immediately at ease with her touch. It was disconcerting for him and he let her hand go again just to see what would happen.

The space between them was so little, yet too much. He noticed the stillness of the air except for around Bella, where it moved in waves prickling his fingers as they hovered over her.

"What is happening?" He rasped, equal parts freaked out and astounded by whatever the hell was going on.

"We've mated," she said simply, gently bringing her other hand to his shoulder.

He didn't want to question it, what he felt for her was incredible and he had already accepted it, but he had been told that it was impossible for a vampire and human to mate.

Bella chuckled quietly. "Edward, I'm not human."

A triumphant smile stretched across his face. "I knew it!"

She rolled her eyes at him and then took both his hands in hers. "I'm sorry I deceived you before. It was necessary, please believe me."

He felt her sincerity in his bones and nodded. "I understand the need for discretion. We supernatural creatures can't go around flaunting our true natures, can we?"

They both smiled and an awkward silence crept in. "Are you going to tell me? What you are..." He raised an eyebrow in question and bounced up and down on the balls of his feet, excited to finally know.

She swallowed thickly and followed through on her pressing urge to get this over with. "I am Fae."

Edward eyes widen slightly his brow crinkling in wonder. _Fae? As in..._

"I'm otherwise known as a Fairy." She shrugged, hating the common stigma of being compared to the children's fables of sprite like creatures or a flying collector of teeth. No sooner did she think this than Edward imagined Bella flying around with delicate translucent wings in a flower laden meadow.

She rolled her eyes. "No, no wings. Myth."

"Sorry," he apologized for his silly fantasies. "I suppose I have no knowledge of Fae."

He wanted to know more, wanted to know all about her. His mind screamed with questions, causing Bella to take a small step back before blocking Edward's thoughts.

"Ok, ok." Bella tried to focus on calming him down. A few strokes of her hand down his arm and his head whipped around to watch her fingers make contact with his skin. He felt a breeze pass by them complemented by the warmth that spread through his arms at her touch. "Let's sit."

They sat on the ground across from each other, legs folded, and holding hands.

Bella started.

"We are opposites you and I." She looked down at their hands twined together and felt his curiosity. She was stunned at the innocence she found in his mind when it came to his knowledge, or lack thereof, in the grand scheme of the universe and how it worked. She found him to be analytical, a realist, and stubborn. She would need to start from the beginning in order to make him understand.

"There are various forms of power in this world, both dark and light. I, as a true Fae, am the very essence of light. I draw power from natural elements- the sun, water, air, and earth. I can channel their energy and also manipulate it. It is what feeds me and I in turn give myself over as a conduit so that the elements may work together through me. It is a constant give and take, a balancing act."

Edward did not speak, wanting her to continue, looking upon her and knowing that she was everything he was not. Her skin was so soft, subtly sun-kissed peach and pink and so alive. His own was cold and hard, his hands struggled to be gentle, wanting to squeeze and take. Remembering her words...

_We are opposites_

With a deep breath Bella continued. "Yes, vampires were born of dark power, the very antithesis of what I am. The venom... it takes. It doesn't have the capacity to give. But... You are different. Never have I encountered a vampire who chooses humanity over their true nature. It's incredible._ You _are incredible."

"I'm not the only one who lives like this. My sire, he chose to live amongst the human race and not feed from them. And there is also a small coven in Alaska who feed on animals as well." Edward rubbed the back of his head. Surely it couldn't be that uncommon.

"I'm beginning to think you're right. There's Alice too. Her eyes are golden."

Sitting up straighter Edward asked, "What about you, about Fae? Are there others?"

Her face fell, her hair falling in a curtain over half her face as she whispered, "I am the only Fae on earth."

"What happened?" He asked. Feeling her pain through the bond, he tenderly stroked her hands.

"Vampires happened."

"What?" He let go of her hands, undue shame rocking him. He was suddenly standing, seething. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

She stood too, irritation coursing through the bond in spikes. As she balled her hands into fists the air pressure dropped, and a violent wind swept across the forest. Leaves and dust swirled around them while branches creaked and groaned. Edward felt the earth beneath him undulate and shift, causing him to feel unsteady on his feet.

Edward looked at her and thought, _She's doing this._

"That's right. I am doing this." She lifted her fist straight up in the air and opened her hand with a flick. The air pressure rose, the wind died down and Bella stood with the wind swirling around her in circles, her hair whipping around yet never did it touch her face. "We need to calm down, right now. Sit down and I will explain."

He swallowed and sat right down, his eyes on his shoes. He couldn't believe that he was being ordered around by a fairy...

She resisted the urge to slap him upside his head. "Do you want to drink my blood, Edward?"

He growled low and didn't answer. She already knew that he wanted it.

She took a few confident steps toward him, her pure disdain for vampires driving her. "The blood of the Fae is very, very attractive to vampires, as you know."

She stepped back, feeling Edward's confliction and piercing remorse. "No vampire has ever resisted, apart from you. And not only does the scent incite the blood lust, but the blood itself intoxicates and is the very epitome of addictive. Fae used to roam this earth in plenty, giving light, giving life itself, until the vampires of The Volturi took and took and took. That asshole Demetri used his gift of tracking to seek us out."

She laughed bitterly and scoffed. "In their defense, they did not intend to wipe out the entire race but they _couldn't_ stop. They tried to extract the blood, they tried to turn the captured Fae but it always became an uncontrollable frenzy and eventually the Fae were no more, except for me."

She made a sound half way between a choke and a laugh as she remembered her kin. Wrapping her arms around herself, she squeezed her eyes shut tight.

"I'm sorry," Edward whispered, cringing at the sheer hurt that radiated from her to him.

Looking down at him, she felt sick. He was vampire yet he wasn't responsible for what had happened. Bella was overcome by the contempt and mortification he felt for his own kind. He was different; he didn't deserve to feel that way. He had done nothing to deserve her ire. Moving cautiously, she stepped toward him, reaching down to take his hair between her fingers.

She massaged his scalp, harnessing energy of the earth and water in hopes of assuaging his unnecessary guilt. Curious, she let her very spirit jump from her fingers and watched as it hovered then oh-so-slowly seeped into his skin.

His eyes closed then opened, looking up at her in genuine awe.

The tiny light inside him flickered rapidly then swelled; the black around his pupils pulsating and then shifting to a dark caramel hue.

"I am so sorry." The sincerity of his words rang true in the hurt he felt_ for _her.

She dropped to her knees and ran her hands through his hair, onto the back of his head, his neck and shoulders. She watched intently as the colors of his eyes became even lighter, settling into a tawny yellow that reminded Bella of newborn wheat.

He raised a shaky hand to brush across her cheek and whispered, "I can feel you."

Reaching up he took one her hands, guiding it down over his chest. Not satisfied with the depth of contact, he ripped his shirt and placed her palm against his skin, his hand covering hers.

"More." He put gentle pressure on her hand silently pleading for her to do it again. The sensation that came over him was unlike anything he had ever experienced. It was summer sun, a sweet-tempered surge that grew stronger with each beat of her heart.

She trailed her other hand from his neck to his face leaving a tingling path that made him shudder in pleasure. She stared at him, at his utterly peaceful expression, his jaw slightly slack, she loved giving to him.

His head lolled back then front. "That feels so good. God, don't stop."

She wanted more than anything to give him more, it was in her very nature to do so, but Edward's eyes were becoming unfocused, his shoulders tensing, it was becoming _too_ much.

"This is awesome," Edward said donning a lop-sided grin. "More?' He asked, blinking innocently at her.

She smiled, oh yes; it was indeed time to stop. Her influence coupled with her scent had intoxicated him.

She leaned away sliding both hands across his chest over his shoulders and down his arms. Firmly grasping his forearms she whispered "Come here."

As he leaned in, she leaned away until she was on her back. Edward hovered over her, his hands palm down in the grass, one hand on each side of her head. His head dipped down, brushing his lips softly over hers once, twice, three times before he moved to her jaw below her ear.

"Edward?"

"Hmmmm?"

She laughed. "Look at me."

He looked dazed but very happy. "I love looking at you. You're so darn cute!"

"Edward, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything, anything for my beautiful mate. What is it you desire?"

She spoke softly running her finger over his bare chest where she had given him a part of herself. "What I gave you... It needs to be channeled."

"Huh?"

"I want you to take what I gave you and sacrifice it to the earth, so that it can be channeled and balanced."

"What?" He blanched. "You want me to give it up? Give it back? No. I don't want to."

He shook his head like a defiant child making Bella snort. She decided to take a different approach.

She would have to resort to a bit of trickery, intoxicate him in a different way. She grabbed hold of his hair and pulled him down into a kiss, it was not a chaste kiss, but open mouthed and wet, and she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, his lower body grinding against her. She let herself go and enjoyed his touch, his mouth, and she became aroused, knowing the scent of it would make it easier to bring Edward into her thrall.

He gasped when Bella slid her tongue slowly across his bottom lip.

"Edward?"

He made a whimpering noise and gave a barely there nod.

"Do you feel me?"

He couldn't speak but his mind screamed,_ Yes!_

"Take what you feel and push it away, down into the ground."

"OK." He smiled down at her and pushed his hands deep into the ground all the way up to his elbows. "Like that?"

Instead of telling him no, she asked, "Still feel me?"

"God, yes," he groaned.

"Good, now I want you to focus on it and push again, but this time push it with your mind _through _your hands."

Confusion was obvious in his expression. "You want me to push you away?"

"My energy, yes." She touched his cheek. "Please?"

He clenched his eyes shut and stilled. He didn't want to give this up, it felt so good. He wanted more. His mind focused on keeping it for himself.

_More. More. More. Mine. Mine. Mine._

Bella put her lips to his throat and bit gently which greatly aroused both of them. She hated to resort to this method, manipulating him this way but she could feel his resistance, the venom trying to consume.

"I need you to understand. This type of power needs to be channeled and given back to the earth. It will bring us both balance and it will feed me, nourish me. Please Edward, try, for me." She begged, her voice strained and Edward could feel the sharp sting of fear, though it was just a sliver, it cut through the intoxication just enough for him to realize that she needed this like he needed blood. He could not deny her.

She opened her mind to him, guiding him through the process.

He leaned down and kissed her once more before harnessing his focus and pushing.

He let out a strangled cry as the energy began to dissipate. The venom was wild and screaming, trying to bind itself to the force and failing.

"Bella..." He choked, losing his voice and burying his head into her neck.

"You are doing so well, keep going."

He screamed as the last of her spirit coiled and violently released into the earth in a massive wave of power.

They lay holding each other, Edward completely spent but not oblivious to the stark silence surrounding them, the stillness in the earth unnatural and dark- so, so dark.

Edward shook his head, looking down at Bella who was smirking up at him. She laughed and said, "You'd better hold on to me."

He pulled his hands from the dirt and cradled her, befuddled and scared.

"Bella?" He put his nose in her hair. 

"Yes?"

"Wha-" Before he could finish the air around them purred, a whirlwind of heat washing over them, and the earth shook in a force that was oddly soothing. A force rose from the ground bringing beaming light that lifted and caressed them both. They hovered above the land, cocooned in a perfectly balanced energy that danced around them, bringing with it a sense of pure hope and security before it lovingly placed the two back on newly grown thick grass, and cooed to them with a serene wind song before disappearing from their bodies and taking the form of mist that faded into the night.

Dazed but no longer under Bella's influence, Edward looked down upon her with wide eyes and asked, "What the fuck was that?"

_**~O~**_

_**Thoughts?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A sparkly **THANK YOU** to kikk7 for pre-reading and Vintagejgc for beta'ing. You ladies are simply awesome!

**Chapter Four: **

****Edward gazed upon their surroundings and ran his fingers over the grass, which was thicker and more saturated with color than it had been before. The trees seemed to stand taller, the trunks larger in circumference, brandished with many more leaves than he remembered seeing just minutes ago. "What exactly just happened?"

"I believe I just taught you how to channel." She smirked up at him. "And I must say, that was incredible." She was in awe of the experience; floored that Edward had channeled on the first try.

Edward raised an eyebrow and thought, _I did that?_

She nodded. "To be honest, I wasn't sure what would happen, if you'd be able to absorb or even channel at all."

Edward was stunned; lifting his right hand he stared down at his fingers, which were still buzzing with traces of her energy. He reached down and slid his finger over the bare skin of her arm, the energy surging between them in a tender swell. Back and forth…from him to her and back to him again.

He took a moment to check himself. Somewhere, lurking in his being was an itch; an instinctual urge to kill that at the moment he found easy to repress. Physically, he felt strong; there was a raw vitality that reminded him of his time as a newborn. The energy... It was now a part of him. He could feel the venom coursing through his veins, charged to take, invigorated at the challenge, but it didn't. No, it danced alongside the rushing water and stayed grounded by the pull of the earth.

"I channeled." He murmured, wiggling his fingers.

"You did." She replied. They stared at each other for a few long moments before he rolled away. Propped up on his elbow, eyebrows crinkled in question he asked, "Will you tell me more? I'm not sure I understand the concept of channeling or why it needs to be done."

"Of course." Facing him, she explained that the four elements each held a piece to all life in its most basic form, but what science did not know was that these elements were volatile to a degree that rendered them unable to co-exist. A conduit was needed, one that was powerful enough to channel all of them, guiding them together.

"I am that conduit. The elements don't work well together." She sniffed. "Left to their own devices bad things would happen. It would start with what you know as natural disasters, tsunamis, earthquakes, things like that." Then she took his hand. "That would be just the start. The result would be devastating to all life on this earth, including your kind."

Edward understood. Failure on her part would conceivably result in the end of living kind. There would be nothing left to sustain vampires of the world. He looked upon her with a newfound respect and love. She was not just a beautiful creature; she was something very special, good to the core, all-powerful.

She snorted at his thought. "I am not all-powerful. I'm not always good, I'm just supernatural."

Edward rolled his eyes. "You are responsible for everything around us." He waved his hand in the air. He suddenly realized the weight she held on her shoulders being the only Fae. He watched her face fall, felt her shudder, and he wanted to kiss away the crinkle on her brow.

"You're right, I am responsible for everything around us. _Everything_…the floods, the devastating hurricanes, all my fault." She shook her head, took a breath and tried not to cry. "It's just...so hard."

"Now that we know I can channel, I can help you," he offered, absolutely elated at the possibility of channeling again. It made him feel an exhilaration that he had never before experienced; a warmth that came from inside of _him_ and it pulsed, making him feel alive. It was as if his heart beat once again.

"Do you think I can take on your other gifts?" He asked excitedly, wondering about teleporting specifically.

"I honestly don't know. We could try, but first, there are other things we need to talk about. I meant it when I said that I am not all powerful." There was an itching fear residing in her head, she was about to reveal secrets that were forbidden to be told. But what she felt for Edward over-powered any doubt or unease. She knew she had to tell him, she could not lie to him. "I am marginally stronger than a human being."

"What?" Edward blanched. "No way. You've hit me and _hurt _me. No human could do that."

"I may have had a little help." She bit her lip and giggled at the memory of flicking his ear and smacking his forehead. "It wasn't my hand that hurt you."

"It certainly felt like your hand."

"I, um, used a little power to do that." She smacked his arm to prove it and winced at the sting on her palm and Edward felt nothing more than a light pressure.

He scoffed than stared open-mouthed at her. "You little faker!"

She shrugged and he attacked her- tickling her, of course.

She shrieked in laughter as his fingers as gingerly as he could manage, poked and prodded her ribs. He knew he should stop, but he needed her laugh, needed to feel her joy; sliding his hands up and down her torso just long enough for her laughs to subside only to poke her again. His ministrations only lasted a moment or two before he became distracted by the softness of her skin. Leaning down he ran his nose over the inside of her elbow. He inhaled and steeled himself, trying desperately to keep still and enjoy this moment.

Touching his face, looking him in the eye, she let her concern be known. "I mean it," she said, her voice subtle, yet serious. "You are so very, very strong. You must be careful with me."

She clasped both of her hands around his and focused. "Ahh...I can sense the venom." She was a bit taken back by her awareness of it. It was vaguely familiar. "Interesting...It's very much like the fire element right now. Playing nice, but fire...it will sneak up on you, race to the surface on a whim. You must always be aware of it." She said those last words not as a reminder; there wasn't a note of condescension in her voice. She said it with sympathy.

She looked up at him then, their eyes meeting. "I will, I promise," he whispered, placing delicate kisses up her arm.

"Can you promise me something else?" She asked, running her fingers through his hair, an overwhelming sense of pride filling her as she sensed traces of her energy mixed with his surrounding him. She studied it, fascinated, it was a mixture of dark and light power; glimmering gossamer threads interwoven with a rich, dark fabric that together created a stunning aura around him, thrumming with energy the likes of which she had never seen.

He kissed her lips just once. "Anything."

"Trust me."

"I already do," he answered, kissing her temple, then her cheek, then her lips once more. She kissed him back wrapping her arms around him, enjoying the soft movements of his mouth upon hers. He was hesitant but quickly gained momentum, his mouth opening more and more each time their lips pressed against each other.

Edward was hovering over her, his weight on his hands, he parted his lips and tentatively let his tongue slide forward, seeking out Bella's. The brief wet contact made him shiver, yet he felt hot all over and swollen under his pants. Bella put her hands on his face, gentle pressure on his cheeks subtly motioning him to stop. He immediately withdrew, looking down to check her for injuries. He was positive that had hadn't touched any part of her besides her lips and tongue.

"I'm fine," she reassured him. "I just have some things to tell you and I don't want us getting side tracked. This is important."

He breathed out in relief and nodded, lying on his back and marveling at the sky above, recalling Bella's history of the stars. His contentment was short lived as he could feel turmoil bubbling upside inside him. He realized it wasn't his, but Bella's.

Before he could ask what was wrong, Bella spoke. "I saw Alice again."

A low uncontrollable growl stirred in Edward's chest. Knowing the effect her blood had on him, he didn't want her around another vampire.

"I had to," she continued, taking deep breaths. "I had questions that only she could answer."

"Did she try..." He couldn't even say the words. He didn't want to think about the danger she put herself in for the sake of answers. He wanted to know more about this Alice character. Seer or not, he didn't trust her.

"You may not trust her, but please try to trust me." Remembering the promise he had made just a moment before, he rubbed the heel of his hand against his eyes. Bella sat up and pulled his hand toward her and then stroked his palm while she spoke. "She's seen something, something...crushing."

"What is it?" Edward asked and sat up abruptly to wipe the newly fallen tears that lay on her cheek. As she started to sob, Edward picked her up and cradled her in his lap, holding her close to him in hopes of reassuring her. Unable to speak the words, she let down her shield and showed him everything.

~O~

Edward's head was swimming, fear forcing his thoughts into a stormy mess whirling with disbelief and anxiety. "I want to speak to this _Seer_. We should go to her."

Bella was pacing, something she had never done before meeting Edward. "I can't. It's too soon. She won't be able to resist."

Edward was about to suggest going alone but the thought of leaving Bella alone was unacceptable. There was no way he would leave her unprotected, not after what he had just seen. And besides that, being away from her caused him to feel an aching emptiness, and strangely nauseous too.

He stood in front of her, his hands on her shoulders. "Was there anything else? Was there any sense of a time line?"

"I showed you everything." She shook her head in frustration. "If only I had been able to touch her..." She shook off the idea. She had been close enough.

Edward wondered if he could manage to subdue Alice long enough for Bella to pop in and touch her. Bella heaved a heavy sigh; she didn't like the idea of doing anything against Alice's will.

Sensing her hesitancy Edward said, "Do you fear her?"

"The thought of touching her…makes me uneasy," Bella admitted.

Edward frowned, feeling as if he may not be physically strong enough to keep Alice from attacking.

"No, it's not that." She reassured him. "I have every confidence in your strength, especially now. I believe you could restrain her with ease."

"Then what is it?"

She gave him a sheepish smile. "You're the only vampire I've ever touched."

This made him smile, a caveman-like pride fueling his silly grin. Sliding his hand up her torso, he used just enough pressure as not to tickle her again. His fingers ran up the side of her breast and up to her chin, gently raising her gaze to his. "What do we do?"

They both came to the same conclusion—run, hide. Edward brought up Alice again and when Bella was about to protest, she sucked in a breath and crouched suddenly, her hands clutching the grass, the earth force gathering in her hands at the ready. Within a fraction of a second Edward was by her side, his right hand hovering over her left.

She sensed someone, her range of telepathy vast. "It's your sire, he's coming, following your scent."

Bella immediately took a few steps back. "I have to go, I can't let him see me."

"Let him come. He's extremely controlled. A surgeon—" Edward started but Bella quickly interrupted him. "No, he has ties to the Volturi. We cannot let him see me, and you cannot tell him what I am. Promise me you won't."

"I won't. Just...I want to say good bye, I want to at least warn him."

Bella nodded quickly, he deserved to be able to say goodbye to the only friend his immortal life had afforded him. "Of course. Go."

Before she could blink, Edward was gathering her in his arms, kissing her temple. "See you soon?" He asked, smiling sadly.

"Always," she replied, stepping out of his grasp. Edward could hear Carlisle's mind now; he was within a few miles. He looked at Bella one last time and watched as the air became a whirlwind around her before she waved, snapped her fingers, and then disappeared.

He ran toward Carlisle whose thoughts were tense and rushed, clearly trying to project to Edward. Approaching each other they both slowed to a walk, Carlisle looking the picture of calm, acknowledging Edward with a nod. _Are we alone?_

As he confirmed by slightly bowing his head, Edward knew something was amiss for Carlisle's thoughts betrayed his cool exterior. His mind flashed with images of a man, an immortal shrouded in a long dark hooded coat, sunglasses hiding his ruby eyes at the house in Forks. He recalled this same man amidst a backdrop of thick aged stone tinged with the scent of blood. An acquaintance from his time in Volterra. Felix. 

Carlisle sighed, his eyes cast down. _He was looking for you._

Edward scrubbed his hand over his face…this was not a good sign. Felix was scouting, seeking a telepath for the guard. He had seen as much in the visions.

Carlisle sniffed, and his pupils dilated a hint. There was a scent coming of Edward that confused him, tilting his head he asked, "Is _that _her?" He sniffed again, intrigued. Taking in Edward's sudden menacing glare Carlisle backed off. "I'm sorry. Wow...You weren't exaggerating about her smell."

Fuck! Bella's scent was all over him. He needed to make this quick. "Carlisle, I'm sorry but I'm leaving."

Still looking down Carlisle grinned, thinking that it was about time Edward found a girl. He was long overdue for some female attention. He just hoped Edward wouldn't kill her.

Edward may have punched him in the shoulder, playfully, sort of. They smiled at each other. "Before I go, there is something you need to know."

Edward spoke quickly, telling Carlisle of Alice's visions and urging him to run. He said only what he needed to, never mentioning Bella, and was quickly consumed with emotion. The future was so uncertain. He was saying goodbye to a dear friend, mentor, his creator.

Carlisle barely spoke a word, his expression a mask of passiveness. "You're going to run? Hide?"

"Yes," Edward answered honestly, he had expected him to do the same. Carlisle was, in fact, weighing his options. _ Hiding forever, from an army of vampires? _That would be exceedingly difficult- much more so than hiding amongst humans. He shook his head at the thought. His loyalties lay with the Volturi, but the visions claimed that they would fall. It would be foolish for him to join in their forces. He toyed with the idea of siding with the coven.

This notion surprised Edward and Carlisle defended his thoughts. "I want to survive Edward. Joining forces with the Volturi won't guarantee that. If I align myself with the others, I'll have a better chance."

_I would always be your ally, Edward, leading them away from you. This could work for both of us. _

Edward stepped forward, he was resigned to the fact that he couldn't control Carlisle's actions, only his own. He held out his hand, "Goodbye, my friend. Good luck."

They grasped each other's forearms, trying to be gallant in their parting, but Carlisle relented and hugged him. Silently thanking him, grateful for every moment of Edward's company. He would miss him, but he never expected Edward to be at his side forever. "Good luck to you also. Stay safe."

**~O~ **

Traveling north through the mountains, Edward ran, Bella teleported. Edward wasn't sure why, but it irritated him.

Edward pouted, he wasn't used to trailing behind anyone. "I want to try."

Bella walked slowly around him trying to decide how to go about this. Teleporting was tricky, a skill that took much practice to learn. She stopped walking and faced him, her finger tapping her chin. "I have an idea."

She took the few steps to bridge the gap between them, her arms around his torso. "I'm going to teleport and try to take you with me. Let you get the feel of it."

"_Try_?" Edward asked, his voice a little tense.

Bella squeezed him hard. "I've taken objects with me before, but never something as big as... you."

He pondered this. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"You wouldn't move."

He smiled and kissed the top her of head. "Let's do it."

Bella was invigorated by his desire to learn, to hone the power within himself. "Hold on tight."

She pressed her face into his chest and inhaled, focusing on an image of where she wanted to be. As she exhaled there was a flicker, a blink of light accompanied by a strange weightlessness and then Edward looked around and realized that they had just moved. There was an uncomfortable churning in his stomach, he immediately backed away from Bella, turning, he ran out of her sight and dropped to his knees. He felt...sick. It was very disconcerting.

"Edward?" Bella peeked out from behind a tree. Edward slowly nodded and rubbed his stomach. She walked to him, putting her hand on his back and rubbing slow circles. "I should have warned you, I'm sorry. That happens sometimes."

Edward looked lost. He sat and rested his head on Bella shoulder. "That sucked."

"It gets easier." She continued to rub his back, softly chuckling at the poor, sick vampire in her arms.

**~O~ **

"How old are you?" Edward's eyes danced with curiosity. He had a feeling she was much older than she appeared.

She grimaced. "Older than you."

"Really?" He smirked and tilted his head. "How old?"

She glared at him. "Hasn't anyone ever told you it's not polite to ask a woman her age?"

He snorted, but didn't press her. Her age was of no matter to him, in fact, he kind of liked the idea of being with an older woman.

"Do you want to try again?" Bella raised an eyebrow as she asked. She was talking about trying to teleport, and Edward wanted to try something entirely different.

He had gotten distracted by her lips, wanted them on him, anywhere. "Kiss me?"

She gave him a quick peck on the lips.

He hummed and smiled at her. "Kiss me here?" He ran a finger down his jaw, which he had noticed her staring at earlier. Licking her lips before descending, she placed slow kisses from his chin to his ear.

Pulling down his shirt to expose the top of his chest, he asked, "Here?"

She smirked and leaned in, pressing her lips against his cool flesh. Curious, she licked, wanting to taste his skin. Edward then fisted the bottom of his shirt, brazen, yet breathless he pulled it up. "Here?" She looked from the sculpted muscles on his stomach to his eyes. They were dark, yet he wasn't hungry, not for blood. She put her hand there, splaying her fingers out over his lower abdomen. Her hand shifted to the side of his torso before she sank to her knees and kissed his stomach slow and wet while her hands stayed on his bare skin just above his jeans.

Edward hissed and fought the urge to move, to thrust. Seeing Bella on her knees before him... He had never felt so aroused. She kissed again and again, licked him too. Just when he thought she might kiss him lower, she stood quickly and gasped. Closing her eyes tight, she stomped her foot. "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

She looked at Edward sympathetically and gave him a weak smile. "They're coming."

Suddenly defensive, Edward stood tall. His chest heaved out, "Who?"

Bella sighed. "The wolves."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A sparkly **THANK YOU** to kikk7 for pre-reading and Vintagejgc for beta'ing. You ladies are sofa king amazing!

**Chapter Five:**

"Wolves?" Edward asked, narrowing his eyes, but he could not see nor sense any movement in the forest. He licked his lips, realizing he was thirsty.

"Apparently," Bella muttered, grimacing at Edward who was picturing glutting himself on the blood of wolves. Turning away she said, "Stay here."

He saw the air shift around her and knew she was about to teleport. He panicked and threw himself toward her at vampire speed, wrapping his arms around her only to once again experience the brief flicker of light and odd feeling in his stomach.

"Edward!" Bella hissed, but he could not reply. He was too busy on his knees, one arm around Bella, one arm clutching his mid-section, groaning at the nausea he felt. He released Bella and put his hands on the ground, shuddering and willing the weird rolling, feeling to stop.

Looking into the forest and then down, she knelt next to him. Pulling up his shirt, she placed her palm on his stomach and looked to the east, at the approaching dawn. Digging her fingers into his hard flesh, she stared into the horizon. "Fire," she called, her voice striking in its dominance. "Emerge. Heal."

It came in a rush, dipping up and down, unseen flames licking the air.

"Grant me your salve," Bella commanded. "Let my hands bring your wrath."

Fire was cautious, yet daring, tasting her hands with several taps of a stinging heat before it recognized her. With a shrill whistle, it raced to her, into her, and flourished through her with a whoosh as Bella pushed it out and into Edward. He gasped at the intensity, sensing the fire, rolling like waves around him in a gentle heat. It soothed him.

It healed him.

He stood, awed. The power he felt in that moment... It was immense.

Fire and venom were getting along quite well, making Edward feel strong and bold. He wanted to run so fast that he would scorch the earth.

Fire rejoiced in his reaction, urging him, pushing.

"Take hold of it," Bella instructed. "Fire must be controlled."

Edward struggled at first, his focus being pulled at how good it felt. He liked fire.

"Channel it," Bella said, taking one of Edward's hands. "Bring your hands up."

She guided his hands above his head. "Open your palms to the east, toward the sun."

He squeezed his eyes shut, opened his hands and the heat spread up from his stomach and raged through his body. He pushed in earnest, all of the energy gathering in his hands, the venom pushing, sharp stabs of hunger rolling over him.

"Tell it what to do. Guide it home," she urged.

"Go," he rasped. Barely suppressing a growl, he stared into the sun as it peeked over the skyline. He swore the sun spoke to him then. It was physical communication, some sort of beckoning, that made the fire take one last tightening burn before it shot out and advanced toward the dim morning light, making it brighter.

Edward breathed out, the venom retreating, sighing in contentment, a matching sated murmur from the sun. He felt invigorated; his hunger was waning. Looking down, pulling her close, he watched Bella's hands slide down his chest and onto his stomach in long soothing strokes. Every dip of her hand brought a new layer of warmth that eased the burn of fire.

She looked up at him then, smile bright, peeking through her lashes. "Feel better?"

He answered by winding his hands in her hair and kissing her deeply. She sucked in a breath, amazed at how slowly he moved, how gently his lips caressed her, and yet it was sensual with a depth and passion that could only be inspired by fire.

A chorus of growls and vicious snarls broke their kiss -barreling toward them were seven hulking wolves.

_STOP! Come no further!_

This mental command came from Bella, _loud _and clear as a bell, even in Edward's mind.

The wolves slowed to a stop a few hundred feet from where Bella and Edward stood. They scratched at the earth, gnashing, then showing their teeth, all of them focused and poised to kill. They wanted the vampire in pieces and burning.

The largest wolf stepped forward and Bella scowled and pointed at him.

"I said _stop._" Her voice was hard, cold as she spoke aloud. Her inner voice ordering all of them to phase. She tipped her chin, motioning toward the forest and the wolves turned and ran.

Edward wrinkled his nose, a nasty stench burning his sinuses-one that he recognized. Puzzled, he asked, "Shapeshifters?"

Running her hands through her hair, she started to answer when she was interrupted by a man of dark skin who came running through the trees, a scowl taking over his face.

"Isabella, we need to talk."

"Cover yourself!" She shouted and turned away. She didn't want to see him nude. Edward was about to step in front of her when she shook her head and disappeared.

Man and vampire stared each other down, both of them slowly sinking into a crouch.

Bella re-appeared with a pair of pants in her arms, which she threw at the man. "Get dressed and then we'll talk."

She stalked back toward Edward, who moved quickly toward her. "I take it you know them?" He asked-a slight edge to his voice.

"I guess you could say that."

"Get away from him!" The man bellowed as he came running back, buttoning his pants.

"Jacob, stop it." She looked at him pointedly.

Jacob took full advantage of the fact that she hadn't told him _what _to stop. "A vampire? Have you lost your mind?"

"He's different. He won't hurt me."

He huffed out a bitter laugh. "I can't allow this to go on."

She grinned and thought, _You can and you will._

"God damn it! This is really stupid, Isabella."

"We can trust him and his sire. They are the very same who drew the treaty with Ephraim. Extremely controlled."

"Where's the other leech?" He sneered at Edward

She hesitated. "At the house, the same as before. The treaty stands."

He was itching to phase, to tear off Edward's arm and beat him with it as a reminder that no one touches Isabella. "No! Come to the reservation, where we can protect you." _Jesus! I can smell him on you! Ugh!_

"I'm fine, and stop thinking like that. He's a telepath."

"Another one? You have got to be kidding me."

She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a knowing look. "This is what is going to happen. The pack will go to the border of La Push where I will join you shortly. Go now, I won't be long."

Jacob blinked, shocked at his sudden will to get home to the reservation. He turned and ran three long strides before he phased into a wolf of monstrous size.

Edward was wide-eyed; it was an awesome sight to watch Jacob shift. He felt a thrill to know that this beast before him was a threat, a being that was capable of bringing death to vampires. The wolves' presence caused Edward to feel slightly on edge, more aware.

He listened to the pack's mind, fascinated by the telepathy they shared.

"Edward?" She asked, breaking his train of thought.

"Yes?"

"I think you should hunt."

He checked himself to find a dry ache in his throat. Yes, he was hungry, but not unmanageably so. He took a big whiff of Bella and held it in, savoring her perfume, her life scent like sunshine. The lingering fire inside him rejoiced, pleased at the familiar scent. The venom coiled, wanting sustenance. Edward exhaled and tried to push it down, contain it.

Putting her hands in his chest, she smiled. "You're warm."

She took his hand and brought to his chest. "Can you feel it?"

He nodded, speechless. For the first time in ninety years his skin was actually warm to the touch. He was stunned and running his fingers over his own body, smiling like a loon.

She tapped his chin and caught his gaze. "This is fire, what you're feeling. Remember what I told you and _know_ that it is a needy element, vying for your attention with its wonderful gifts. Don't forget what you are and what you _need_. Channeling will drain you of energy. You need to feed."

He could not deny the burn, no matter how hard he tried to overpower it. He was thirsty, so he agreed to hunt. Looking at her curiously, knowing she was due to meet the wolves, he pondered her connection to them. She clearly had control over them; watching her order Jacob around was proof of that.

"I'll tell you all about it." She walked behind him and tapped on his shoulder. "Before you hunt, I want to show you something, a small fishing cabin outside the reservation. We can run from here."

Understanding, he knelt down and hummed as she slid onto his back, his arms gripping her thighs as he stood. "Where to?"

They did not speak during the run. Both of them embraced the feel of each other, the close proximity of their bodies in itself was a joy. Edward slowed only to shift Bella in front of him, her arms around his neck, her legs around his hips. She buried her head in his neck and giggled as he sprinted to the cabin.

They sat on the rickety porch swing, slowly swaying, Bella's feet in Edward's lap.

"You want to know about the wolves."

"I do," Edward answered. He was most curious about them. "You can control them, yes?"

"I can."

He smiled then. "Is it your intoxicating fairy charm?"

She smiled back. "Actually no, they are immune to my fairy charm, as you put it."

"How do you do it?"

"I share a special connection to the wolves because I created them," she said matter-of-factly.

Edward's head snapped up, considering what she had just said. _Created them? How? Why?_

"Why? I have been alone in this world for a very long time; I've faced hardships, needed allies. I _needed_ them to protect me. They were my last hope in a battle I was losing against vampires. I did what I had to in order to survive."

She patted his leg. "_How_ is a long story that I don't have time to tell right now. Let's just say that I can control them because I am their alpha." Swinging her legs onto the floor she asked, "Will you hunt now, while I speak to the pack?"

"I will."

Kissing his hand, she whispered, "Thank you. Meet me here when you're done?"

"Of course. Wolves huh?" He knew he was stalling, hesitant to part from her. He let out a nervous chuckle. He was still processing that…she'd created them...it boggled his mind.

"I know you have questions." She laughed. Edward's mind was reeling- she couldn't even keep up with his thought process. "When we return here, we will take a little break; stretch out in front of the hearth and talk. I will tell you everything you want to know."

**~O~**

The Quileute shape shifters stood in a line on the border of La Push. When Bella popped in, she took them by surprise. A few were wary of her, most were intrigued and inching closer. The youngest and most impatient, Leah, ran to her, throwing her arms around Bella and squeezing tight.

"You're here," Leah whispered. "I knew you would come. I have dreamt of this day."

Bella hugged her back, stroking her hair and watching as Leah's memories filled her mind. A third generation wolf, Leah knew and believed the legends. She was a Clearwater first and foremost, proud, strong and unquestionably loyal. Bella smiled, knowing Leah's grandfather would be so proud.

Leah stepped back and took a breath. "We are ready, Isabella. Our pack is brave, our magic strong."

"Thank you, Leah," Bella smiled softly and looked up at her surroundings. This place was magical in itself, pure in its elements. She stepped slowly, walking across this line of men, Leah trailing closely behind her.

Bella offered her hand to Leah who took it quickly. Together they stepped back, Bella beginning to sense Leah's energy. It was comforting, a magic so similar to her own.

"Come," she said simply and they all gathered around her, compelled to go, instinctively knowing she was the source of their power. "Jacob?" She held her hand out to him with a grin, watching as he scowled and thought,

_I'd better just take it. She'd probably just order me to if I don't. Stupid alpha bullshit._

He looked at her and scowled harder. _Shit! Sorry..._

He stepped to her and took her hand without anymore complaint, verbal or otherwise. Squeezing his hand Bella was trying her best to hold back the snickers as she rifled through his memories. Jacob Black was a brat. A young reckless male who resented being a shape-shifter, yet loved the strength he'd gained, would show off his chiseled abs to any pretty girl who would look.

Jacob meanwhile was confused and stewing. The meeting was boring pack shit, and it didn't interest him. He wanted to be at the beach where he knew Nessie would be. But when Bella had taken his hand something changed, his spirit swelled, his drive and understanding had become clear as day. He had seen Bella in visions, but had never understood until this moment- not only was she their creator, she was like Mother Earth, a being so unique and significant that her survival was key. Her grip so delicate even as she squeezed his fingers hard; she was weak, in a physical way. She needed him, all of them. They would serve her.

Jacob held out his free hand. "Sam. Join us."

One by one each of them joined hands. The last one to join being Seth who stepped warily up to the circle, his younger sister waving him in. He took Leah's hand first and was completely blown away when his hand connected with Embry's. There was something akin to an aftershock from an earthquake, a subtle movement of the earth. Energy stormed through them, a beautiful light appeared before their eyes that put everything into place.

And when the light was gone, Bella spoke. "I need you now."

~O~

Edward waited on the porch of the cabin, hearing them in the distance on their way back. Listening to the internal monologue of this group, it was clear to Edward that they were a young, playful group, but one thing was clear, they felt very protective of Bella yet none thought of her as a lover nor conquest or mate. Their adoration for her was almost maternal, an innocent pride in serving her, and they knew she was very special.

Not only that, but the pack mind was fascinating. All of them connected telepathically- including Bella. Yes, he could hear her when she was part of the pack mind. He relished the chance to get inside her head. He gave a half hearted attempt to tune it out at first, but he couldn't resist listening.

They moved quickly, running and jumping, the wind strong enough to push them faster. They broke through the trees and into the front yard where the largest wolf came striding over, Bella perched on its back. The wolf made a whining noise and Bella laughed and slapped him in the ear. "Jake, sit."

Rolling his eyes, the wolf sat down roughly; Bella tumbling off and into the arms of Edward. Jake growled, he didn't like being so close to the leech.

"Hey," Bella wagged her finger at Jake. "Enough of that. Go."

Jake gave a wolf-y harrumph and retreated back into the forest.

Shaking her head in amusement, Bella stepped out of Edward's embrace and into the cabin. He followed as she walked to the fire place, glancing back at him with a grin before she waved her hand over the dry wood, engulfing it in a soft flame. Edward stood behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her closer, smelling her.

He wrinkled his nose. She smelled strongly of dog.

He tried to ignore the stench but there was no way to hide his thoughts on the matter. She pushed away, laughing, and apologized. Pulling some soap and a sponge off a shelf she turned to him. "I'm going to bathe."

"Where?" He asked, knowing the cabin had no running water.

She gave him a mischievous look. Dropping her shield, she pictured a place a short distance away. _Do you know this place?_

"Hoko Falls," he answered.

She bit her lip and said, "Race ya." And then she vanished.

Edward laughed out loud before bolting out the door. He thought he may have broken some sort of vampire speed record to get to her. Not only did he not like being away from her, he was going to _bathe _with Bella. He needed to get there fast. She might be...naked. He vowed to practice teleporting.

He found her in the water, swimming in the punchbowl below the falls. He shed his clothes eagerly and slid in the water, moving toward her at a leisurely pace. She wasn't acknowledging him, but she knew he was there. She hummed when he slid his arm around her underwater and Edward... He was quite disappointed to find that Bella was wearing a bikini.

Bella snickered and turned to face him. Taking his hand, they swam to the foot of the falls where Bella took the bottle of soap, squeezing some into her hand. She situated herself behind Edward and asked, "May I wash your hair?"

"Please," he answered quietly. He was a bit embarrassed, being without clothes. He had been presumptuous, but didn't dwell on that. The simple feel of her hands his hair, her nails scraping against his scalp made him feel utterly at ease. Her touch in any way, shape, or form was enough to satisfy him.

She kissed his shoulder and guided his head backward into the water, rinsing any remaining soap. He turned then, looking her over. "The cold doesn't bother you?"

"Not really, the water feels good around me, refreshing and revitalizing. Although...I'd like to go back to the cabin now." Her hands wandered up and down his arms, his warmth still present, and she found it incredibly gratifying to simply touch him. "Getting cozy by the fire sounds really good right now."

And lay by the fire they did. Bella once again waved her hand over the wood and fire surrounded it. They were silent for a few minutes, eyes closed, enjoying the crackling fire and sound of the easy wind outside. Bella was on her back, and she stretched her arms above her head and sighed. Edward was beside her, propped up on his elbow just watching her.

"Warm enough?" He asked, hoping she would say no. He wanted to be the one to warm her.

"No," she answered and raised her arm around his neck pulling him down for a kiss. He leaned down and let his lips brush softly against hers, hovering over her, always aware that his weight could crush her.

"Get on your back," she whispered and before he could blink, she was on top of him. Giggling, she put her hands on his bare chest, her finger dragging across his collar bone and then up to his neck. She laid on him then, her nose nuzzling the spot below his ear, their chests pressed together, legs tangled. They sighed in unison.

Then they both laughed.

"So..." Edward raised an eyebrow. "Do we have enough time for you to tell me _how_?"

Bella smiled at his curiosity, she was quite a curious creature herself, and it was a trait that she found adorable in Edward.

Nodding she laid her head on his chest. "I wasn't always alone. My mother..." she paused, coaxing herself to smile at the memory of her mom. "The two of us survived so much. We were a great team, the world flourished in our hands until James found us."

"He was a powerful tracker, a nomad. One whiff of me and he decided that I would be his, or shall I say my blood would be his. We were able to hold our own for quite a while, apparating far away should he appear. It drove him crazy."

Her voice was barely a whisper. "He killed my mother."

Edward squeezed her then, silently comforting her and contemplating finding this James character and making him die a slow, painful death.

Raising her head she said, "I was too late. The worst part was his mind. He didn't want to drain her, he wanted to keep her alive and on tap. I... I was so angry, furious in my desire to kill him, but I knew that I alone was not strong enough. I did the only thing I could. I channeled all four elements and I hit him with every once of energy I could harness." 

"What happened?" After witnessing small amounts of power being exchanged, he was more than intrigued at what would happen with that level of power.

She furrowed her brow, "James was pushed back and so drunk on Fae blood that he couldn't stand. I ran to my mother who was still alive but barely. When I clasped her hand, I tried reviving her, giving her all my power, I channeled again, every element, even harder than before. She could no longer speak but her thoughts... She told me to stop. She told me to survive, she begged me, Edward."

He continued to hold her, making soft passes of his hand, stroking her skin.

"In her fading mind she told me to_ take_. It was so strange, Fae do not take, we are givers, always. I couldn't understand."

Dropping her shield, she showed Edward her mother's eyes, her thoughts shadows, brief flickers of light and imploring words.

_You must take_

_This energy I abjure_

_Take this, me, all that I am_

_Invoke the elements_

_Here. Now._

_Take what I can no longer use_

_Relinquish what you cannot bear_

_Survive._

Taking her last breath, the power within her mother had coiled and then expanded. For a fleeting moment Bella had thought her mother would live, and then she recalled her thoughts.

_This energy I abjure_

"No!" Bella wailed.

_Invoke the elements_

Sobbing, cradling her mother, Bella used her last shred of resolve and called upon the elements.

_Survive._

Earth, water, air and fire descended when called and shrieked in the wake of the death of what they considered to be one of their own. There was an uprising, a tempest on the horizon.

_Take what I can no longer use._

Bella held her mother and harvested her energy. Her body shook as she stood, offering her mother's body as a sacrifice. Air crooned a sweet melody, water whispered a misty rain song, and fire sang to the sun and the earth... it swallowed her mother's body.

And Bella was alone.

Her hands were alight, brilliant energy coursing through her entire being. She had taken.

She was silent, an internal barrage of hysteria and fury for the loss of her mother and yet...the power she had taken was the epitome of light, kind in nature and assuaging. The elements remained, gale force winds swept around her, the earth was on edge, shifting and shaking.

It was intense, it was too much, and Bella had never experienced anything like it. It was simply more than she could handle, and meanwhile the vampire lived and was stirring. The sudden dramatic change in atmosphere drew out the Quileutes.

_Relinquish what you cannot bare_

Taking her mother's last request with a great determination, Bella vowed to survive.

Hands reaching up she gathered every element, took them into her body and reveled in her power. Her own, her mother's, and the power of the elements was massive, too much for any one being. Bella knew she had to give, had to balance herself and she had to do it soon. With little in the way of choice, she took a breath, centering herself, and moved toward the Quileute Chief, who was bravely approaching.

He knew she was not human. She was surrounded in light, blustering winds raged everywhere except for around her, so he thought she was an angel. When she beckoned him, he came willingly and he knelt before her, praying to her like a God.

Bella put her hand on the crown of his head and said, "I give you the power of your spirit guide."

She channeled all of the energy and thrust it forward, unsure of what would happen. She watched as the man before her raised his head, the sheer blinding power rendering him speechless. His spirit was awoken, his ancestor's connection to wolves in the forefront of his mind. He was born to protect, to serve a high purpose. The elements were suddenly playful, giving him strength and speed. Each element caressed him, leaving a part of itself behind before propelling itself outward, going home.

When the man opened his eyes, they had been transformed. No longer were his eyes brown. They were blue, just like Bella's mother. Her power lived on in this man, gave him a special gift of being able to become a wolf, a guardian.

And when the vampire James became aware, he wanted more. He wanted Bella.

Chief Black hissed at the cold one, his entire frame shaking in rabid ire. He cried out when his body began to shift and change. Bella winced at the odd sounds of bones and flesh contorting, breaking then melding together.

He shifted into a wolf for the first time. Enraged, he sprang forth and lunged at the vampire, ripping his head off with one vicious bite. He looked at Bella then, and thought, _Fire._

Quick to understand, Bella conjured fire, a large pyre in which they burned the vampire.

Bella stopped speaking for a few minutes. Edward was completely fascinated by her tale. What she had done was...extraordinary on so many levels. He held her tighter, sending her love and adoration through their bond, kissing her forehead and basking in the notion that _he_ was keeping her warm. _He_ was comforting her, _he _would protect her along with the wolves and would do everything in his power to ensure her survival.

She shifted her weight, raised herself onto her hands, and leaned down to kiss him. Her lips brushed softly against his, a short, chaste kiss before she smiled down at him.

"I love you," she breathed, running her fingers through his hair.

"And I you," he replied cupping her face in his hands. He would do anything for her, even put up with the stench of the shape-shifting wolves, if it meant she would live.

Bella laughed and gave him another brief kiss. "Thank you for that. You spoil me so."

Sighing, she leaned forward once again and breathed in his ear. "I won't get so close to them again, I know their scent on me was not easy for you."

Edward growled and rolled them both. "I don't mind, as long as_ I _can bathe you next time."

He pictured the two of them at Hoko Falls, his soap covered hand washing her naked body. Then drying her, rubbing himself on her, replacing the scent of wolves with his own.

Bella kissed him hard, aroused by his fantasies. She pulled back, breathless, and said, "That sounds like the perfect compromise."

**~O~**

**I know, I know... I'm such a tease! *snickers* Aside from my blatant cockblocking, what did you think? You should hit that review button and let me know. *wink wink***

**I want to thank everyone who has read and a sparkly fist pump for orrington rose who writes the best reviews ever!**

**Who is orrington rose? She is the author of The Morphing Games, which you should totally check out.**

**Until next week!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A big ole THANK YOU to kikk7 and for pre-reading and Vintagejgc for beta'ing. You ladies are the best!

**Chapter six**

Getting to bathe Bella was a compromise that Edward was comfortable with. He leaned down to kiss her jaw and licked the lobe of her ear. "Will you being seeing the wolves again soon?"

She shivered, her back arching bringing her body closer to his. "Yes."

"Good." He leaned in further, breathing on her neck, his lips barely making contact with her skin. "I think we should see them again right away, form a plan."

Bella hummed in agreement, her hands moving slowly up and down his back. She chuckled to herself, amused that Edward would withstand the scent of another male on her, just so that he could see and touch her naked body. She would have let him bathe her without this silly arrangement, but she was also relieved. His reaction to the wolves had been much better than she expected.

Meanwhile, Edward was still kissing her; pressing his lips against her shoulder, and then collar bone, and lower to the swell of her breasts. His curious hands wandered leisurely to her hips, then down, pulling on her leg so that it came around his backside. Running the tip of his middle finger around her ankle, up her calf and swiftly up her thigh, she grasped the hair at the nape of his neck. She wanted to push him closer, lower, all over.

Taking the thin fabric of her shirt gently between his teeth, he looked up at her, his eyes pleading, his thoughts a winding loop of imploring want. When she didn't object, he pulled it down tentatively, his nose running down the valley between her breasts. When the material started ripping, he gave one quick tug that left her naked from above her waist. Lifting his head, he looked down at her, fascinated as her nipples hardened. For a few long moments, he just stared at her before he mustered up the courage to gingerly cup her, the weight surprising him. He let his finger run over the peak of her nipple and held back of growl as she whimpered and stretched her body upward into his touch.

Bella had her eyes closed, her hands firmly latched onto his biceps, which flexed under her grasp. She smiled at this, at the pure masculinity he showed. When she opened her eyes, they raked over Edward's arms. _So powerful_, she thought. More of his memories came to her, most of them centered on the very arms she was touching. She was taken aback and a little saddened at the lack of physical contact he experienced in his long life, and although she was elated to be able to give him the touch that every being should have...she was also concerned at his lack of experience. She realized he was a virgin.

She gulped, hoping Edward wouldn't notice. He didn't. He was far too busy admiring and touching her. Bella ran her hands up his shoulders to his neck and onto his jaw which she cradled. They leaned into each other and kissed once, twice, three times before she felt the fire in his veins roar. His lips became suddenly aggressive, his tongue plunging into her mouth, his hands tightening.

His urgent mouth swallowed her gasp, she immediately dropped her mental shield.

_Edward stop. Please..._

He recoiled and was across the room in the blink of an eye. He looked at her, scanning her face which was flushed, her lips pleasantly swollen. Her chest heaved and she was clearly aroused judging by her smell.

The fire hissed in unrequited passion and Edward was confused and frustrated. She was his mate. _His. _ He wanted her, wanted to_ mate_ _with_ her, badly.

"Why does this have to be so hard? I am a vampire who feeds off animals for Christ's sake. I can resist you." He seethed, speaking through gritted teeth. He inhaled deeply then smiled as the fire hissed again, the venom retreating in its wake. He stalked back to her with arrogance in his gait, stopping so that he was standing above her; he inhaled again and spoke slowly, enunciating each and every syllable with a slight edge. "I do not want your blood right now."

"I know," she answered softly. Looking into his eyes-which were dark with lust, she sighed. Keeping her mind open, she simply recalled the feeling of his hands a bit too tight on her and reminded him to be careful.

He dropped to his knees then, took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

"Ok." He internally rejoiced that she hadn't told him to stop again. Leaning down, he kissed below her ear, inhaling every time his lips met her skin. His hands were bold, roaming her back side and when he slid his hand between her legs, she pulled away, shaking her head. "Edward, slow down."

He held his breath and stared at her, silently asking her if she wanted him.

"I do," she whispered, slowly dragging her nails up his neck and into his hair, massaging his scalp, trying to calm him. "I hate to say this, but this could be sort of... tricky for us."

"I can resist, I can! Please..." He started to fear he was being too aggressive, he realized how desperate he must sound, literally begging for her body. His eyes fell to the floor. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed you'd-"

"No! I want to! I really do." She made him look at her. "I want you, Edward, so much." She paused to smirk at him. "You have to know what you do to me. I know you can smell it when... you know, I'm wet for you."

He groaned, aroused by her words, so blunt, she was so sexy. _God, _he wanted her. "Yes, I have quite the heightened sense of smell." He sniffed deliberately and shuddered at the sweet scent of her arousal. "I want to taste you," he whispered and her scent intensified.

"I want that too," she breathed, willing her hips to still. And want that she did, very much so but there was too much risk. She knew it was too soon for such things.

Edward's frustration was replaced with a quiet rejection. "I don't understand. You say you want me but..."

He trailed off and rolled onto his back, eyes squeezed shut as he was embarrassed and afraid to look at her. She touched his arm as lovingly as she could. "Please, Edward, let me explain."

He could only nod, too upset to speak.

"I never told you about Alice's visions, of us." She started, pulling the torn fabric of her shirt up to cover herself. She rolled onto her side, facing him but she kept a small distance between them.

Edward snorted, recalling his first encounter with Bella and her mention of the infamous Alice. She had been vague at best.

"I had reason to be," she defended herself. She was unsure of how to put it, the last thing she wanted to do was make him feel worse. Sadly, she had a feeling that was exactly what was going to happen. "Alice had visions of the both of us and there were many, many possibilities of what would happen between us."

He turned his head and looked at her. "What would happen between us?" He repeated. "How so?" His eyes widened, his mind whirling with possibilities. _ Was there a question of us being mates?_

"No, there was no question of that. She saw us together, always. What varied was where and when we would meet and..." She hesitated for a moment, she had hoped she would never have to go into details but rationally she knew that was wishful thinking. She needed to get it over with. Speaking softly but surely, she said, "There is a great risk we face, because of what we are. I saw my own death by your hand."

He stood before she could utter another word. "I would never!" He began to pace, to pull at his hair. Yes, he knew how her blood had affected him. He would not deny the strong urge to feed from her at first but now... "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ever hurt you. I would throw myself at the feet of the Volturi and beg for death if I ever did such a thing."

She sat up and smiled sadly. "I know this, truly I do, but you must understand that there may be circumstances... a certain time where you would be preoccupied with something other than your bloodlust." She raised an eyebrow, motioning to the scrap of fabric she once called a shirt; she touched her still swollen lips. "Edward, it would only take one moment, one second of you being distracted by... well, sex. In the visions...it was always during sex."

She didn't need to say anymore. Edward was already berating himself, pacing again and cursing his very nature. He stopped and wanted to cry at the notion that even mated; he was still and would continue to be a virgin.

Bella put her shields up, blocking his thoughts. It was hard enough having to pull away from something she wanted so badly, but she would not risk her life. She just couldn't. She gave him a few minutes before going to him, wrapping her arms around his torso and pressing her face into his back. Both of them sighed at the contact, a release of tension in each other's touch.

"I'm not saying we can never have that." She squeezed her arms tight in reassurance and then stepped back, tugging on his arms. "Sit with me?"

They sat across from each other, Edward's eyes cast down. She took his hand, tracing patterns in his palm. "When we were kissing and you were touching me...It was..." She laughed and bit her lip before continuing. "It was wonderful. I wanted more, much more."

He stared down at her hand, watching and feeling the heat from her fingertips spread throughout his palm, slowly stretching to his fingers and wrist. The fire inside him was drawn there, heat radiating from his entire arm now. "Did you feel it then? Did you feel the fire take hold of you when you touched me?"

Edward finally looked in her eyes and nodded. Yes, he had felt a rush of heat, several times as they kissed.

Her hand hovered over his before she turned it over and curled it upward coaxing the fire away from him and into the air around them. "You didn't control it. You allowed it to rage and I think my scent was enthralling you a bit. You held me a little too tight."

She let her hand go limp, giving up all control of the small amount of fire she had conjured. The flames in the hearth shot up and out into the cabin, the flames engulfing part of the ceiling. She extended her hand, curling her fingers once more in a beckoning. "Come," she whispered. "Come back to me."

The flames rolled over the wood of the structure, close enough to spread it's warmth but not enough to set it ablaze. It danced its way back to her, teasing her with hisses and crackles before settling into the hearth. She sighed again, bringing her hands into her lap. "I _want _you, don't ever doubt that; and I have faith that with time, you and I will get to that point. But we_ need_ to take it slow."

She laced their fingers together and smiled. "You and I have some serious practicing to do."

Edward's eyes lit up. He wondered what exactly that would be practicing... Channeling? Teleporting? Kissing? He wiggled his eyebrows while he thought about kissing her and she was surprised when she didn't acknowledge his internal questions. "Bella?"

"Yes?"

_Are you listening to me right now?  
><em>

When she blinked and cocked her head to the side, Edward smiled. "Are you shielding again? Can you tune me out?"

"Yes, I thought you could use the privacy."

"Do you think it's possible for me to shield?" Edward asked, his voice no longer sad, but full of hope. So often his telepathy had been such a burden, it would a blessing to be able to shield his own mind.

She grinned at him, fairly certain she could teach him. He had already far surpassed her expectations in his ability to wield power and his control... It never failed to astound her. She believed him to be the most controlled vampire she had ever encountered. Shielding should be easy for him.

"I believe so," she replied. "We can practice next time we see the wolves. We can practice apparating too."

"Apparating?"

She waved her hand. "Apparating, what you call teleporting."

He smirked. "Like in Harry Potter?"

She blushed. "I really liked the books."

**~O~**

"Tell me about the Fae, " Edward said as be brushed a lock of her hair away from her face.

She smiled at him. "Fae appear human, obviously. Our bodies are very much the same; beating heart, blood pumping, breathing creatures, but Fae have heightened senses of various forms, like my telepathy."

"Are all Fae telepathic?"

"No, but it's not uncommon. Some had other abilities, there were seers, and some could practice telekinesis."

Edward narrowed his eyes. "I want to know more about your telepathy." It was something he was quite curious about. She could shield and even delve into the memories of others. He was very interested to know what she had seen of him and if it was a something he could learn to do.

She smirked. "My range varies depending where I am. The more power I can channel, the farther away I can sense."

"And the memories?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I don't see everything. I branch off what you're thinking about in that moment. Like when we first met and I shook your hand; you were thinking about the last time you lived in Forks, not the wolves specifically, but it was enough for me to focus on your memories during that time."

He pursed his lips, thinking about what had happened when he first met her, the bag that seemed to appear out of nowhere, and of course, the apple. "Are you able to use telekinesis?"

"No, I am not. The reason you didn't notice me carrying my bag or the apple was because you were enthralled by my blood at the time. You were sort of right when you thought I had bewitched you. Although I certainly didn't do it on purpose, that is just how the blood of Fae affects vampires. And in your case, what you felt was most likely heightened because the entire time I was with you, I was channeling. I was unsure of how you would react and I had to be prepared to apparate at a moment's notice, just in case."

He nodded slowly, her actions beginning to make more sense. All of this was _so_ new to him. After living on this earth for as long as he had, this was all so utterly captivating. It was a welcome challenge for his intellect and it opened up a whole new slew of questions.

He wanted to know more about Fae, about her. He wanted to sink into her mind and absorb everything she could teach him. Never had he been so eager to learn. Above the fascination with the mechanics of channeling and apparting, as he too was now calling it, Edward wanted to know why channeling made him feel the way it did. It was a sensation so deep, almost indescribable; very much just as emotional as it was physical; something he had once thought was intangible, having massive power while being grounded, being sated without spilling blood. It made him warm to the touch and alive.

"I can still feel it," he whispered, curling his fingers and focusing on the energy in his hand. He could discern each element. Water and earth prickled beneath his skin, while fire and venom were deeper-rooted, chasing each other over, around and then through his bones. "Is that...normal?"

Bella took his hand and laughed. "Nothing about this is normal."

She squeezed his hand, feeling out his power and finding it completely connected to him. She could sense it, feel it as if it were her own.

"This is..." she hesitated, struggling to find the words. She looked up at him then, her eyes filled with unshed tears. She placed a kiss on his palm, soft and slow. When her lips left his skin the elements between them swirled up on their own accord. The energy drifted to Edward's open palm, then Bella's, back and forth, around and around like two shimmering ribbons that circled their hands, binding them together. "This is something I have never seen nor experienced. This... is just... beautiful."

Edward was wide eyed, his gaze flicking back and forth between Bella's face and their now glowing hands. His fingers tingled, his lips curving into a wide smile. He laughed out loud, but knew not why.

A tear slipped down Bella's cheek as the energy between them soared, the air outside the cabin picked up, the wind whistling as it rushed past the windows. Then Bella laughed too, crawling into his lap and straddling him; nose to nose, she kissed him lightly, just once. Her hands were on his shoulders, a stunning energy passing from her fingertips into him. Then it came rushing back to her in the most magnificent sensation she had ever felt. It surpassed any other connection she had ever experienced, not even the kinship she shared with her own mother could compare.

There were long, sweet moments of eyes roaming, and fingertips trailing along skin to leave a tingling path in their wake. Easy, innocent touches so intense, quietly exploring each other with subtle restraint.

A few kisses, short and sweet, and smiles wide and true; the couple stared at each other unabashedly and laughed at each other for no reason.

Edward tipped his head. "Are you immortal?"

"In way, I suppose I am. As long as I am able to feed on earth energy, I can survive and like you, I do not age."

That reminded him... "Are you going to tell me how old you are?"

"Someday, maybe." She bit her lip and laughed as he pouted.

That pout quickly turned into a mischievous grin. He leapt up at vampire speed and grabbed her, one arm encircling her waist, his free hand taking this opportunity to tickle her.

"Tell me!" He demanded; his fingers relentless in their pursuit of Bella's laughter. She shrieked out of surprise and begged him to stop before she decided to apparate across the room. Edward was about to lunge for her when they both sensed someone approaching.

Leah had been patrolling not too far from the cabin when she heard Bella scream. She ran with all of her strength, her massive body moving faster than ever before, her silver fur standing on end.

_Spill a drop of her blood and I will end you, vampire._

**~O~**

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are like sparkles on a vampire... They make me smile!**

**A few recs:**

For those of you who are into HP fics, I have to tell you about** Aurette! **She is a wonderfully talented writers who has lots of HP fics that are just awesome.

And one of my favorite Twi Fic authors is** Bella'sExecutioner. **She's written lots of great Twi fics.

Want Snark? Check out** Stench Wars by BookishQua. Snark indeed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A super massive THANK YOU to **kikki7** for pre-reading and **Vintagejgc** for beta'ing. These girls rock my socks, for real. I also want to take a moment to thank everyone who has been reading, reviewing and supporting this story. Seriously, you guys make me smile.

If you tweet, find me on Twitter. I'm Cindijo

**Chapter Seven:**

_Spill a drop of her blood and I will end you, vampire._

This was the moment Leah had both feared and looked forward to. Her entire being shook with spasms of fury; every muscle raging as her body leapt through the air. Her mind reeled with anxiousness, fear scraping at her; she would maim and then kill and burn that bastard vampire, and she would take the greatest of pleasure in doing so.

Leah made one last jump before rounding the trees and stopping at the foot of the cabin's porch where the vampire awaited her. She stood before him immense in size, baring her teeth and snarling. Her thoughts were fractured by instinct; she ached to kill.

"Leah?" Bella asked emerging through the door, her voice calm, yet sure and compelling. The wolf gave a low whine before breaking her stare and looking to Bella.

Stepping in front of Edward, Bella put her hand on his chest and pushed gently, subtly telling him to move back. He didn't move-he couldn't take his eyes off of the creature that wanted to end him.

Bella moved closer to Leah and said sternly. "He is not a threat."

_Vampire_, Leah thought. The sound of Bella's scream echoed through her mind, causing her body to shudder, and her jaws snapped closed in a warning. _Enemy in disguise, a predator in a beautiful mask, he's a monster._

"Look at me," Bella's said in a soft plea. She trailed her hand down Leah's face, looking into her large round eyes. Leah struggled to keep Bella's gaze; she did not want to take her eyes off of the blood sucking leech that stood just a feet from her. Edward's presence alone put her hackles up, and she let out a high pitched whimper, her paw clawing at the wood beneath her feet.

Tension bled through the air, Edward's knees bent on their own accord, preparing to coil. Something inside him peaked his instincts. He wanted to snatch Bella up and sprint her away. He wanted to fight this beast who threatened him.

"Edward, would you go inside?" Bella asked turning toward him. "Please? Your presence is making this harder for her."

He shut his eyes and tried to remind himself that Leah had no intention of hurting Bella; she was made to protect her. And of course Bella was the alpha, so Leah had no choice but to obey her. He opened his eyes and nodded, reaching out to take Bella's hand and placing a long gentle kiss on it before glaring at Leah.

"Not helping." Bella hissed then snatched her hand away only to flick his ear.

He rubbed his stinging ear and reluctantly went inside.

Bella winced as she turned around to see Leah struggling to remain still, her breathing heavy, her every impulse urging her to run, rip, and tear. Gone was the proud young girl who would serve Isabella, the wolf she had become was agitated and also repulsed by the lingering, burning stench of vampire.

"See what I see," Bella whispered. Immersing herself into the pack mind, she projected to Leah, showing her the Edward that only Bella knew, the creature who defied his nature by respecting human life. The man who chose to make a treaty with her grandfather, but what she fixated on the most was the fact that Edward was her mate.

Leah's eye went wide. _You've mated with a vampire?_ _How can that be? _

"Leah, I want you to think about the binding vision," Bella said simply. "I need you to remember."

At her words, Leah closed her eyes and concentrated on the memories of the first time she had shifted into a wolf.

Edward stood inside, reading Leah's mind. She had put great faith in the Quileute legends; she _wanted_ to experience firsthand what the men in the tribe refused to speak about. Because this phenomenon was only told in tales by the campfire like ghost stories, the young male Quileutes could feel nothing but pain and confusion upon shifting until the binding visions.

Unbeknownst to the young men, they held magic inside of them only to be released upon the presence of an immortal being, a "cold one," as described in the legends. They did not know why they felt such animosity and pure bitterness; they did not know what was happening when their bodies began to tremble violently. The first shift was painful, physically excruciating, and then the visions came.

Each wolf lay motionless, their minds filled with memories of the first Quileute to ever shift. They _saw_ Isabella, felt her magic flow through their veins, and only then did they make the connection. Isabella was their creator, their higher power. They would shift when she needed to be protected.

They would fight to the death to protect her. She must live. She must always live.

These visions helped them understand many things, specifically what they had become and why. It showed them memories of_ all _the wolves before them, showed them how to desecrate the enemy. The memories included the golden-eyed cold ones who were freaks among their own kind, feeding off animals. Yes, they were still dangerous, capable of horrible, unimaginable feats, but Ephraim Black saw something in their eyes. They came in peace and offered no threat, they wanted to co-exist. Ephraim was a believer in redemption, he saw before him beings that had no choice in what they had become, beings who were perhaps trying to rise above and repent. Hence, the treaty was formed. Ephraim would grant peace to those vampires who were shrouded in a golden aura reflected in their eyes.

Realization struck Leah. _His eyes are golden,_ she thought. _ He's...different, special._

"Yes, he is," Bella replied, smiling. "Ephraim could sense this. He spared the two of golden eyes and auras. He was gifted far beyond his ability to shift; we must trust in what he saw and we must uphold the treaty."

Leah whined, her body still charged, her own feelings tilted in her sense of duty._ Vampires are wrong, evil. This doesn't make any sense!_

"You will not touch him." Bella warned- her demeanor still calm and easy, her edict firm and unbreakable. She moved forward and put her hand on Leah's head, letting her energy flow over her.

It was like a cool balm to Leah's senses, dousing the fire that had once been. The wolf sighed and ground her head against Bella's hand, and nudged Bella in a tender way, the closest thing she could get to a hug.

Inside the cabin, Edward was fist pumping in delight. Bella now reeked of wolf and would need a bath, soon.

**~O~**

Edward's bathing-fantasy induced smile faded when Bella stepped back into the cabin. Her lips curved into a frown and she was rubbing her eyes.

He walked to her at a human's pace, she looked upset and he feared he was the cause. He regretted glaring at Leah. "I'm sor-" 

Bella put her hand to his mouth. "No, don't apologize. I cannot blame you for the way you feel towards the wolves. It's your very nature to hate them and it's their nature to hate you." She paused and sighed, trailing her hand down his jaw. "I only ask that you try to be patient with them. They are children, Edward...and this transition is so new for them. In wolf form it will be exceedingly difficult for them to be in your presence."

"I will try," he replied, his eyebrows crinkling as he noticed the shallow bags under her eyes. "Are you tired?"

"Yes, I am."

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you need to sleep?"

She smiled then and leaned against him, her head nestled into his shoulder. "I don't sleep."

"Ever?" He asked, surprised.

"No," she confirmed.

"Oh... How do you gain energy? Do you need to channel?"

"Indeed I do." She smirked at him. "I'd like to practice a bit with you. Are you game?"

His beaming smile returned. "Absolutely. What are we going to do?"

"Well, I need to recharge and the easiest way for me to do that is to be completely surrounded by at least one of the elements. I was thinking it's time for my bath."

Edward blanched then swallowed, coming very close to scooping her up at vampire speed, but then thought twice. He didn't want her to scream again.

"May I?" He asked holding out his arms.

"Please do," she answered and he gently picked her up and dashed out of the cabin toward Hoko Falls.

Once there, they shed their clothes, save for their undergarments. As eager as Edward was, his concern for Bella's well being came first. He was anxious to have her channel, having never seen her look so tired.

She waded into the water, sighing as she went deeper, the water around her cool and refreshing. Edward followed and watched as she slipped under, submerging herself completely. When she re-emerged, she placed her hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "I want you to channel with you, ok?"

He nodded and waited for her to continue, keeping his eyes on her face. He didn't want to be distracted by her barely covered breasts.

She leaned into him and whispered, "Close your eyes."

As he did, she slid her hands down his back applying pressure as she moved her hands in circles. "Take a moment to focus on the water around us. Clear your mind of anything else."

It was easier said than done. Edward tried fruitlessly to not think about an almost naked Bella in his arms. She giggled and then apparated a few feet away from him. As he began to move toward her, she said, "Stay there. Keep your eyes closed. Focus on the water."

Still, it was a challenge, his senses so keen he could hear and smell everything surrounding him. It took a few minutes for him to acclimate himself. Holding his breath, he found the silence around him comforting yet his mind would not cooperate.

"Try going completely under water," Bella suggested. _Feel the water within you._

He let his body relax, sinking to the bottom of the shallow water where he let his mind go blank and focused on the element that cooled the venom. It was giggling beneath his skin, rejoicing at the feeling of being surrounded by its own force. Suddenly, Edward felt the power within him expand and retract sending tingles up his spine.

_Good, very good. Now call it to you._

He raised his arms in welcome; the water around him flowing toward him then all around him, rushing, the force so unexpected, he almost let go.

_Hold it! Hold on! You're doing so well!_

Bella squealed out loud, elated. She never expected him to do it so easily. Edward was awash in a sensation he couldn't describe; it was wonderful, fulfilling, and oddly playful. His skin prickled, his arms tensed and relaxed, the water bubbled around him in a frenzy.

Bella swam closer, regaling him with praise and encouragement. She was treading water right in front of him. When she reached out and touched him, she gasped, the energy swarming all over her. Edward wrapped his arms around her pulling her close, his head resting against her stomach as he remained underneath. Normally Bella would have to open herself up to let the element engulf her but not now. It was as if Edward's touch accelerated the flow, her entire body quivered with power.

She gave into it, gave herself over and clung tighter to Edward. She pulled on his arms, wanting more contact, and he lessened his hold on her only to raise his head out of the water. He was concentrating so hard on holding on to the feeling of water that he never even gave a second thought to the fact that his head was on her breasts. She threaded her hands into his hair, urging him higher; he moved slowly, their foreheads pressed together.

"It's time to let it go. We need to give it back," she rasped before kissing his face all over.

"It feels so good, you feel so good with me like this." Edward opened his eyes and looked at the woman in his arms. She was soaking wet, water droplets running down her skin. He was watching the rise and fall of her chest, her eyes dark yet light as power flowed through the both of them and all around them, making the water bounce and ripple.

"I know it does," she said softly, her fingernails raking down the nape of his neck. "It will feel even better when you give it back, I promise."

He needed no other words. Closing his eyes once again, he held Bella tightly and exhaled, thanking the water before releasing it. The falls raged; the water around swirling in a silent whirlpool vortex. A quiet peace overtook them.

When he opened his eyes he found Bella breathless and smiling, a beautiful pink color to her cheeks. Gone were the bags under her eyes, and her skin seemed to hum, the water splashing up around them of its own accord. He ran his finger down her arm, the water droplets dancing on her skin, jumping onto him and making him laugh. He took a moment to take stock of how he felt, light and happy. His entire body was buzzing, especially in the places that their bodies were touching.

"_God..._" He wanted to tell her how he felt but there were no words.

"I know," she whispered. Pulling back just slightly, she slowly removed her hands from his shoulders. She winked at him before saying, "I'll be right back."

She apparated away, only to return a moment later holding the soap and a sponge which she held out to him with a grin. He snatched up the soap and moved behind her, doling out just a bit before lathering her hair with the lightly scented concoction. He didn't want to use too much, her natural scent was so much more appealing to him than the lilac scented cleanser. Working quickly, he rinsed her hair and then proceeded to wash her neck and shoulders.

"It has such a calming effect," he mused about the water element. He hadn't had the slightest inkling of bloodlust, which surprised him.

"Mmmmmm, that it does." She turned and held out her hands which he took and washed slowly, one finger at a time. "I have to tell you, Edward, I'm not sure if it is a result of you channeling or our mate bond, but I've certainly noticed that your control is strengthening, and although it is not completely diminished, your want for my blood seems to have decreased quite a bit."

"I've noticed," he said with a grin, pushing the sudsy sponge up her forearm. He leaned in and put his nose right on her neck, inhaling deeply. Yes, she still smelled outrageously delicious, yet his urge to feed was subdued. He planted an open mouthed kiss on her neck and pulled back to continue washing her. Once her arms were thoroughly clean, he moved behind her once again. He wanted to wash her back but that pesky bra was in the way. "May I remove this?" He leaned in closer, his lips hovering over her ear. "I promise to behave."

She nodded and he unclasped the hook, slipping the straps from her shoulders. As he began to wash her he realized that behaving himself would be harder than he planned. Even her naked back aroused him. He needed to distract himself and he knew there was one thing that would make his erection cease.

"I have questions about the wolves."

"What did you want to know?" She asked, shivering as his slippery hands drifted down the side or her torso. She willed herself to stay still, although she desperately wanted to rub her thighs together.

"I'm confused about the binding visions. What is that exactly?"

"The first shapeshifter was created three generations ago, it was Ephraim's father. He was the only Quileute to shift then; once the threat of vampires was gone, he stopped."

"So, the ability to shift is hereditary?" He moved so that he was in front of her and slid the sponge across her collar bone.

"Yes, that's the way it started." She gulped and continued talking. "Ephraim shifted for the first time when you and your maker first lived in Forks, and when he did he had the binding vision which wasn't really a vision at all. It was his father's memories. He saw me, _saw_ his father shift into a wolf and it made his transition easier; it made him understand what he had become and why."

"Were you in Forks then?" He looked into her eyes, his eyebrows raised.

"No, I wasn't anywhere near here, but that didn't matter. Your presence was all it took, and when the treaty was formed and you stayed, it triggered something. All the men in the tribal council started to shift and they didn't stop until you left the area."

"And the wolves that are here now...They're shifting because we came back?"

"Yes."

"So, you've never met them before yesterday?"

"That's right, but they have all had the binding vision which included memories of every generation that has shifted. They know who I am and they recognize the magic that flows through me because it is the very same that flows through their veins."

Edward nodded, his hands sliding down her stomach. He moved slowly, staring at her creamy skin, resisting the urge to lean down and lick her. Letting out of breath, he willed himself to behave, as he had promised he would. "Ephraim... What was it that he saw in Carlisle and I? I know he noticed our eyes, but you said something about a golden aura."

She put his hands over his, guiding them around her hips. "It was more of a feeling really." She looked up at him and smirked. "He got a good vibe from you two. He thought the color of your eyes was a reflection of your soul."

His hands stilled, and a slight frown came upon his face. Bella squeezed his forearm and pushed his hands up in between the valley of her breasts. "He was right you know. Ephraim was very good at reading people."

There was a time when Edward would have argued. He and Carlisle had had many a conversation where he vehemently insisted that his soul had perished when his heart stopped beating. But in this moment, he had a flicker of hope; a cautious optimism that somewhere buried in his immortality, a spark of his soul existed. Still, his heart was a piece of stone, unmoving and hard inside his chest, but his body was warm and he had never felt more alive.

As monumental as the moment should have been for Edward, all of his attention was on his hands which were slowly inching toward her breasts.

"I want to touch you," he begged in a ragged whisper.

She put her hand over his and guided it over her right breast, his other hand following so that he was cupping her with both hands. Bella put her hands on his hips and leaned in to place a kiss on his naked chest.

Edward moved his fingers back and forth over her nipples causing her to shudder and fall forward, his eager hands relocating to her waist, pulling her flush against him. She was breathing hard; incredibly aroused as she felt his hardness against her through his thin shorts. She squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath, wanting more than anything to touch him back, to caress him in the most intimate of ways.

With a gasp, her head popped up. "Get dressed. We need to move."

She apparated to shore and quickly put on her shirt, and Edward was there moments later. "What's happening?"

"The wolves picked up a scent. They're trailing three vampires about twelve miles outside the reservation, near Forks."

**~O~**

**Thank you all for reading and don't hesitate to hit that review button and tell me what you think. Reviews spark inspiration!**

_**Rec's for this week:**_

**These Violent Delights by Magnolia822 ~~** A hot little Twi/HP crossover with some Edward and Draco action. One word, yummy!

**Borderline by twinerdforlife ~~** Want a little drama? A little angst? Go check this out.

**Clockwork AND A Matter of Life and Death by Derdrui oFaolian ~~** Both of these fics are just stellar.

**~O~**

**Until next week, Sparkle out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A super massive THANK YOU to **Vintagejgc** and **Guy** for beta'ing.

**Chapter Eight:**

Carlisle inhaled sharply, gripping the back of the chair as he heard them approaching. He had assumed that Felix would return; The Volturi would not be refused on this matter. They were coming for Edward.

Their scent on the wind intensified- making him freeze in place. Felix was not alone; he was accompanied by Demetri and Chelsea. There was no longer time to run; it was time to face The Volturi.

Cordial and welcoming as always, Carlisle offered his hospitality wearing his smile as a mask. The guards from Volterra regarded him with subtle nods before striding inside with long sweeping gaits, their heads held high and their long coats billowing behind them.

They stood in the great room, Chelsea and Felix silent and motionless as Demetri wandered the space touching various objects and trying to get a sense of Edward. His gift was tracking, his power accurate and precise, yet he was at a disadvantage. He had never met Edward, never tasted the flavor of his mind. This would be a challenge for him.

"Still playing the good doctor I see." Chelsea drawled then snorted, amused at Carlisle's eye color and his silly attachment to human kind. She sauntered toward him, her smile alluring, and her eyes brimming with seduction. She leaned in to hug him but her intent was not that of a comforting gesture. She sought out his bond to Edward. Chelsea was gifted too, possessing the power to sense and break the bonds between people.

She stepped back slowly, running her hand over his shoulder. Carlisle said nothing, his expression impassive, refusing to give any sign of angst in Edward's absence, but it was all for naught. She could _feel _it, the deep bond, the companionship he shared with him. Trailing a finger down his cheek, she whispered, "You poor thing, abandoned by your own progeny."

Carlisle shrugged in response, feigning indifference.

Felix sniffed. "Why don't you save yourself some trouble and tell us where he is."

"Because I don't know," he replied calmly.

Chelsea giggled. "Ah, Carlisle, you haven't changed at all, have you?" Her expression shifted from mirthful to devious.

"So loyal... To. A. Fault." She hissed as she seized the bond and with the weight of her stare, and severed it, breaking their connection to each other.

**~O~**

At the border of La Push, Edward and Bella stood with the wolves; memories and recollections buzzing within the pack mind. Three immortals had come very close to the reservation, traveling west towards Forks. Jacob and Quill were still out scouting, finding a clear trail of their odor that led to a place Edward recognized immediately; the home he shared with Carlisle.

"Volturi," Edward whispered. He winced at the thought of Carlisle, hoping he had left immediately after their conversation.

The pack mind was furious and itching for a fight. Seth in particular seemed anxious to rush in and kill all three _bloodsuckers_.

_Seven of us against three of them? Come on_. Seth looked to Bella, a whining sound coming from his throat. He was looking for permission.

"I don't think so. If they are Volturi, it would only attract more attention out here if they went missing." Bella replied. She focused on Jacob and Quill warning them not to get too close; she didn't want the vampires to catch their scent.

Embry growled and paced around, his thoughts grinding in irritation, but it was Sam's thoughts that rang out the loudest. _ This is a problem easily solved Isabella. Let us do what we were meant to do. Let us kill them and eliminate the threat._

"No." She turned to face him. "You _must_ understand, there is a war on the horizon, one we want the Volturi to be victorious in. As absolutely fucking strange as this is to say, we don't want to do anything to weaken them. Their reign over vampire kind is needed to keep balance on this earth."

She gave a bitter laugh at the horrible irony in the situation. _She was Fae! _Protecting vampires was insanity, yet it had to be done. It was the only way to maintain life on earth. Turning away, she looked up to the sky, closed her eyes and took a cleansing breath. She needed all of her focus for what she planned to attempt. Crouching, her hands dug into the earth and the wind blew in an unseen gust.

Everyone stopped, looked to her and wondered what the hell she was doing.

Bella smirked and took another breath. "I'm trying to see if I can read them."

"From here? Can you do that?" Edward paused, looking stunned. "Can you use your telepathy from this distance?"

She huffed out a laugh. "I think so. The distance is great, but Jake and Quill are not far from the house. I think I can use my link to the pack mind to exploit that. Now if you'll excuse me, this is going to require all of my focus."

She shifted to her knees for a better connection of her body to the earth. Barely a whisper could be heard as Bella called upon the elements.

There was a hush, a stillness when there should have been movement. The briefest moment of repose before the earth moved, pulsating between her fingers. Edward watched, mesmerized as the ground beneath her hands concaved, creating a shallow hole. Water rose up, her hands submerged in a glistening pool of liquid that caressed her skin. He could feel the raw power washing over her; it was massive- yet Bella looked absolutely serene. Her eyes were closed; lips subtly parted mouthing silent chants that fell upon the ears of earth, water, fire, and air.

Earth and water were undisguised, emerging unabashedly at her beck and call. Wind took a subtle approach, whirring around her in soft flurry, pushing the hair away from her face and all around. And then there was fire, presenting itself in a deep throb. Waves of heat intertwined with the air, teasing it, tempting it until the wind picked up into a rushing humidity that surrounded them all.

Bella was flushed, her mud-caked hands balled into fists.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

One more exhale and her breath whooshed out as she held all of the elements and controlled them. Air and water converged, spinning droplets of water that shimmered like a sparkling translucent whirlwind around her.

She looked up then, her eyes alight with fierce determination. Edward took a step back; the sight of her with energy radiating from her was breathtaking and profound in its force. She cast her telepathy out like a net, shooting out into an unknown vast distance.

Her mind was open to him and he was_ awed_.

He had the sudden urge to touch her but didn't. He knelt, wanting to be at her level and watched as she held her breath, focusing on her bond with Jacob and Quill. Her mind followed what looked like a golden thread weaving through a static barrage of voices.

She grimaced; the sheer amount of chaotic noise stifling her. She heard and saw it all; the wolves, the Quilluette people, and others who fell within the scope of this new, powerful telepathic range.

"Edward," she said in a cracked whisper. Her hand shook as it rose of out of the mud and extended it toward him. "I need-"

He took her hand before she could continue and fell to the forest floor beside her. The simple contact caused his body to shudder and his mind to expand. His own telepathy shifted outward causing him to groan at the intensity.

"Too much," Bella rasped. Squeezing his hand, she focused hard but still she couldn't make sense of the myriad of jarring noise and battery of images assaulting her. She needed his vampire mind, sharp, fast and able to process and filter where she could not. "I need you."

He nodded then shifted onto his knees, his forehead pressed against hers. Just as she had, he followed the golden thread and was not surprised to find that it was a direct connection to both Jacob and Quill, and not only could he read their minds, they could read his.

Both wolves look at each other with cocked eyebrows.

Jacob thought, _What the fuck?_

Quill shrugged, he was used to his brothers in the pack invading his thoughts. He returned his gaze to the vampires, fantasizing about ripping them to shreds with his teeth. He gave a wolfy chuckle and thought,_ No offense golden boy_.

Had Edward not been concentrating so hard he would have snorted at being called _golden boy,_ but the tone of Quill's thoughts gave him pause. He felt a swell of pride; his eye color was a sign of his control, of the tiny light inside of him that Ephraim had somehow seen, and Quill's offhand comment made him wonder if the wolf had accepted him or perhaps he was just tolerating him for Bella's sake.

_Option number two_, thought Quill, his inner voice dripping with sarcasm.

Jake huffed, _Damn straight. You'd be a pile of ash if she hadn't ordered us not to touch you. Oh and you stink!_

Edward idly wondered if he could convince Bella to make Jacob go fetch a stick later... or maybe _play dead._

"Focus!" Bella hissed. She dug her nails into Edward's palm, causing an unexpected swarm of heat to race up his arm. It coiled deep into Edward's body, arousing fire's curiosity. Without warning, his venom sprang into the arms of fire- both of them crackled and sent a sweet burn through his body that caused the barriers in his mind to unravel.

And then he heard them, four vampire minds crystal clear and one of them so very familiar.

Bella gasped. "Fuck. My. Life. It's Demetri."

Edward let go of Bella's hands and winced as the energy receded, leaving his body and evaporating into a fine mist. He fell to the ground and rolled to his back before rubbing his eyes and whispering, "Carlisle."

The wolves stirred, Leah hovering over Edward and nudging his shoulder with her nose. Bella was on her feet and pacing around a bit. "This is bad. Have you ever met Demetri? Has he ever touched you?"

"No." He stayed on the ground, his gaze listless as he stared upward into the canopy of trees.

"Good," Bella said standing next him. "That gives us a little wiggle room. It'll be harder for him to track you, but not impossible. We need to move, now."

Yet Edward remained still, crippled by Carlisle's thoughts. He knew not how, but something was terribly wrong. He had lived with that man for ninety years and knew his mind like he knew his own. In Carlisle he now saw a gaping crevice, a loneliness he blamed himself for. He had never seen Carlisle like that, so... empty. In all his time with him, Carlisle had been filled with hope, finding solace and true peace by praying to God and healing the sick. He was a man who took nothing for granted, if anyone had light, it was him.

"I won't leave him." Edward said, his voice sure and steady, but then it cracked, a silent sob bubbling up in his chest. "I can't."

He didn't say it out loud but there were many moments in his long life where he regarded Carlisle as a father figure. Now that Edward was faced with losing him to death, it was never clearer that he loved Carlisle, a pure love that transcended family ties. Their bond was undefined but Edward didn't care. They could have been son and father, brothers, the dearest of friends, but it didn't matter. Edward silently vowed never to betray him.

Bella stared down at him, his turmoil stretching through their bond. It was a deep ache, one that Bella could truly sympathize with. She would have done anything for the chance at saving her lost kin. It hurt to see him like that.

Leah lay beside him, her head resting next to his._ He's so sad now..._

Bella sat and stroked his hair. He turned to the side, curling up to her and letting her cradle him

"I can't just leave him," Edward mumbled into Bella's stomach, his arms wrapping around her. "He won't betray me and they will kill him for his loyalty." He looked up at her then, his lips quivering. "I refuse to let him die for me. He doesn't deserve that... He has light too."

Leah raised her head and cocked it to the side. Edward confused her; she didn't feel the rage and hate that she thought she should. Although he was the first vampire she had encountered, she knew from the binding visions that she should feel certain things toward him. She expected abhorrence and revulsion but she didn't feel that at all. She didn't deny that his presence had made her feel uneasy at first but now... Looking at him curled up in Bella's lap, his obvious emotion and pain made him look so human.

Edward smiled sadly at that and said, "I am far from human."

_Oh I know, golden boy._ Leah wrinkled her nose and giggled internally. She liked the nickname, thinking it suited him well, and not just because of his eyes. She had paid close attention when Bella channeled, had felt the earth rejoice at her touch, but she had also felt the purest of magic when they channeled together. There had been a moment when the elements surrounded them both; creating an aura that could have only been described as brilliant. It'd had a golden hue that had not been there when Bella was channeling by herself.

Just like Ephraim, she got a good vibe from him. Rank odor aside, she kind of liked the vampire.

Edward smiled wider. "I kind of like you too, rank odor aside of course."

_Isabella? _ Leah inquired. _The doctor... Is he like golden boy here? Does he truly have a light inside him?_

Bella shook her head. "I don't know," she replied honestly.

Leah stood, looking down at the fairy and vampire in each others arms. She had an epiphany then, her mind made up. Her stance became defensive, her head raised high and sure.

_It shouldn't be risked. We can't let those leeches kill a creature with light. I say we run down to Forks and kill those bastard vampires!_

The rest of the pack agreed whole heartedly, a sudden round of baying howls ringing out through the trees.

Bella looked down at Edward, who for the first time looked so fragile in her arms. Her sympathy for him made her chest ache. She knew the wolves had the muscle to take down three vampires and she had to admit that she would most likely dance for joy the moment Demetri ceased to exist. He had, after all, taken three brothers from her.

"Please?" Edward asked.

_Please, please, please, please, please! _Leah begged and gave her best attempt at pouting in wolf form. She nudged Edward's foot and silently asked him to pout as well.

He did.

Bella laughed at the two of them and sighed again. "Fine. Kill the vampires."

**~O~**

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and a sparkly fist pump for everyone that has reviewed.

**This week's rec:**

**The Elusive Mr. Cullen by Dariachenowith ~~** I just love Daria. She's a talented writer who has lots of good stories.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A super massive THANK YOU to kikki7 for pre-reading and **Vintagejgc** for beta'ing. A sparkly happy appreciation dance for my girls!

**Chapter Nine:**

"Fine. Kill the vampires."

Another round of howls echoed through the trees, resonating through the air like a melodic siren. Long and drawn out, wavering like notes in music; a trumpet calling everyone to court. It turned into a slow drone tapering off as the wolves ran out of breath. The quiet shifting into an uncomfortable silence before the mood took a drastic shift. The sharpest of claws pawed at the earth, teeth were bared in a frightening display as the wolves prepared themselves.

Edward was on his feet, the tension riling him. His body tightly coiled as he struggled to control himself. Rationally he knew the wolves were not against_ him_, but the thoughts around him spiraled with maddening animosity toward vampires; they were hard to ignore. Instinct demanded that he bare his teeth back, growl and crouch and fight.

Bella gently placed her hand on his shoulder. Moving cautiously she pressed her front to his back, putting her lips on the nape of his neck. Her kiss was a balm, the venom calming, reveling in her caress.

"They won't hurt you," she whispered.

He nodded, his body relaxing just slightly.

Coming to stand beside him, she raised her hand, motioning for the wolves to come closer. She squeezed Edward's arm in reassurance as the five shapeshifters surrounded them.

Using her link to Jacob and Quill she commanded them to stay where they were and not to engage until they were joined by the entire pack.

"I know you are all very impatient, but this is a first for all of you and there are things that must be said. You can not be overly confident in this fight. You may have the advantage in numbers but vampires have incredible speed and strength; do not underestimate them."

Several wolves snorted or scoffed at what she was saying thinking this would be easy.

Bella responded with a pointed glare before continuing. These wolves knew so very little, but she knew the truth. These vampires were more than capable of killing them and they wouldn't hesitate to try. "They can withstand great pain and heal incredibly fast. You want to go for the head, decapitation is the one injury that will both incapacitate and confuse the hell out of them, but even that will not kill them. Every piece must be burned. Do not leave behind even_ a piece _of hair." She stopped and looked around, meeting each one of their eyes. "You must work together. Use your telepathy, cover each other and do not go for the obvious kill. Bait and distract them, they are creatures of immense intellect and will take any out you give them. Do not show fear for they will sense it and never forget, _do not _touch the doctor."

She stepped back, breathing deep and indulging in the excitement seeping through the air. There was a charge, a gripping lust for battle seizing them, readying them for this brutal confrontation.

"Oh and there is one more thing..." Bella smiled, let go of Edward's arm and stepped back once more, disappearing then reappearing several times in rapid succession, each time bringing with her a piece of dry wood she formed into a pyre. With a wave of her hand she set it alight, the flames reaching high, the tree branches jumping away and huddling to their trunks. For a few long moments it raged, stimulating wild impulses in a oddly controlled way. "Although I can not go with you, I give you the gift of fire for strength."

The flames rose one last time, adrenaline surging, pushing a tenor of passion and aggression.

"And earth as a anchor." The ground beneath them let out a soft hum, its force a hand both massaging and manipulating the heat, forming what was a precarious yet steadfast urge to fight and protect. Each wolf had been imbibed with an awesome power, an ego that would allow them to go forth without fear.

"You will go and surround them, you will take where I can not." She paused giving one last push of energy, the only thing she could do to help them. "Thank you. Now go."

They didn't need to be told twice. Leaping toward Forks at a supernatural speed, they were off, traveling to meet Jacob and Quill where they would finally be able to have some vampire-killing fun.

Edward rocked onto the balls of his feet, preparing to spring into the distance and show the wolves his true speed, beating them in an unspoken race.

"Oh no you don't." Bella chided. "You are staying here with me."

"What? Why?" Edward stood gaping at her. "I should be _there_, helping them. My telepathy would give them the upper hand."

"And it will," she replied stepping to him and putting her hands on his shoulders. "We can get close enough to assist mentally, but we can't take any chances with your life or mine."

Edward seethed, considering this _his _fight. They were going to save Carlisle at _his_ request. The least he could do was be there and since the Volturi guards would no doubt be killed...How much risk could there be?

She sighed, understanding his need to be there but not relenting. Shaking her head, she wanted to make him understand every aspect of this situation as well as her own urges to keep him safe. "You smell like me," she said, her voice on the cusp of a whisper."Carlisle..."

"He has no knowledge of Fae. In ninety years, he's never thought anything would suggest he does." Edward argued.

"Even if he doesn't know of Fairies, my scent coupled with what you've already told him about me-"

Edward cut her off. "I didn't tell him anything."

Bella smiled sadly, "But you did. Before you knew what I am. You told him that I smelled like heaven and of your tenuous control around me. You told him I was a telepath and a shield. If Aro ever encounters him, do you think all of those Fae traits will escape his notice?"

He groaned in frustration, cursing himself and his big mouth. Bella was right.

She took his face in her hands. "The last thing we need is for my nature to be discovered. I'm sorry. I know you want to be there but I'm asking you to stay with me, please." Her eyes were pleading, her grip tight on him. He pulled her into an embrace, burying his face into her hair. He could feel her concern and fear but most of all he felt her love. She was asking him, giving him a choice and found he could not refuse her.

**~O~**

When all seven wolves were together, they strategized briefly before making their ascent. Bella and Edward had moved closer in order to communicate telepathically and control the elements. The wind was at the wolves' back, pushing their scent downwind and away from the house. The ground beneath them was soft, silencing their footsteps allowing them to approach undetected.

The guards inside had grown bored and tired of Carlisle's refusal to speak. Felix had restrained him while Chelsea was breaking off his fingers one at a time in hopes that he would give up Edward's location.

"Breaking the bond worked wonders," Demetri said, his tone sarcastic as he rolled his eyes. Running his finger along Edward's piano he desperately struggled to get a sense of him.

"Oh please," Chelsea hissed. "You are simply testy because you can't track the telepath."

In a flash Demetri had Carlisle by the throat, his hands applying more pressure with each passing second. "You will tell us or you will die."

Felix was quietly chuckling at Demetri's display, it was out of character for him to get emotional. Chelsea had laid back on the chaise lounge, the afternoon sunlight sparkling off the skin of her hands. She laughed too, shaking her head at this whole situation. She thought Demetri was an ass, acting out when his precious gift gained them nothing. She lazily stretched her arms over her head. "I say we initiate plan B and take him with us. He's obviously not going to speak. I fear all that revolting animal blood has finally take it's toll. The poor man has been deprived too long. He's gone mad."

This time Felix laughed hard and even Demetri smirked a bit. Sneering at Carlisle he said, "Absolutely worthless," before violently throwing him across the room.

The force of Demetri's arm had propelled Carlisle's body straight through the wall of the home. He rolled and landed in a crouch in the back yard, not hesitating to take what would be his last chance to escape and run. He only managed one long stride before he froze, coming face to face with Sam, in wolf form of course.

Felix was the first to give chase followed closely by Demetri and Chelsea. The three of them were suddenly wide eyed and inching closer, their instincts on high alert now, low growls in their chests.

Sam growled right back, ferocious and loud. As the guards moved closer, Carlisle was inching back toward the house. He knew exactly who they were, his memory of Ephraim Black and the treaty clear as crystal. He had to run, he didn't want to fight the Quiluettes.

"Can you believe it Demetri? _Children of the Moon? _Ha! Finally, we can have some fun on this trip." Felix relaxed his stance, trying to goad the beast before him. He was looking forward to fighting something that could actually challenge him, smiling at the massive wolf who was trying to stare him down.

A great wind blew through the trees guiding Leah and Paul's bodies through the air, leaping in enormous strides into the yard of the Cullen house, both of them going straight for Felix. He was the biggest and according to Bella, the best fighter of the three. Leah and Paul dug their claws into his flesh while Sam lunged forward, his jaws wide open and landing on Felix's neck, severing it from his body.

Sparing no second Quill and Embry came from the back, ripping into Chelsea with what Quill considered to be little effort. Jacob and Seth had come from the side and focused on Demetri. They managed four large gouges across the vampire's back but Demetri evaded them and ran, darting through the trees, smoke from the fire trailing in his wake. 

As Leah and Paul started gathering pieces to be burned, the rest focused on Demetri. They followed fast; guided by Edward's telepathy they separated and surrounded Demetri on all sides. Desperation coursed through the vampire, he was crouched and snarling, he wouldn't go down without a fight, would try to survive regardless of who threatened him.

The wolves attacked simultaneously, taking turns clawing through vampire flesh. Demetri writhed and snapped, his arms flying around until his hand made contact with something furry. He knew not what he held but he pulled on it anyway, yanking until he felt a snap and heard a piercing howl.

Jacob rolled away grunting, his hind leg bent in an unnatural way. He tried to be brave and take the pain in stride but it hurt like hell and he couldn't control the yelps and whimpers he was making.

Meanwhile, Bella was frantic. Jacob had been seriously injured, his pain lancing through her mind in deep spikes. She wanted to go to him, help him but she couldn't. Carlisle was watching and listening from the house.

"Let me go to him Bella," Edward said. "I've been to medical school. I can... might be able to help him. I asked for this. He's injured because of me."

She nodded, feeling nervous and helpless. Edward squeezed his arms around her, softly reassuring her that Jacob would be alright before he sprinted away. He ran at full speed, thick purple smoke and ash rising into the air like a beacon. He approached the scene cautiously, Sam and Paul hovering nervously over Jacob while the others made sure the pyre burned bright with the bodies of immortals.

Bella was instructing Sam and Paul to move back, to let Edward look at Jacob's leg, but Sam was wary, his adrenaline and lingering fire causing his demeanor to be somewhat hostile yet he couldn't defy Bella. He stepped aside but never let his eyes stray from Edward's form, warned him mentally to watch himself.

Edward knelt beside Jacob, quickly examining his hind leg and realizing that he wasn't sure how to proceed. This was so very different than any human injury he had been taught to heal. His leg was clearly broken and his hip out of socket.

_The leg needs to be braced. _Edward whipped his head around to see Carlisle a few hundred feet from them. The wolves stood at attention and began to circle him. Carlisle raised his hands, palms out in a show of peace.

Edward signed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sam? Can Carlisle take a look? He's not a threat, I assure you."

Sam looked into Carlisle's golden eyes and whined. His first instinct was to say no but Bella said_ yes._

Edward waved him over and when Carlisle looked down at the wolf, he winced. "Edward. I need you to hold the hip in place. We may need to the wolves to help hold him down when I set the bone." He looked up at Sam then, sympathy in his eyes. "This is going to hurt."

A barrage of curse words exploded in Jacob's mind before Carlisle had even touched him. His body lurched forward then trembled, his screams piercing the air as his bones and flesh contorted, the pain in his leg radiating through out his entire body as he shifted back into his human form then promptly passed out.

Carlisle was quick to take his leg, running his hand up and down trying to feel the break. He looked up at Edward with an eyebrow raised. "Amazing... Broken femur but the bone seems to have set itself."

Edward turned to the rest of the wolves who were gathered around and answered their unspoken questions. "There is no longer an open wound, his skin healed during the shift. His heart rate is slightly elevated but that is to be expected after a trauma." He paused, surprised at Jacob's accelerated healing but the wolves were not convinced; they wanted to know why he was unconscious.

Carlisle stood then. "Passing out is a normal human reaction to extreme pain. You're welcome to bring him to the house to rest."

Both Seth and Embry stepped closer to Jacob, making Carlisle take a few steps back.

"They aren't comfortable with that." Edward said then turning to Sam. "If we move him, it has to be done very carefully. The bone is set but still broken, we need to keep him as still as possible."

As the wolves began to argue about who would carry Jacob, Edward shook his head. "I'll carry him. I can run to the reservation in a matter of minutes while keeping his body immobile. It would be the safest way."

Although the pack didn't particularly like the idea, Bella agreed that it would be the fastest option. Edward made a mental note to practice apparating, soon. He splinted Jacob's leg and picked up him gingerly, Jacob's head lolling onto Edward's chest as he mumbled something about smelly leeches.

He turned back to face Carlisle but was at a loss at what to say. Everything was happening so fast. Carlisle looked like he was in shock, his mind was reeling with ragged recollections of everything that had happened today. Three Volturi were dead and _that _scared him. He thought it best that he leave immediately.

Edward bowed his head slightly, acknowledging Carlisle with a curt nod. There was a strangeness in the situation that Edward couldn't place; he had the urge to ask Carlisle to stay and talk, to meet somewhere but Carlisle didn't seem at all interested. He just wanted to leave.

Edward thanked him for his help and then they both zipped away.

**~O~ **

Edward had gotten Jacob settled into bed fairly quickly, the Quiluette people rushing around and seeing to whatever he would need. Sam and Quill had shifted and walked with him toward the forest.

"Is Bella here?" Edward asked.

"No, she's at the fishing cabin," Sam answered.

Just then Edward picked up on some fleeting thoughts, a very familiar voice in his head. It was Carlisle... His inner voice was barely there, a distance between them. He was curious as to why Carlisle was so close to the reservation. It was his habit to stay far away.

He offered his hand to Sam and they shook, Edward thanked him before he took his leave and ran toward the cabin. The closer he got, the clearer Carlisle's thoughts became and the faster Edward ran.

Carlisle's mind was suddenly a foreign place. He seemed to be hunting, tracking something but there was an edge of fierce anticipation, a nagging at the back of his thoughts that was ravenous. Either he was starving or something was very very wrong.

Following his thoughts and scent, Edward came upon Carlisle a few miles south of the cabin. He was inhaling deeply again and again, his expression confused but excited. When he turned to see Edward, he smiled. A toothy grin that didn't meet his eyes.

"Edward …" Carlisle said, shaking his head and inhaling yet again. He was fixated on a scent, one that challenged his senses and lured him in. He was intrigued and salivating at the thought of finding it.

He'd picked up Bella's scent.

"You need to leave this place, we both do." Edward's voice was low and demanding. He stood up in his full height, staring down his creator. "Now."

It was as if Carlisle wasn't even listening to him, he was so focused the scent, on finding it. His eyes were dark as pitch, his mind bending into a single point of need. "There is something here, something..." He inhaled and than darted out to his right then left, searching, tracking.

Carlisle's eyes were dilated, his teeth dripping with venom. It was the first time Edward had ever seen him look so dark.

"We must find this Edward." Carlisle put his hand on Edward's shoulder but it was nothing like an affectionate gesture. It was an alcoholic looking for a drinking partner. Carlisle leaned in and sniffed Edward's shirt then groaned and laughed manically. "It's all over you..."

Carlisle was trying to sniff him up and down, to drink in more of this extraordinary perfume. "It is perfection, ambrosia, drink of the gods!"

"I said leave! Now!" Edward pushed him away and watched as Carlisle stumbled to the ground. It was the most disconcerting thing to watch, a creature of keen senses and reflexes falling, seemingly intoxicated.

"I know what you're doing," Carlisle laughed. "Trying to keep it all for yourself, aren't you?"

Carlisle was on his feet once again, dusting the dirt off his shirt and pants with a smirk, never once taking his eyes off Edward. He tried to be sneaky and break out into a run but Edward was faster, always one step ahead.

"Let me pass," Carlisle seethed, the scent was getting stronger driving primal urges to take.

"I will do no such thing. You _will_ leave." Edward was now softly growling, his stance defensive. Carlisle dove toward him, catching his foot and dragging them both onto the ground. There was a flurry of dirt and dust, tumbles and grappling which ended with Carlisle on top of him, their hands around each others neck. Edward was holding firm but not twisting or pulling, he was biding his time.

Carlisle tightened his hold. "It's_ he_r isn't it? _This_ is what you left me for?"

Edward refused to answer. Letting his body go slack he gave the perception of defeat just moments before Leah made her presence known. Carlisle was so preoccupied that he didn't sense her presence until she was biting onto the back of his shirt and yanking him backward, up and away from Edward. She shook her head, Carlisle hissing while his body was being shaken like a rag doll and tossed aside.

_Move away, _Leah thought, _Run! _

Edward took several steps backward, his emotions churning with anxiety. What was once his mentor and best friend was now possessed and was threatening his mate. The pure dichotomy with what he wanted to do and what he_ had to do_ weighed heavily on his mind, burned his conscious but he would do anything to protect Bella even if that included putting an end to his maker. He took one last look at Carlisle, preparing himself for what he would have to do.

But he never got the chance. He felt Bella's hands on his back. She was suddenly there and clutching on to him. He looked down to see her eyes squeezed shut, her face all scrunched up in concentration.

"Hold on to me," she told him, squeezing tighter.

The strange weightlessness of apparation consumed him. Light was all around him, his body buzzing with an energy the likes of which he hadn't experienced before. He felt Bella's breath on his neck, her fingers, the palm of her hand on his face before everything went dark.

**~O~**

**A/N Much love to everyone who is reading and reviewing! You guys inspire me!**

**Recs for this week:**

**Theories of Bellativity by kikki7 ~ **Paging Dr. Cullen! I have a theory that you are going to thank me for rec'ing this. :)

**Inappropriate Touching by jenjiveg ~ **A hilarious OCDward that will make you smile and giggle. Snort too. Don't drink and read this. You've been warned.

Go. Read. These. Now. Pretty please? *blinks innocently*


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognized characters, settings, ect. Are property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

I raise two pints of double dark chocolate gelato to my pre-reader, **kikki7 **and my beta **Vintagejgc. **May these two awesome ladies revel in dark chocolaty goodness forever more (or until the pint is empty...) ** :)**

**Chapter Ten:**

"Edward." Bella snapped her fingers in his face and when he didn't respond at all, she smacked his cheek, not so lightly. "Edward!"

He groaned, his eyes fluttering open. Bella was beside him, giving him a moment to get his bearings. It was a smooth jump, but he was unprepared and the act turned out to be physically draining for both of them.

She touched his shoulder gently and ran her hand down his arm. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, still reeling from his encounter with Carlisle. It was a revelation for him, seeing his reaction to Bella's scent. She had told him of course, but he had never imagined...

"Is he...?"

"He lives. The wolves won't kill him." She winked at him. "I may have ordered them not to."

He turned to face her, tracing a single finger down her cheek. "His reaction to you was..." He shook his head and took a breath trying to will away the memories. "Frightening."

He stared into her eyes, lost in the feeling of her finger tips along his jaw. Sitting up slowly, a look of confusion crossed his features. "He picked up your scent. He... He _knows_ and you let him live?"

Carlisle could be a threat, she had said so herself.

She let out a soft sigh. "I couldn't take him from you."

As her eyes started to water, Edward slid his hand to her cheek, his thumb ready to wipe away any tear that should fall. "I've seen him through your eyes. He is not your kin by blood but you love him as if he were. He's all you've had in this world and you had to leave him behind because of me. I couldn't be responsible for his death. I would never hurt you like that."

He stared at her, dumbstruck, wondering what he ever did to deserve her. Her gesture affected him deeply, and a quiet acceptance settled in his bones. It was in that moment that he knew Bella truly loved him.

"Oh... and I can't kill creatures with light," she mumbled, shrugging.

Edward snorted, then scooped her up and placed her on top of him, gently pulling her face down to his for a kiss. A brush of her lips, a lungful of her breath, and his arms slid down and around her. A second and third blossoming kiss and their holds tightened on each other. He slid his tongue tentatively across her bottom lip and her heart raced, her breathing stuttered. Edward worked his way down her jaw, lazily dragging his lips across her skin. When he came to her neck, he inhaled deeply, as was his habit. The pure scent of her would forever be indescribable. It obviously aroused him, his hips shifting up against her with subtle pressure. It was _her_, and she was the most precious thing to him. He looked down at her jugular pulsating in a steady rhythm, her blood rushing in the loveliest siren song of them all. It was most importantly, his biggest temptation.

He pulled his head back and looked sheepish as he spoke. "I need to hunt."

She smiled brightly at him. It was the first time in their relationship that he'd taken it upon himself to hunt, and she was so very pleased that she hadn't had to remind him.

As she started to sit up, he pulled her close once again and pressed his lips firmly to hers. His grip on her was feather light, fingertips trailing through her hair and down her back. When their lips parted they stared at each other for a few long moments before Edward noticed his surroundings.

He was lying on a wooden porch that smelled of aged mahogany. There was a wall of dense black spruce trees that rolled downward toward a beautiful lake. The water was crystalline and azure, the early evening sun reflecting and rippling into ribbons of color.

"Where are we?"

"Lake Louise, in the Alberta territories."

His eyes widened as he realized she had teleported them over six hundred miles from La Push. They sat up, both of them looking out onto the water where tiny islands dotted the horizon and snow capped mountains stood tall in the background.

Edward lifted Bella and placed her on her feet, taking her hand and placing a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"Go north, there's more of a chance you'll find bigger game there." She winked, tugging his hand guiding him toward the porch steps.

He looked out at the lake again, his body feeling stretched tight and stiff. He had the urge to run, to release his hunger induced tension, and yet he just stood there holding Bella's hand, so easily distracted by her touch. He wanted to run _with_ her- to feel her wrapped around his back, squeezing him.

She chuckled and then bit her lower lip. "We can go for a run when you get back, if you'd like."

And with a swift kiss to her cheek, he was off.

To the north Edward went, where he fed until he was satisfied before running back to the lake where he found Bella sitting in a small patch of grass between the house and the trees. He noticed sprawling tiny purple flowers covering the ground in front of her. Those were new.

He watched as her hands hovered over the ground, her fingers wiggling just a little and the grass... it was moving beneath her hand, each blade curving and swaying without a breeze. She moved her hand up and down, and the dancing grass followed below her fingers getter brighter, fuller.

He walked to her, sitting down with his legs crossed and hands in his lap, his gaze never leaving her hands. She pressed them onto the ground and took a large breath before exhaling with a contented sigh as the elements came to her call. With every little flick of her fingers there was movement of the ground or a shift in the pressure and temperature of the air. Edward could sense a small waft of power, a tiny wisp of energy in the air and then the tiny purple flowers starting blooming all over, as the waft of power subtly grew in size and intensity until they were surrounded by all kinds of vibrant wildflowers.

Edward couldn't help but smile at her. She looked adorable sitting amidst the flowers and the now tall grass. He leaned over to pick one and placed it in her hair, just above her ear. As always, he was curious to know how she'd done it.

"Channeling?"

"In a way. I'm guiding them, shifting them into the right balance for growth." She ran her hand over them. "Purple clover, heart-leaved alexanders, violet harebella, and sage because I love the smell."

He grinned at her, always amazed at the things she could do. She had transformed the place into something out of a _fairy_ tale, he thought.

She snickered. "We do love our flowery meadows, this is true."

Edward held his hand over the grass as Bella had and then looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. She smiled sadly, an almost wistful expression on her face.

"You'd like to try?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

He smiled and nodded- eager with an innocence that Bella adored.

"This is very different from anything I have showed you. It may seem simple, but it is actually fairly difficult."

"You think I won't be able to do it?" He asked, his voice calm. He was simply curious.

She took his hand and laughed. "I honestly don't know. So far you have greatly surpassed what I thought you might be capable of. The depths of what you can do has yet to be seen."

Her eyes shined with what he thought was pride, warming him, to be the reason she laughed. He wanted to know _why_ she seemed to marvel over these things.

She laughed again, snorted too. "Edward..." the laughter took her and Edward was scowling, not understanding her mirth. "Sorry, I just..."

She sat up straight and looked into his eyes. "You are a vampire."

"And?" He challenged.

"And?" She scoffed. "When was the last time you saw a vampire channel? Hmm?" She pursed her lips and brought his hand to her mouth, kissing each of his fingers one by one. Dropping their hands into her lap, she sighed. "I marvel over you because, to my knowledge, only Fae have the ability to channel. I marvel over you because a normal vampire would have killed me upon first scent."

She took his hand once again, attempting to distract him as his thoughts shifted to his maker. "Come on," she squeezed his hand again. "Try." She encouraged with a sly smile.

She shifted her body so that she was sitting across from him. "First things first, you need to feel things out. You want to relax your body, clear your mind, and _feel _what surrounds you."

"Close your eyes," she whispered trailing her fingers down the side of his face. "Relax and try and sense the elements without invoking them. Just feel."

What Edward thought would be easy was a bitter challenge. He quickly became frustrated, his mind refused to slow, and his telepathy picked up on the minds of travelers. Lake Louise was not isolated; there were many humans in the area that he could _hear_. Even when he tried to tune it out, the buzz of all the inner monologues disrupted his ability to clear his mind completely.

"I want to try something," Bella said, her eyes playful. "Don't move."

She situated herself behind him, on her knees, her hands on his shoulders. Kneading wide circles with her thumbs, she rubbed between his shoulder blades, pushing hard against his skin. She leaned in, speaking softly, "Focus on your venom."

He tensed, uncomfortable with the very idea of opening up his dark instincts around Bella.

"Hear me out," she continued, pressing her hands into his shoulders. "It's your venom that gives you your speed, your strength. It is what makes you immortal, powerful. It _is _power and just like the elements, you can bend it to your will."

He kept his eyes screwed shut, his body tight with trepidation. The only time he ever focused on his venom was while hunting. He abhorred the idea of bringing out his predatory nature when Bella was so close to him. It terrified him to test his control that way.

"Don't over think this, Edward." Dragging the heel of her palm up his neck, she chuckled. His skin was polished stone, sculpted, beautiful, but not very massage-able. She leaned in and kissed his neck instead. Her voice was so soft in his ear, her breath warming his neck. "This is not about control. This is about you recognizing what you're capable of. This is about _you _using your venom in a different way to help you _shield_."

His eyes popped open, his head whipping to the side so that he could look at her. His anxiousness slipped into excitement, and hope grew in his chest._ How he'd longed to shield... _To find solace and silence in his own mind would be a dream come true.

They looked into each other's eyes, Edward wearing a wide smile. Bella leaned forward, her lips meeting with his. He kissed her back with fervor, sucking her breath into his lungs and savoring it. He swore that something inside him swelled in that moment. It was as if she were breathing pure _life_ into him.

She broke the kiss and retook her position behind him. Her hands drifted up his neck and into his hair. She grabbed a fistful of locks, pulling his head back, her mouth at his ear. "I want you to visualize your telepathy, like a web stretched out across the sky."

With his eyes closed, he held Bella's breath inside him, refusing to exhale; he focused. Imagining his gift stretched wide and far, encompassing his telepathic range for miles upon miles.

"Good. Perfect, Edward. Hold that." Her grip on his hair loosened, her hands trailed down his neck to his back and around him. She embraced him from behind, her head resting against his. "Now, try to visualize your venom."

Edward gave a slight nod. Still holding his breath, he pictured himself, the venom like hot bubbling lava coursing through him. At that very thought, his throat ached, his senses peaked, his body shifted, at the ready to coil and strike. He exhaled through gritted teeth, her essence gone from his body. He wanted more.

He took her hand and lifted it to his nose, inhaling, bombarding his senses with the loveliest perfume. But it was more than that, her scent made his mind sharp, his focus came easier, bringing out the predator in him.

Once again, he pictured himself, his venom raging, moving, threatening to spew forth and take. In his mind, he corralled it, growled and overpowered it, beating it into submission.

"Yes!" Bella squeezed him as tight as she could, elated that he was catching on so quickly, and hoping to God that it wouldn't backfire on her.

"That's it. Good. You are doing so well," she cooed, pressing her lips against his neck, his back, anywhere she could reach. "I want you to treat the venom just like you would an element. I want you to push it away, and when you do, make it surround your web of telepathy."

He breathed in and out, in and out, harsh and ragged breaths as he prepared himself. He took one last intake of air saturated with Bella's scent and he pushed...

The venom shrieked, a real noise so high pitched it caused birds to flee from the trees. The wind picked up, gusting across the lake in a blistering rush.

"Pay no mind to the wind, just keep your focus on the web, let the venom engulf it."

It was the oddest sensation Edward had ever felt. He was simply picturing these things and yet he _knew_ that somehow he was doing much more than that. The image his mind conjured was a sprawling gossamer web coated with sticky venom that crackled and sparked as it advanced into the horizon. There came a point where it would no longer advance, constrained by the range of Edward's gift.

"Okay, there is only one thing left to do." She said, slowly moving her hands up and down his arms trying to keep him calm. "Pull it back to you and take the web with it."

At first it was easy, with the smallest mental tug the web all started to roll back in a slow, steady pace. The closer it came to him, however, the more he had to concentrate on willing it back to him. Edward was determined to do it, and he struggled and grunted for minutes on end. Bella was still wrapped around him, giving constant words of encouragement and love until he felt it right in front of him; he even reached out his hands and tried to grab it. He grimaced, annoyed and threw his hands to the ground with a force that shook the earth.

"It's okay, use your hands if you need to. I do that all the time. It helps. You're so close, Edward, come on." She paused, putting her arms over his.

He raised his arms once more, his hands beckoning, silently pleading, begging this force to come to him.

"No," Bella admonished. "Don't beg, don't ask. It's yours. _Take_ it back."

He growled and stood, taking Bella with him. His arms were now behind him, holding her in place. He took one last breath, her scent driving him into an almost wild state. Opening his eyes, he noticed the sky was filled with nebulous clouds, points of cobalt night peeking through. It shouldn't have been that dark. In the back of his mind he wondered if he had somehow made that happen... He didn't like it, it was just wrong, robbing him of his favorite time of day. He mourned the absence of twilight. He wanted it back.

"Come to me," he seethed. Remembering how Bella had ordered fire, he stood tall, showing no fear and took hold of it.

That was when the sky opened up, clouds parting, swirling like angry puffs of smoke. When the first drop of rain landed on his skin, the tension in his body receded. He couldn't help but close his eyes for just one more moment, the web no longer tangled or stretched tight. It was a sparkling filigree, weaving through the rain drops and into him.

It was surreal for him; it felt like he was getting something back that he hadn't realized was taken away.

"Edward?" He opened his eyes to see Bella in front of him; he hadn't even noticed her absence from his body. She raised an eyebrow, a look of expectancy on her face.

She had dropped all of her own shields and was imagining the two of them naked, in a lover's embrace, and when he didn't acknowledge her, she knew it had worked.

"What do you hear?" She asked, grinning madly.

Edward blinked, almost disoriented at the silence. Nary had a voice remained in his head, no buzzing or humming, nothing but glorious silence.

He whooped in triumph. He may have even run in circles at vampire speed with a fist pump or twelve.

He was smiling when he stopped, his sly grin growing as he walked to Bella, confident and obscenely happy. Taking her face in his hands, he kissed her, moving his lips with abandon, craving a physical connection to her. To Bella's surprise, it was he who pulled back first.

"I did it," he said, shyness in his voice. She nodded and leaned up to kiss his nose before shifting her body to the right and nudging his shoulder. They both looked out to the lake, twilight was just beginning.

**~O~**

Edward stared up at the ceiling, grimacing. He lay in bed with Bella, who was trying not to laugh.

"You held it for six minutes that time. You're getting better. You just need to practice," she told him, biting her lower lip.

He rolled his eyes and cursed shielding. It was hard; taking all of his concentration, and six minutes was his new record. "Six minutes," he muttered with a _pff_t.

He rolled onto his side, running his finger down the crook of her elbow. "Speaking of practice..."

His finger wandered down past her wrist and hand, softly tracing the skin above her jeans where her shirt was riding up. She shivered and he slipped his hand beneath the fabric, splaying his hand out against her belly.

"Can I touch you?" He asked leaning into her, his hand unmoving as he waited for her to respond.

"Yes," she rasped, already aroused from his touch.

He lifted her shirt just a bit and began slowly sliding his hands across her stomach. He moved at a languid pace, wandering fingertips over any bare skin he could reach while she still had clothes on. His daring hands cupped her breasts over her shirt, leaving his hands still, he waited for Bella to react. She arched into his hands and squeezed her thighs together, taking measured breaths. When he circled her nipples, she whimpered, Edward looked down at her with a smug grin. He couldn't believe how aroused she was, how sexy she was, how much it turned him on to see her body react to _his _touch.

Continuing with his teasing touches, exploring her slowly over her clothing, he tried to respect her wish to be patient with their physical relationship. He _had _to be patient; his lust for her had to be kept in check, as much as it pained him. They kissed, Edward continuing to touch and tempt, Bella reciprocating with her hands on his chest and running up and around his neck.

When the tips of their tongues tentatively met, they both gasped and moaned, melting under the sheer pleasure and longing the sensation brought. Bella slipped her hands under his shirt, pressing her palm to his chest, guiding him down until she was on top of him. They hadn't broken their kiss, an unhurried dance of their lips and tongues, savored and cherished.

He cupped both of her breasts again, his thumbs brushing against her nipples and making her suck in a breath. They hardened under his touch which was ever so light. Seeking more, lost in a lust filled haze, she put her hand on top of his and guided him, pressing down and showing him how much pressure to use.

Bella was practically writhing, so stimulated by his simple touch that she was struggling to think at all. Everything about this felt so good, his innocent yet positively sinful touch, his careful mouth, the salacious tenor of his thoughts making her push herself closer, pelvis to pelvis, she rocked against him.

She broke her lips away to let out a soft moan, and Edward quickly cupped her bottom, pushing her against him. They were both silent and staring at each other, dark eyes to dark eyes wanting. Edward flexed his hips up gently, then more when Bella whimpered and moved with him.

"Can I..." he paused, not wanting to seem too eager, but unable to help himself. He had to take the chance. He lifted his hips once more and moved in a circular motion, grinding up against her and whispering, "Can you come like this?"

She nodded, her body already quivering. It was a moment she couldn't bring herself to deny; the insane way she wanted him. She was getting wetter just thinking about it. Sitting up she guided his hands back to her breasts and then started to move above him.

Edward threw his head back; he could feel the wet heat between her legs, even through his clothing. The friction of them moving against each other intensely pleasurable, to a shocking degree, and he had to focus on holding it together, not wanting to embarrass himself by coming too soon.

He focused on Bella, rolling her nipples between his thumb and forefingers. He was no longer moving, letting Bella set the pace and take control. She dropped her head against his, rocking faster and shaking. She captured his lips, stuttered breathy kisses and whispers until she tensed up. Letting out a big breath, she shuddered and kissed him, moaning into his mouth. It was a sweet vibration that traveled down the length of his body, tingling, tickling, and he could hold back no longer.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella..." He chanted over and over as the pure pleasure of his orgasm rippled through him. He kept his body stock still, his hands gripping the sheets beneath him, focusing on the feeling of Bella still moving against him. He had to keep some semblance of awareness, making sure he didn't use his hands as he didn't know if he could grip anything gently.

She moved off of him then, rolling onto her back beside him. Turning her head to look at him she asked, "Are you okay? Do you need a moment?" The air around her stirred, she was preparing to apparate if need be.

He laughed, giggled actually. Releasing the sheets he rubbed his hands over his face, inhaling as they were drenched with her scent. "I'm good." He exhaled, smiling at the weighted feel of his body, relaxed in a way he had never known.

They were a sated pair just lying there afterward for a moment before Edward slid his arm around her, pulling her close. "I'm okay, I promise."

She tucked her head into his shoulder, his mind a place of satisfaction and afterglow. No bloodlust, not even a tiny hint of it. So she sighed and relaxed into him, allowing her guard to go down completely. In their bond they could often feel each other's emotions and that was such a time. There was contentment in Bella that radiated, she felt safe and loved. When he smelled the salt of her tears he raised his head, utterly confused.

"Happy tears," she whispered, sniffling and then smiling into his neck. She hadn't felt that kind of peace in a very, very long time. She was able to forget about the world in his embrace and melt into a puddle of goo under his hands and lips. She giggled lightly. "That was... amazing." She sighed and stretched, a delicious tingle still throbbing between her legs. Looking up at him with a grin she said, "Thank you."

He hummed. "I should be thanking you." He pictured her above him, rubbing herself against him until she came. "And yes, that was _amazing,_ something I look forward to _practicing_ more with you."

**~O~**

**A/N: **A big giant virtual hug to everyone reading and reviewing. Thank you for encouraging and inspiring me. Much love!

**This weeks Recs:**

**The Day the Earth Stood Still by Sare Liz **~~ This is one of my all time favorite Twilight fics. If you haven't read it yet, you totally should.

**A Smarter Sookie by Sophie Myst ~~** For you Sookie lovers. I think the title says it all.

**The Goblin Market by Viciously Witty ~~ **Yes, this is a Labyrinth fic, a genre I just started to get into.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognized characters, settings, ect. Are property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Many thanks to my pre-reader, **kikki7**and my beta **Vintagejgc. **These ladies rock my rocks!

**Chapter****11:**

Edward and Bella lay side by side on the roof of the house, a cloudless starry sky above them. A cool breeze sauntered across the lake, weaving in and out through the trees and over them.

"Bigfoot?"

Bella snorted and rolled her eyes. "Myth."

"What? I am a vampire with a _Fae_ mate who is also the alpha of a pack of shape-shifters. For all I know there could be dragons and demons running around too." He paused to chuckle. "Loch Ness Monster?"

"An exaggeration. A massive amphibian, nothing more." she waved her hand nonchalantly.

He shifted closer to her, taking her hand and clasping it between his. "There are many myths about both our species."

She turned her head to look at him, a knowing smile on her lips. "Most myths are born of truth; a truth that bends and warps over time."

Nudging her shoulder he leaned over to kiss her temple. Looking back up at the sky he now recognized some of the constellations, seeing shapes and stories in the pinpoints of light. He had always found a comfort in the stars, a constant in his life; never changing, his companions in immortality.

Bella smirked, prompting Edward to nudge her again, wondering what was so funny.

"They _do_ change; you just haven't lived long enough to witness it- and immortal... Are you _really_? You _can_ be killed."

Edward nodded; he knew it was possible for his life to end. It just seemed intangible; sometimes being at the top of the food chain made him forget. He wondered about Bella, how she used the fire element to help heal him of the apparating sickness. "Can you heal yourself?"

"Yes," she replied honestly. "I can heal almost anything."

He was tempted to ask what she meant by _almost_but he was fairly certain he already knew the answer.

"What gives me the ability to heal myself is _my_ power, not the elements." She looked up at him sadly. "It's in my blood."

Edward squeezed his eyes shut and slid a hand underneath her, pulling her into his chest. He cherished this time with her, inhaling her scent and savoring her. He would embrace and treasure every moment for, in the back of his mind, Alice's visions haunted him. There was no way of telling how much time they would have before those things came to fruition. He couldn't help but wonder if something had changed. Bella had told him that Alice's visions were subjective, that one snap decision could change the future. He questioned if there was any hope of stopping them.

"I told you many Fae were seers, didn't I?" Bella asked. "I have seen the minds of the most powerful seers of my race. Alice's gift is very strong, advanced probably due to her venom. From what I have seen in Fae, the intensity and clarity of a vision is an indicator of how likely it is to actually happen. What Alice saw... it was not something one decision would change or even a handful of decisions. It was what Fae called an_absolute__vision_, something taken out of our hands all together."

"Do you truly think it's _absolute_? An unavoidable fate?" He pursed his lips and scowled; staying silent while his mind raced with anxiety and what-ifs.

She sat up, brushing her fingers over his lips and his wrinkled brow. "I believe that free will eradicates the possibility of an _absolute__fat_e, but from what I have seen these types of visions are experienced when the events putting everything into motion have already started. We know that the Volturi are scouting you, which means they _have_ been threatened and feel the need to buffer their ranks. The southern coven must be formidable to make the Italians seek help."

"You really think this is going to happen?" His eyes widened when she shrugged. _How__can__you__be__so__calm__about__this?_

Laying her head on his chest, she sighed "I'm trying to accept what I have seen and find my way into_that_future. Don't misunderstand my cool demeanor about this."

Raising her head, she leaned in and breathed on his neck, her lips brushing lightly on his skin. Edward stopped breathing, his body stirred, his thoughts of war scattering like leaves in the wind. He supposed his neck was an erogenous zone.

"Before you become too distracted..." She wiggled her eyebrows and placed another open-mouthed kiss on his neck. "I wouldn't _brood_ over something that was out of my control. This is not the first time that a group of arrogant vampires have planned world domination. I survived it before, and I have to believe that I will survivethis_;_ we both will."

He put his hands on her waist, pulling her up and on top of him. "I'm not brooding," he said, his voice low, his hands running up the sides of her body.

"I think you were," she smiled down at him.

"Was not," he retorted, his fingers slipping under her shirt so that he could tickle her ribs.

She fell into him, her laughter ringing out into the night. His devious fingers gently stroked her skin, brushing just light enough to make her squirm, her body writhing and jerking as he lightly poked her.

She tried to wiggle away, shifting her body down, but she couldn't escape his hold.

"Come here," he whispered, his hands releasing her. He licked his lips, fantasizing about his hands all over her bare skin.

She smiled wickedly, looking up at him through her lashes. She was positioned low on his body, between his legs, her hands drifting to the top of his jeans. He sucked in a breath and groaned, the sight of her so close to his erection mixed with her luscious scent both thrilled and enraptured him. His mind held back nothing; she could see his waking dreams, how he pictured her mouth enveloping him.

Her hands lay flat on his stomach, her fingertips meandering down the curving V of his hip. He looked at her, dark eyes to dark eyes connecting. Her hands moved down and around the straining fabric, her mouth hovering just above _it._

"I want that too," she rasped dropping her shield and letting him see that she shared his dreams. She pictured herself licking and sucking him in earnest, wondering what he tasted like, yearning to have that and much, much more with him.

She pressed her parted lips against the bulge in his pants and exhaled.

Edward whimpered at the feel of the hot, moist breath from her mouth. When she slid her lips up then down, it didn't matter that it was over his jeans. He came, the combination of heat and her erotic imagination was simply too much for him.

The moment he wanted to flex his hips up her hands were there, pressing down on him, a gentle reminder to be careful.

"Oh, God," He moaned, "Bella..."

She lifted herself away, watching him shake and shudder, feeling his pleasure roll through their bond. His fisted hands clenched and released over and over again until he couldn't take it anymore. Bella let out a squeak of surprise when he grabbed her, placing her body back on top of his. He rocked his pelvis gently, still reeling from his orgasm. Taking her face in his hands he pulled her down for a kiss. Deeply and passionately he tried to worship her mouth, his tongue laving hers in slow strokes and teasing licks.

She could not resist him.

Hands in his hair, she let her lips caress his face; his strong angular jaw, the soft marble skin below his ear.

His hands roamed her backside, pushing her into him as he rocked his hips against her. He rolled them over, his hand sliding from her bottom to her inner thigh. She whimpered into his mouth as they kissed, his fingers moving toward her sex.

"I want to touch you," he whispered, his fingertips gliding above her clit, making her flex her hips up into his hand. "I want to love you like this, let me, please."

She put his hands over his and moved her fingers, prompting him, teaching him until she could no longer think. Her hand slid away, letting him circle his fingers gently.

"Faster," She squeezed her eyes shut. "More pressure, oh!" She couldn't control her speech any longer, so close to release, she sighed and let the glorious sensation wash over her.

He slowed his movements, gentler than before.

"Please," she begged, "More." She looked up at him, panting and squirming. "Edward..." She trailed off as his fingers sped, circling, strumming her, making her body sing for him.

She found her release, her back arching. Edward took that opportunity to run his finger over her nipple causing her to cry out and clasp her hand over his, prompting him to repeat the motion. Her body quivered, her muscles tensed in a sweet ache. Words spilled from her lips in a cacophony of declarations. Love and lust, want and need, begging, pleading for nothing more than him. She wanted him close to her, wanted to feel his body next to hers, and had a primal urge to rub herself all over him, to mingle their scents, to be claimed.

He growled then, burying his head in her neck. He licked her jugular's path, resisting the urge to scrape his teeth across her neck. Pulling back, he placed tender kisses along the hollow of her throat.

"You are mine," he hissed as he cupped her sex and gently squeezed. His hands ran up her body, palming her breasts quickly before moving his hand over her heart. "Mine."

Bella was breathless; looking at her mate she found his possessiveness deliciously attractive. Some base instinct made her want strip down and give him her body, but her rational mind waved a glowing red flag. White fabric drenched in blood...

"You're safe with me," he whispered running his fingers through her hair.

She smiled into his chest and murmured, "I know."

They were locked in an embrace, looking up at the stars until the mood shifted; a calm content taking over the night. The wind dwindled; the air was warm, wrapping around the two of them like a soft blanket. Bella sat up quickly, her head whipping to the side- at the same time Edward flinched, hearing a car in the distance, a few miles away.

"We'd better get going," Bella said, getting to her feet.

He was by her side in a flash, his hands protectively around her waist. "Who's coming?"

She chuckled. "The owner of this house."

He relaxed instantly then looked down at her. "This isn't your home?"

"No, we've been squatting." She leaned up, kissed him quickly and stepped back. She popped away and returned a moment later carrying a small bag; she slung it over her shoulder and held out her hand. "Ready?"

**~O~ **

"That wasn't bad at all!" Edward exclaimed. There was a dull ringing in his ears but he didn't feel sick in the slightest. Smiling down at Bella, he beamed with pride. "Where are we? How far did we go?"

"Oh, we're across the lake." She smiled softly, not wanting to belittle his progress.

As he looked around he recognized the plentiful spruce trees, the crystal water of the lake black in the night, and the high contrast of the snow on the mountains. Rubbing his hands over his face, he laughed at himself; she had moved them such a short distance! He had been excited for a few hundred feet?

"Hey," she rubbed his shoulders, "We'll try a bigger distance very soon but before we do I need to recharge a bit. I'm going to channel in the water. Would you like to join me?"

His smile was back in full force. "I'd love to."

They waded into the water until they were chest deep. Bella stepped over to him and started unbuttoning his shirt. After the last button she pushed the fabric away from his body. "The more contact the water has to your bare skin, the easier this will be."

"If that's the case, why aren't we naked?" He asked, suddenly very excited to get started.

Grinning at him, she took his hands, her fingers rubbing lazy circles into his wrist. "If we were naked, could you give channeling your entire focus?"

He chuckled at her question, of course he couldn't. "Okay, clothing stays on."

They laughed together, the sound echoing off the water, and then they kissed, just once. They stared into each other's eyes, delved into each other's minds, completely open, with no shields. She guided him into it, held both his hands and called upon the element of water. Edward's eyes widened in surprise, he wasn't channeling, but he could feel light, cool waves coming from Bella. The lake moved, a soft swirl of ripples moving toward her.

Reaching out his hand, he let it hover over Bella's arm. He could sense the element, feel it pouring over her.

"Here, have some," Bella said and made a small gesture with her hand. Edward experienced a chilled tingling sensation run up the side of his body. It circled his torso, gaining intensity with each pass. Suddenly he gasped, jumping up and starting to giggle.

"It's tickling me!" He shouted and Bella simply flicked her hand again. She threw her head back in laughter as Edward flailed and fell backward into the water. She took a few steps back knowing he would right himself quickly. And he did.

His arms were around her in seconds, fingers poised to tickle. He looked down at her, droplets of water rolling over his bare chest and dripping from his hair. His fingers gave the slightest pressure sliding over the small of her back.

"How did_you_ like being tickled?" She teased.

He couldn't hide his smile. "It was...strange but good. I've never felt anything like it."

She raised her hand to his cheek. "I loved seeing you laugh like that."

"Why do you think I tickle you all the time?" He sniggered and shook his hair out, drops of water flying everywhere. "Because the sight of your smile, the feel of your joy...Your happiness is my happiness, Bella."

He took her hands then, "Are we doing this?" He asked, an eyebrow raised in a silent plea for no more tickling, _for__now_.

She stood up straight and nodded. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and whispered, "Call it."

Following suit, Edward breathed in deep, focusing on the feel of the water all around him. He spoke, his voice firm but gracious, "Water, I welcome you."

There was an unseen rush, a wave of power that swarmed his body. It was overwhelming, yet oddly calming. He focused and let go of Bella, turning his hands palm up. "Water, come to me."

The feeling was so intense, he looked down at his hands to find them glowing, illuminated in a soft blue light that trailed around his fingers, and danced across his palm. His watched, smiling as he curled his hand up and the element responded by rising into the air in front of him. He stretched out his arm and dipped his fingers into the water, moving his hand slowly in a wide arch. The energy pulsated, glowing brighter, more radiant, as it followed Edward's fingers leaving behind a beautiful trail of light that floated phosphorescent.

Edward suddenly stiffened, the light fading, and his body... felt heavy, weighed down. He looked at his hands again, the light making tiny sparks before it seeped into his skin. It was as if he was literally taking water into his body, his stone form now a sponge. He blinked, the feeling was so foreign, and he looked to Bella who took his hands once again.

"You've got it," she said softly and her voice took away his tension, his small lingering fear of failure. As she squeezed his hands, he felt the energy whoosh and surge around him, almost frenzied in its movement and it was... so full of life, mirth, and satisfaction. He realized then that the element was now surrounding both of them, flowing through both of them and that it wasn't frenzied, it was celebrating.

"Now we hold it," she said calmly, answering his unspoken question. "We embrace it and we call upon earth."

The water around them wavered and felt icy cold, making them shiver. "Hold it," Bella repeated. "Remember what I told you, the elements are quite wary of each other. When earth comes, stay strong, it will try and pull you but you mustn't let it."

"Focus on the feel of the sand beneath your feet." Bella told him.

The ground below the water shifted and rumbled for a moment before Edward felt himself sinking. His eyes widened and he looked at Bella, almost frantic. She narrowed her eyes and lifted both hands into the air, whispering something in a language he didn't understand. His body had stopped moving and Bella came to him putting her hands on his shoulders. The moment she touched him, the weight of the water receded. He could still feel the pull of the earth on his feet and his body was instinctively resisting, trying to pull himself up.

"Don't fight it, Edward. It's testing you, feeling you out, but you've already got it. Pull it, don't let it pull you."

He nodded but Bella could sense his anxiousness, he was scared he would fail her. She put her hand on his chin and smiled, "Don't. Fear will only make this harder." She pulled him close, nose to nose with him. "You, Edward, are strong, stronger than any of these elements. You just need recognize and accept that. Now pull it toward you."

There was a fire raging in her eyes, that fierce determination that Edward loved so much. With her words he felt taller, stronger. Concentrating on the earth now surrounding his feet and lower legs, his hands curled upward, rising slowly up and out of the water.

There was a brief moment of turmoil, the earth resisting before Edward gritted his teeth and spoke. "Earth," his voice was commanding, the earth stilling and taking notice. "Come to me."

That was all it took. There was another rush, a prickling feeling that started at his toes and then roared through his body. Edward stood tall, breathing in and out as if he actually needed the oxygen, feeling more and more powerful with each breath he took.

Bella blinked, fascinated and proud. He held water and earth with relative ease. Not only that but _Air_was there too and he didn't even know it! Air was hiding, mingling in the space around them being breathed in and saturating itself into his lungs. It was strengthening his resolve.

She was flabbergasted. The elements were...curious about him, excited. But even more impressive was how the elements interacted with each other _through_ him. There was usually a riot of movement, but with Edward there was a stunning grace to the way they moved, intertwining, circling, chasing the venom in an unexpectedly playful manner. It was Bella's turned to be awed. She just stood back and watched him.

He was magnificent, a work of art in the moonlight: beautiful, embracing it, his body a temple and a vessel for both light and dark power. His expression was on the serious side, a mask of focus which was starting to crack. She could see the first hint of a grin, the right corner of his lip rising.

He looked at her then, donning a shy smile. He wanted to kiss her but hesitated, the tear on her cheek halting him.

Pulling her close he kissed her softly, the most careful, yet comforting kisses on both of her cheeks and atop her head. Then he moved at vampire speed, kissing every inch of bare skin except for her lips. She gasped, the feeling of him moving and kissing her so fast was a rush, his lips were everywhere all at once.

He pulled back for a moment, his body humming with energy. Then he leaned in slowly, his eyes alight and shining. When he finally kissed her lips she jumped onto him, into his arms. A rush of breath, a tangle of limbs, and the elements stilled; silenced by the fascinating mix of dark and light energy that was now encircling Edward and Bella.

With the force of a lightning strike, the elements expelled themselves, twisting and turning into the night with a flash of light and a booming round of thunder.

And still the couple kissed, unable to bear any space between them. As their mouths began moving at a slower pace, they came back into awareness. At first they just stared at each other at a loss of what to say.

Edward shook his head, trying to figure out if he had done it right.

"You did everything right," Bella replied, a stunned expression on her face.

"But I...I didn't give it back. It just..." He suddenly looked very worried.

Before he could continue Bella said, "You didn't have to."

"I thought it had to be given back, that I had to push it away, like last time?" Edward put his hands on her shoulders, then her face. He was concerned for her, as she looked like she had seen a ghost. "Bella, please talk to me. What did I do?"

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to worry you. You have nothing to be concerned about, I don't think."

"Every thing's okay?"

She took a big breath. "You did great, better than great. That was extraordinary, Edward. I've never seen it happen quite like that, but it worked. Can you feel the difference?"

He chuckled lightly. "Everything feels different."

**~O~**

As they prepared to leave Lake Louise, Edward heard a beep and a vibration coming from a small outcropping of rocks next to the water.

"What was that?" He asked, stepping toward the noise.

Bella breezed past him, looking over her shoulder. "My cell."

She plucked a cell phone from her bag and held it to her ear. "Hi, Jake."

"_I __hope __you __are __far, __far __away.__" _

"We are, thank you. What's happening there? Was there a problem with Carlisle?"

Edward held his breath afraid of what he might hear.

_"? __Pfft. __Oh __he__'__s __gone, __claims __he__'__s __headed __south __or __something." _He huffed in annoyance. "_I __am __still __reeling __over __the __fact __that __we __had __to __let __him __go. __He __hunted __you, __Isabella!__" _

"Enough. We've already talked about this. He's a creature of light. I had no choice."

"_I __know __that __we __can__'__t _**kill **_him. __We __could __have __dismembered __him, __kept __him __alive __but __in __pieces, __contained __the __leech.__" _

Edward growled and Bella sighed, "Jacob please, what's done is done. Now you need to keep watch and ensure he doesn't return, and keep me informed of anything unusual."

"_That__'__s __what __I __was __calling __about. __We __picked __up __the __stench __of __another __blood__sucker.__" _

Bella gasped. "In La Push?"

"_No, __outside __the __reservation __a __few __miles __towards __Forks.__" _

"Volturi?" Edward asked and Bella nodded in agreement. "When someone like Demetri disappears, it does not go unnoticed. More will come looking for him."

"_Here__'__s __the __thing, __Embry __and __Seth __caught __a __fresh __trail __and __they __had __her __cornered __but-__" _

"Her?" Bella interrupted.

"_Yes, __the __vampire __lurking __around __is __a __girl. __She __was __small, __almost __childlike, __short, __dark __hair __and, __Bella... __Her __eyes __were __golden.__" _

Bella sucked in a breath and whispered, "Alice."

**~O~**

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay on this one. Real life has been super busy. I'd like to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing. You guys make me smile!

**Rec ****for ****this ****week:** Instead of a story, I would like to rec an author, **Katinki.** She has lots of fricken awesome stories. Go and give them a look see.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognized characters, settings, ect. are property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A Sparkletastic THANK YOU for my pre-readers, **kikki7 and NKubie **and my beta **Vintagejgc. ** These ladies really rock my socks, for real. I'd be a blubbering nervous mess without them. *sending my girls virtual hugs and kisses and maybe a pinky wiggle too!*

**Chapter Twelve:**

Darkness consumed Alice's mind. Nothingness dominated where the paths of fate used to be laid out before her. She ran fast and hard against the wind, fear eating its way through her psyche. Her gift was eluding her, past visions a fading mirage.

When she came to the Barkley Sound, she plunged into the water; her body slicing through the rough waves like a bullet causing the water to surge up, parting the sea. A spray of blue, emerald, and white foam floated through the air like a cloud before it dissipated into a mist that drifted along the surface. Then she swam, bounding forward with powerful strokes of her arms, rocketing into the deep expanse of blue. Eton colored waters to teal, cerulean to midnight as she propelled herself into the deep, inky depths of the ocean.

At the bottom she settled; the sand like powder beneath her back. She stared up into the darkness-a fitting scene she thought, haunted, sightless, blind.

Her sight had failed her. She had not foreseen those wolf -beasts. Never had she seen anything like them. Gigantic wolves that had chased and hunted her. For a vampire, to be hunted was such a foreign thing and their smell... _disgusting._

And she hadn't seen them coming! She felt as though everything was falling apart.

Then there was Carlisle.

She had been too late. Carlisle hadn't been at his home. Something had changed, thrown Carlisle off his path.

_No!_

She needed Carlisle! He was supposed be the one to convince _him._

_Him. _

Hers.

Hers only.

Alice couldn't see _him_ anymore, the beautiful man who had turned her visions into the sweetest dreams. And dreamed of him she had, every day for the past twelve years she had_ see__n_ him. His fingers would touch her, his lips would meet her skin in kisses and whispers. She yearned for the vision where her touch would ease his pain, her fingertips tracing his marred flesh; the scars that carved a road map not only over his body, but his soul. She wanted to_ se__e_ his eyes start as a fiery crimson and ever so slowly melt into honey with each shift of her resolve to find him.

Her face twisted in indecision, in pain, and she cried out, the ocean swallowing the sound. Cradling herself, arms across her torso she conjured memories, focusing, focusing, focusing. She willed her mind to break free of whatever this was that was binding her gift. The lack of her_ sigh__t_ was suffocating, it made her feel powerless. It made her feel...human.

_Why is this happening? Is this void simply another vision? A reminder that the world is on the precipice of a war to end all wars, to end all life?_

She reflected on her choices, trying to decipher what had gone wrong. Carlisle was supposed to be in the south by now, where he would join Maria's coven. She'd had that vision a hundred times. Clear as day! But in the present such was not the case.

Alice didn't know where Carlisle had gone and was still trying to piece together how Edward and Bella fit into all this. Intuition told her that everything was connected in some way; she just wasn't quite sure how.

The nature of her visions had tortured her; having watched Bella's death over and over by the hand of her own mate was a horrible, gruesome sight. But, in the slim possibility that Bella survived, the entire future would be altered completely. She needed to live; that was the one common denominator in every equation that turned out favorably in her visions.

And it became stronger after she decided to warn Bella; stronger still when she acted out her intentions. She knew not what Bella was; she just knew that Bella had the ability to do something great, that and her blood was vampire bait.

_God, her scent..._

She shook off the thought. Alice fought her hunger, denied herself any sustenance. She did not need it, yet.

Her fists came down in vicious blows, frustration and rage dominating her emotions. She was so angry, so very infuriated that no matter what she did, the future was no longer in her grasp.

She let her body fall back into the sand; let her senses be enveloped by the briny water that surrounded her. She mourned the loss of who she thought would be her mate, the man who had possessed her for the past decade, if only in her mind. She feared she would never meet him, that this war would rob her; the time to find him no longer a luxury.

The very thought wrecked her. She cried so hard that her body shook uncontrollably and she sucked in a breath, unintentionally inhaling salt laden water.

She did not choke nor sputter when it filled her lungs. She couldn't move, rendered frozen as a swarm of images ran through her mind at a crippling speed.

_Fire illuminating the night sky, purple smoke dancing in the wind._

_Edward surrounded by an awesome light, a series of intertwining threads of azure and scarlet._

_**Him**__. His eyes ablaze after a feeding, his hands stained with blood, a female by his side whispering in his ear. _

_Maria._

Her chest heaved, her eyes sprang open and she rose to her feet preparing to spring forth and exit the water.

Through all the rapid fire visions assaulting her brain, she cared about one,_ him._

It was _him_ but not like she remembered. He wasn't staring at her in adoration or in love.

_His venomous eyes were boring into hers, instilling fear as his body coiled preparing to strike. He was looking at her with hostile disdain, as though he wanted to kill her._

~O~

Jacob told Bella everything he knew, that Alice had tried to outrun them and had appeared dazed when they'd surrounded her. She'd been cursing under her breath, muttering about finding_ the doctor_.

Carlisle had fled from the reservation just a few hours before.

Edward let out a frustrated sigh and asked, "Why did Jacob have to call?" He pointed to his temple. "You can't hear him now?"

"No, too much distance. Our telepathic connection only ranges a few hundred miles, give or take."

He rubbed his hands over his face, his mind whirling. Alice...He honestly wasn't sure what to think of her presence. Knowing the wolves sensed her light he experienced a flash of something he didn't know how to describe. He felt as though he shared something with Alice. They were both dark creatures ruled by instinct to kill, to take. They tried to be better in soul; the eye color they shared was a badge of honor. But still he thought her a threat. _She attacked Bella! Couldn't control herself for two minutes!_

"She did well though, better than most," Bella said lightly, holding out her hand.

He walked to her at a humans pace, slow and purposeful strides until he took her hands. "Why is it that you can't kill creatures with light?" he asked, eyebrows crinkled in confusion. "The light...Can you sense it?"

Pulling on his hand, she motioned for him to sit. They sat across from each other, legs crossed, hands still clasped together. "It's all about balance Edward. This world is held together by two forces."

She pulled her hand away and held it out, palm up. A stream of curling white light rose up from her palm, swirling in an odd, chaotic pattern. "Think of this as all the light in the world."

He leaned in and watched as the light bounced off her palm then reached out only to retreat back to her hand. It did this over and over gradually becoming dimmer; as if it were getting tired, the movements sluggish.

The air around her hand began to ripple, a black energy bubbling and rising up slowly.

"That is the darkness of the world," Bella whispered. The light began to stir, curling itself around the dark. The contrasting energies began to circle each other; every passing second bringing a new speed to their movements. Soon they were chasing each other and it became hard to tell where one ended and the other began. It formed an orb of light that left Edward breathless in its beauty.

It surged, growing bigger, the colors shifting from blue to green, red and yellow, dark and light; together creating something exquisite.

"This is a representation of how the dark and light can thrive when balanced. Every creature with light is part of the equation. Watch what happens when I take some away."

She lifted her other hand, curling her finger, beckoning the small wisps of swirling yellow light. "Think of this as Carlisle, if he were to be killed, his light would evaporate, cease to exist."

The yellow light disappeared and the ring of color shifted, stuttered in its cadence.

She pulled another thread of power from the sphere. A sparking sea-foam green light floated up and disappeared. "Think of that as Alice."

The ball of light above her palm shook, trembled for a moment before it started to become darker in color, slower in its speed; the darkness taking over, smothering the light.

"I cannot kill a creature with light. What they have is precious, absolutely vital to maintain balance. I cannot take it from them. I _can't_." She dropped her hand, the energy dissipating. "Yes, I can sense it. Actually, you could say that I'm drawn to it."

"Oh really?" he replied smiling a little. He acknowledged his own light, proud to have something that Bella was drawn to.

"Yes, it's a Fae thing." She waved her hand nonchalantly then looked into his eyes. "The moment I saw you, I knew. Your eyes...your light shines through them."

He remembered the moment he first saw _her_, how stunned he was over not being able to read her mind, how he fantasized about her. His shame ebbing and flowing, knowing she must have seen. Embarrassed and mortified that he had thought about drinking her blood.

"It was your actions that mattered." Bella said softly with a hint of a grin. "And I do recall that you fantasized about bedding me _before_ you fantasized about feeding from me. That's a first for a _vampire._"

He smiled at that, he had indeed visualized her naked body, touching and tasting her. He frequently thought about sex with her, probably more than anything else. Just the mention of it made him start thinking about it again but this time he shielded his mind.

After a moment or two Bella figured out what he was doing and laughed. At first she didn't say anything, letting him have some time to think in private but after a few minutes she became curious. If his previous train of thought had continued, she had a pretty good guess as to what he was thinking about. The growing bulge in his pants was a pretty good indicator as well.

Arching her brow, she wondered how long he would be able to maintain blocking his thoughts. She contemplated touching him but didn't; she was however interested to see how much effort it would take to break past his shields. She suspected it wouldn't take much, but was reluctant to try and break his focus. He had been blocking her for close to four minutes, a new record for Edward.

He was eying her body, avoiding eye contact and smirking.

Bella took one look at that smirk and decided to play with him. "Betcha you can't do that while making eye contact," she challenged.

Edward looked up and met her gaze, his eyes slightly narrowed in concentration.

Bella leaned forward and whispered, "_Legilimens."_

Edward burst into laughter, his focus on shielding completely lost. He couldn't help but laugh out loud at her silly Harry Potter references. He snorted and said, "Clearly, I need to work on my occlumency skills."

In her best Snape impersonation, she replied, "Indeed Mr. Cullen."

**~O~**

Work on his_ occlumenc_y skills he did. Edward was steadfast, constantly challenging himself and Bella was always up for helping him practice. Her presence gave him confidence even when she teased him- which was often. Her words were always gentle in tone, yet commanding as she helped him build up his shields and work through channeling.

He was engrossed in learning how to control the elements, his mind stimulated which was so very unlike any school work he had ever done. Not only did it awaken his thirst for knowledge, but it was sheer glee when he felt the power coarse through his body. In opening himself up for them, he found himself at peace; _real peace- _a moment where everything was right, where he felt whole.

He loved channeling.

Bella had taken to keeping her distance and letting him do it all by himself. She enjoyed watching him, his flawless body filled with glorious light. The elements were more cautious with him alone but still excited, still rushing around him. Edward could harness power with ease; he was a natural vessel in Bella's opinion, but he had very little control over them. Bella herself had needed decades of practice to hone her control. She knew it took time and thought Edward was doing insanely well under the circumstances.

She was also trying to teach him how to teleport. Bella made several long jumps while holding on to Edward. Their first goal being Edward's increased tolerance. They had traveled as far as Bella was able, seven jumps until they were almost half way around the world. Whenever they would arrive at their destination, sunlight was always streaming into their sight in a soft morning's glow.

"Are you chasing the dawn?" Edward asked nudging her shoulder and grinning.

She looked into the sun and inhaled deep, letting the breath roll slowly out of her lungs before answering him. "Yes, I am."

They were quiet, watching the sun rise over the hill. "I suppose I should tell you, I tend to do that a lot."

He slipped his arms around her and pulled her toward him, his chest to her back. "You enjoy watching the sun come up?"

"Yes," she said her voice almost a whisper. "But that's not the reason."

She turned to face him, shy in her admission, "I'm stronger in the sun. It gives me power. I am far more vulnerable at night."

She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to his chest, her mind open, her memories of what seemed to be an eternal existence in daylight. Edward squeezed her, reassured her through his embrace that he loved her. He knew that Bella did not like to admit weakness, but he appreciated that she had. It would help him protect her.

He stroked her hair and cooed with hushed words. He delved into her mind like a fiend, soaking up the light there and cocking his head to the side when she thought about how much she missed stars.

She thought of the two of them stargazing, Bella telling him of the tales and meanings behind constellations. He had not known it at the time, but Bella had given herself to him then, so sure of his love and their bond that she braved the night.

Edward picked her up and gathered her in his arms. He stood, Bella wrapped around him as they stared at each other, nose to nose.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" he asked, his tone playful, his eyes mischievous.

"Not when I'm in your arms. I feel safe with you."

They stared into each other's eyes; a feeling of sanctuary overcoming them as the sun warmed their skin. When Edward kissed her it was sweet and chaste; a brush of his lips and the slightest tightening of his arms around her.

"I'm ready," he said, the words rolling off his tongue with a brazen certainty.

Bella squirmed and wiggled until she was released from his grasp.

Stepping back, she smiled at him. "All right then. Let's do this."

Edward had his shields firmly in place; he stood up straighter and stared into the sun, willing it to give him strength.

Bella turned and pointed to a small clearing in the trees which was only about ten feet away. "There," she said, "Now, the first step is to visualize your destination. You must do this with complete determination. Any lingering doubt will keep you rooted to the ground in which you stand."

"Focus," she commanded and Edward shivered. He could feel the sun warming him, his skin prickling with heat. The wooded scene was ingrained in his mind, the earth beneath his feet pulling at him.

"Let the earth pull you, don't fight it," she advised, an excitement in her voice. She hadn't thought he would be able to do it on his first try, but she was reconsidering that notion. "You have to want it. You have to let the earth see your longing. Focus on your yearning to b_e ther_e."

She watched as the earth let its magic flow and linger upward, working its way from Edward's feet to his torso. "Open yourself up, let the light of the earth engulf you."

Edward had his eyes squeezed shut, his jaw clenched, hands trembling at the force of earth. His lower body practically vibrated, the energy rose up and into him. All he could see or feel was the spot he wanted to be, he took a deep breath and snarled, willing himself_ there_.

Then he disappeared only to reappear exactly where he wanted to be.

To his utter dismay, the apparating sickness came on strong. He was only on his feet for a moment before he fell to his knees, retching as his stomach rolled with nausea. His head throbbed, his limbs feeling weak; groaning he let his body fall to the ground.

The earth on his cheek felt warm, its tingling energy oh so slight but there, almost tickling him.

He was in no mood to be tickled. He felt ill and frustrated; he beat his fist into the ground causing the earth to rumble beneath him.

.

.

.

.

.

_Fire_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

He heard Bella's inner voice and shook his head in an attempt to heed her. He knew fire could heal him, but his body felt drained, he wasn't sure if he had the strength to conjure anything. He certainly wasn't shielding anymore.

He lifted his head and looked into the sun. Eyes pleading, voice a broken whisper as he called upon fire to come to him, to heal him.

A wild swarm of heat raced from the sun and enveloped him, surrounding him in licking flames. For a few moments he could not move, his body felt tight and coiled, the venom hissing in his veins.

_Take it! _ Bella called out in her mind, projecting her voice loud and clear. She was watching intently, paying close attention to his reactions. She wanted to give him the opportunity to help himself, but to see him hurting was so very difficult. She had the intense urge to take matters into her own hands, but she knew that if he was to learn, h_e needed_ to do it himself.

It was then that the fire became impatient and Bella gasped as Edward's body became ablaze in a raging orange glow. In a split second he was standing, growling, the fire igniting the venom; both of them flaring in an impassioned dance around him. It spurred his need to move, to run. Turning his head, he saw Bella who was backing away, her eyes wide like a frightened doe.

The venom cackled, pushing him, letting out a fresh wave of hunger and the fire... heightening his desire. Edward was arrogant in his success, high on the realization that he had teleported, and with one look at Bella he was aroused.

In a flash he was before her, smirking. "I did it." he announced before pulling her in for a kiss. His parted lips covered hers, his tongue delving into her mouth with an aggressiveness that was new. His hands tightened around her waist, pulling her up against him. Though he was not hurting her, his grip was too tight, and Bella felt entrapped. It was too much. She needed to slow things down.

She put her hands on his face and silently asked him to stop- but he didn't. His mind was consumed with fantasies of her naked body. Bella writhing beneath him, on top of him, her mouth... He wanted her mouth everywhere.

"I want you." he growled, his eyes so very dark, his stare intense and wild.

His hands moved over her clothed body in a speed that was supernatural. Touching her breasts and between her legs as he groaned and sucked on the skin of her shoulder until he smelled her arousal.

"Yessssss," he hissed, touching more boldly, cupping her sex and inhaling deeply as her scent became stronger still.

"No!" Bella put her hands on his arms and squeezed, "Edward, slow down."

He didn't. His hands were still moving between her legs, his mind a revolving loop of wanton desires. He leaned down to kiss her throat, a flicker of hunger exciting him even more.

Bella drew her hand back, conjuring the wind to give her speed. She slapped his face with a burst of power which jolted him. His head was thrown back, pain radiating in his cheek. He dropped his hands and let go of her.

He growled as he looked up, the fire still inside him, pushing, urging, it had teamed up with his venom and together... It brought out something dark in him. He wanted to hunt. He wanted to feed and fuck and he wanted it NOW.

Bella glared at him. "Control yourself."

He inhaled; the sweet scent of her blood was cloying. It was everywhere, all he could sense, all he could think about. His venom was ravenous. The fire only pushed that higher and higher until Edward could control himself no longer.

He lunged for her.

**~O~**

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! I would love to hear what you think of it!

_**Fic recs because I feel a need to share some love!**_

_**Across the Universe by FantasyMother: **_Summary: Not all is as it seems when Edward finds an old journal that can bridge the gap between universes. Things become even stranger when the reality of one universe starts to bleed into the other.

_**Type O Negative by Quothme:**_ When the Cullens move to Forks, Bella suspects that Edward is a superhero because of his "freaky yellow eyes." But she quickly realizes that she's destined to be only his sidekick, and a poor one at that. She's probably the only vampire sidekick ever who faints at the sight of blood. AU, HH (half human…is that even an acronym?)


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer****: **All publicly recognized characters, settings, ect. are property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**I have to take a moment to thank, **kikki****7 **for pre-reading and**Vintagejgc**for her beta assistance. I don't know what I'd do without these awesome ladies!

**Chapter**** 13:**

Isabella recognized the look on Edward's face. His ravenous hunger was laid bare; his eyes black as pitch and wild. His vampire instincts had taken over; his control now ash and smoke behind the flames.

She was prepared for this. Although Bella had hoped it wouldn't go this far, she knew that the consequences of fire coupled with his lack of control could be dangerous. The very moment his control started to wane Bella had begun to channel, the magic inside her stirring and at the ready.

Glaring at him, she offered one warning. "Control yourself."

She watched as he inhaled, his body shaking, begging for her blood. She could stay here no longer, apparating away just moments before he lunged. She moved herself deep into the trees to a distance where she could hear his mind, she could see through his eyes.

He sank into a crouch after Bella disappeared. His chest heaving, he growled, scanning the immediate area and searching for her. With quick breaths he tried to find her by scent, tried to listen for her body or mind. The air was still, not a whisper of a breeze and he heard nothing.

The silence rocked him; the steady beat of her heart was gone.

He remained still, paralyzed as his rational mind flickered. His thoughts fractured into sharp need, lust and soft recollections of her face, her warmth. While his body begged for sustenance, his mind recoiled in the horror of what he had tried to do. He had not listened to her pleas to slow down or to stop. He had blatantly fantasized about drinking from and defiling her. He realized how very close he had come to killing her.

There was a new sickness in his gut, a feeling of complete self-disgust for even now... There was a base part of him that still _wanted_ her. Try as he might, he could not escape it. Never had he craved any blood the way he craved this, not even as a newborn. Unleashing a strangled cry he let himself fall forward onto his knees.

A lone tear ran down Bella's cheek at the sight of him. She took a few steps back, angrily wiping it away. This was nothing to cry about. Although there was a part of her that was furious over his actions- a part of her that wanted to go back and smack him upside his head, the bigger more practical part of her knew better. He had successfully teleported_and_ used fire to heal himself. This was a setback indeed, but she refused to dwell on it. If she were to be honest with herself, she could admit that she had half expected this type of reaction, and she would not blame him for his instinctual behavior where fire was involved; that element was the most temperamental of the bunch. Bella refused to begrudge him for what he was; she had both acknowledged and accepted his darkness. What she chose to do now was help him. Edward was her mate and she was bound to him in a way that made her suffer when he was suffering, and she would not let it go on any longer, not when she had the power to stop it.

She called upon the air, her arms open and welcoming. She would use its power to project.

Still crouched near the ground, Edward was shaking. He was becoming slightly more aware of himself, his body acclimating slowly, yet he dared not move.

A gentle breeze came through the clearing, swimming over Edward's back and curling around his body. His mind was filled with images of Bella. Her face, eyes alight and her hands as they touched his face.

_Give __me __your __hands_

Her voice sang inside his head, echoing and changing, creating a harmony in the sound.

_Hold __out __your __hands __for __me_

It was louder this time but soft in tone. He was still confused and tense but her voice... It lifted an unseen veil that had been over his eyes. He lifted his hands and was shocked at the sight.

They were surrounded in a crackling burgundy light.

Fire.

His chest became heavy, his breaths coming quicker as his mind became clear.

"Oh God, Bella..." He squeezed his eyes shut, a litany of apologies screaming from his lips.

When the screaming was done, she reached out to him once more.

_Give __me __you r__hands_

He looked up and around, she was nowhere to be seen.

_Go __on__,_ her voice chided, _hold __out __your __hands_

He lifted his hands into the air, recalling how he had touched her too forcefully. "I'm so sorry, Bella. So very sorry." Shame and guilt made his entire being ache. He thought himself a monster not worthy of a creature such as Bella. He didn't deserve her. A vampire such as he had no place in her life. No vampire did. He apologized once more for the very existence of his kind.

_**No**_**.** Her voice had become forceful, almost angry. _You __don__'__t __ever __have __to __apologize __for __what __you __are__. __I __accept __you__, __Edward__. __I __refuse __to __judge __you __for __something __that __is __beyond __your __control__. __Now __look __at __your __hands __and tell me what you see__._

"Fire," he whispered, hands shaking and in flames.

_I __think __it__'__s __time __you __let __it __go__._ Her voice went soft again and he could_feel_ it, almost as if it were caressing him, soothing his charred train of thoughts.

_Be __warned__, __my __love__, __that __fire __has __taken __a __liking __to __you __and __your __venom__. __Pushing __it __away __may __not __come __easy__, __but __I __believe __in __you__. __I __have __faith __in __your __strength__, __Edward__. __Let __it __go__._

An enormous breath left his lungs in a rush; eyes wide open he stood with urgency. Bella's reaction to all of this left him stunned. Her words swirled inside his head,

_Beyond __your __control_

_I __accept __you_

_I __have __faith __in __you_

_Let __it __go__._

He was _done_ with fire.

Governed by the quiet conviction in Bella's voice he raised his arms up as high as they would go. He visualized the element like a blazing rope, a connection between him and the sun. Grasping it, he growled deep within his chest and pulled. A confident air rose around him, the fire hissing while trying to bind itself to his venom. Using every mite of strength, every ounce of force he could muster, Edward focused like never before and pushed, recalling Bella's voice.

_Let __it __go_

The air temperature rose dramatically and Edward looked toward the sun, watched as it pulsated with heat and light making the whole day brighter. With what he could only describe as a sigh, the sun drew back, taking with it the heat that had enveloped his skin and the power that had fueled his bloodlust.

Then fire was gone.

For a few moments Edward just stood there, not breathing, not moving. He shuddered with the mere memory of what fire had done to him; wha_t__h_e had almost done.

He ran with no other goal in mind than to hunt, to satisfy his thirst with the first animal he might come across.

After he had fed and been sated, he lingered. A part of him was itching to get back to Bella and yet another part was frightened. He cursed and pulled at his hair while contemplating how to approach her. How had she managed to sound so calm, so nurturing after his atrocious behavior? How could she have any faith in him at all?

"Because I love you."

Edward whipped around to face her, his breath taken away at the sight. The air around her was rippling in soft waves with flickers and sparks of tiny brilliant light. A faint glow on her skin, windblown hair and rosy cheeks, he lost his breath, completely awestruck.

Her light was never more prevalent, never more glorious. She was too _good_ for him, he was not worthy of her.

She stalked to him, her gait wide and fearless, her eyes glittering with certainty.

"Why do you think you're unworthy?" She asked her voice almost amused. "Because you've tasted human blood?"

"I tried to kill you, Bella." He couldn't look at her. How could she not comprehend the inherent danger he placed her in? Once again Edward slipped into a self deprecating train of thought. He was a monster. He had killed in droves and fed on the blood of his prey and he would always want to. He was the worst kind of creature- one that would always itch to take.

Bella responded by laughing at him, a full belly laugh that made her entire body shake and Edward growled at the sound. She composed herself before finally saying, "You don't see yourself very clearly."

"I don't?" He replied his voice is dripping with annoyance, flaunting vivid recollections of the moment he lunged for her, teeth bared and snarling. He threw in some memories of his _rebellion_ period, remembering how the blood made him feel high and powerful; showed how in both instances he was absolutely fucking out of control.

"No." She stepped to him and poked him in the chest. "You think yourself some kind of demon when in fact your actions helped rid mankind of many a rapist and murderer. When are you going to wake up and realize that what you did was a good thing?"

He was about to protest when Bella continued, "Don't bother with the_ '__I __took __innocent __lives_' rhetoric." Her tone was mocking, a smile on her lips. "Those lives were not innocent, we both know that."

She circled him slowly while he seethed, wanting to rebuff her statements.

"Has it ever occurred to you, Edward, that each and every one of those beasts was filled with darkness, and that with every life you took you were making this world a better place?"

He clenched his eyes shut and held his breath. Of course he had considered that. At the time he had suffered from a God complex, convincing himself that he was justified in his actions, but after taking eighty seven lives, the guilt had nearly eaten him alive. He was not God, he was not judge nor executioner. He was just a hungry vampire and a killer through and through, and _that_ is what he would always be.

Bella tapped her chin. "Let me ask you this. By your standards anyone who has killed a human- even a mortal evil to the core- is not worthy of love?"

"Yes," he answered without hesitation.

Bella placed her hands on her hips. "If what you say is true, than it is _I _that is unworthy of _you_."

"What?" His mouth had dropped open, sheer confusion at her statement rendering him speechless.

"Not only do you not see yourself very clearly, but you don't see me as I am either." She sighed, her expression softening. "You make assumptions about my worth, but you do not know the whole truth."

Edward looked at her then; her eyes were tinged in darkness, her face stoic.

"I have killed more humans that you have Edward. _Eighty __seven__?_ I've killed hundreds and I've done it to ensure my own survival and the survival of this earth, and I would do it again if necessary. Does that change the way you feel about me?"

His mouth dropped open and his mind whirled in Bella's confession. _Did __it __change __the __way he __felt __about __her__? _ In a way, it did. He looked at her with a new awareness; the jagged truth of her words reshaping and molding his notions of what it meant to be good. Not for one moment did he doubt the beautiful light of Bella's soul; she was kind and benevolent, responsible for maintaining a near impossible balance that gave way to the survival of the world around them. If anything, her admission made him feel closer to her; like this was something he _shared_ with her. He had never confided in anyone about his transgressions; he'd never spoken to Carlisle about the lives he had taken. He had been too ashamed and had feared that he would be cast away or looked down upon by his mentor and only friend.

But Bella... She knew exactly what he had done and loved him still.

She kept a slight distance between them but opened her mind. _A __true __monster __would __have __no __regrets__, __no __remorse__, __but __you __do__. __You __forsake __your __very __nature __in __penance__. __Will __you __ever __stop __punishing __yourself__?_

"Not for trying to kill _you__._" he answered.

"I understand that you are upset but you _should_ be upset with me. I knew there was a risk of you losing control and yet I said nothing. I could have prevented that. I _know_ fire. I should have prepared you better. I told you before that fire is volatile, but I didn't make sure you had a clear understanding of just how powerful it is. I also could have stepped in but...I wanted to let you try and handle it yourself and that was irresponsible of me. Edward, I say this now with all honesty, I believe you can learn to control it. But before that can happen, you need to find peace within yourself. You need to recognize and embrace the light inside you. You need to forgive yourself. Can you do that?"

"I want to..." he whispered, his lips quivering. There was a crushing weight on his chest and it felt suffocating. His breaths suddenly came fast and labored, he didn't recognize the low keening sounds that were coming from his throat.

Bella couldn't take it any longer. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, squeezing as hard as she could, rubbing soothing circles on his back while he cried in her arms.

**~O~**

The events of that day would bring lasting effects to both of them. Edward had a new respect for the elements, especially fire, and although he was seeking absolution for himself, it did not come easily. Decades of shame and self-condemnation had formed a wall inside him, one that seemed thick and unbending. Bella could see it in his mind, feel it when she tried to help him find forgiveness. She realized that she had been overzealous and far reaching in her previous attempts at teaching him; she needed to start at the very beginning.

They traveled to a small, uninhabited island, a place she said was pure and abundant in magic. Edward hadn't truly understood what she meant until the moment they arrived. The apparating sickness was dull, a tiny ache that evaporated with the first breath of air he took. He knew immediately that this place was untouched by human kind; the air free of pollution, the water crystal clear and clean. The simple feel of the earth beneath his feet was warm and inviting, over run with blooming vegetation and teeming with wild life. It had an aura of age, and yet was so unlike any other place he had ever been. It spoke of a time far past, a time before humans wreaked havoc on this planet.

Edward hadn't moved, his eyes had fallen closed as he took in the wonderful scents around him.

"Where are we?" He asked.

Bella took his hand, placing a soft kiss on his knuckles. "This is _Gwlad __y __Tylwyth __Teg_."

Edward opened his eyes and stared down at her with an arched brow, unfamiliar with the language or translation.

A slight blush rose to Bella's cheeks and she smiled. "It's Welsh. It means _the __land __of __faeries_."

"Really?" he drawled, amused, but not entirely surprised. Her demeanor was more relaxed than he'd ever seen. She was not shielding which he took to mean that she felt completely safe here.

She began to walk, tugging on his hand so he followed. She led him to the beach where they walked along the edge the ocean, gentle waves rolling over their bare feet.

"I was born here." She looked out onto the horizon, the early morning sun bringing a subtle heat to the air which swirled carelessly, dancing over the water. "This place is sacred. There is an unprecedented amount of magical activity that keeps it untainted from the modern world."

"I can tell," he replied taking notice of his surroundings. He watched the wind playfully sweep across the sea, curling and spiraling and sometimes dipping into the water creating waves which played right back.

"I brought you here because I thought it would be the best place for me to teach you."

Edward nodded and gulped, trying to push away his apprehension. He found that it took very little effort to do so, a quiet tranquility settling into his body. He hummed involuntarily as the harmonious energy spread over him more and more with every passing moment they spent here.

Bella beamed a brilliant smile. "You can feel it!"

"I suppose I can." He smiled back at her, the tension in his body melting away into something he wasn't used to... serenity.

"That's kind of perfect," she mused. "I wanted to start by letting you just _feel__,_ to get a sense of the elements as they are naturally. Not channeling, no pushing or pulling, just getting to know them."

They settled down into the sand, Bella in Edward's lap, an unspoken contentment washing over both of them. She raised her arms and arched her back, stretching out her legs and pushing back into him. His arms encircled her, his lips on her shoulder kissing over and over again.

For days on end they stayed on the isle where they focused on the elements. Understanding them, watching them in their own habitat so to speak, and Edward was learning more than he ever thought possible. It wasn't all about the elements either. While Bella was not guarding her mind, Edward was able to study the way she shielded herself. He was amazed that she could also project it outward. She explained that by doing so, she could put herself in the minds of others, having what she called _a __thrall_ over them; planting seeds and ideas into their psyche.

"Have you ever done that to me?"

She looked appropriately guilty before answering. "Yes, I have," she whispered. "When we first met and I asked you to bring me to the clearing and also when I made you let go of me."

"I knew it!" He looked awfully proud of himself, remembering how he accused her of bewitching him. He had always harbored a suspicion that she was more powerful than she let on.

"I want you to know that I did what I thought I had to do in order to protect myself." She hesitated for a moment. "I'm sorry that I wasn't up front about all of this from the beginning."

He smirked at her. "You silly little fairy. Don't apologize for that. Knowing what I know now about how vampires react to you, I would never begrudge you for keeping yourself safe."

"Thank you," she replied slipping her hands around his head and pulling him down for a kiss. Their lips met gently, her fingers toying with the hair the base of his neck. With each pass it became more drawn out, deeper, the passion rising. Edward's hands were by his side, a prickling fear keeping his from embracing her fully.

"Touch me," Bella whispered between kisses. "Please."

He placed his hands upon her hips but kept his grip feather light. Never again would he lose control with her. He would rather be forever celibate than hurt her.

Of course, he still wanted her in that way but he shielded his fantasies. It wasn't right of him to let her see that. It wasn't gentlemanly, and furthermore, he didn't want to tease her. He found that after just a few days shielding became so much easier. When he wasn't focusing so hard on channeling and controlling elements, shielding became almost second nature which he found himself doing more often, longer and longer each time.

Bella believed that he was often hiding his lust-filled day dreams of her but what she didn't know was that Edward had been plotting, thinking a lot about this upcoming vampire war and how he could keep her safe. He had been thinking about this at every available private moment he could conjure. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Bella answer her cell phone.

"Hey Jake, any sign of Carlisle or Alice?"

"_Nope __but __I __do __have __some__... __interesting __news__."_

"What is it?"

"_You __know __of __the __Makah __tribe__, __to __the __east __of __La __Push__?"_

"I'm aware of them."

"_Some __of __their __men __have __begun __to __shift__."_

"More wolves?" Bella asked, confused at this new development.

"_Actually __no__," __Jacob __chuckled__. "__They __shift __into __very __large __cats__, __like __a __panther __I __think__."_

"Holy shit." She was a loss for what else to say. How had this happened? She had no idea what this meant.

"_For __what __it__'__s __worth__, __they __don__'__t __seem __threatened __by __us__. __Well__... __not __anymore__."_

"What happened?"

_Jake __snorted__. "__Leah __imprinted __on __one __of __them__. __It __was __kinda __hostile __before __that __happened__."_

Bella's hand flew to her mouth. Leah? _Imprinting__!_ But she was so young! "How... How is Leah? Who is_he_? Are they... She's a child Jake!"

"_Stop __freaking __out__. __His __name __is __Jared __and __he__'__s __only __four __years __older __than __she __is__. __He__'__s __really __good __with __her __Isabella__, __I __swear__. __Right __now__, __what __they __have __a __very __close __friendship__. __Believe __me__, __I__'__ve __been __keeping __an __eye __on __them __and __besides__, __he __doesn__'__t __spend __much __time __here__. __They __sniffed __out __a __vamp __not __far __from __Makah __and __there __are __only__ 3 __other __shifters __like __him__. __He__'__s __needed __on __his __own __land __to __patrol__. _

"More vampires?" Bella asked.

"_Just __one __and __that __was __about __the __time __Alice __was __poking __around__, __so __it __may __have __been __her__."_

Rubbing her eyes and blowing out a breath, she asked Jake to keep her informed and ended the call. "That _was_ interesting."

"Do you think Alice's presence prompted the Makah men to shift?"

Bella shook her head in wonder. "It could be."

Without putting his shield up, Edward began to revisit his plan and how Alice's gift could help them tremendously.

Bella frowned at his thoughts. He was thinking about trying to find Alice, _alone_. She turned to face him, but he didn't look at her, too lost in thought to notice that she was glaring at him.

"Are you leaving me?"

**~O~**

Thank you for reading. Leave me a review and let me know what you think!

**Some fics recs because I like to share the love!**

**Through the Oak Door by struckatthesky. ** Summary: One kiss sparks the clues, but what do they all mean? Bella dreams of her future self, knowing the life she lives ends in tragedy. How can she change her story when she already knows the ending? The door is there, but where is the key? AH, ExB, Rated M.

**The Selkie Man by DarkBlueBella.** Summary: AU. A summer studying Scottish folktales leads to Bella Swan meeting a stranger unlike anyone she has ever met. Can she let herself believe that myth and legend might also be reality?


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognized characters, settings, ect. are property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**I have to take a moment to thank, **kikki7 **for pre-reading and** Vintagejgc **for her beta assistance. I don't know what I'd do without these fabulous ladies!

**Chapter 14**

"Are you leaving me?" Bella asked, her expression shifting to a mask of indifference. "Are you going to try and find her?"

Edward winced, he had _obviously_ not meant for Bella to hear that. He held his hands up as if in surrender. "It was just an idea."

She rolled her eyes and gave him a wicked grin. "This is what you've been doing." She laughed in a huff. "All that shielding... You've been planning this."

He let out a long sigh and then nodded. He wasn't going to lie to her, and he truly felt that Alice could provide him with information that could be tremendously helpful. Edward didn't believe in the possibility of an absolute fate. He believed in free will and that the power of choice made nothing absolute. The recollection of Alice's visions haunted him, yet he knew that some of them had already ceased to be possibilities. Her visions changed at the behest of every decision made. He had the strongest hope that there must be some decision...some turn of events that could be prevented. He wanted to alter the course of the future.

"You disappeared in her visions, Bella. You didn't exist in that future and the world was in ruin." He wilted at the recollection of his own eyes a deep scarlet, dark and empty. He made a promise to himself that he would never live that way again. He would rather serve himself up to the Volturi on a pyre than live that reality. His hands balled into fists as he looked into Bella's eyes, and with the utmost conviction he said, "I can't live in a world where you don't exist."

Bella narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't say th-"

At vampire speed he moved, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "I can't live in a world where you don't exist," he repeated softly. "No one can. This world needs you, I realize that now. Being here with you...It's allowed me to see the connection you have to this earth. I can feel your energy everywhere."

Bella fought back tears, a myriad of emotions plaguing her. She did not know what would happen to this world in the event of her death. Alice's visions sent fright into her bones. More pressing was Bella's guilt; it pained her deeply to think of Edward having to live without her. For a supernatural creature to live without its mate was devastating. She would take a piece of him with her, to never be replaced. He would never be whole again.

Anger bubbled inside her and she slapped Edward's hand away, her skin prickling with enough power to sting him. "You're right. This world can't thrive without me and I agree with you, Edward. Nothing is absolute." She pursed her lips. "Still, I don't like you hiding things from me."

When she stomped her foot for emphasis Edward chuckled. "I apologize for that, and I would like to take this opportunity to say the same. You hide yourself from me all of the time. You know so much about me but I know very little about you- you haven't been very forthcoming with me, love. I think it's awfully hypocritical of you to chastise me for keep secrets when you do nothing but guard yourself relentlessly."

She wanted to rebuff his statement but couldn't. He was right again. She _had_ been more open here on the island, but it wasn't the same. She had seen his past; she had seen all of his most guarded secrets, and given him very little in return.

Edward continued, "I feel as though I learn something new about you every day, and I love that about you, Bella, I do. It's the way we_ should_ get to know one another. But in the interest of your safety and my sanity, I want to know more. I want to know everything. Anything you hold back from me impedes my ability to protect you."

Sighing, Bella ran her hands over her face and tried not to grimace. She didn't like feeling helpless and she certainly didn't like having to be protected. Her physical vulnerability aside, Bella had lived for centuries and she _knew_ how to survive. What she didn't know was how to truly open up and share her life with someone. Somewhere along the way it had become her nature to be secretive. Shielding was something she did out of habit, not to keep others out, but to reign in her own telepathy so that it wouldn't drive her batty.

Edward couldn't help but grin. He had forced himself into isolation more times than not in order to escape the thoughts of those around him. He held out his hand to her, his stance wide, his expression hopeful. The air around him shifted and visibly curled around his bicep and forearm. It settled, lazily circling his hand before it became jumpy and apprehensive. When Bella stepped closer and slid her hand into his, the air around Edward's hand expelled outward in a gusting push which sent Bella stumbling into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her fully, inhaling her scent and letting her essence consume him. Edward shuddered in relief, any tension residing in his body evaporating. There was a breeze that was both hot and cold moving and twisting in tendrils around them. It weaved in and out in the cadence of a waltz. It was playful and full of joy, both a lullaby and an aria.

"Bella," Edward whispered. "You feel that? Do you feel what happens when we come together?"

She shuddered out a, "Yes," reveling in the way the elements sang for them. In her long life she had never experienced anything like it; the feeling was beyond any words in her vocabulary. It was love and yet so far apart from that. Being in Edward's arms gave her a will to live on, a striking need to caress, to adore, and to worship him.

Even knowing the basics of how mating worked, feeling it was all together different. She couldn't stand the idea of being away from him- the very thought making her stomach turn. Never had she felt so needy, craving him more than any element. She let Edward hear her uncontained possessiveness, let him see the dark thoughts hidden in the back of her mind. She would savagely kill anyone who dared try and take him from her. She would do it a hundred times over with no regrets. There was something so base in the tenor of her thoughts, something so raw that it let Edward see the sliver of darkness that she possessed. He sucked in a breath and held her tighter.

The brilliant fluttering energy that pulsated around them was proof positive that they belonged to each other; it was their very souls intertwining until they were one. The glittering aura surrounding them grew bigger and brighter with each passing moment.

Bella leaned in, brushing her lips across his neck and his jaw before landing on his lips. She shivered under his kiss, his skin once again chilled.

Edward pulled back, eyebrows crinkled at the loss of his warm skin.

"It happened after the incident with fire," Bella explained. "All the dark energy manifests itself this way."

"I want to be warm again." He held her closer and greedily soaked up her heat. Bella kissed him again, this time a bit more passionately. Threading her fingers through his hair, she guided his movements, tilting his head to give her better access. Edward's lips were so tentative, yet even a ghost of a kiss left Bella feeling so loved, so alive. Her body sprang to life in his touch and it wasn't just arousal; it was something bigger. She knew he felt it too, both of them moving in closer.

Edward swore her heart beat louder than usual, her heat radiating. Her mind... it was blissfully open and welcoming, and he saw awe and wonder there. Bella was awash in something she had never felt before, something that Edward had given her.

"Never?" He asked shyly. He couldn't comprehend how the exquisite creature in his arms had never loved before. He_ still_ did not know exactly how old she was, but he had heard the word_ centuries_ in her mind earlier. Surely, she had loved or at least been loved in all that time.

She lifted her chin, looked him in the eye and smiled. "I've never been in love before. I've never felt this way with anyone."

It was as though they were being submerged in waves of heat, the earth below them undulating and forming the strongest of roots that tethered them together. Bella kissed him softly on the lips and the tip of his nose. "I've waited so long for you."

**~O~**

Carlisle had run from the Quileute Reservation like a starved, caged animal that had just been freed.

He sprinted into the distance and ran at top speed attempting to flee, to distance himself from this madness.

_Run_, his mind chanted.

_Blood_, his venom hissed. _Feed_. _Feed. Feed._

He stilled, dust and dirt whirling through the air. He was ravenous; it was the only thing he could pull from his shattered thoughts. He inhaled and let his senses ensnare him, picking up the musky smell of a rabbit, he pounced. He hunted for hours, feeding in a frenzy, indulging as often as he dared, willing the burn in his throat to cease. When he finally felt sated and in control, he buried the remains of his last kill and knelt next to the shallow grave. He prayed to God for forgiveness, asking his savior to guide him and give him strength.

He felt so lost.

He did not know where he was, but that was of no real concern. He felt hollow inside his own skin and utterly confused by recent events. He thought back to Edward's warning of war and his own intentions to head south. Three Volturi were dead at the hands of the wolves. The wolves... He had not given them much thought since the making of the treaty so long ago. It was obvious to Carlisle that Edward had formed some type of relationship with the shapeshifters.

Edward...

Carlisle shook his head violently, searching his mind for clues, trying desperately to figure out what it was that made him feel robbed and deprived. He reasoned that there had to be an explanation for all of this.

He gasped. Chelsea! How could he not have figured this out earlier? What a fool he had been! It was with great clarity that Carlisle realized exactly what she had done. No wonder he experienced such loss where Edward was concerned. She must have broken the bond between him and his son. He growled viciously, cursing her death for now... He did not know if it could ever be retrieved. Had he lost Edward forever? Lost him to that... _girl?_

A purring sound grew in his chest, venom gushing from his teeth. The mere memory of her scent was agonizing. How did Edward stand it? _Oh God... Edward_. Overwhelming guilt made his shoulders sag. He had been so consumed with her scent, to the point of physical violence with his own son. Her scent... It ravaged three hundred years of immaculate control.

_No! _He refused to think of her. He swallowed down every ounce of venom and prayed harder as it scorched his throat. Carlisle would shun his desires and follow the path he originally intended. He would go south to find the uprising covens as he had promised Edward he would. Bond or no, he was a man of his word. He would do right by Edward. He would travel to the Southern territory and attempt to join their ranks.

**~O~**

Jasper Whitlock was quite wary of Carlisle Cullen. Volunteers were not unheard of, but a rarity. Anyone who did offer themselves up to be a part of Jasper's coven were heavily scrutinized and Carlisle was no exception.

Jasper leaned over and blatantly sniffed him, checking his scent, which he did not recognize. He walked around him in a slow circle, appraising him. For someone claiming to be a nomad, Carlisle was very clean and his skin was flawless, not a mark on him. He had a car, and from their short conversation Jasper would venture that he had plenty of money too. He questioned Carlisle's motives and found his sincere good nature to be somewhat of an annoyance.

With a huff Jasper did what he always had. With a facade of boredom, he upped the fear in the air just slightly and watched for a reaction. He waited, staring at Carlisle and gradually increasing the pressure until he was bringing dread upon him in waves. To Jasper's dismay, Carlisle did not react, not in any physical way. He stood very still and waited, _patiently_.

Carlisle was in fact terrified but unlike most of his kind, he had mastered the ability to control himself. He was also three hundred years old and knew better than to show fear or lash out because of it.

Looking into Carlisle's eyes Jasper saw age there. Despite his young appearance, he guessed that Carlisle was older than he, and very smart. He grinned, impressed with the old man but tried again using a different approach. He reached out to sense Carlisle's emotions and found the fleeting terror being chased away by a growing contentment and acceptance. The sliver of loneliness did not escape Jasper and he preyed upon what weakness he could find. He took Carlisle's miserable feeling of solitude and he heightened it.

Carlisle closed his eyes when the ache of loss returned. Inside his head, he said silent prayers and thanked God for giving him strength. He said a prayer for himself and one for Edward before he opened his eyes, completely resolved in maintaining a civilized demeanor.

Jasper let out a humorless laugh when he focused on Carlisle's eye color, knowing what it meant. He was disgusted at the man's choice of diet, and sneered at him before attacking and pinning him to the ground in two seconds.

"You're weak," Jasper spit, his hand gripping Carlisle's neck tighter. "It's that filthy blood you drink. Feed properly and maybe we'll keep you."

**~O~**

"Powerful telepathy, _obviously_, teleporting, and channeling. Any other gifts I should know about?" Edward asked, his head cocked to the side. They had agreed to complete honesty with no shielding allowed.

"No, I think that just about covers it," Bella replied.

"Just about? You're not hiding anything from me, are you?" He raised an eyebrow.

Bella raised an eyebrow right back and smirked. "No, I am not. It's just _channeling_ is a pretty vague way to describe what I can do."

Edward looked at her expectantly waiting for her to elaborate.

"It's channeling, but it's more than that. I can control and manipulate the elements in all kinds of ways. Take this island for example. Have you wondered why it's so pure? So untouched by the humans?"

"I have. I just hadn't gotten around to asking you yet."

She bit her lip and held back a laugh. She adored his curiosity. "The elements keep them away. First there is the water, the waves look normal but their force pushes outward instead of in. It makes it near impossible for any vessel to come to these shores. The air shifts in complex patterns creating vast storms and the barometric pressure is constantly shifting preventing mechanical instruments from performing correctly. You've heard of the Bermuda triangle, yes?"

"Is that where we are?" Edward asked, his eyes wide and mind awash in fascination.

"No, but there is an island there that I protect in the same way. I use the same methods to keep humans away."

Edward gave her a side long glance. "Like a notice-me-not spell?"

Bella pressed her lips together, laughter bubbling up inside of her. She nodded and waited for him to say the words.

"Wizarding myths..." He faced her, his smile radiating. "That's why you like Harry Potter so much. Wizarding lore stems from Fae truths. Am I right?"

This time she didn't hold back her laughter. "Took you long enough to figure that out."

Edward took this opportunity to tease her, asking her if she had an invisibility cloak and if dragons truly existed. For a few minutes they enjoyed the sound of each other's laughter and a stole a few kisses as well before Edward started asking more questions.

He rubbed his chin. "What about your weaknesses?"

Bella sighed. "My body can become extremely weak if I'm unable to channel or deprived of the elements, the sun especially. And of course..." She gave him a wry smile. "Vampires are always a pain in my ass."

They walked down the beach hand in hand and the questions asked where sometimes as innocent as asking Bella her favorite flower or color. Other times he asked harder questions, ones that had been brewing in his mind.

He kissed her hand and looked out into the horizon. "Fae are born or created?"

"We are born to two Fae parents."

"Both parents must be Fae?"

"Yes," she answered, knowing he was wondering about Fae-Human pairings. "It was not uncommon for Fae to take human lovers and there were children by way of these couplings, but these children were not Fae. They were human."

"Did you- Have you ever..." He trailed off, embarrassed and afraid to ask if she had ever _been_ with another. _Had she? Of course she has! She is far too desirable to have spent her life alone. Had there been one? Many? Human? Fae? _He pinched the bridge of his nose wanting so badly to shield his thoughts and his jealousy but they had promised each other no shielding during this talk.

Bella's eyebrows knit together, her gaze on the sand beneath them. "I have had human companions."

She looked up at him then, her heart sinking at the sight of him. He had turned away and was hurt by her admission. Rationally, he knew he shouldn't be angry but he was.

She wanted to comfort him, to wrap her arms around him and ease his jealousy but she stayed in place and spoke words of truth and explanation. "I want you to know that I never thought this would happen for me. I was under the impression that I could only mate with one who is Fae. I knew there were no others on earth. So, I shared my body out of loneliness but I've never made love to another. I've never loved anyone, never shared my thoughts or my secrets. I love you so very much. Please, Edward, look at me?"

When he smelled the salt of her tears her moved to her at vampire speed and embraced her. "Oh no. Please, love, don't cry. I'm sorry."

They looked into each other's eyes, Edward wiping away the fallen tear.

"You are so strong," Bella whispered putting her hand to his chest. "Your heart, your will to wait for love; I wasn't strong enough to do that. I had hoped to find some kind of connection when I..." She winced but refused to remember those she had been intimate with. "It was always void of love, nothing more than physical. I swear to you."

"I know." He could feel the sincerity in her words and also the sadness. He knew all too well the need to find release in the form of sex. For so very long, he had yearned to find a connection as well but for Edward, his virtue had always overcome his more base desires. His embarrassment blossomed once again for there was no denying his virginity as well as his inexperience. He hadn't experienced even a kiss before Bella.

She gasped. "Your first kiss was with me?"

"My first everything was with you and _will be_ with you." He managed to drum up a small smile. "You didn't know that?"

"I haven't seen _all_ your memories, Edward." She took his face in her hands. "I have so much to learn about you too."

They continued their walk, exploring the island at a slow pace for a while. As they ventured into the dense trees, Bella jumped onto Edward's back and held tight as he jumped up and scaled the ancient tree-tops. Perched on the highest branch he could find, he could see the entire island from the spot. He situated Bella so that she was in front of him, her arms casually draped around his neck. His grip on her waste like a vice.

"I don't want you to fall," Edward explained and Bella snorted.

"Do you know what would happen if I fell?" She asked playfully.

"I won't let you fall." His grip stayed snug, his fingers splaying out to make her more comfortable.

"Of course you won't but if I did, I would simply apparate back to you. Let go and I'll show you."

He pouted and held her even closer. The sun was beginning to set and he didn't want her to risk getting hurt.

After rolling her eyes, she reached down and dug her fingers into his ribs making him feel a sensation akin to tickling. He giggled and released her then tried to stare her down.

"Bella," he warned, ready to catch her.

"Edward," she replied, her tone mocking. She stepped away from him, one footing hovering over the side of the branch before she waved and let herself fall. Edward gasped and before he had the chance to try and grab her, she was back in his arms, kissing his face and reassuring him that she was fine.

He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm not letting you go again."

And he didn't. They found the perfect branch, thick enough to hold their weight and wide enough for them to nestle down on and snuggle while they watched the stars.

"Tell me more of the constellations?" Edward asked her in a whisper.

They spent the night discussing the eighty-eight constellations of the earth's night sky. They talked of myths and truths, of time and travels, and their lives.

"You said that the stars changed. What did they look like before?"

Bella closed her eyes and pressed herself closer to him. "I was a child then. It's hard to remember."

She pictured it instead of speaking the words. Her recall was so very human, aged and warped. There were a plethora of bright shining stars against an inky sky, the constellations of today just a slip of what used to be. The sky of the present seemed almost empty in comparison. Bella remembered looking at the stars with her mother and the wonderful stories she used to tell.

Edward grinned. "Fairy tales?"

"I suppose so. When I was very young my mother told me tales of a Fae realm. She described it with uncanny depth and detail. It was a place where the constellations were woven of Fae history and they would change and evolve as our history did. The sky was sacred; the shimmering stars celestial in being and alive, ever-changing. She told me that changes in the sky here on earth meant great change as well as a chance of escape."

"Escape?" He asked, his interest peaked at this piece of her history.

"_When the stars realign in the earth sky, the greatest of magical energy emerges and the portal shall then open_." She quoted her mother's exact words. "She spoke of fellow Fae feeling an incredible pull to this portal. Stepping through would give them passage to the true land of Fae: a place where we would forever be safe."

"Did you go there? What was it like?" Edward asked in rapt attention. The slew of question he had for her multiplied vastly.

Bella shook her head and laughed. "It's not real, Edward. It was a child's tale of whimsy and delight. As I got older, she stopped telling the story because it wasn't true."

"Yet you still watch the stars for change, don't you?" he asked softly, running his nose over her ear then kissing the lobe.

"Yes but I..." She smiled into his hair, inhaling his scent. "I don't go stargazing very often. Chasing the dawn, remember?"

He nodded. "But you did witness the stars change, once when you were young?"

"True, but there was no sparkly portal, there was no magical pull to a far away land of fairies. Just stars disappearing." She shrugged.

"Was there a great change at that time?"

Bella bit her bottom lip trying to remember. "It was so long ago and I was so young. I just don't know."

He hesitated, his hands restless. "I want to talk about Alice."

"Okay," Bella answered quietly knowing this talk was inevitable.

"I want to find her and pick her brain. A fair amount of time has passed since you saw her last and things could have changed. _Anything_ could have changed. What she foretold... We know nothing about it. How it started, what events set it in motion, who, specifically, was responsible. We don't have any sense of a time line. Any information I could glean would help us."

"You're right," Bella conceded. Her voice was calm and steady but her heart rate became elevated, betraying her unaffected demeanor.

"The last thing I want to do is leave you, but I don't want you near her. She can't control herself and I refuse to put you at any kind of risk."

"I don't have to be in front of her. I could apparate somewhere close by."

Edward shook his head no. "_That_ would be a risk. We have to be extremely careful on how we approach this. With her gift, she could feasibly see what we're planning. She could wait for you or ambush you. I want to be smart about this, even bathing beforehand. I don't want even a trace of your scent on me. No. Risks."

They were silent for a moment before Edward continued. "I'd like for you to stay in La Push with the wolves. They can protect you there."

She gaped at him. "I_ do not _need a babysitter."

"I know that. I know that you are capable of defending yourself. I want you there because I trust the wolves implicitly. They were made to protect you, Bella. Let them do it. I won't be comfortable any other way. I just want you to be safe."

Bella scowled but agreed. She knew that Alice's control was tenuous. It would be better this way.

"Now all I have to do is find her," Edward said.

"Not an issue." Bella replied.

"You know where she is?" He asked.

"No, but I can find her easily." Bella recalled her last meeting with Alice and how she found her. She showed Edward how she could teleport not only to a location, but to a person as well.

He smiled at her, always impressed with her gifts. He had thought his main hurdle would be finding Alice, but now he felt surer, ready to make his plan a reality.

"Not so fast," Bella said, poking his shoulder. "Easy for me? Yes. Easy for you? Not so much. This sort of apparation is advanced. If you want to teleport to her without me, than we need to start some serious practicing."

**~O~**

Thank you for reading. I'd love to know what you think. Leave a review and let me know, good or bad. Feedback is one of a writer's greatest tools.

**Fic Recs for you, because I like to share the love!**

**LJ Summers:** This author has lots of awesome fics and she's a real sweetheart too. I highly recommend you check out her stories!

**Glitch by quothme.** Summary: Maybe there really is a glitch in Bella's brain. After all, she knows he's out there. She knows he's been watching her ever since she can remember. She's *not* crazy. Why won't anyone believe her? Dark humor a la Face Punch.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I apologize for the wait. I experienced some major computer issues. Both my imac and my laptop decided to give me trouble. Sorry for the wait and I hope to get these chapters out a bit quicker now. A big ole sparkly Thank you to **kikki7** for pre-reading and **vintagejgc** for beta'ing this for me. You ladies are just plain awesome!

**Chapter 15:  
><strong>

Apparation did not come easy for Edward. Although he could complete the act, it took all of his concentration and then, of course, there was the sickness that followed. He chose to not use fire to heal himself due to the near disastrous experience before, and the result was a cranky vampire on his knees with roiling nausea.

Bella would keep her distance, letting him find composure. She spoke words that were firm and reassuring, guiding him in the finer points of teleporting with an eager passion. Edward thought she was a wonderful communicator when she wanted to be, and a good teacher. When she demonstrated things Edward could see her intense love, not just for him, but for the elements, and for the world in which they lived. It was inspiring and infectious and with each attempt he got better and better. Progress may have been slow going, but it was progress none the less and Bella reminded Edward of this often.

Edward was able to move himself in small jumps around the island, his range about a half mile. While he recovered from the sick feeling in his stomach Bella moved herself to the opposite side of the island and projected her thoughts to him.

_I want to try something different this time. Instead of focusing on a place, focus on me. _

She pictured herself waiting for him, nude and sprawled out on the beach. _Come and get me_.

Donning a massive grin, Edward took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, centering himself. The elements came to him in a rush at first, and then tapered into a steady flow of energy. He was learning how to truly control the elements, although far from perfect, as it usually took him at least a minute to work up to apparation.

He pictured Bella's eyes, her lips, her blush. He imagined the sound of her heart beat and her laugh. He felt blessed to have found her, to have loved and to be loved by her. She was his other half, in every sense of the word.

He was standing in front of Bella eight seconds later.

He frowned as she was fully clothed.

"Holy shit!" Bella laughed, a shocked expression on her face. "That was...Wow, Edward...That was _really_ good."

There was a moment of silence between them, a playful smile on both of their faces.

Bella bit her bottom lip, a slight blush blossoming on her cheeks. "Again."

And she was gone in a flash. Edward gave a half laugh, half groan, thinking very loudly that she had better be naked this time.

Wasting no time, he immediately began to concentrate on Bella. He always felt a pull to her and theorized that it mattered not where she was, he could always find her by following the pull of their bond. When they were apart it was stretched tight, always tugging him back toward her. He visualized their connection like a rope binding them together and he reached out and embraced it, giving it a tug of his own.

And there she was, standing on the beach, bare and so beautiful it left Edward breathless. Draped across her shoulders was a long piece of fabric that fell down her arms. He just stood there and studied her; the curve of her hips, her hair dancing in the breeze, the way she smiled. Coy but innocent, a bat of her eye lashes and then she walked to him. Her steps slow but confident as she closed the distance between them.

He touched her shoulder; his fingertips light as air as they moved down her arm then up again, letting the fabric fall down her back. Cupping her face he leaned in to kiss her, breathing in the air that she breathed out. Bella leaned into him, wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. As the kiss grew deeper and more urgent, she started unbuttoning his shirt, wanting his bare skin, his touch, anywhere.

Chest to bare chest, they sighed in unison, the contact so simple, and yet so incredibly fulfilling. His hands drifted down her back to her bottom, pushing her into him, groaning when she flexed her hips up to meet his.

When she began to unbutton his pants, he broke the kiss. Part of him wanted to stop her, his fear of hurting her always present, but he was mesmerized by her thoughts. She wanted to touch him all over, _just touch_. The way she craved it excited him all the more. The way her mind was filled with respect for their boundaries made him love her even more deeply. As their eyes met, she worked his pants down and helped him remove them. Taking his hands, she guided him to the sandy beach where she spread out the fabric as a blanket and laid beside him, running her hands over his chest.

She took her time and tenderly caressed him. Her touch was a balm on his skin, gently warming him. Edward closed his eyes and gave in to what she was giving him. She moved to sit astride him, kissing his chest, working her lips up to his neck.

Peeking up at him through her long lashes, her stare was a plea.

He opened his eyes then and saw desperation in her expression. She wanted his touch, his kiss, she needed more of him.

"Come here," he said, a small smile growing wider on his lips. As she leaned down, he fisted the long hair that cascaded down her back. When he kissed her, he filled it with longing and hunger. He slid his tongue tentatively into her mouth and savored her taste.

When she ground her hips against him, he stilled, not trusting himself to be careful enough. Her hands were on his hips, her fingers straining, wanting to touch him more intimately. Edward groaned, the soft skin of her stomach against his erection was too much and yet not enough. His mind screamed, _Touch me. Touch me. Touch me. _

Ever so slowly she took his hands in hers and guided them to his sides, kissing him in a sweet, languid drag of her lips. Their mouths moved together, tongues laving and tasting as she moved her hands to his hips once again. Edward gave the slightest push of his pelvis and Bella's heart rate sped, her scent intensifying. She pulled her mouth away, breathless and worked up, and looked into his eyes, silently asking him if it was okay and if she could go further.

"Yes," the word turned into a hiss as soon as she slid her hand around his erection. It throbbed; his hips lifting and he look a sharp intake of breath. A slurred whisper of words fell from his lips. "Oh God, Bella... I... oh... so warm, your hands are so warm, that feels so good."

She continued to kiss his jaw and neck as she pumped her hand slowly, eliciting wanton keening noises from him. Edward propped himself up on his elbows and watched as she stroked him. Bella was watching too, fascinated and aroused by the feel of him and the way he reacted to her touch. She loved watching him like this, eyes dark and clouded with lust. She wanted to watch him come in her hand, wanted to bring him uninhibited pleasure.

"Tighter," he rasped. She looked up and into his eyes and saw his raw need drenched in love and want. He was in total control, his thoughts focused on her hand and the thrill of her touch. She squeezed him and pumped faster, loving how he threw his head back and held his breath. He came moments later, his body tightening and releasing in jagged spikes of indulgent bliss and utter gratification.

Edward's mind was a haze, his body slack. Then in a flash he was embracing Bella, giving her fluttering kisses and mumbling _ I love you _ all over her body.

He flipped them so that he was hovering over her, his stare intense, yet on the edge of playful.

Edward was feeling bold, sliding his hand down her leg and then over her knee and slowly up. When he slipped his hands between her thighs, she spread her legs wide for him, inviting him in. He shuddered when he felt how wet she was, pride flooding his veins, knowing that _he_ did this to her, that she wanted him. Fingers sliding, swirling, teasing her until he found the spot she liked. His eyes were all over her, her swollen lips, eyes clenched shut, a delicious flush all over her skin. As she began to whimper, her mind encouraged him to go faster; all he could do was watch his own hand touching her pink, slick flesh.

"Yes," she breathed, her legs shaking as he did what she asked and sped the movements of his fingers. "Just like that. Oh... Edward..."

Her hips flexed up one final time before she reached her climax. The muscles in her thighs contracting and spasming, a loud whining sound emerging from her lips. Edward kept his fingers moving, slowing when she clenched her legs around his hand.

She was heavy lidded and her breaths ragged when she finally looked up at him. Edward leaned back with a lop-sided grin, so happy that he could give her pleasure like that.

"Thank you," she said, her head once again falling back as she got lost in a few stray aftershocks tingling her entire body.

Edward slowly moved his hand away and looked down at the wetness that coated his fingers. Lifting his hand, he gave into to the ultimate curiosity and sucked a finger into his mouth.

He experienced something he couldn't describe. It was a shot of adrenaline, his senses heightened yet dulled in a soft fog. A rush of warmth and arousal, a spark of awareness. He hadn't realized that he was sucking on three of his fingers now, the sound of his own moan jerked him back into reality.

Bella looked up in surprise, watching as he licked his fingers clean of her juices. The sight of him doing that made her bite her lower lip, her new arousal undeniable. Edward purred as the scent of her became thick in the air, his instincts taking over.

His head was in between her legs quicker than she could blink. She gasped in surprise then let out a strangled cry, one that was assuredly derived of pleasure. Edward was using his tongue in ways that no human could. Bella had never experienced anything like it, she came again rather quickly; her shock at what he was doing making it a powerful orgasm.

Edward was consumed by the taste of her. It was what he imagined her blood to taste like, but _so much better. _

Carlisle was wrong. Her blood was not the drink of the Gods, _this_ was. He wanted to make her come again and again and he wanted to catch every drop with his tongue.

Bella was shaking, her back arching up off the ground as he continued to lick and gently suck. He was alternating between slowly licking her sex and teasing her clit just enough to make her wetter. She could feel his purr vibrating through his lips, the sensation exquisite. She looked down at him, her thoughts begging him to look at her.

He did, eyes black, mouth still working her. _Again._ He silently commanded. _I want more._

Bella's thoughts spurred a new confidence in Edward. _No one_ had ever made her feel that way, feel that good. It brought out something possessive and domineering in him and, judging by Bella's reaction, she liked it.

She stared into his eyes, moaning out his name, and when she felt the tell-tale feel of her muscles tightening, preparing her for yet another orgasm, she spoke, "Touch yourself."

He didn't hesitate to take himself in his hand and after a few strokes Bella was writhing beneath him, pushing herself against his mouth. Edward's purr turned into a growl as she came on his lips. She tasted divine, she smelled even better, and he came shortly after, still ravishing her with his mouth.

Bella's body shook the intensity of it all overwhelming. "Ohhhh... Too much. Too much." She grabbed his hair and tried to push his head away. "Edward, Ahhhh... Love,_ please,_ I need you to stop."

He wrenched his head away and threw himself backward, his mind in a blur of sensations, his body buzzing. He heard the word _stop _and worried he had done something wrong or hurt her. "Are you okay?"

She laughed, worn out and sated, and smiled at him. "Yes, but are _you _okay?"

He stayed where he was, her scent still heavy and inviting. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, of course not. That was the very opposite of pain. That was wonderful." She stretched her arms over her head, toes curling in the sand.

He continued to unabashedly stare at her body, naked and glorious in the bright sun. "Why did you ask me to stop?"

"Oh..." Bella gave him an almost shy look. "Well, after_ three_ orgasms, I feel very...sensitive there." Her fingers brushed over her sex and she shivered.

With a sigh, she sat up and gave him a questioning look. "Are you really okay? You seem...conflicted."

He laughed nervously, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "I think I should probably hunt."

He didn't have to elaborate, Bella could feel his need pulling at her. He was conflicted indeed, wanting to hunt and satisfy his craving for blood but also recalling Bella's taste which lingered on his lips. Ravenous sexual longing thrummed within him, he_ wanted_ his mate- blissful yet tortuous desire ebbing and flowing along with a growing thirst for blood.

"Yes, I think hunting would be best. Go ahead." She waved inland and rose to her feet. After a brief embrace and kiss, Edward left to hunt the wild boar that roamed the inner depths of the island.

While he did so, Bella swam; wading into the water and letting the gentle waves encompass her. Letting her body go slack, the water element held her afloat and let her drift out into the deep sea. The sun beat down and warmed her, the breeze tickled her bare skin, and as always the sandy bottom of earth grounded her, keeping her centered and tying itself to her with a delighted hum.

Post hunt, Edward closed his eyes and focused on Bella. He could _hear_ her, and sensing the peace in her mind, he knew she must be channeling. He ran to the beach and stood beneath the trees and watched. Grinning, he thought the scene before him was surreal. Bella's body was hovering over the water, her toes barely grazing the circling waves. A fine, white mist of spray emerged from the sea and surrounded her, and the sun pulsated with heat. He was in awe of the sight before him, her light shining and shimmering in a dazzling display. Arms wide and welcoming, bare of clothes, she looked like a goddess.

With a slow movement of her hand she descended into the water with a splash and swam a bit closer to shore before stopping to shout, "Are you going to swim with me or what?"

Edward ran again and dove right in, simply flabbergasted at the behavior of the water. He didn't really _have_ to swim, the ocean carried and guided him to Bella's side and held them adrift. They floated and talked- questions and curious musing taking their conversation to a more serious place.

"We haven't talked about the wolves or um... the panthers?"

Bella stilled, the discovery of the Makah tribal members shifting into panthers had left her truly stunned. She did not know if only Fae had the power to do such things. Her own experiences were unprecedented and her knowledge of how this was happening now was simply beyond her.

"I suppose I will learn more when I go to La Push." She hesitated for a moment and then looked out into the horizon. "When you go find Alice, I will stay with the pack."

Edward's arms circled her torso, water rushing over his hands as he splayed them out over the small of her back. He kissed her forehead and thanked her, a trickle of tension fizzling into nothing.

She smiled and pulled him close. "I'm actually really excited to go. I have a strong urge to see Leah and I want to know all about this panther she imprinted on."

Edward smirked at the maternal air about her in that moment. She was their alpha, but it was more than that; she was their creator and she seemed to fret over them like a mother would.

"Tell me about the imprinting," Edward whispered, touching her face, fingertips running down her jaw.

"They have mated." Bella rested her head against his shoulder. "With the wolves, it's a bit different. They become unconditionally bound to each other. They share a soul. The imprint... it's instantaneous and mutual and absolutely unbreakable."

"This worries you?"

"Yes and no. It's just that Leah is so young. I'm a little uncomfortable with that, but I really have no right to be. I've seen something similar in past generations and I know that what is happening between them now is an intimate friendship. It's not sexual in nature, yet. He is everything she needs and he cannot deny nor betray her."

She grimaced; she didn't want anyone touching Leah in _that_ way. "There's more. After the imprint, the two of them together are far more powerful than any lone wolf, and they have the option of immortality."

"What?" Edward's head snapped up, eye brows reaching for the sky.

"They have a choice, as long as they keep shifting, they will not age."

Edward was speechless, it was a unique situation and he knew from experience that immortality did not come easy.

Bella sighed and leaned away, letting her hair become saturated with water. "For females... shifting changes her biology. Conception is not possible while she is actively phasing."

"How does that work? Can she just choose not to shift?"

"It's possible, but there are limitations. For any of the wolves to stop, the threat of vampires has to be at bay. Even then, if she stopped shifting but in five years she encounters a vampire... She _could_ phase involuntarily if she felt threatened. Emotion and circumstances would play into how she responded. In these first years they are like newborn vampires, still learning to control themselves. The presence of your kind brings out dark feelings in the wolves, hatred rules and impulse control is extremely limited; they are all instinct at first. They have to learn discipline and they can't stop shifting until they have that."

Shaking his head, always fascinated by the wolves, Edward said, "They are an amazing species."

"They are," she agreed. "Do you know what's even more amazing?"

"Our bond?" he guessed.

Smiling broadly as she replied, "Well of course _our_ bond is amazing. That goes without saying, but I was referring to you, Edward. The pack no longer reacts to you as they would another vampire. They feel a slight unease, maybe, but they stopped wanting to rip you apart on sight. They know you're different, special."

"Yeah?"

She nodded and kissed his cheek.

"I thought you just ordered them to be nice to me and to keep all my limbs attached." He teased in a faux accusing tone.

She giggled and then confessed, "I may have done that but only when they first saw you, I wasn't sure how they would react. I had to keep you safe."

Her eyes sparkled and he felt his chest expand. It was one of the sweetest things she had ever said to him. He loved the fact that she was just as fierce about protecting him as he was with her. He expressed his gratitude with lingering kisses on her shoulder and whispered_ 'thank you's_.

Their swim lasted hours, Bella watching Edward channel, before they channeled together and then retired to a hammock which was stretched between two trees, holding each other while a ruby sun dipped below the horizon.

Before the sky fell into crystal ebony, Bella closed her eyes and silently prayed. Her words ranged from acceptance to acclaim, she thought of her mother and Edward with hallowed exalt. Exhaling, she whispered in a language that Edward didn't understand. The words may have been a mystery, but he felt the harmonious resolve in her benediction.

"Do you believe in God?" Edward asked quietly. He had never heard Bella pray before, and his personal beliefs on religion had been shattered by immortality. He thought of his countless discussions with Carlisle, his own refusal to believe in absolution for his kind, the darkness all-consuming. Faith was something Edward had never known as a vampire. The venom had taken it along with his human memories.

"Not in the traditional sense," she replied. "I suppose I believe in a higher power of sorts, but I do not believe what most conventional religions preach of God."

He raised an eyebrow, interest peaked. He wanted her to continue, craving more than the vague explanations she tended to give.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Like I said, I believe in a higher power, a force connecting us all together. Something bigger than _us_, bigger than this place." She gestured all around.

"How do you _know_? How can you be sure?"

She turned to face him, her thoughts focused in content, remembering words and faces over a span of time that Edward had a hard time fathoming. One thing was clear though, Bella could feel _something_ more powerful that had been with her throughout time, not a single being, but the threads that kept everything sewn together; creation and evolution, life stemming from dark and light melding and shaping the earth.

Bella pressed her lips against his in a gentle kiss before telling him with unwavering conviction, "I just _know._"

His eyes widened, a broad grin stretching across his face. "Just how _old_ are you?"

**~O~**

Jasper jumped up and laughed, the look on Carlisle's face amused him and he could still sense his fear. _Good, _he thought.

"Get up and follow me," he commanded, making sure to keep Carlisle's level of anxiety steady.

He was led to a large compound situated in the Guadalupe Mountains. Carlisle had never been to that area of the country, yet he was familiar with the geography- West Texas, close to the border. Aside from the jutting mountains, the area was stark- stony trails and mazes of dry streams littered the scene before him. In the distance he could see the Chihuanuan desert, flat and stretching out into Mexico. Nothing but cacti could be seen, not a bird in sight, nor could he sense any animal.

He followed, no conversation between them until they reached the base of a mountain, a low lying cave becoming visible. He could smell other immortals now, distinguishing at least thirty different scents. He kept his face a mask of indifference as he recognized one of the scents there.

Emmett McCarty. He had met Emmett in the early nineteen-hundreds, a few years before he had turned Edward. They were companions for a very short time, and had shared some similar beliefs about feeding. Emmett was no vegetarian, it was human blood that he consumed, but his methods were vastly different from most vampires. He fed off humans that no longer had the will to live, what most would consider assisted suicide. He tended to linger where large populations of senior citizens dwelled, and of course, hospitals. He was attempting to steal from a blood bank when he met Carlisle.

Inside the shallow cave, Jasper instructed Carlisle to wait before he turned and raced out. After making sure Carlisle was thoroughly guarded, he made his way to the main house of the compound through winding hallways and then underground tunnels. He ran before entering Maria's chamber, standing at the door and waiting for her to acknowledge him.

Tossing her raven black hair over her shoulder, she turned toward him and studied his expression. He was tense and projecting, she could feel it.

"Come to me," she said, raising her hands and holding them out to him.

He strode into the room and took her hands before leaning in to kiss her in a lingering brush of lips.

She leaned away and took her hands back, crossing her arms over her chest. "Is there a reason you are projecting that vile tension onto me?"

He smirked and promptly shifted his ire into lust making Maria grin wickedly.

"Ah...Come to please me, have you?" her voice took on a seductive tone, her eyes excited at the prospect.

"Actually, I've come to inform you that we have a volunteer." He kept up the lust though, knowing she was unable to resist his charm for too long.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Really? Tell me of this volunteer."

He told her what he knew of Carlisle, that he was a practicing medical doctor, probably rich. Disgust flared around him at the mention of the doctor's eating habits. He advised Maria against keeping him, telling her that he didn't trust the golden-eyed immortal.

"He lied to you?"

"Not that I know of, this is more of a gut feeling. He's too civil and _pretty,_ got Volturi written all over him."

She tapped her chin. "A doctor you say... He must have an obscene amount of control to accomplish something like that."

Sensing her interest, Jasper scowled, "I want to go on record that I am against-"

Before he could finish Maria had wrapped her hands around his neck, propelling them both backward. "I would like to go on record that _this_ is not _your_ decision to make. Do you realize what an asset he could be? If he is Volturi, he dies today, but... if not, he has the kind of control needed to withstand a fresh, open wound without feeding. That is exactly what I need, more soldiers, more newborns. We _need_ a vampire who can resist the urge to drain completely, don't we?"

She flung him into the wall and stared him down. He kept his guilt to himself, he had unintentionally killed more humans than he could count in an effort to turn them. His bloodlust had won out more often than not, and he considered himself to be one of the most controlled of all the vampires here.

"You will bring him to me," she ordered. "Unharmed. And bring Maggie as well. We will ask about the Volturi then, and Maggie will confirm whether or not he lies. Now, get out of my sight before I let Lucy and Nettie have their way with you."

**~O~**

Emmett was on watch, his skin sparkling madly in the scorching desert sun. It had been beyond boring for the past few days, not a living being for miles, no dark-skinned, peasant humans running from Mexico, no feral newborn attempting escape. Not even a hint of a breeze nor a tumble weed. For the millionth time in his existence, he wished for sleep.

He stood at attention when he heard the approach of a vampire coming from the north. His knees were slowly sinking into a crouch until he recognized Charlotte's scent. He rose then, chuckling as she came round the bend, her dress billowing behind her.

"Sweet Pea!" He called and ruffled her hair as she stopped abruptly right in front of him.

"Emmett," she sighed and smacked his shoulder. "Don't let Peter hear you calling me that."

He laughed heartily. "I'm not scared of Peter."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Of course you're not. You're not scared of anything."

He took a quick scan of the area before looking back to his progeny. "What brings you out, child? Has your Peter assigned you to watch?"

"Yes, I'll stay here. You're needed to guard a volunteer, in the west district, lower caves. Go on, I'll be fine here. I brought a book." She took a worn copy of one of her trashy romance novels from her pocket.

Emmett snorted. "You're going to need it. There's no life out there." He gestured toward the south and then ran his hand through his hair. "I'll leave you to it," he said, kissing the top of her head before he ran toward the western caves.

Peter was there and waiting, "One volunteer inside, he's not to leave. Jasper will be back after the decision's been made. I'm needed at the awakening."

"How many?" Emmett asked, his gaze fixed on the cave's opening as he scented the air.

"Six," Peter replied. "I want Charlotte on watch as often as possible."

Emmett gave him a quick nod, thankful that Charlotte wouldn't be subjected to that again. Peter would assign her watch duty and keep her far from the fray and chaos that six newborn vampires would bring.

"I can keep her next to me on the grid, if you like." Emmett offered and watched for a reaction. Peter could be very possessive of his mate, but had learned to deal with Emmett's attachment to her. Emmett was her sire and had taken on her training, which had been tenuous at best. Emmett was the reason Charlotte still lived and for that Peter would give him his trust._ That_ and Jasper had confirmed that Emmett had no romantic feelings toward her.

"I think that would be best," he replied and gave Emmett a half smile. "She won't like it."

To this Emmett let out a full bellied laugh. "I'm sure you're right and I'm sure I'll be sorry for offering. She'll be mad with boredom after she's finished with that Harlequin romance novel."

Peter gave a snort and shook his head. "Where does she keep getting those? I thought I burned the lot of them."

Emmett wanted to tease him further, to maybe ask why his mate was reading those things instead of experiencing them, but he held back. His relationship with Peter wasn't_ that_ good.

Not wanting anymore awkward silence between them, Peter thanked him and took his leave.

Once he was out of sight, Emmett nearly collapsed. He had recognized Carlisle Cullen's scent and was utterly confused. Peter had said he was a volunteer, but Carlisle? It couldn't be! The man he knew Carlisle to be would never participate in what was happening here. He couldn't willingly be volunteering, could he?

He walked into the cave's dark entrance and marched forward until he met Carlisle's stare.

Carlisle looked as he had one hundred years ago, honey colored eyes and all. "Emmett," he acknowledged with a nod.

Emmett hissed and in a flash was staring him down. "What in the hell are you doing here?"

**~O~**

Thank you for reading! Leave a review? *blinks innocently* Pretty please? I'd love to hear your thoughts!

I've got a few fic recs for you!

**Brotherhood by LindaRoo**. Summary: The Cullen boys go hunting. Jasper can't stop quoting The Princess Bride, Emmett can't stop quoting Monty Python and the Holy Grail, and Edward, rather put out, responds with Shakespeare. Hilarity ensues! Co-written with the awesome Blondie AKA Robin.

**Dreaming of RL by NKubie**. Summary: What if Bella was a fanfic addict like us? This story is dedicated to the members of SMUTT.** (Yes, I am a proud member!)**

**A little something for you Eric and Sookie lovers! **

**Addicted to love by BonTempsBaby. Summary: **Sequel to "Pour Some Sugar On Me". Sookie and Eric come to terms with their new relationship. Very romantic, with more action in second half. Told from both POV's. Rated M for mature situations. Eric/Sookie/Bill/Pam.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Many thanks to** Vintagejgc **for her beta work and to** kikki7 and NKubie **for pre-reading.Ladies, thank you for helping me get this mass of words to sparkle.

**A/N:** I wanted to let everyone know that this chapter delves into graphic violence. If this type of thing bothers you, please consider skipping the last section of this chapter.

**Chapter 16: **

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Emmett stared down at Carlisle, perplexed at the sight of him.

Carlisle looked right back at him with a stony expression. Emmett's words had taken him by surprise, forgoing any pleasantry or welcome. "I suppose I could ask you the same question."

Emmett stepped back and squared his shoulders. "This is no place for you, my friend. This place," he gestured around. "These people...Do you have any idea what you've walked into?"

"I have a pretty good idea, yes."

Emmett's shoulders sagged, he scrubbed his hands over his face. Stepping closer, he whispered "You risk your life by just coming here. You are no fighter. You have no extraordinary gifts to offer. To this..._ coven_," he sneered at the word, "you have no power. They will destroy you."

Carlisle resented Emmett's words. He considered himself to be strong of body and soul. Although he could not deny that he was lacking as a combat fighter, he wasn't born yesterday. He had survived three hundred years on this earth, peacefully even through periods of great difficulty. He was confident that he could survive this.

"Is this one of your duties? To act as a guard?" Carlisle asked in a more casual tone, trying to change the subject. A subtle shift of his expression and body language made him seem perfectly calm and at ease.

Emmett cracked a smile. This was a side of Carlisle he recognized, deflecting, trying to keep the peace between them. "It is one of many duties. Perhaps I'll be assigned to guard you. They'll be watching you closely- all volunteers are, _if _they survive. You see, almost every volunteer to come here has been a spy for the Volturi."

"I am not a spy. I'm here of my own free will," Carlisle replied quickly.

Emmett looked all around, scenting the air, making sure they were alone. "You'll be heavily scrutinized. When they question you at length you_ must _be honest. They'll bring Maggie...she can sense if you're lying. Liars don't survive either."

"Thank you." He offered his hand to his old friend. "I hope you can tell me one more thing."

Emmett raised an eyebrow. "What do you want to know?"

"Who can I trust?"

Emmett snorted. "No one."

**~O~**

"Cheater!" Bella shouted and flicked Edward's ear, spiriting away before he could turn around to grab her.

He laughed heartily at their little game. He was chasing her using teleporting only, no running allowed. Yes, he cheated, although he didn't mean to. He was focusing hard on lessening his recovery time and making several small jumps in quick succession. When Bella popped up only twenty feet in front of him, he ran. He simply forgot that he wasn't supposed to chase her on foot. Regardless, he didn't catch her. As a matter of fact, she moved herself _twice _before giving his ear a stinging flick.

He closed his eyes and inhaled, exhaled, inhaled, exhaled. Thinking of Bella, focusing and following the path of their bond, he was standing in front of her just five seconds later.

"You are getting so good at that." She grinned at him, taking a step back, just out of his reach.

He took a step forward and Bella raised an eyebrow. "Edward!" She admonished, taking a step back and then another. "What do you think you're doing? You're breaking the rules."

"I'm trying to catch a fairy." He moved at vampire speed to her, placing his hands on her bottom and lifting her onto him. He ran his nose down her throat and inhaled deeply. "I hear they're very sweet."

She laughed and pulled back to look at him, his eyes a beautiful amber. "Is my vampire hungry?" She teased.

"I'm always hungry for you." He kissed her then, starting with the corners of her lips. Peppering kisses over her jaw, making her giggle when he reached her ear.

"Edward?" She hummed as he continued to kiss a path down her shoulder. He stopped to address her, watching as her smile dwindled.

"Is it time?" he asked softly, his lust melting into tenderness as he tucked a stray lock of hair from her face. Their time on the island had been like a dream. Just he and Bella hidden from the world but they couldn't stay there forever. Reality was looming, it was time to leave this place.

They traveled to several places before getting Bella settled in La Push. First was a patchwork field of wheat and corn stretched out into the distance. It was very dry, the crops brittle and withered. Bella crouched and touched the ground, sighing and closing her eyes. Almost instantly there was a shift in the atmosphere, Bella's body charged with a power that hung in a soft glow around her. The earth here was struggling, being saturating and choked by contaminants. It gasped for breath as magic rolled off Bella's fingers, seeping into and massaging the soil.

Clouds took over the sky, heavy with moisture and ready to burst. The wind peaked with a lamented breeze that swayed along the tops of the wheat. Then the rain came in a pitter-patter, the smell of it making Edward pause. It was pure... Distilled water raining down upon them.

Bella stood and joined him, the soft rain soaking their clothes. When the drizzle subsided, the clouds gently parted and the sun broke through; vibrant but mellow, it brought in it's wake a quiet cleansing upon this place. The rich scent of growth filling the air.

Next was a salt-stained rocky bluff that bore the sharp marks of severe erosion. Waves beat down, washing away the stone and earth that held the land together. Atop the craggy rock they stood, Bella's eyes narrowing at the water. Edward gave her a curious look as she began to remove her clothing and step closer to the edge. She turned toward him, eyebrow raised "Are you going to just stand there and watch or help me?"

Before he could respond, she dove into the water, her body cutting through the air and descending into the tumultuous churning waves below. In a panic, he jumped after her, propelling himself downward at vampire speed.

He surfaced, his eyes searching for her, his breaths coming faster as he could not see nor smell her anywhere. He swam with broad, heavy strokes, almost panicked when he surfaced to find nothing but a fierce wind and raging waves.

When he felt a tug at the bottom of his pants, his apprehension halted. Submerging himself, he saw her hovering below him, a small smirk upon her lips, and a silent apology in her mind.

_Water can't hurt me,_ she reminded him. He watched as her body moved lithely through the shadowy aquamarine, her feet moving in tandem kicks, her hair spread out around her face.

She pulled him close, kissing his mouth sweetly before pulling away and taking his hand as they ascended. Together they channeled, nurtured and charmed the water into a lull of temperate ripples.

Their last destination was another beach but this one was desolate, dark clouds and vicious winds ravaging the area of vegetation. A violent storm stalked the sky. There was heat coming down from above him, battling the cool air for dominance. Edward immediately felt on edge, an odd tightness in his muscles. His body coiled slightly as if prepared to strike, although rationally he could sense no threat.

"You feel it," Bella said motioning to the sky then to the waves as they pounded against the shore. She struggled to stand upright against the strong, howling wind. He put one arm around her, steadying her. Bella welcomed his touch amidst the harsh feel of the newly born hurricane. She placed her hand on his chest as she looked up at him. His eyes were dark but he wasn't thirsty, he was aware- immensely so. Having embraced and opened himself up to the elements allowed him to feel the vexing temper of air and water.

"They're angry," he said tightening his hold on Bella.

She nodded and ran her hand up his neck, trying to calm him- he was absorbing the mood of the elements and in this moment that was not where she needed him to be.

"Yes, they are," she agreed, "I can feel you taking on their anger and I need you to stay focused, you won't be of any help if you cannot separate their feelings from your own."

He closed his eyes, leaning down so that their foreheads were touching. He experienced a most unusual combination of sensations- Bella's surging love, warm and glorious, versus the biting sting of jealousy and wrath. He had never felt the elements like this, there was an incredible intensity laced with a what felt like a hint of darkness.

"Look at me," Bella demanded, her eyes both fierce and determined. "Alone, I can ease this into a tropical storm, heavy wind and rain that will fade gradually but together... I think we can do more."

He swallowed and nodded wanting nothing more than to help her do this. Edward could tell by her slightly concerned expression that this would not be easy. He watched and listened intently while Bella thought about what they were going to do.

They stripped themselves of clothing and took a few calming breathes before beginning. Bare feet in the sand they invoked earth first, forming a strong center. Bella alone called upon fire which brought a heat that clashed with the tepid air creating booming thunder. Edward used his new found skill of charming water to gently ease the force of the waves.

Together they reached up and corralled the unyielding wind into a swirling mass of energy. It was then that Bella stepped toward Edward who had his eyes closed in concentration. His fingers reaching toward the sky, he felt an internal tug similar to how he could feel his bond with Bella but this was different. He didn't know what was happening.

"Hold it there," Bella instructed, "You're doing great, love. What you feel is the element tapping into your energy. This is what we want, to give ourselves over to it, to act as a conduit."

Bella touched his chest and slid her hands up, squeezing his shoulders. Her fingers lingered for a beat before continuing up his arms, threading her fingers through his.

He held his breath as he felt fire working it's way through Bella's body. At his slight pensiveness, Bella squeezed his hands, wordlessly reassuring him, encouraging him to give himself over to the elements.

For Edward, this was easier said then done. The venom coursing through his body tried to hold on, tried to take the power of the elements and keep it locked away. There was a maddening struggle within his chest, an acute desire to embrace both the light and dark power within him.

Bella pressed her body against him, her lips against his shoulder, a warmth spreading from her body to his.

It was exactly what he needed. He felt their bond flutter with light and expand. In that moment, every element poured into him, seeped into his very bones. He could no longer tell the difference between fire and venom. They danced together in a frenzied rush of movement. When Bella's hands squeezed him tight, he pushed the energy away. A blinding light, brilliant and effervescent encompassed them, bringing with it a moment of complete silence.

When Edward opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Bella's radiant smile. He looked all around and every trace of the hurricane was gone, his eyes wide and unbelieving and his body... It was tingling, the venom dancing along side residual elemental energy the likes of which he had not experienced. He blinked, not sure why he would feel any different- he had channeled before after all.

"I'm not sure," Bella admitted biting her lower lip.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, unable to read her expression.

"No, I'm just processing all of this. What we achieved just now was...unprecedented for me. Even when I channeled with my mother, we couldn't dispel such a strong storm so quickly or so completely."

Still holding on to one another, they mused over why this had been different.

"Maybe it's the mate bond," Edward theorized. "You said the wolves become much stronger once they imprint and it's Fae magic they possess... perhaps the same principle applies."

The mention of the wolves awakened Bella's desire to return to La Push. It surprised her how much she yearned to go back. She had to stop herself from immediately apparating away. Edward couldn't move himself that far and she held him tighter as she looked up at him. "Do you mind if I move the both of us? Are you ready?"

He snickered at her sweet impatience and kissed the top of her head. "Why don't we get dressed first?"

**~O~**

Peter and Emmett escorted Carlisle to a lower chamber in the compound, one that had been used to interrogate and torture other volunteers. It stank of venom and ash, the walls charred by flames that had eviscerated all who entered before him.

Emmett had his hand braced on Carlisle's shoulder, giving the illusion of holding him there but he wasn't applying much pressure. He knew Carlisle to be a man of his word and trusted him to not try and run. He never gave away that he had known him or that they had been friends. He acted as though Carlisle was a possible spy- being unnecessarily rough with him.

He tightened his hold, letting Carlisle know that it was time to face Maria.

She stalked into the room with Peter trailing close behind, having made Maggie wait outside- just close enough to sense Carlisle's intentions. With a four inch heel on her boot she stood taller than him. Looking him up and down, she was silently appraising and judging him. She thought Jasper's assessment had been spot-on when he described the golden eyed immortal. Pretty indeed with an air of arrogant civility. She wouldn't be surprised if he _was_ yet another Volturi spy.

She brought her hand to his chin, her touch light but purposeful. Pulling up his face, she looked deep into his eyes and let her gift languidly roll over him. Maria had the power of seduction. Her eyes could captivate, her voice could pull you in like a siren's song. She had had thousands of lovers in her hundreds of years on this earth and thousands of men at her beck and call. It's how she started her army.

"Tell me," she purred, stroking one finger down the side of his face. "Why are you here?"

"I wish to join your coven," he spoke evenly, remaining calm, although beguiled by his own sudden urge to touch her.

"Do you now?" She drawled, withdrawing her hand, her lips sliding into a lazy grin. "What do you know of _my_ coven?"

"I know that you are very powerful," he answered eyeing the swell her breasts and the lines of her waist accentuated by her tight leather corset. He knew that it was inappropriate and yet he couldn't stop himself.

She leaned in, her lips close to his ear. "Do you belong to any other coven?"

"No," he answered, his breath stuttering as she shifted closer once more, brushing up against him.

She grabbed his chin again but this time she used a great force, almost enough to break his jaw. Her crimson eyes bored into his, her voice no longer sweet but chilling. "Did the Volturi send you?"

"No." His voice strangled as Maria's other hand clenched around his throat.

"Have you come to kill me, _Mi querido_? Do you wish me dead?" A cruel smile spread across her lips as she silently hoped for his betrayal. She would relish destroying him.

"No," he repeated with as much conviction as he could muster.

She eyed him warily and kept her hold. "Maggie, come here."

The female vampire of Irish decent strode into the room, her once green eyes glowed in a ruddy burgundy. She looked at Carlisle and then nodded twice before Maria waved her away.

"Interesting," she mused, loosening her hold and sliding her hands down Carlisle's chest. She licked her lips in a sultry manner before turning away.

"Peter and Emmett, you may go"

As the two guards quickly exited the room, Maria turned to face him, her expression curious and slightly amused. She stepped closer, long lashes fluttering, beckoning him with a coy stare. "I will allow you to stay, for now, but you will need to prove yourself to me, Mi querido."

"Of course," he replied in a whisper, unable to tear his eyes away from her body. She was purposely shifting her hips slowly from side to side and he was mesmerized.

"You must do as I tell you. You must follow my command." A chuckle escaped her as Carlisle nodded his consent, her gift rolling onto him in heavy waves, reducing him to putty in her hands.

"Touch me," she demanded, her Spanish accent thick, alluring and absolutely irresistible.

**~O~**

"Where are we going?" Carlisle asked, eyes forward avoiding Emmett's glare.

"The awakening," he muttered before taking off in a run. Carlisle followed for several miles as they ran through the desert. Emmett slowed once the caverns were close, pausing briefly to address Carlisle. Horrifying screams could be heard but they were muffled, muted by earth and rock, unable to be sensed by the human ear but Carlisle's keen senses recognized the sound. Somewhere beyond the the rocky facade were the desperate shrieks of those who were in the midst of a transformation of the worst kind. Filling the air was the harrowing bellows of the poor souls who were chosen to be part of Maria's army.

"There are six," Emmett started, a sigh escaping him. "They will need to be fed, guarded, and trained. That's why you and I are here. There will be many others to assist us but you need to be prepared. Maria wants to test you, the others will not help you nor speak to you. Have you any experience around newborns?"

"I have sired one of my own," he replied and Emmett's brows lifted in surprise.

"You surprise me old man, I didn't think you ever wanted that."

Carlisle didn't respond. Emmett was right. Before meeting Edward, Carlisle had vowed never to bring another human being into immortality. He never regretted turning Edward and yet during what he called _Edward's rebellious years_, he did regret never giving Edward a choice in the matter. Everything he stood for revolved around free will. He didn't want to take that away from anyone. His shoulders slumped as he admitted to himself that being part of Maria's coven was forcing him to compromise his beliefs.

"Will she be there?" Carlisle asked quietly.

"Maria?" he asked with a snicker. "I'm sure she'll be around, although you won't see her. She rarely flaunts herself, usually has her second in command take the lead on such things."

Carlisle wasn't surprised by this. Many leaders often made their charges do their bidding. He was relived that he wouldn't have to see her after this morning.

Sensing his discomfort, Emmett took a step back, huffing out a laugh. "Come now Carlisle, don't be upset. Believe me, there are worse things than being seduced by Maria."

A hint of a smile peeked from the corner of Carlisle's mouth. Quite frankly, he wasn't upset by what had happened between him and Maria. It had been a long time since he had been intimate with a woman and he could admit that he had derived immense pleasure from their coupling. It was the lack of any kind of relationship that bothered him. In the few lovers he had taken in his life, he had at least held a respect and affection for each woman. With Maria, there was lust and nothing more. It was disconcerting for him, especially since Emmett's comments prompted him to think that Maria had seduced her fair share of men.

"Come," Emmett said, "we mustn't delay."

Without any further words, the two men ran to where the large formation of rock opened up into a vast, bottomless hole. Into the cavern they descended, traveling miles through deep spiraling passages. The appalling wails of those who would soon wake from their transformation rang out in a ghastly clarity. Wild, high-pitched screams pierced the air, the sound was gruesome in itself- strangled yet melodic were their voices as the wailed and begged for death. The odd musical quality told him that the burning was almost over- venom making their voices ooze like honey. And then of course there were other sounds, the scraping of finger nails and thuds of there twitching bodies, the sickening cheers of the other immortals who anxiously awaited this _awakening._

Deep within the bowels of the cavern was an air of chaos. Carlisle counted twenty eight vampires who surrounded six writhing bodies, all of them whooping as if in triumph- almost enough to drown out the beast-like sounds coming from the poor souls that were in the end stages of the transformation.

He stayed close to Emmett and watched, disgusted by the entire display. The first one to rouse was the only female in the group. Her small frame vibrated with a primal need, her eyes wide and darting around, ferocious growls emanating from her chest. Her long tawny hair was caked in dried blood that stuck to her skin as she whipped her head around, appraising her surroundings. There was fear evident in her expression, her hands clutched to her throat.

There were two humans present, both blind-folded and gagged. She focused on them, lunging only to be held back by a groups of vampires who relished the fight. The more she fought, they louder they cheered and laughed. They were taunting her, teasing with the one thing she wanted with every fiber of her being.

Carlisle was shaking, fear scraping his insides for he knew... He wanted to intervene, this was absolutely inhumane but he knew that he would most likely lose his life defending her. Ultimately, he could not in good conscious sit by and let this happen. It went beyond his own need to survive.

He barely managed to lunge before Emmett grabbed his shoulders and pinned him against the wall and before he could blink, three others helped subdue him and made him watch.

Only when the second newborn woke did they release the female, forcing the two of them to fight over the humans. The two newborns circled each other, lashing out and hissing. Most were surprised as the female fought better than the male, pinning him and biting his throat, ripping off one of his arms completely.

An array of inhuman sounds came from the female, snarls and whimpers, grunts and desperate whines came from her mouth as she begged, pleaded for something she didn't understand.

It was Jasper who raised his hand in the air, silencing all who were not newborn. With the simple gesture, the few who guarded the humans stepped away, inviting the female to feast upon their blood.

She did not hesitate. Flying across the cavern floor, she attacked not one but both humans, savagely ripping into their throats and drinking, moans of ecstasy escaping her lips as she drank. When the blood was gone, she sank to her knees, realization of what she had done plain on her face. She cradled one of the lifeless bodies to her chest and rocked herself, sobbing but shedding no tears.

"What have I done?" She screamed. "God no! Michael! Michael!"

Another newborn descended, furious and feral he ripped away the body, sinking his teeth into flesh and trying to get any sustenance he could. The female gave a growl that shook the entire cavern, her body flew forward with enough force to knock them both through several stalagmites and into the cavern wall. Using her hands and teeth, her unconstrained fury never more prevalent- she dismembered her opponent than sank to her knees once again, crying over the dead man in her arms.

This went on until all of the newborns had awoken, humans being used as bait to test them. Carlisle was overcome with a myriad of emotions, having to watch this for several hours before Jasper decided that he'd had enough. Using his gift, a strong calm flowed throughout the enclosure. The newborns huffed and panted but did not move, a strange lethargy causing them to stop mid stride. Some of them sat down, some of them held very still, the female closed her eyes and whispered strangled pleas for death to take her so that she could join her husband Michael.

Carlisle breathed a sigh of relief, a silent prayer playing over and over in his mind. He wanted to leave this place, wanted a break from the blatant disregard for human life, _and_ he needed to hunt.

The newborns were cornered and corralled, thick waves of Jasper's gift lending each of them a polluted listlessness. Carlisle was one of the last to file out, a pressing need to breathe fresh air plaguing him. He growled when Peter grabbed his shoulder, but immediately reined himself in and stared at the man who held him in place as all of the others left this wretched place.

Meanwhile Jasper was on his way back, having fetched one last human. Grimacing, he carried out Maria's wish. She had been there, hidden in a high alcove and had seen Carlisle's little melt down. She insisted that this be done now, he needed to prove himself. At the moment Jasper loathed Carlisle, resented him coming here, forcing Maria to want things a little more dramatic than usual. Being an empath, he could easily recognize his own emotions and it infuriated him that he felt slightly threatened by Carlisle- not physically mind you, but emotionally. Jasper was jealous of his control, envious that such a dark creature could overcome his very nature.

Jasper strode into the lowest chamber carrying a young girl, no more than seventeen, Carlisle thought. She was crying, her delicate lilac dress ripped and blood-stained.

Carlisle turned away, knowing exactly what Jasper was trying to do. Tempt him.

Irritated and impatient, Jasper dropped the girl to the floor and drawled, "What do you think, Doc? Should we keep her?"

Two coven vampires raced into the room and flanked him, all of them appearing unaffected at the horrible wailing sounds coming from the girl. She was barely moving, her heart rate sluggish as Carlisle looked her over. There were lacerations on her face, her back and legs- all superficial. Her odd posture suggested a break along the spinal column and there was so much swelling. There was nothing Carlisle could do to keep her alive, her injuries were far too severe.

"Are you examining her?" Jasper let out a deep laugh. "I wasn't asking if you could fix her. I asked if we should _keep _her."

Carlisle screwed his eyes shut and held his breath. He should have expected this. Everyone here has a talent of some kind, a gift that Maria feeds off, uses for her own advantage. She wanted his control, she wanted more vampires for her army. He had to make a choice.

The girls cries morphed into soft begging. "Help me. Please... Don't kill me. I don't want to die. Please! I'll do anything."

Jasper clicked his tongue and leaned down to grab the girls chin. "Now Rosalie, we talked about this. You want to be beautiful, don't you? You told me you wanted that more than anything."

"I changed my mind. I just want to go home. Please, let me go. I won't tell. I swear, just please..."

"It's too late to change your mind." He swallowed, suddenly so very thirsty and soaking up her pure terror. He pushed it away and projected back compassion at Rosalie and her alone. Stroking her hair, giving her one last moment of peace and serenity he said, "You'll be beautiful forever, just like I promised."

He stood then, annoyance written over all his face as he glared at Carlisle. "Let's do this shall we or do you want to watch her suffer even more because of your stalling?"

The girl whined again- a low needy sound. Her breathing becoming shallow pants, gurgling as blood began to fill her lungs.

"What are you waiting for?" Jasper spit.

"She'd be better off dead. I won't do it."

Jasper's nostrils flared. "If she dies, you die."

"Please," the girl pleaded in between coughs, her eyes meeting Carlisle's. "Save me, please. Don't let them kill me. I'm too young, haven't even lived yet..."

Something inside him snapped. The girl- no, _Rosalie_ was begging him to save her. The sound of her voice, the look in her eyes... She was so young, she deserved to live. He took a big breath, the scent of fresh blood letting him produce venom. Before he could change his mind, he knelt beside her and took her hand.

"I'm sorry," he whispered before biting into her wrist.

**~O~**

**_Mi querido- My darling_

Thank you for reading! What did you think of this crazy chapter? I'd love to hear your thoughts!

**Fic recs!**

**Unbecoming by BookishQua.** Summary: In the aftermath of her divorce, a heartbroken Bella Swan looks for danger to give meaning to her life. If only her hot ex-husband would stay out of the picture. AH BxE

**TwilightMomofTwo: **Author of Transcendence and Resurrection. Great fics that I think you'd enjoy!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**I have to thank my partners in crime, Vintagejgc for her beta work. She gives my words a good grammar scrubbing and makes them shiny. And of course, kikki7 for holding my hand and shaking her pom poms for me. Oh and for her per-reading too.

**Chapter 17:**

Moving from the island to La Push was the longest apparation Edward had experienced. Just moments after Bella squeezed her arms around him, lights flashed before his eyes. He tended to close his eyes when teleporting, but this time, he kept them wide open. He watched as they traveled in a blur of motion, streaking gold and midnight blue that melted into something he couldn't describe. His eyes saw nothing, his body weightlessness and at the same time being pulled and stretched tight. The familiar sensation allowing him to really capture and study it. For the first time he could appreciate the mechanics of the act, it felt tangible and wonderful, until it stopped.

While Bella sprang forward and landed on her feet, Edward never quite lost that weightless feeling. He stumbled on the landing and probably would have caught himself, had he not been experiencing some nasty nausea.

When he heard the sounds of heavy paws digging into the earth, he rose to his feet and tried not to breathe. The smell of the wolves did nothing to help with his teleporting-induced stomach problems.

The fur of Leah's silvery white coat was bright against the background of La Push's lush green forest. She ran at full speed, digging her paws into the earth while turning at the very last second, showering Edward with dirt and pieces of uprooted grass. She snorted and then gave the wolf equivalent to a giggle before thinking, _Hey, golden boy, you look kind of...green._

Edward managed a weak smile and then proceeded to brush of the dirt from his clothes and hair. "Good to see you too, Leah,"

She winked at him before walking past and not-so-accidentally swatting him with her tail, making Edward smile for real. She wasn't hostile at all toward him, but playful and a tad mischievous.

Leah approached Bella slowly, taking only a few steps before Bella nodded and held out her hand. She all but bounced over and nuzzled Bella softly. Running her fingers through Leah's coat and giving a good scratch, Bella hummed and nuzzled her right back. "Oh, my sweet girl," she whispered, "we have so much to talk about."

Leah nodded slowly and then raised an eyebrow. _Just so you know...Mom's already talked to me about sex. _

Not sure how to respond, Bella blinked a few times and then quickly picked Leah's brain for information, making sure this Jared fellow had been behaving himself.

With the benefit of the pack mind and the fact that Bella hadn't shielded herself, Leah thought, _Isabella! Jared has been a complete gentleman. Pfft._

With that Leah took a few steps back, sniffed at Isabella's assumptions, looked at Edward and thought, _Race ya!_

**~O~**

The Clearwater's had a small, humble home where the entire wolf community had gathered for dinner. Edward and Bella sat in their cramped kitchen as the pack and their families ate and conversed. The couple posing as students from Forks and were welcomed with open arms.

Bella smirked and leaned over to kiss his cheek, and then proceeded to pop a grape into her mouth.

He had never seen her eat human food before and raised an eyebrow- just slightly- in question.

_I don't need to eat, but I can. I can eat anything that is grown from the earth._

He smiled and nudged her shoulder, wanting to watch again.

This time she picked a large strawberry from the fruit salad. Holding it between her thumb and forefinger, she slowly bit into the ripe fruit, letting the juice dribble onto her finger. With a waggle of her eyebrow she held her finger to his mouth and he paused for a moment, knowing a few of the Quilluettes were taking notice of their exchange. Taking her hand, he kissed the top of her finger and quickly licked with just the tip of his tongue, savoring the intense sweet flavor of strawberry mixed with Bella.

"We grow those right here in La Push," Sue Clearwater announced proudly. Edward was thankful for her interruption, having almost groaned out loud. "We have a small greenhouse out back."

"They are delicious, aren't they, Edward?" Bella asked, stuffing one in his mouth.

"Very," he answered after choking it down. "Thank you for having us over, ."

She studied him for a beat before smiling politely and then asking Seth to help her with the dishes. She had noticed the color of Edward's eyes, like dark autumn wheat reminding her so much of the thick cloth her mother used to weave. It was a staple color in the hunting clothing worn by many of the Quiluette men; representing their courage, confidence and willpower.

After dinner, Edward, Bella and the pack wandered to the beach where they started a bonfire. A pit was dug into the sand and driftwood was burned creating orange flames that occasionally sparked into blue and green. Bella sat in Edward's lap, his arms lightly draped around her as she laughed at Jacob and Quill wrestling each other.

Bella's head snapped up as she heard an unfamiliar mind, someone was coming and was very excited to see Leah. She relaxed, recognizing that it must be Jared.

"Leah," Bella called across the fire, "Jared's coming."

A round of hoots and hollers rang out as the rest of the pack teased her, and Leah blushed, equal parts giddy and bashful about her sheer relief that her imprinted was coming to her.

"Is he far?" She asked.

"A few miles, looks like he's running along the water." He was in his animal form, Bella noticed, his thoughts clear but noticeably not human- a simpler train of thought, having a singular goal and moving towards it, instinctual, a good sense of the elements too.

Leah gave Bella a lingering glance then thought, _I'd like to talk to you before he gets here._

Bella nodded and leaned back to kiss Edward's jaw and silently telling him that she and Leah were going to take a walk.

Hand in hand they walked down to the shore, where the wet sand from low tide squished beneath their bare feet. Bella was shielding them both-she had a feeling that Leah wanted some privacy.

"How are you?" Bella asked, squeezing her hand.

"I'm okay," Leah started, her gaze on the stars above. "I'm grateful to have found Jared. He's...I don't even know what to say about how I feel about him except that he feels _right._"

They sat; feet in the shallow water of a tide pool and Bella wrapped her arms around Leah, who lay her head on Bella's shoulder.

"He had the binding visions, the same ones as us," Leah told her- causing utter shock and surprise on Bella's face. She didn't know how to reply, didn't know how that was possible.

"Everyone who has phased in the Makah tribe has had the visions. They know you, they know everything." Leah pulled up her head and sighed, suddenly on the verge of tears. "I have a bad feeling about what's coming."

"Me too," Bella admitted, Alice's visions wreaking havoc in her memories.

Leah shook her head. "I think this is more than just a _bad feeling_. I don't know how to explain it but...it's like... I don't know. Maybe I'm just over reacting, but there has to be a reason that the other tribe began shifting, and I think it's because we're going to need them."

The two held each other tighter, fear causing them to shiver.

"You may be right, Leah. I wish I had an explanation for all of this but I don't. What I can say is that is you should always trust your instincts, but don't forget that imprinting has made you stronger and not just physically. Your senses are sharper, more focused than your brothers. Between the heightened senses and the imprinting, you're going through a lot of changes. It's going to take some time to get used to."

"Are you used to it? I mean... You and Edward haven't been mated that long _and_ he's a vampire!"

Bella laughed. "It is still very new and very... different. The bond changes you, Leah. You no longer live for yourself. You live for them, and they you."

Leah pulled away then, wanting to face her. "I hope you won't get mad, but I have to ask... How can you trust him not to hurt you? I like Edward, I do." She added quickly. "But it's hard for us to trust him with you, knowing the darkness he carries. He is the very thing we were made to destroy."

Bella sighed. She could not fault the pack for worrying about this, so she tried deflecting instead. "Do you trust Jared?"

"Of course, I do! It's kind of impossible not to," Leah replied, grinning at the mere thought of him.

"It's the same for Edward and me. The mate bond prevents him from hurting me." Bella smiled despite her guilt over the false statement. Edward had had many opportunities to kill her and it had been nothing short of a miracle that he hadn't because it was totally within his means to do so. She hadn't wanted to lie to Leah, but with everything else going on, she couldn't bring herself to place any more worry or burden on her. Between the imprint and the possibility of an war on the horizon- a war that the wolves would most likely fight in- she wanted to let Leah bask in the joy of her imprinting and let her have peace for as long as possible.

"Now," Bella said, nudging Leah with her shoulder. "I want to know all about Jared. Spill!"

**~O~**

Arms folded across his chest, Jacob was scowling. "So... He's going to be chasing me?"

"No, not really. You see, Edward needs to practice teleporting to a _person_ instead of a place and I need him to try this with someone besides myself," Bella responded.

Edward did not look pleased, brow creased, his lower lip slightly pouting.

_You need this, Edward. It's easier with me because of the mate bond. You need to practice without having that advantage._

"Why?" Jacob's scowl hadn't faded, his eyes slightly narrowed. He was still wary of the leech, regardless of Bella's edict not to touch him.

Bella was tempted to say, _because I said so,_ but she knew that would only frustrate Jacob even more. "Please do this for me, Jake? I assure you, your fears of him are irrational."

"I am not afraid of him." Jacob scoffed.

"Then what's the problem?" Bella asked, her brow slightly arched.

He frowned and said, "He smells bad. He's not gonna have to touch me, is he?"

Edward rolled his eyes and said, "Bella, why don't we ask Leah? She already said that she would be more than happy to do this."

"She only has a few hours with Jared today. She can help us later, if she'd like." Bella replied, smiling as idea struck her.

"Would you like to teleport, Jake?" Bella already knew he wanted to try. She had overheard him thinking about how cool it would be on several occasions.

His face lit up. "Hell yes, I would!"

"If you agree to help us, I'll need to teleport you to various places, so Edward can try this at great distances. Are you in?"

He nodded in agreement, trying to tone down his obvious excitement but his eyes were dancing with anticipation and his thoughts were inundated with copious amounts of mental fist pumping.

Twenty minutes later, Bella was rubbing Jacob's back as he threw up in the bushes. His apparating sickness was far worse than Edward's.

"I changed my mind. This sucks." Jacob moaned, clutching his stomach.

Bella held back a laugh, remembering that Edward had said the same words the first time he apparated. She quickly conjured up some water energy and let it slip slowly from her fingertips and wash over him, abating his sickness.

He stood slowly on shaky legs and mumbled, "Thanks. Next time, maybe you could do that before I yack up lunch."

She snorted and patted his head. "Stay here. I'll be back soon."

She jumped back to Edward who was sitting on the ground with his legs crossed, eyes closed and meditating just as Bella had taught him. Once he had a good understanding of how to shield, he found the act to be incredibly relaxing. It honed his focus, strengthened his senses, with his slightest shift in resolve, he could touch the elements with his mind.

Hearing Bella's footfalls, he opened his eyes and smiled, trying with all his might to ignore the strong smell of wolf emanating from her.

She sat across from him and winked. "The faster you get this down, the faster you can wash it off me."

"Alright then, let's get started." Edward said, imagining her nude in a large bath tub, him behind her washing her breasts, her skin slippery.

He was absolutely determined to make that fantasy a reality.

Bella had only moved Jake a few miles away, and Edward in his eager mission to bathe his naked mate was over zealous, using too much force and crashing into Jacob, sending them both toppling over into the bushes.

Jacob wailed, "Get off me!"

Edward scrambled up and away, his apology disrupted by Bella as she popped in next to him.

"I told you not to touch me," Jacob growled and pointed at Edward. "Now I'll have the stink of vamp all over me, you asshat."

"Jacob," Bella warned. "I need you to be patient. He's new at this."

"It's kind of hard to be _patient_ when he's landing on top of me." Jake sneered and mumbled, "disgusting."

The next couple of jumps were much the same, and both Edward and Jacob were quite irritated.

"Again?" Jacob asked, groaning in displeasure. "I'm not sure how much more of this I can take."

"Stop being such a brat and take my hand." Bella said, her tone clipped. He didn't protest, not out loud anyway.

When Jacob glared at her and mentally called her a few choice expletives, Edward growled at him, upset at the boy's train of thought. "Watch it, Jacob."

"Get out of my head, leech," he spit, picturing himself in wolf form, biting Edward's head off.

"Ow!" Jacob shouted as Bella smacked the back of his head. Before he could give another snide comment, Bella jumped on his back, put him in a head lock and apparated both of them away.

When they landed, Bella pushed him forward so he landed face down in the sand. He was immediately assaulted with a light wave of what he now recognized as Bella's magic, the same stuff that took away the sickness the teleporting brought on. He rolled onto his back and looked up to find Bella standing over him, hands on her hips, her expression fierce and kind of scary.

"I...I'm sorry." He stammered, suddenly very aware of his surroundings. They were back at La Push, but the sky was much darker than it had been before, the wind moving in heavy sheets across the water. Unnaturally large waves crested in slow motion and curled into each other, but what was really odd was the sound, or the lack of it. They did not crash against the shore, they intertwined and advanced forward in tendrils like hissing snakes descending upon him.

Jacob was scrambling backward, away from the water. "Holy shit!"

Bella stepped in his path and offered her hand with a smirk, "Oh come on, it's just water."

He took her hand, surprised at her suddenly casual demeanor. It had been pretty obvious that she was pissed off just moments ago. When he got to his feet, he noticed the water was receding to low tide, retreating and calming.

"That was some freaky shit," he remarked, a shiver running down his spine.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." She smiled though, amused by his reaction. Then she sobered, her words serious. "I know this is hard for you, helping Edward like this. I wouldn't ask unless it was necessary."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He waved his hand in a dismissive manner._ I'm sorry, okay? I can't help the way he makes me feel. He's puts me on edge, makes my skin crawl._

"I _do_ know that but, Jacob... We need to stop with the petty insults. We don't want to waste time with that kind of behavior- it's slowing us down."

"Hey, I'm helping your _boyfriend,_ aren't I? I'm sacrificing _my_ time to help you do this." He thought of Nessie again, of the time he had to fore-go seeing her, to help a vampire! He was jealous of Leah, getting to spend time with her imprinted. He wished he would imprint on Nessie and be able to have the same luxury. He scrubbed his hands against his face, frustrated at the entire situation. He was sixteen years old for crying out loud! He didn't want to be worrying about some crazy vampire war, he wanted to be hanging out with his friends, drinking and kissing his girlfriend and getting in trouble like a normal teenage boy.

Bella flinched when Jacob internally fumed about being ordered around. "I haven't ordered you to help me with this. I asked and you said yes. This isn't about you helping a vampire, this about the survival of the human race and_ I will _order you,_ if_ you leave me no other choice."

Jacob scowled hard, hands balled into fists, his pride surging into resolve. "You know where my loyalties lie. I would do anything to protect my family. I just hope this Seer gives us something good, something we can use." _What if it's not enough? What if nothing has changed? What if nothing can stop what this vampire saw?_

"We have to try," Bella replied, no more smile upon her lips, just a pleading stare.

_Damn those eyes, _he thought. The very same from the binding visions, deep and soulful, they represented life itself. He remembered the visions in vivid clarity, remembered his grandfather thanking Isabella in prayer for the health of their land and their people, to him she was mother earth. The sun shined out of Isabella's ass according to Ephraim Black and after her little trick with the water, he thought she probably _could_ shoot sunshine out of h-

Bella chuckled, breaking his train of thought and then broke into full out laughter when Jacob pictured this act.

Jacob laughed too, shaking his head in surrender. "Let's get this over with."_  
><em> 

**~O~**

_**Volterra, Italy**_

On his throne Aro sat very still, his posture stiff, expression impassive. Afton had come before him, bowing as he approached.

"Master," he acknowledged as softly as he could. Inside his mind, Afton was enraged; it was very difficult for him to maintain any kind of composure with his mate missing. Through gritted teeth he asked, "Has there been any word?"

The features of Aro's face softened, he leaned forward but did not extend his hand. He had already read Afton's mind- many times. But now... He didn't want to see or experience what was clearly written on his face. He feared his mate was dead. She was sent on a mission that should have taken a few days but she had yet to return.

"No," Aro answered. "There has been no word."

Standing to his full height, Afton had grown tired of waiting, his mind in utter turmoil as the possibility of Chelsea's death consumed him.

"M- Marcus. I would like to see Marcus." Afton had to know. He couldn't stand the feeling of helplessness he felt when so much was unknown. Marcus would be able to tell him the truth.

Aro begrudgingly called upon his brother, and Marcus was soon sitting next to him.

In his usual disarray, Marcus' long hair was unkempt and hanging in his eyes, and he sat and said nothing. Head down, eyes to the floor, a grimace etched into his face.

Aro touched his arm gently. "Brother, Afton seeks your council."

Ever so slowly Marcus raised his head; his eyes roaming over Afton and his gift...it told him everything. He remembered the bond between Afton and Chelsea- like thick ropes, jade in color that perfectly intertwined with Chelsea's soft olive tendrils. It had been new and tender, intense and unrelenting. What he saw now... was a blackened flame, reaching out only to be doused by a frigid void. There was no bond left, it hadn't been severed but ended completely. Chelsea was dead.

Marcus rose to his feet, shaking the hair from his face before looking Afton in the eyes. He saw fear there, longing, wanting, and grieving. Marcus knew this feeling all too well, having lost his own mate. He felt great sympathy for Afton, but he couldn't bring himself to anything besides, "I'm so sorry."

Afton said nothing, lips quivering, broken and numb. He fled the room when Aro proclaimed his sympathy.

Only minutes later, there was a meeting of the Volturi leaders- Aro, Marcus and Caius.

Marcus sat slumped in the chair, eyes down and silent. Caius was standing beside him, eyes narrowed at Aro who had insisted the situation in the United States be thoroughly investigated before any action was taken. He silently seethed, cursing his brother for dragging his feet. Chelsea was gone, which meant that Afton would be of no use to them, so immersed in grief that he would not be able to fight. Demetri and Felix as well- their best tracker and their strongest warrior were gone. "The coven must be destroyed."

With a sigh Aro sat back into his throne. His eyes shined in an eerie crimson glow as he thought of his three powerful guards that had been lost- he was beyond irritated. He knew they had been in contact with Carlisle Cullen in regards to the mind reader. What had happened? Did Carlisle- _his friend_- dare betray him?

"Assemble the guard. We will leave at first dark."

**~O~**

After two days of practice, Edward was teleporting to members of the pack with relative ease. Bella commended him on the distance he could travel and the speed in which he could do so. She also coached him in fine tuning his jumps, trying to teach him to land _close_ to his destination, rather than landing right in front of that person. Sadly, this was not something that Edward could accomplish after only two days.

Edward pulled on Bella's hand and led her toward the water, noticing that she was jittery and fidgeting, and that she was shielding her thoughts from him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I was hoping that we'd be a little further in your training, but I don't want to delay this anymore."

He stopped and stood in front of her. "Why the rush? Has something happened?"

She exhaled shakily before looking up at him. "I think it's starting. There has been some odd weather patterns in the South that I need to investigate. The elements there are...not balanced. But right now, I think it would be best for you to find Alice. We need to know what she's seen."

"Are you ready?" Bella asked softly, tracing the shell of his ear.

Edward nodded and took her face in his hands. She was still shielding, her eyes glassy with unshed tears. For all the planning they did, mentally preparing themselves for this, both tried not to think about this part. What could potentially be only hours apart seemed a vast span of time to them.

They were experiencing the joys of being newly mated which meant that they were suddenly anxious from the intensity of it all, the need to be near one another, the obsession for their touch. Edward hadn't even moved and was already missing her. Bella felt the same.

Their lips met in a frenzied kiss, hungry and desperate. Edward lifted her body closer to his and she clung to him, squeezing her legs around his waist, hands in his hair gripping tightly. Bella was like a starved animal and he her sustenance. She kept pulling him closer, her lips never leaving his skin. Kiss, lick suck, her breath was so hot against his neck, her skin flushed, blood rushing through her veins in the most perfect harmony.

She fisted the collar of his shirt, her fingers trembling as she released it and splayed her hands out over his chest. Pulling back just enough so they could look into each other's eyes, Edward saw something so primal in her stare- dark, wild, lust-filled eyes, sweeping over his face. In that moment, she didn't look human at all. Her ethereal beauty was laced with uncontrollable need, sharp and biting pressure from her finger nails as she scraped them down the patch of his exposed collarbone.

The air around them picked up, her hair rising in the wind, her grip on him impossibly tighter before he felt it.

Fire.

The tiniest hint of heat tickled his senses as she kissed him again. Before he could even think to protest, they were moving, apparating at a striking speed before he felt a soft blanket under him, his weight sinking into a firm mattress.

She was straddling him, their kiss never broken. The creeping sensation of fire was barely there, enough to keep away any ill feeling. Instead the intensity between them surged in a sweet build up before cooling gently, like coming down from a high.

Her kisses turned lighter, softer, before she pressed her lips gently against his one more time. His hands drifted to her hips, his lips so close to hers but not touching. Her breaths came in heavy pants and he inhaled every single one, savoring her essence, holding it inside until he groaned as she rocked her hips against his.

With nimble fingers, she unbuttoned his shirt, licking a path down his chest as she unzipped his pants. She made her way down his body, tugging hard on fabric until he was completely naked. Bella raised her arms in a silent invitation for him to undress her. Her bare skin was flawless and sweet on his tongue as he flicked it against her tight, pebbled nipple. With the gentlest suction she moaned, arching her back, offering him more.

He reached down and stroked the skin of her stomach, his hand dipping lower with each pass until he was scrambling to remove her jeans, itching to taste her, touch her, anything.

Naked and needy, she pushed on his chest, guiding him back down to the bed. Crawling up his body she pressed herself against him, and gripped his shoulders as she rolled her hips, both of them moaning at the contact.

They were lost in each other, the contrast of hard against soft, warm against cool, the beat of her heart creating the perfect rhythm. As they rocked against each other, touching and tasting, the world around them disappeared.

"I love you," Edward told her, his voice breaking in emotion, his hands feeling cemented to her skin.

Looking down at him, Bella was awed at the creature that lay beneath her; his eyes speaking of sincerity, his touch of reverence and desire. "I love you too."

And she wanted him, craved it with every fiber of her being. The feel of him beneath her, hard and rubbing up against her created maddening sensations, nerves endings screaming at her to move. She wanted to forget about any risk and have him inside her, making love to her, damn the consequences.

"Please," she whispered, a sharp flash of emotions coming through the bond. She ground her hips back and forth over him, pushing, teasing.

Edward paused, sensing Bella shielding herself, trying to hide an almost panicked feeling. He placed his hands on her hips to still her. "No. Not like this, not out of fear."

She inhaled sharply, his words stinging in their rejection. It took her by surprise when Edward's grip became tighter, his hands guiding her forward and back, continuing a path up and down his length.

"Look at me," The tone of his voice was deep, commanding and she couldn't look away. His hands cupped her backside, lifting her up and slightly back so that she was sitting on the tops of his thighs. His hand slid in between her legs, gathering her slick arousal on his finger tips and he brushed them around her clit once, twice, three times before stopped and stared at her while he licked his fingers.

He spread her legs wider and began again, teasing her with only the pad of his thumb. "When I make love to you, Bella, it will not be rushed." As soon as the words left his mouth he pushed a finger inside her, his thumb still moving in tiny circles. "I'm going to worship your delectable little body with my mouth first. I'm going to make you feel so good and _I am_ going to take my time." He was wearing a wicked grin that was arrogant and sexy. Bella's hips strained to stay in place, seeking more friction and her sounds... Edward had never heard anything so erotic. Each little whimper, every begging thought made him that much more desperate to please her.

"Touch me," he rasped

She brought her hand to her mouth and licked her palm before taking hold of his shaft and then sliding and stroking him slowly.

Edward's eyes never left her form; watching her hand, her heaving chest, lips parted, and eyelids fluttering. Moving his thumb faster now and taking note of her body, he knew she was close; the way she held her breath and squeezed her hand tighter around him while stroking faster and faster, twisting her fist when it came over the head of his erection until he throbbed in her hand. Bucking his hips up, throwing his head back, the force of his orgasm was almost blinding.

After a few deep, strangled breaths he realized that Bella was no longer on top of him, she was lying beside him, placing gentle kisses on his shoulder. At vampire speed, he moved to hover over her; his hands began stroking her anew.

A thin sheen of sweat covered her chest and he licked the skin in the valley of her breasts, humming at the taste. Beneath him she writhed, mentally begging for more, grabbing fistfuls of his hair when he licked her nipple. He ran the tip of his tongue along the taught skin, teasing her gently, Bella shivering in pleasure. She came apart in his arms when he kissed her lips, a languid kiss that screamed of a beautiful, deep love. Drawn out brushes of his lips, the sweet lingering touch of his tongue, Bella reveled in the feeling, shaking from her climax and whimpering as his fingers slowed to a crawl.

"More?" He asked kissing her jaw, blowing his cool breath on the skin of her neck, delighting in making her shiver.

Smiling, she grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him down for another kiss. She certainly wanted more- more kisses, more gentle touches, and more words. She wanted to hear those three words spoken from his lips over and over again.

Edward obliged, _I love you_, spoken in soft whispers against her lips and running in a continuous loop in his mind; physical need shifting to mutual comfort and satisfaction as they kissed and kissed and kissed.

"Thank you for being strong for me," she said taking his hand and placing it on her chest, right above her heart. "And for saying no to me."

They grinned at each other, a blush forming on Bella's cheeks. They spent a few minutes basking in the afterglow, enjoying the feel of each other's bare skin before they rose from the bed and prepared for the day.

The couple channeled together on the beach, a stunning sunrise of orange and pink giving a subtle heat that warmed them both to the touch. They had one last kiss before they said goodbye and Edward stressed that he would be back as soon as he could, possibly in just a few hours, but it didn't stop Bella's tears from falling.

"Come back to me, _soon_," she whispered, touching his face one last time before she took a few steps back and watched as he apparated away.

Edward landed on his feet, his eyes closed from the intensity. There was a stab of pain in his chest that he knew was not apparating sickness. This... it curled around what was once his heart and it ached. This was what it felt like to be separated from his mate. He was tempted to jump right back to her, the new hollow feeling almost crushing.

His eyes popped open suddenly when he realized that he wasn't alone.

Alice stood before him, her golden eyes boring into his, her expression almost bored. "It took you long enough."

**~O~**

Thank you all for reading. Please review and let me know what you think!

**Fic recs! Got some good stuff that needs to be shared!**

**Cullenary Coupling by BookishQua. **Summary: What if Edward lied to everyone, & it really was all about Bella's scent? AU of entire TS on how, why, & when ExB fell in love using a completely different plot. Romance, hilarity, mystery and angst. Rated M. Canon Couples. Dark Edward, Lots of Snark. READ THIS STORY. It is one of my all time favorites!

**Any Sookie/Eric fans in the house? If so, check this out.**

**Dark Storm Rising by Mairemor**. Summary: The second fiction of the Northmen saga is an epic tale of love, passion, vendetta, battle, and destiny. Journey with the Northman clan as they seek to overcome a great evil that threatens the world as we know it. AU,many OCs, some OOC

**HP fan? If so, check this author out!**

**JUNO MAGIC- **This author writes some fantastic HP tales such as The Apprentice and the Necromancer and The Book of the Dead. Go! Read! Enjoy!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer****: ** I own a sparkly red pen. I do not own Twilight.

*Big thanks to my beta **Vintagejgc **and my pre-readers **kikki****7 **and **NKubie**

**So very sorry for the wait. Real life was crazy busy and words were coming slow, but now I'm back in the groove and have free time to write so updates should be more frequent. Promise.

**Chapter**** 18**

"It took you long enough." With the slight shift of her eyes Alice's expression softened. She wasn't afraid of Edward, knowing full well what his intentions were. She had been having visions of Edward coming to her for weeks now. She suspected that he had been changing his mind purposely, trying to keep some element of surprise.

"Then you know why I'm here." His tone was smooth and free of tension but an awkward silence followed, Alice's mind subtly blank. She knew of his gift, and was trying to keep him out. He considered her carefully and wondered if he should channel and be prepared to apparate away- in the possibility that she would see him as a threat.

Alice raised an eyebrow as a vision of Edward suddenly disappearing flickered in her mind.

"Interesting ability you have there," she remarked, a knowing smile forming on her lips, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yes, _telepathy_ does come in very handy."

They both knew she wasn't talking about his mind reading abilities. She was referring to the teleporting. Alice didn't bother pushing the issue, she had_seen_ that he wouldn't tell her.

With a sigh, her smile faded and she let him see what had been plaguing her for months.

Edward stood motionless sifting through visions upon visions playing out before him like some kind of nightmare. He saw a gruesome war, vampire versus vampire and the killing of human beings by the thousands- the ones brave enough to try and fight back.

"Why is it always so dark?" Edward asked in a whisper. Every vision was drenched in the dark of night, as if daylight didn't exist in the future. A chilling fear scraped through him as he realized what this could mean.

"There is never any light when she's gone." Alice took a step back, picturing Bella. "She's not there anymore. I don't _see_ her..."

"No," Edward choked out, "she's not gone. She can't... It's not going to happen. We have to change this!" His mouth set in a grim line, his eyes dimming to inky pools. Furious and determined, he stood tall. "When?"

"The Volturi are already in the United States." Alice rubbed her eyes, her thoughts all scrambled from the stress of it. She didn't want to see these things again. For the briefest of moments she thought of _him_. Her small frame shook as she thought of her would-be lover- _her __mate__-_ watched as he succumbed to his coven leader's whims. The woman who would destroy everything.

Alice loathed Maria.

Anger was prevalent in Edward's words, his hands balled into fists. "Why haven't you done anything?"

"I tried!" She screamed at him. "Every time I decided to, the outcome was horrific. It was better that I not be involved."

She showed him what would happen- the outcome would play out one of two ways. Maria would see Alice as a threat, and never let her and Jasper be together. Alice would die by her hand or Jasper would die defending her.

Edward's breath caught at the sight. Jasper wouldn't be the only one to die defending her- Carlisle would die too. He could see his maker side by side with Jasper, his eyes wide and black as coal surrounded by a thin halo of a ruddy gold.

"I can't do it. I can't let him die for me." Alice said, voice shaking in despair. "He's my mate."

Squeezing his eyes shut and taking a cleansing breath, Edward tried to calm down, tried to form a plan. His mind raced with scenarios of teleporting in and getting Carlisle out.

"Oh," Alice breathed, her hands waving around excitedly. "You want to use your... gift. You want to pop in and get him!"

Edward watched in rapt attention as the future took a slightly different shape in terms of Carlisle's life but aside from that, the war went on. The night stretched out into forever and the world fell into shambles.

"Jasper," Alice said, her elation palpable. "He's the one you've got to get out. He's the only one who has power over Maria."

She told Edward of the situation in the south. Maria's coven, her power, and Jasper- the one who held everyone together. The man who trained the newborn army and gave them lust for battle.

Maria used her gift much less than she let on- she didn't need to- not with Jasper as her second in command. If they could get him to flip- to fight with the Volturi- they stood a chance of changing everything.

"It's not a fool proof plan, but it's the best scenario I've seen," Alice said reluctantly. Several new futures bloomed inside her head. Maria had the numbers. The sheer brute force of the newborn vampires would be enough to pose a formidable defense. What puzzled her was the Volturi. They had gifted immortals, ones who could blind and incapacitate, leaving their enemies helpless and vulnerable. Sadly, it wouldn't be enough- not unless they could get Jasper on their side.

As Edward contemplated this, Alice's vision fractured into hundreds of wavering scenes. The threat of war never waned, but dramatically changed shape. They saw hazy battle scenes, fires in the desert and raging plumes of smoke making the morning sky the color of plum wine.

Edward saw himself fighting alongside Carlisle. Alice saw herself hand in hand with Jasper.

"Yes!" Alice jumped up and grabbed Edward's shoulders. It was the first time in so very long that she had seen the two of them together, _really_ together. As she stared into Edward's eyes, she let him see her mate, let him see the visions she used to have and her complete desperation to make them a reality.

It was also the first time that Alice felt that they stood a chance of changing the future for the better. She was revived from her hopelessness, steadfast in her new resolve to take action.

Then everything disappeared; Alice saw nothing. No matter how hard she focused, her mind was suddenly at a standstill.

"What did you do?' She accused, poking Edward's chest with her finger.

"I didn't do anything. I'm still trying to work through all our advantages." Edward answered.

"What advantages?" She pried, her tone no longer accusing but curious. This wasn't the first time this had happened to her. She experienced the very same thing when she had gone looking for Carlisle.

"Why were you looking for Carlisle? What aren't you telling me?"

"I thought he could help Jasper. I thought... I _saw_ your sire in Maria's coven but that doesn't matter anymore. Everything changed, I can't see him helping Jasper like I used to."

Her train of thought proved her to be sincere and Edward was about to suggest they start more decisive planning when Alice repeated her question. "What advantages were you thinking of?"

He answered with a sigh. "The teleporting. I can get in and out of places very easily. I can travel great distances with little chance of detection."

She eyed him warily, "What else?"

He looked into her eyes and spoke the truth. "The wolves."

She scoffed. "You're not serious."

"I am. They were made to kill vampires. They could give us the advantage we need."

Alice wrinkled her nose, remember their smell and the way they'd chased her. Realization dawned upon her features. "Those stinking mutts! No, we can't use them."

"Why not? _That_would be an element of surprise for sure. Maria would never see that coming." He argued.

"It has to be them," she mumbled under her breath. "Those smelly mongrels are blocking me somehow."

**O**

"No," Rosalie snarled, "I won't do _that_ again."

Sighing Carlisle rubbed his eyes, emotionally exhausted and struggling to justify what he was telling her she needed. "I know this is hard, b-"

"Do you?" She interrupted, stepping closer and leaning in, studying his eyes. What she saw there confused her, made her feel rage in his hypocrisy. "Charlotte told me your eyes used to be gold, that you hunted animals. Is it true?"

Charlotte had been the only one willing to help Carlisle when Rosalie first awoke in this life. As a newborn, Rosalie had been an overwhelming mix of instinct and panic. She feared everyone and everything and yet was immensely fierce- not hesitating to pounce on Carlisle, trying to draw blood from his skin. It was Charlotte that pulled her off- still a newborn herself- she had the strength to do so. Rosalie cowered, waiting to be beaten or worse when Charlotte gently stroked her hair and spoke to her softly. She succeeded where Carlisle had failed in terms of calming Rosalie and she offered to take her on her first hunt.

Afterward, Rosalie returned to Carlisle bitter and furious at what she and become. Now she refused to hunt humans again.

It wasn't that Carlisle wanted to refuse her, but his options were limited. The presence of so many immortals had driven away what animals had been in the area. Coupled with the fact that Rosalie was in the throws of bloodlust- he couldn't travel with her, couldn't take the risk. Doing so would only put other peoples lives in jeopardy.

When he didn't respond, she lashed out at him, spewing words spiked with resentment. Venom raged through her veins and she despised it and everything it stood for. The beauty she once wanted so badly was soaked in carnage and death- there was nothing beautiful about her now. She didn't want this perfect face or flawless skin, she wanted to look revolting, to wear a mask of a demon. The guilt and animosity ate at her, clawed her psyche as she recalled with prefect clarity the man who she had killed. She could take no more.

With a piercing cry, she dug her fingernails into the skin of her own cheek and dragged them down her face. Splintering fissures fractured her skin, her desperate screams rang out through the valley.

She batted Carlisle off when he tried to subdue her, flailing her limbs and kicking. Gouged her own cheeks again when he tried to offer comforting words. Even Charlotte could not coax her from this frenzy of self-loathing. Rosalie would no longer succumb to her pretty soft words, not after Charlotte had knowingly let her take a human life.

The two women tore and snapped at each other; Carlisle pleading for them to stop, any of his physical attempts easily rebuffed for these two were much, much stronger than he. Rosalie had bitten his arm and shoulder several times and was holding Charlotte by the throat, trying ineffectually to strangle her.

"Charlotte!" Emmett raced in and took hold of Rosalie in a bear hug around her torso. With one violent tug he wrenched her away and slammed her body to the ground. His gift being his monumental strength, he was able to hold her down while making sure Charlotte was unharmed.

"I'm fine, just a few bites. Nothing I can't handle," Charlotte said as she brushed herself off and ran her hands over the already healing bite marks.

Emmett rolled his eyes, thinking that Charlotte had indeed been in trouble- that Rosalie could have ended her. He had used his own body to pin her to the ground and she was struggling under his hold, kicking out her feet in spastic motions. She got a hand free only to scratch at her face again, wailing in a gut wrenching sob as she threw her head back against the stone beneath her.

Emmett was aghast. He had seen so much violence among newborns- it was expected from them- but never had he seen one so anguished and hurting herself. A paralyzing sensation washed over him, a deluge of crushing sorrow- a panic sparking in his chest.

"Char! Help me, hold her head. Carlisle, get her legs."

Rosalie's body heaved and shuddered, her voice morphing from a whisper into a choking sob. "I didn't want this, no no no no. I don't want to be a monster!"

Emmett looked down at her with the utmost sympathy. Her deep ruby eyes were awash in emotions that he knew all too well. He yearned to put her at ease, to take away her pain, to protect her. Letting go of her arms, his hands drifted to her face, fingertips brushing her jaw with a gentle reverence.

Her eyes darted back and forth, her mind a whirling uneasy sea. The hands that held her down were so stifling, making her grit her teeth and whimper.

"Let go of her," Emmett demanded. Carlisle released her legs and slowly backed away but Charlotte held on, glaring at her maker. She didn't trust Rosalie, thought she was volatile and uncontrollable. With a low, steady growl, Emmett spoke in a tone that made Charlotte cringe. "Remove. Your. Hands. _Now__._"

Reluctantly she let go and walked away from them. She recognized the way he was looking at Rosalie- it was the way that Peter had looked at her. She ran from them, taking Carlisle with her.

"Let me help you." Emmett brushed her hair away from Rosalie's face.

Rosalie looked up at him, their eyes meeting like two fiery suns- heat ebbing and flowing between them. He was a breath of fresh air, his touch lulling her into silence, his eyes speaking volumes of things she could not explain. She reached up, her hand shaking as she tried to gently touch his chest.

She failed and shoved him backward, still not entirely aware of how much strength she now possessed. Then Emmett did something she was not expecting.

He laughed.

His smile melted her. Her body went slack, her need for blood diminishing in his playful joy. He took her hand and brought it just under his nose, inhaling deeply, memorizing her scent. Then he showed her how to touch him, brought her hand to his chest- his hands resting over hers.

**O**

Charlotte dragged Carlisle out into the desert, where she was assigned watch duty. She sat beside him in silence, letting him stew in regret. After a few hours she could no longer stand the quiet- her trashy romance novels had already been read several times over.

"Tell me Carlisle, is it true you used to hunt animals?"

"I still do," he responded.

She turned to face him, curious to know more. "You remind me of Emmett," she mused, "So sensitive to humanity."

He did not respond. He felt lost, no longer sure of his purpose. He yearned to flee this wretched place. Watching Rosalie struggle broke his instinct to survive. He decided that he would rather die than take another human life. But he was torn, a tremendous sense of responsibility trapped him now that he had changed Rosalie. Though she may hate him for it, he refused to abandon her. He wondered about the exchange between her and Emmett. Had the fates been kind enough to offer her a mate? Is that what had happened?

"I'd like to try it." Charlotte's words surprised him, giving him pause to finally look up and acknowledge her. He felt even more shame at his behavior toward her. She had been the only one to help him and for that he offered a quiet thank you.

"Will you show me?" She asked. Even stained with blood, her eyes gleamed with an innocence Carlisle had not seen since Edward had been new to immortality.

"Yes, of course," he answered, returning Charlotte's smile.

She shifted closer and gave him a more serious look. "Would you show others, if they expressed interest?" His brow furrowed as he wondered who else she might be referring to. He hadn't come across any others who he though might be willing to give his way of life a chance.

"Charlotte," he began, trying to soften his features. "we have to be very careful where my hunting is concerned. Coven leaders here see my diet as a weakness. I know that any newborns considered to be weak will be destroyed and I cannot in good conscience teach my way knowing it could cost them their lives."

"I know," she admitted, toying with a loose thread on her dress. "I won't do anything that will put them in danger. I was almost ended myself. If it hadn't been for Emmett, I would've been. It's why I helped Rosalie and it's why I want to help Esme."

Carlisle cringed at her name. He had not seen the women since the awakening and the mere thought of the horrors she experienced made him shudder in disgust. She had taken the life of her husband in a frenzy of bloodlust. She had spent hours screaming, begging for death to take her before she went as still as a stone, refusing to speak or even open her eyes.

"She's strong you know," Charlotte said confidently. "Stronger than most I've seen. She refused to feed again, even when Jasper tempted her with two humans. Both of them were bleeding too."

"She resisted fresh blood?" Carlisle asked, amazed. That kind of control was unheard of for one as young as she.

"Yeah and she knocked Jasper flat on his ass." She snorted at the memory. "I think the fact that she was able to get the jump on Jasper is the only reason she's alive. He sees something in her- thinks she could be a good fighter."

_Fighter__. _ That was the last thing that came to mind for Carlisle when he thought of Esme.

**O**

Bella was perched on a high branch in the oldest tree in La Push. Running her hand along the moss covered bark, she sighed, appreciating its strength and age. It was massive in size, a growing landmark, brown brushed in green it stood tall and majestic, it felt safe.

From that spot she would watch the wolves and panthers train. They had turned it into a game of sorts and were enjoying it, working themselves up for a fight by challenging each other. Bella found their youth refreshing- their enthusiasm and drive. Their ability to adapt to change and embrace it.

They did not fear battle. The blood and magic of a true warrior race flowed through their bodies.

Bella felt a tremendous sense of pride in her pack, awed at the creatures before her. The panthers fascinated her- they were faster than the wolves, more agile. Natural grace carried through their every step.

When she was first introduced to them- in their human form- they were a quiet bunch. All of them studying her, remembering, the magic in their veins thrumming in time with her heart.

Bella smiled then and raised her hand out in welcome.

One by one they shifted, all of them immediately laid at her feet and awaited her command.

She touched Jared first, their energies connecting and melding together, the strongest of bonds forming within them. Once she had touched them all, her soul inexplicably tied to this pack, she channeled water and earth. Giving up everything she took to the panthers before her. It was her form of protection, and a blessing.

Leah approached her then- the soft fur of her coat tickling Bella's cheek.

With a sweep of her arm and a silent command the panthers spread out and the wolves joined in their circle. The collective pack could feel a rise of pressure in the air, the earth below them humming strong and steady. Pure elemental energy began to spill from Bella's fingertips; a trickle of white hot power that made the sun burn brighter, made the moisture in the air expand, creating an illuminated mist. The ocean stirred, water uprising into a cresting wave that crawled beyond the beach.

The oldest tree in La Push trembled, its limbs stretching, reaching toward the sun. In its core was a tremendous spirit and nutrients, surging and pulsing until it grew and grew and grew.

The wolves and panthers watched in fascination as Bella made their land stronger, rich and heavy in all that was good however it wasn't just their land but their bodies as well. Cleansed and energized, strong and enduring- she was preparing them for what they would face.

In the marrow of her bones, she could feel the world around her changing in both good ways and bad. Here in La Push, the elements were strong and thriving but the ever-present darkness that was needed to maintain the balance was beginning to over-flow elsewhere. Bella was always highly aware of the elements everywhere on earth, her senses attuned to every corner of this world. She didn't need Edward's confirmation- she knew that _it_ was starting.

When Edward first left, their bond had been stretched so tight that it caused Bella physical pain. It was a coiling ache, a live wire threatening to snap. But now that she had time to adjust, she could hone in on the subtle shifts in sensation. It turned into the string of a harp, each note echoing into an emotion.

What she felt was a sweet pang of hope. Within a cacophony of an anxious tune, this rang out with vivid clarity. She may not have actually spoken to Edward, but she knew what he was feeling. Her eyes became glassy with happy tears at his determination, his confidence.

As she looked around she realized that she wasn't the only one who could feel the change- the entire pack could too. Alongside the fervent hope was a calling; the song of the bond was one of wanting. Edward needed the pack.

Both curiosity and obligation consumed Bella. She wanted to go to the southern states of America; to channel and try to repair the balance.

Her head snapped up at the sound of a growl. Her eyes locked with Leah's, her brow furrowed with confusion.

_No__, _Leah thought in the most domineering tone Bella had ever heard her use. _You __have __to __stay __here__. __You __can__'__t __go __there__, __Isabella__, __it__'__s __far __too __dangerous__. _

She walked to Bella then, her eyes and inner monologue softening upon approach. _I __can __feel __what __you __feel__. __We __both __know __that __you __want __to __stay __here__, __that __something __is __compelling __you __to __this __land__. _You _are __the __one __who __told __me __to __always __trust __my __instincts__, __so __don__'__t __you __dare __betray __yours__._

Bella's tears fell freely at Leah's truths. There was something happening here and she didn't know what it was, had never felt anything like this. The earth was pulling harder than normal- like it was trying to root her to these grounds. But Edward's absence threw her emotions into upheaval making her feel less than complete; her instincts couldn't be trusted, they were torn into of myriad of wavering convictions.

_Stop __that__! _Leah gave a short grunt of disapproval and nudged Isabella with her muzzle. _Feel __what __is __here__. __Embrace __it__. __Channel __with __me__. _

It was Leah who channeled first- something that Bella was not even aware that Leah could do on her own. With a chuckle, Leah nudged her again and released every ounce of water energy she was conjuring, letting it douse Isabella with incredibly invigorating power and healing her tired mind.

Bella knew then how much the imprint had affected Leah. She was much stronger in both mind and spirit.

_You __have __to __stay __here__, __Isabella__. __It__'__s __the __only __way __to __keep __you __safe__, _Leah thought as more tears ran down Bella's cheek. Holding her head high, Leah acknowledged that both packs would go, they would fight and that they would win.

**O**

"Please," Aro gestured to the chair across from him, "Sit, I'm eager to know what you've learned, Alistair."

With a nod, the blond vampire strode across the room and moved fluently into the chair, leaning back in a casual manner.

"From your expression, I gather you found him alive." A hint of a smug satisfaction crossed Alistair's features- he was proud of himself and his superior tracking abilities. "Indeed. Alive and well, _and _living among them."

At this news, Aro's outward appearance gave away nothing but inside... He was intrigued and shocked at this news. Of the many spies he had sent to report and infiltrate Maria's coven, _he_ was the only one to survive. His eyes snapping to Alistair's gaze, Aro commanded, "take my hand."

The two immortal men clasped hands and Aro saw the very thing he had feared.

Blatant conspicuous killing, a coven the largest since the early territory wars of the southern United States. No matter, he thought, the Volturi would once again take these arrogant vampires and turn them into ash. They had no idea what the everlasting consequences of their actions would be. He refused to let their adolescent image of power ruin everything he had worked for.

Still grasping Alistair's hand, he studied the memories, took note of their numbers. They were plenty, of that there was no doubt, but he thought it was incredibly foolish of them to use newborns. As physically strong as they may be, they could be easily distracted and swayed by blood.

It wasn't the first time Aro had heard of Maria. He scoffed internally at her gall. He would have his guard capture and rip her apart, only to allow her to heal so he could savagely rip her apart again and again. He would end her slowly, and everyone who served her. He would teach them all a very important lesson.

Snarling, Aro wrenched his hand away. The last memory he gleaned from Alistair had infuriated him. He stormed from the room and went to his brothers.

"Start gathering our forces. We are putting a stop to this, _now_. In two days time, we will destroy them all."

In the dark of his room, Aro seethed, fury bubbling in his veins and the bitter sting of betrayal burning him from the inside out. What he saw in Alistair's mind was a very clear recollection of Carlisle Cullen with the southern coven. He was deeply saddened by this revelation- having read Carlisle's mind on many an occasion- he had thought Carlisle to be an ally and a true friend. Oh, how wrong he had been.

**O**

"Two days," Alice whispered as the vision overtook her.

Edward let out a strangled breath as he watched an excruciatingly clear and unbearable future emerge from Alice's mind.

_Maria__'__s __coven __rejoicing __as __a __lightening __storm __caused __a __brush __fire __sunrise__. __It __was __slow __moving __between __the __sparse __trees__, __leaves __that __were __glowing __in __embers__, __smoke __casting __a __grey __sky__. __The __heat__, __the __flame__, __the __polluted __air__- __it __was __already __starting __to __resemble __the __gruesome __war __Alice __had __foreseen__: __a__n __unnaturally __dark __morning __and __a __smoking __skyline__, __an __omen __of __what __was __to __come__. _

Edward no longer cared about the luxury of having Alice's gift. In every scenario and action they planned, nothing made the future bright again. A plague upon humanity would grow and spread in the form of darkness. He refused to let that happen.

When he raised his hand in the air, the wind wailed and howled as it surrounded him. The earth grew hot beneath him as fire and earth gave him strength of body and mind.

"No!" Alice screamed as she lost her sight again but it was too late. Edward had already apparated away and Alice knew from her sudden blindness that he was going to get the wolves.

**O**

Please review! I'd love to know what you think. *blinks eye lashes all cute and innocent*

_**A **__**few **__**fic **__**recs **__**for **__**you**__**. **__**Read **__**and **__**Enjoy**__**!**_

**Unbecoming****by****BookishQua****.** Summary: In the aftermath of her divorce, a heartbroken Bella Swan looks for danger to give meaning to her life. If only her hot ex-husband would stay out of the picture. There is NO CHEATING in this story by E or B. AH BxE

**jmolly****:** This author has some wonderful stories such as I Hunger for Your Touch, The Brandons and Make Haste My Beloved. Check her out!

_For __all __you __Eric__/__Sookie __lovers __out __there__, __we __have:_

**Adopt****a****Vampire****by****worthfight****4. ** Summary: Sookie has to put her pride on the line when she's confronted by a vampire that is ignorant of her position with Eric. She finally starts to yield to Eric, but it may be too late...


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer****: ** I do not own Twilight.

*Big thanks to my beta **Vintagejgc **and my pre-readers **kikki****7 ****and ****NKubie****.**

~~So very sorry for the wait. What can I say? Real life has been crazy busy, but fear not, I'm in this for the long haul. This story will go on!

_**The **__**end **__**of **__**chapter **__**eighteen**__**:**_

_Edward __no __longer __cared __about __the __luxury __of __having __Alice__'__s __gift__. __In __every __scenario __and __action __they __planned__, __nothing __made __the __future __bright __again__._

_A __plague __upon __humanity __would __grow __and __spread __in __the __form __of __darkness__. __He __refused __to __let __that __happen__. _

_When __he __raised __his __hand __in __the __air__, __the __wind __wailed __and __howled __as __it __surrounded __him__. __The __earth __grew __hot __beneath __him __as __fire __and __earth __gave __him __strength __of __body __and __mind__. _

"_No__!" __Alice __screamed __as __she __lost __her __sight __again __but __it __was __too __late__. __Edward __had __already __apparated __away __and A__lice __knew __from __her __sudden __blindness __that __he __was __going __to __get __the __wolves__. _

**Chapter**** 19: **

Encompassed in a raging heat, Edward apparated faster than ever before. With sharp focus and a strong will he controlled the element carefully. His body transported in a flash and reappeared outside the home he'd shared with Carlisle in Forks, keeping a safe distance from Bella. He would take no chances where her safety was concerned and he would not _play_ with fire.

With his eyes closed he savored the pure heat radiating through his body. Edward opened his eyes, stared into the sun, and channeled. He lifted his hands palms up and released the elements. The air around him shifted and swayed, wind blowing in quick flourishes around his body. Fire danced in the spiraling breeze, being carried up and away.

Edward felt a heady sense of accomplishment- this entire thing had gone as well as could be expected. He'd learned a lot from Alice, and felt both hopeful and terrified at what she had shown him. He needed to see Bella, _knew_ she was close, and could feel her through the bond.

But he didn't move; could not go to her yet. He was _very_ thirsty.

He could not deny the crippling burn in his throat. His instincts were kicking in, dark and wanting. He would hunt first. It was hard enough to resist Bella's blood even when he was sated. No matter his effort, she would always appeal to him in _that_way. No amount of self control could change that. The very thought sent him sprinting into the trees looking for quick prey.

Bella had been giving Sue Clearwater's garden a helping hand when she felt Edward's presence nearby. She cast out her telepathy in search of his mind but did not hear him. She was surprised and nervous, anxiously waiting for him to come to her. Still trying to sense him, she walked through the garden and into the rain forest.

Her steps were slow and deliberate, the earth softening beneath her bare feet. With each step forward, her heart sped, the bond tingling in delight at his close proximity. She moved through the trees, the ache in her chest fading the closer she got to him. She was about to just apparate when she _heard_him.

Edward was hunting.

Bella sucked in a breath, let her curiosity linger and watched through his eyes as he ran, scenting his prey. She thought of the wolves and panthers; how they hunted when in animal form, and how natural the act was for them. Edward finding sustenance was no different, yet experiencing this _through_ Edward's mind was all together incomparable. Bella found a thrill in watching him doing something so… base and intimate. His senses were heightened and his focus was sharp and demanding. She heard a whisper of a heartbeat then Edward was clutching the elk.

Just like she had to give herself over to the elements when she channeled, Edward's darkness surged as he drank. She was fascinated by him in this primal state, his venom holding the reins of his body until there wasn't a drop of blood left in the animal. His satisfaction swelled through the bond, making Bella shiver at the intensity. Both of them breathed deeply, the pull between them severe and unrelenting. The elements protested their separation, rattling the earth and sky. Booming thunder rang out and flashes of brilliant heat lightening sparked high above. Breathless and shocked, Bella appeared in front of Edward, just a few steps away. She hadn't _tried_ to go to him- it had just happened, and she couldn't stop herself from holding out her hand, reaching for him. She was in his arms in a flash, Edward cradled her close and Bella squeezed him tight, relishing the feel of his stone skin beneath her fingers. His physical strength almost radiating as residual fire, keeping his venom racing, and yet he held her in a delicate embrace, his lips brushing the ghost of a kiss on her brow.

"I missed you," he said.

Bella leaned forward, the tip of her nose touching Edward's. "I missed you, too."

They took a few moments together in a contented silence, shielding everything else.

"You found her." She knew by his demeanor that he had been successful. Now she wanted to know what he'd learned. He responded by holding her close and kissing the top of her head, a sliver of fright prickling the bond.

"We don't have much time," he said softly, and then started remembering the visions. One after another he showed Bella every last one, every horrific possibility.

Bella pulled away a bit, both amazed and frustrated. "Alice can't see the wolves. Somehow...they blind her."

She put her hands on Edward's shoulders, her eyes determined. "The packs are ready and willing to fight. I think you're right, they may be our only hope."

**~O~**

High in the mountains Carlisle sought a brief respite. He was lying with his back to the ground, relaxing as he looked up to the sky. It was a peaceful night; the warm desert wind blew over his face. Usually, he spent his stolen time away praying, tonight though, he was reflecting. For the past month he had come to reside with a group of very _traditional_ vampires. For the sake of his own survival he chose to join what he now believed to be the largest coven in the world- a coven that was armed to the teeth with newborn vampires. They would challenge the Volturi and it would happen soon. The loss of life and _many_ conspicuous killings must have garnered their attention by now and he knew that Aro would not let this go on.

He had failed in the notion that he could protect Edward in some way by doing this- he had no power in this coven. He could only hope that Edward was protecting himself and that he was far, far away. There had been so many moments when Carlisle had been tempted to run away and hide himself, refusing to be a part of any of it. But he felt a strange sense of anxiety when he thought about leaving, and when he hunted; traveling a good distance from Maria's territory- it was as if something were pulling him back there. Even now, away from her compound he felt a twinge of anxiousness. Something just wasn't right. He wondered if it was a facet of Maria's gift or one of the other vampires. He couldn't be sure. He _had_ felt a responsibility to stay for Rosalie, but that had changed once she and Emmett discovered each other. As her mate, he would care for her. Carlisle wasn't needed in that capacity.

He shook his head at the thought of Rosalie; she was so very different than Edward had been. While both had been resentful and sullen by what Carlisle had done to them, Edward had been a quiet boy, humble and polite. Rosalie was out-spoken, impatient and demanding, and once she processed how very strong she was, she used her fists to intimidate, instilling fear into her fellow newborns.

And Emmett… A wide smile spread over Carlisle's face when he thought of him. Emmett was protective of her, naturally, but she held her own just fine. Most feared Rosalie's wrath more than they feared Emmett's brute strength. Watching them together could be deceiving. In the presence of others they were somewhat cold to each other, not affectionate as most newly mated are. Some were quick to dismiss them as simply lovers.

Jasper had been quick to notice Rosalie. Although he found her attitude to be juvenile, he could not deny she had a fierce presence, almost unapproachable yet demanding respect. More importantly was her control. She did not act like a newborn. She was composed and well spoken; Jasper saw tremendous potential in her. He taught her how to fight and tasked her with teaching the other newborns.

She was a beautiful fighter, graceful, agile, and strong. She would fight all day long, releasing all of her rage when teaching. Impassioned and empowered, she turned her lust for blood into lust for battle.

She would stalk around barking orders, vain arrogance surrounding her. Most were so intimidated that they never looked her in the eye, as such; they never saw the burgundy slowly shifting to gold. She had taken to hunting animals, as had Charlotte, and to a certain degree, Esme.

Carlisle closed his eyes and prayed for Esme, a cool tingle in his chest when he thought of her. After taking the life of her own husband she had- understandably- refused to feed. It was Charlotte who caught a live coyote and brought it to Esme. Her thirst had been too great and the sound of its beating heart sang to her, Esme had drunk greedily until every drop was taken.

It was just last week when Carlisle had run to this very place, to find solace in quiet prayer when he heard her and smelled her on the wind.

_He __whipped __around__, __scanning __his __surroundings __before __taking __a __breath __and __calling __out__, "__Esme__?" _

_She __approached __in __a __flash__, __but __kept __a __good __distance __between __them__, __her __eyes __wide __and __nervous__. __Her __hand __was __on __her __throat__, __her __voice __desperate __when __she __spoke__. "__I__'__m __sorry __I __followed __you__. __I __just__... __I __thought __you __were __going __to __hunt__, __that __you __could__... __sh__- __show __me__." _

_Her __body __shook__, __she __clutched __at __her __neck __and __she __was __taking __quick __breaths__, __trying __to __pick __up __a __scent__. __The __thirst __was __consuming __her__. _

_He __gave __a __polite __nod __and __gestured __toward __the __plains__. "__We__'__ll __need __to __travel__, __run __until __we __find __a __lake __or __river__. __Where __there __is __water__, __you__'__ll __find __larger __prey__." _

_Together __they __ran __across __the __plains __slowing __only __when __they __entered __a __wooded __area__. __Carlisle __instructed __her __as __best __he __could __and __then __led __them __to __a __herd __of __white__-__tailed __deer__. __She __wrinkled __her __nose __upon __smelling __them __and __then __went __stock __still __when __she __heard __their __beating __hearts__. __Snarling __she __pushed __Carlisle __away __and __attacked __one__, __disregarding __Carlisle__'__s __instruction __completely __and __feeding __uncontrollably__. _

_When __she __pulled __away__, __she __studied __her __kill__, __horrified __but __amazed__; __her __satisfaction __undeniable__. __She __sank __down __on to __her __knees __and __fell __into __a __mixture __of __laughs __and __cries__. _

_"__The __blood__..." __she __whispered __looking __down __at __her __hands __speckled __in __red__. "__It__'__s__..." __She __shivered __at __the __memory __of __drinking__, __flexing __her __arms__, __feeling __the __power __it __gave __her__. "__It __makes __me __feel _alive_."_

_Carlisle __took __a __few __steps __closer__, __slowly __and __carefully __approaching __her__. __He __didn__'__t __say __anything __at __first__, __wasn__'__t __sure __how __to __respond__. __She __had __described __it __quiet __aptly __and __it __was __ironic __that __she __used __the __word__, __alive__. __He __couldn__'__t __help __but __chuckle __at __her __statement__. _

_Esme __scowled __at __his __laugh __and __the __small __smile __upon __his __lips__. __She __scoffed __when __he __offered __her __a __hand__. __She __stood __and __looked __at __him __expectantly__, "__Aren__'__t __you __going __to__... __um__, __catch __one __for __yourself__?" _

"_I __suppose __I __should__," __he __answered __distractedly __as __he __stared __at __her __bloodstained __lips __and __wind__-__blown __hair__. __They __locked __eyes __and __he __swallowed__. "__There __were __three __more __in __the __herd__. __Let__'__s __go __find __them__." _

_Their __run __back __to __the __compound __was __silent __until __the __mountains __were __in __sight__. __There __were __fresh __scents __of __at __least __three __immortals __in __the __air__. __Both __Carlisle __and __Esme __stopped __and __looked __around__, __Esme __shrieking __when __she __was __grabbed __from __behind__. _

_Before __Carlisle __could __take __a __single __step__, __he __was __filled __with __a __tremendous __sense __of __dread__. __He __was __paralyzed__, __his __mind __spinning __wildly __at __what __was __happening__. __He __watched __as __the __other __vampire __let __Esme __go __and __clutched __his __head__, __falling __onto __his __hands __and __knees __and __hissing __at __Esme __as __he __scuttled __away __in __a __crawl__. _

_Carlisle__'__s __feet __were __moving __of __their __own __volition__, __stepping __backwards __over __and __over __again__. __The __urge __to __move __was __great__, __the __need __to __get __away __over taking __any __rational __thought__. _

"_Wait__!" __Esme __shouted__, "__Shit__!" _

_She __shook __her __head __furiously __and __took __a __deep __strangled __breath__. __Then __she __ran __and __tackled __Carlisle __to __the __ground__, __held __his __hands __as __he __struggled __against __her __hold__. _

"_I__'__m __sorry__," __she __said __panicked__, "__I __didn__'__t__know__... __I __can__'__t __control __it__." _

_He __writhed __beneath __her__, __fighting __helplessly __to __move__. __The __urge __to __run __was __ebbing __and __flowing__, __the __sensation __oh__-__so__-__slowly __lulling __into __nothing__. __He __started __to __regain __his __composure__, __like __waking __from __a __bad __dream__. _

"_I__'__m __sorry__," __she __repeated __releasing __her __hold __on __him __and __rising __to __her __feet__. __When __she __offered __her __hand__, __he __took __it __and __looked __into __her __eyes__; __the __tiniest __swirl __of __amber __peeking __out __beyond __the __scarlet__. __His __hand __tingled__, __his __mind __awash __in __confusion __and __his __body __slack __when __it __should __have __been __sharp __and __at __the __ready__. _

"_Was __that __you__?" __He __asked __squeezing __her __hand__, __his __thumb __making __brushes __across __her __knuckles__. _

_She __snatched __her __hand __away __and __frowned__. "__Yes__, __that __was __me__. __It __seems __that __I __have __a __knack __for __making __people __go __the __hell __away__." _

_Esme __turned __away __from __him__, __huffing__. "__It__'__s __why __I__'__m __still __alive__. __It__'__s __why __Jasper __can__'__t __touch __me__. __He __can__'__t __get __near __me__, __no __one __can__." _

He felt a tremendous sense of relief at her admission, and realized he cared for her, much more than he should. He wanted her, he could admit that to himself, but he couldn't act on those feelings, not now. Esme was grieving over the loss of her husband; he couldn't possibly expect that his feelings would be requited. One thing was for certain, he was greatly comforted knowing she could protect herself. Her gift was one that was very powerful.

A big gust of wind washed over him and he recognized Emmett's scent in the air. He sat up and sighed. It seemed his secret hiding spot was not so secret after all. He stayed sitting as Emmett came zipping up the tall rock, jumping and landing next to him.

Emmett offered his hand. "We need to talk."

His tone was serious but his body language casual, and when Carlisle took his hand, he pulled him up and squeezed, curling his fingers around Carlisle's for a beat. It was a silent declaration, a mutual understanding between two old friends.

Carlisle nodded and relaxed his stance, folding his arms across his chest.

"I can't keep you in the dark any longer," Emmett said stepping toward him, "you deserve to know the truth. The Volturi are coming. They have decided to intervene."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow, waiting for Emmett to tell him something he didn't know. He knew of the recent raids Maria had ordered, sending small groups of vampires to the nearest towns. The Volturi would never stand for this blatant disregard for their rules, of course they would come.

"I need you, Carlisle. I need you to fight with me." Emmett said, his voice tense, his eyes pleading.

With a sigh, Carlisle replied, "When I joined this coven, I knew it would come to this. I loathe what Maria has created, but I also want to survive. If fighting with you- against the Volturi- will ensure my survival, then I will do it."

"Carlisle…" Emmett shook his head; a ghost of a smile passed his lips. "I'm not fighting for Maria. I'm fighting _for_ The Volturi."

"What?" Carlisle hissed, his stance no longer casual. His posture went stiff, his legs bending into a crouch.

Emmett snorted. "Please, old man, I'm not here to fight you. All I ask is that you listen to what I have to say. The decision is yours to make."

"The Volturi can't win, not against _this__!"_ Carlisle tried to keep his voice calm but it was useless. He was stunned and angry at Emmett's admission, his mind spinning in a thousand different directions.

"I disagree. Maria has the numbers but we have Alec and Jane, and Rosalie."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow at his use of the word _we_. "What are you saying? Your loyalty has been with The Volturi this whole time? And what does Rosalie have to do with this? She is obviously not affiliated with The Volturi."

"I'm a spy, Carlisle. _My_ loyalties lay with The Volturi, they always have. And Rose…" He paused and took a deep breath, his smile wide this time. "She has been designated to lead a very _large_ group of newborns into battle. They may fear her but they also trust her. They _will_ follow her and when it starts, it will be madness. All those newborns… They have no loyalties, only blood-lust. Think of how easily it will be to confuse or distract them, lead them away or send them on a wild goose chase. We can turn this around and take down Maria in the process."

Carlisle closed his eyes and barked out a laugh. He was utterly torn, his mind spinning in indecision. For the first time in his life he could not decipher what was right and what was wrong.

Emmett stepped closer, his cold demeanor slipping away completely. "Look at me." He said his hand clasped on Carlisle's shoulder. "I know _you_, Carlisle. I know you are a better man than this. We cannot let Maria succeed. It would change everything. _Everything__._ If she wins, you won't want to survive, not in that world."

Carlisle took a shuddering breath and raised his arm, his hand opening slowly. He grasped Emmett's hand, squeezing in a way that only Emmett would understand.

"On one condition," Carlisle hedged.

Emmett raised a brow, intrigued by his request.

"Esme," he said, looking away and breathing deep, remembering her scent and her powerful gift.

"Esme?" Emmett chuckled. "She's a firecracker, that one."

"Indeed, and I would wager that she would do anything to get back at Maria."

The two men grinned at each other then Carlisle went back to his spot, resting his back against the rock and looking to the sky.

Emmett looked up, his brows furrowed in confusion. "Did you see that?"

Carlisle nodded his head yes, his eyes fixed on the sky. He couldn't answer, he was speechless at the sight before him. They watched in awe and in horror as one star after another blinked out of existence, the dark of night spreading like an eerie fog across the horizon.

**~O~**

What do we think? Any theories about what is about to go down? Leave me a review! Pretty please?

**A ****few ****fic ****recs ****in ****case ****you****'****re ****looking ****for ****something ****to ****read****!**

**Ladder ****to ****the ****Sun ****by ****Rosybud****. ** Summary: How can you die when you've never really lived? That's the problem Bella Swan faces when she's told she only has a year to live. Can she make up for a lonely, unhappy life in the short time she has left... and maybe find love too? All-human, EXB

**Hermione ****Granger ****and ****the ****Crystal ****of ****time ****by ****Aurette****.** Summary: Hermione stumbles upon a conspiracy full of murder, mystery, mayhem, and unending betrayal. Will the man she turns to for help betray her heart? AU/M for reasons. ********Aurette **is my HP goddess. Just sayin...


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight.

*Big thanks to my beta **Vintagejgc **and my pre-readers** kikki7 and Nkubie.** I tinkered with this chapter this afternoon, so any mistakes are mine.

*I know it's been a while. My apologies for the wait. Writer's block sucks. For those of you that are still reading, I thank you!

**Here's a quick recap!** Edward and the packs are ready to fight. Meanwhile, Emmett has admitted to Carlisle that he is a spy for the Volturi and has asked Carlisle to join him, and the stars are disappearing from the sky...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

Above La Push the clouds stretched on in thick patches, a blanket of mist covering the ground. This type of weather was all too common in the Pacific Northwest of Washington state, and not an eye was batted as many a star silently disappeared into non existence.

The day had been long, the planning drawn out and tense. They had the advantage of Alice's visions but even so, Alice had seen _many_ outcomes, every tiny choice causing one vision to blur into another. The air of uncertainty chilled them.

Bella taught the packs what she knew of vampire fighting styles and they listened with rapt attention, trying intently to memorize everything. Then- to Edward's amusement- they argued over who would go first in a spar with him. With a grin, Edward stood across from Jacob and nodded at him to begin. It was a challenge for Jacob, as Edward's speed and telepathy kept him one step ahead. It was an exercise that educated and excited him, also piquing his deep hatred for vampires.

Of course, Bella's edict stood firm and none of the wolves could harm Edward. Each member of the pack took their turn, all of them taking pure delight in this practice. It was a chance for them to explore a side of nature that often remained dormant, as actual interaction with vampires was something very foreign to them. Killing the three vampires of The Volturi had not been hard, because they had outnumbered them, but they would soon be facing something altogether different.

Leah had been the last one to take her turn. She had started out strong, using her new found power to keep up with Edward easily. She chased and lunged, her teeth close yet never making contact with his skin. She turned away from him and howled in victory after she caught his shirt sleeve and ripped it clean off. While she was distracted, Edward took this opportunity to teach her a lesson- coming up from behind, he grabbed her hind legs and pinned her to the ground.

Her jubilant howl then shifted into viscous snarls and snapping teeth. A very base part of her felt immensely threatened and she lashed out in uncontrollable fury. Edward released her immediately and jumped back into a crouch as Leah righted herself and Jared flanked her. She whipped her head around and growled at her mate, warning him to stay away and then she turned back to Edward, baring her teeth. Her entire focus was on the monster before her. She cared neither for his eye color, nor his hands as they rose in a surrendering gesture. Every cell in her body was screaming at her to kill him.

Bella appeared by Edward's side, air rushing past her as she channeled. A soft rain cascaded down from the sky and washed the air of tension, and yet it did not calm Leah. She scratched at the earth and her mind whirled in a haze of fiery contempt- fire prickled the air around her, crackling with heat. She reared back then lunged, roaring as she jumped. In mid-air she began to shift- bones and flesh contorting; a scream erupting from her mouth as she returned to her human form.

Edward was there to catch her trembling body and Bella had stepped in front of the two of them as Jared approached. He paced frantically- wanting to comfort his mate- he could _feel_ her warring emotions. Becoming agitated he hissed and gave shrill whines as his mind became shrouded in spite. He would not be denied his imprint. _No one _could keep him from her.

He shifted then, at Bella's silent command and more water came from the sky. This was a hard rain- every drop weighing heavily on all of them. Jared sat up, covering himself and watched as Bella kneeled and took Leah in her arms.

"Let me go!" Leah shouted arms and legs flailing. She was trying to shift back into a wolf but Bella would not allow it. "Let me," she seethed glaring at Bella, "Let me do what I was made for, what _you _made me!"

"No," Bella said her voice calm and her hands firmly grasping Leah's shoulders, thumbs rubbing soothing circles in her skin. "Not until you calm down."

Leah huffed, her body still shaking and enraged. She didn't even bother trying to relax, she looked at Bella and thought defiantly, _Make me._

Bella took her chin in her hand and gave Leah a pointed look. "Oh, we both know that I could make you, but know this; if you truly cannot control yourself then you have no business fighting. If you refuse to even try then you will stay behind with me."

Eyes wide with shock Leah scoffed. "But I'm the strongest! They need me there!"

"Physically strongest, yes, but you need mental strength for what you will face. I know this is hard, especially for you..." she paused and glanced at Jared then gave Leah a knowing look, "You feel things much more intensely now and that includes your natural abhorrence for vampires. When you have control over it, it can be a _very_ good thing. You can use it to intimidate and overpower your enemy. Unchecked, your power is like fire- completely unpredictable. You must be able to focus on the _real_ enemy, not just vampires in general."

Taking deep breaths, Leah said nothing. She knew what Bella was saying. This war was happening between two vampire covens, one of which they wanted to win. She would have to be able to distinguish one from the other; she would have to take great care not to kill Volturi. The very thought made her clench her teeth together. Aside from Edward, she wanted to kill them all.

"Thanks," Edward said, the corner of his lip rising into a smile.

Leah looked to him, his eyes a beautiful gold and his grin somehow melting away her resentment. She took in a big breath and squeezed her eyes shut. "Sorry, Edward."

"No harm done. No hard feelings. I'm sorry I had to take you down but you had to know..." His smile grew wider. "Vampires are sneaky bastards. Don't ever turn your back on them."

When the sparring was done, Edward, Bella and both packs moved into a large circle, hand-in-hand with their eyes closed. All four elements surrounded them, each one emerging gently at first, and then steadily growing in intensity. A cool rain, a fine mist, a wind that chilled their skin; a brush of heat in the breeze, sun that stayed hidden behind clouds, but its heat bearing down on them in a tempered swell.

In the hours before they would leave, Edward sat behind Bella on top of one of the smaller bluffs. It was a large piece of rock that jutted up from the sand and was surrounded by the small waves that tumbled onto shore. The view was exquisite, the color of a morning sky painting a soft pink and periwinkle on the surface of the water.

He smiled and inhaled as the wind blew her hair into his face. He held Bella in his arms, tightening his hold when her pulse sped. She was scared and Edward could feel the tiny flashes of fright, but it never showed on her face. Her expression was serene, eyes closed, mouth slightly parted; she looked as though she could have been sleeping.

She smiled at his thoughts and shifted back a little, snuggling closer and lifting her head for a kiss. A brush of his lips and she hummed, turning around to face him. She didn't kiss him again- she touched him. Slow drags of her fingertips across his jaw, through his hair, on any bare skin within reach.

She was trying very hard to distract herself from the already blooming distress of knowing that Edward would soon be far away from her. She had never anticipated the sheer intensity of their mate bond, it was sometimes disconcerting how much she wanted him, _needed_ him.

For almost one thousand years she had walked this earth assuming a mate was something beyond her reach. It had never been a tangible option. She felt so very grateful to have been granted a mate who was both physically and mentally strong, a man who had lived through the most difficult situations and had managed to pull himself away from the darkest of temptations. Bella would never be remiss in recognizing Edward's accomplishments, even though he would humbly object to her opinion on the matter, thinking himself a soulless monster for the sins of his past. Bella wanted him to know that- more than anything- he was the most glorious creature she had ever laid eyes on, and she wasn't referring to his physical appearance. His control was nothing short of astounding, the fact that he could resist her blood spoke volumes.

She had thrust herself into his life and he accepted her, and loved her without question. She felt pure glee to know that even though she could read his mind, he constantly surprised her. His gentle hands and lips, his true and impassioned words, his mind so different than any vampire she had ever _heard. _He was a good man, one who had forsaken and sacrificed, one that would risk death trying to protect her and the world she was unwittingly connected to. He left her slack-jawed and stupefied over how much he had grown and learned in such of short amount of time. She was incredibly proud of him and would cherish every moment in his presence.

Up until this point, she had been steadfast in her positive attitude, but the closer they came to when he would leave her side, the more she feared what could happen. War was nothing new to Bella, she had seen so many in her lifetime, and she knew that where vampires where concerned, it would be ruthless and that there would be blood. No war would ever end without it. Historically speaking, even the winning side would incur loss of life in a war such as this. The near extinction of her race was proof positive of that.

A cold trickle of dread scraped through her and Edward held on tighter. He wanted so badly to take her fears and wash them away. He vowed to hold onto his newly found strength, to use everything that she had taught him and _win_. He would accept no other option nor outcome.

"I will come back to you," he whispered, taking her face in his hands, "I _swear _to you."

She nodded and kissed him, their lips meeting tentatively. His thoughts were a barrage of measured confidence, drenched in her words and advice spun back at her. She focused on him and the feel of his love and conviction.

She calmed under his mind and body, his hands gently massaging her shoulders then drifting down her arms. His fingers wandered over her hands, touching each one of her fingers before he lifted her hand so that he could kiss the pulse point on her wrist.

She threw herself at him then, her fingers twisting in the hair at the nape of his neck. She pulled herself close to him, lips to lips, chest to chest. Her breathing was ragged, her kisses hurried, and her thoughts a flurry of everything Edward; his smell, his taste, the sound of his voice, the delicious chill of his body.

Their embrace became intense, Bella's need for physical contact overwhelming the both of them. She pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it away carelessly. He responded eagerly with his mouth, his lips and tongue caressing her flesh but his hands remained steady on her hips.

"Touch me," Bella demanded.

He dipped his head low and licked the spot below her ear. She whimpered as his tongue slid down her neck, and pushed herself closer, grinding her lower body against his. He groaned at the feeling, his erection hard and straining against the fabric of his pants and his hands remaining firmly on her hips- gripping her with as much force as he could without hurting her. He _was_ touching her, smelling her, his mouth on her throat- grounded by her pulse against his tongue, humbled that she would make herself so utterly vulnerable to him.

It wasn't that Edward didn't want her in that way because he did. _Oh, how he did_, but he didn't want _it _like this, not out of fear. "Please, Love, look at me."

She did, her eyes glassy, lips a little swollen from their aggressive kissing. He took her face in his hands and leaned in to kiss her. It was soft- his cool lips a lingering balm for hers. He pulled away and helped her stand just to undress her and then himself before they retook their position. Bella straddled his lap thinking about how much she wanted him- not out of fear, but rather because she deeply craved intimacy with him. She always had. She had to hold back in the beginning of their relationship but now... She trusted him completely. He had proven that he could resist her blood while pleasuring her body. She knew he could do this.

His hands finally moved up her sides then down past her hips and over her thighs. He cupped her bottom and moved her back and forth against him in a slow rhythm, letting them savor each and every moment, each and every wonderful sensation.

With the greatest care, he brought one hand to the back of her head and held her there, both of them staring deep into each other eyes.

"Do you feel me touching you now?" he asked as his other hand moved to her breast, "Can you feel the love in my touch?"

She nodded in response and rocked her hips in the slow pace he had set. His hand moved down to her stomach and then in between her legs where he could feel how wet she was, could feel them moving against each other. He touched her clit, his fingers sliding around until he found the spot that drove her crazy.

"You feel so good," she told him, her thoughts mirroring her words. She was letting herself get lost in sensation both physical and emotional. Yes, there was pleasure- Edward always made sure she experienced ecstasy- but this was _more._ She felt whole with him like this, naked and unshielded, letting him see her every fear, she hid nothing. It was something she had never done before, letting herself go, giving him her body and mind without a single reservation. She belonged to him. This was right, so right.

She grasped his shoulders and let out a soft moan as she came closer to release- their pace quickening, the race to finish upon them. He upped the speed of his fingers on her clit and she fell into him. He took her in his arms and finally moved his hips faster until he came, whispering her name over and over again.

He held her tenderly against him, letting her come down and cry a few anxious tears.

"A thousand years?" He asked, breaking any residual tension and making her laugh.

It had been a running joke between them, his ignorance to her age. She had lost count how many times he had asked and Bella had very much enjoyed watching him guess. She had obviously not been shielding earlier and he had been listening.

"Nosy little brat," she muttered, scowling playfully at him before leaning in to kiss his lips once more.

**~O~**

"Everything according to plan." It was a command, but Maria's voice was low and seductive, dripping with arousal as she slowly dragged her finger across Jasper's jaw.

"Divide and conquer," he replied, eyes fixated on hers as he absorbed her unadulterated lust. It wasn't the promise of sex that excited her, but the anticipation of what would soon be hers- an almost erotic desire for power, for the ultimate control; a wanton urge to take, take, take. He closed his eyes and took it all in- her glutinous arrogance, her hunger for _everything_.

"Yes," she whispered leaning into him, her lips hovering over his. She placed her hand on his stomach, slowly sliding lower until she was palming his hard erection over his pants. She smirked at him. "Don't worry your pretty little head, Major. There will be plenty of time for that when this is over."

She gave him one last squeeze before stepping away and saying, "Come to me once it's done."

She was gone in a flash and Jasper stood there for a moment trying to devour her emotions, to embolden himself with her almost giddy anticipation. They had every right to be confident, he thought. Just as he said he would, Jasper would be breaking up the newborns into groups and spreading them around- not only in the compound, but much of the surrounding area as well. The Volturi's power had a limit, and even their most gifted vampires could not be everywhere at once. Both he and Maria believed that they would use their most powerful weapons first- the twins.

Alec and Jane were rumored to be The Volturi's greatest weapon. They would no doubt be used and Jasper would serve up his weakest vampires as lambs for the slaughter. He would amp them up and send them right into Alec and Jane's clutches. He would allow The Volturi to _think_ that they had been successful, but there would be many more newborns awaiting his signal. They would be starved and ravenous and Jasper would heighten it all, drive them mad with a terrorizing desire to fight and destroy anyone who stood in their way.

He strode into the main living quarters and called upon his Sergeants, doling out orders and giving his final commands before sending them off. Only Peter stayed behind, his trepidation lingering like smoke in the air- a flash of possessiveness cutting through it like a knife.

"I'm taking Charlotte with _me_," Peter said looking him in the eye.

Jasper grinned. "I was wondering when you were going to tell me."

Pete blew out a sigh of relief. He had been nervous about broaching the subject, especially when they had been surrounded by the others- he wouldn't dare disagree with Jasper in front of the lesser members in the coven.

"It's fine, I expected nothing less. Keep your woman out of trouble," Jasper said. He would have never separated the two anyway, and although he would never admit it, he frequently dipped into Peter's emotions where Charlotte was concerned. It was the only time he had ever found real peace. As selfish as it was, he didn't want to give that up. He shook Peter's hand and then nodded for him to go.

"Maria?" Peter asked.

"Not your concern," Jasper said curtly and Peter left without another word.

Annoyance flared through his body at the mention of Maria. By now she had hidden herself far away from where any battle would take place. Jasper tried to tamp down his nagging feeling of abandonment over this. He knew this was going to happen, and it was a fairly common strategy used by many leaders, never engaging in actual combat themselves. Breathing deeply he let himself be immersed in what was happening around him. His soldiers were being gathered in preparation, tension rippling through the crowds. With an even keeled focus, he sent out a wave of calm submission. He couldn't get them fired up. Not quite yet.

**~O~**

Emmett shook his head; he didn't have time to worry about what was happening to the stars. He had already taken a huge risk by coming here. At the faint smell of smoke his head snapped up. Scanning the horizon, he saw four distinct points of billowing smoke rise into the sky.

It was starting.

"Whatever you're going to do needs to be done _now._ You have less than an hour before you'll be required to assemble with everyone else." Emmett said.

Swallowing hard, Carlisle nodded and Emmett grasped his hand, giving it a firm squeeze before he took off running. Carlisle's mind was warring, his emotions in complete upheaval. He struggled to stand; he struggled to recognize himself at all. He felt himself a fool, a liar; the good man he tried to be overshadowed by his true nature. He had been prepared to fight alongside Maria's army for the sole purpose of self preservation and this was a direct contradiction of everything he _thought_ he was. He was disregarding his loyalties and was disgusted with himself and his apparent weakness.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized what had been keeping him here. It was the one thing that he could not stop thinking about- the one thing that had suddenly consumed him.

Esme.

All of these blurred edges of doubt came into perfect focus when he thought of her. She was the one thing that somehow kept him grounded.

Then he was running to where he knew she would be. She had taken to staying in the large cavern where she had first awoken to her vampire life- the place where she buried her husband. He slowed when entering, trying to figure out what he would say and praying that she would listen.

Her scent lingered everywhere and Carlisle inhaled deeply, calm determination washing over him. He made his way down the spiraling tunnels, calling out her name. He only stopped when he felt the tell-tale feeling of her gift- a creeping sense of dread encompassing him. He wanted to flee, to run in the opposite direction but he held firm in his mission, calling her name one last time. The fear she instilled in him caused her name to fall from his lips in a desperate scream. He dropped to his knees and pleaded with her to listen.

Esme emerged slowly, taking labored breaths and trying to rein in her power. She looked down upon Carlisle, the sight of him in pain making her chest ache. She reached out and touched him- her hand softly stroking his hair. She felt something she couldn't explain- a tingling sensation that went beyond physical, it reached into her bones and set her alight with wonderful sensations. For the first time in her vampire life, she felt warm. _He_ was warm.

She was awed, it felt_ so_ right and at the same time it was so wrong. Her husband was dead, his body lifeless and cold beneath the ground. She didn't deserve to feel anything but crushing guilt for what she had done. She wrenched her hand away and clutched it to her chest.

"Please..."' Carlisle whispered as he raised his head and met her gaze. "Esme, I need you."

**~O~**

The Volturi's army converged a few miles from Maria's compound. They were covered in dark hooded robes that concealed their eyes and hid their skin from the sun. Jane and Alec stood stoically at the forefront, only a few words spoken between them.

Twins by blood, the pair were turned when they were very young, on the precipice of puberty. Both had the fairest of blond hair and the sweetest smiles- the epitome of approachable- until you saw their eyes stained with the blood of innocents. They were gifted- as most of the Volturi guard was- Alec could paralyze his enemies and leave them defenseless to attack, while Jane could inflict the severest of pain.

Jane gave orders for the others to flank them as they incapacitated their enemy and then they would destroy them all. Indeed, they were confident. No coven had ever survived their wrath, and this one would be no exception.

"You underestimate them."

At the sound of Edward's voice, Alec and Jane's heads snapped in his direction- the others bent into crouches with narrowed gazes and low threatening growls.

Edward stepped out from the trees with his arms raised, his stance casual in demeanor. "I am your ally. I fight for the Volturi. I come to offer my help and advice."

"We don't need your advice, or your help." Jane hissed, "You will leave _now_."

Edward counted seventeen vampires- all of their thoughts over-confident to the point where they were bored in this mission. They had no idea what they would be up against here- they had grossly miscalculated how many were in Maria's army.

They also didn't trust Edward. At all.

He dropped to his knees, preparing to gain their favor by formally pledging his allegiance to The Volturi when Alec acted without a glance or thought.

His gift swept over Edward like a ghostly tidal wave, drowning out his senses. He could not see, nor hear or smell. No sense of touch or taste. There was no physical sensation left, just his mind spinning in panic. His telepathy had not failed him. He could _hear_ Jane and Alec discussing his fate. Then he_ heard _the wolves.

They were coming for him.

The panthers stayed back, laying in wait for their signal as the wolves sprinted through the trees. The Volturi were mixed in their reactions- some hissing in warning, some itching to flee- knowing full well what these creatures were and what they could do. Alec and Jane gave each other a knowing look and together they cast their collective gifts out over the pack. The wolves were halted in their tracks, paralyzed or desperately screaming; shrieking inner monologues that made Edward cringe. Bella had told him that the twins had limits to their power- not being able to take on many enemies at once but she had been wrong. They seem to do it with ease, their thoughts sharp with haughty disdain. They had both Edward and every wolf at their mercy.

Jane grinned, "Should we kill all the mutts?"

Alec grinned back. "Caius will be very angry if we kill _all _of them. I say we save him a few."

She snorted and retrieved her phone. She would let Aro decide.

Inside his mind, Edward was stricken; he feared the panthers may not come without the signal. He feared that The Volturi would end them. Had they already lost? Would he fail to keep his promises to Bella?

Edward was petrified, the possibility that he had already failed plaguing him, defeating him, and he found himself wishing that The Volturi would end him and be done with it.

_I'll end you myself if you keep thinking like that! _ Jared thought to Edward. _Stop being an idiot and do something!_

_I can't!_ Edward mentally shouted back. _I can't _do_ anything!_

_Your body is the thing that is paralyzed, you tool. Not your mind. Don't you remember what Isabella taught us? Your mental strength is where your power lies. Your physical strength is an afterthought. Now, stop whining like a little bitch and fight!_

Jared projected his own memories of Isabella; the narrowed gaze she tended to give when chastising and the smile that she only gave to Edward. He pictured her channeling with perfect clarity- the wind and rain circling her in a spinning vortex that rose above her and took hold over the sky. The inky blackness of night melting into a simmering dawn- soft pale colors saturating the horizon as fire pooled a gentle heat into the rising sun.

Jared focused on the sun and the pure power behind its very existence. Inside his mind was fierce orange and yellow, flashes of bright crimson and blinding white heat lightening.

He thought of fire and Edward instantly understood.

Without the luxury of a calming breath, Edward focused his mind, pushed away his darkened fear and called upon fire.

Heat descended in thick waves, the earth dry and scorched from the intensity. Edward's venom raged. It pushed and pulsed, taking fire and reining it in, bending it to his will. A new power surged within him- the yin and yang of dark and light, venom and fire igniting and setting his mind alight. It bolstered his need to fight- his shield pushed outward freeing him from Alec's hold.

Edward rose from the ground and stood to his full height, growling, venom dripping down his chin. He looked feral, wild black eyes glittering and teeth bared.

When one of the guards lunged for him, Edward's arm flew out in deflection- throwing him back a great distance. Faster than even the vampires could see, Edward moved with a vastly increased speed. He turned looking for the wolves, throwing out his shield- sharp gusts of humid wind emerging from his palm and freeing the wolves one by one.

As soon as the wolves could move, they lunged, running toward the nearest vampire. Edward snarled and threw his hand up before commanding the wolves to stop. They remained motionless where they stood. With another simple hand gesture from Edward the wolves retreated slowly, moving away from the Volturi but never taking their eyes off of them. They gathered behind Edward in a V formation.

"Sit," Edward ordered and the wolves complied, their inner monologue filled with scoffs and warnings that Edward better not get used to _this _type of behavior. _This_ was only for show.

Edward walked toward Jane and Alec, his stride oddly easy and the wolves followed behind, growling low at any vampire who looked at them.

Outwardly, the twins remained composed, not an ounce of trepidation in their expressions, but Edward knew the truth. Their minds were frantic, Jane especially now that he had proven impervious to her gift.

"As I was saying," Edward began, "With all due respect, you have come unprepared. Maria is more powerful than you assumed. I humbly offer my assistance in this matter."

Alec sniffed and then grimaced. "And what of your dogs?"

Edward gave a wicked sneer. "They are mine to command, and as you already know, they can kill vampires with precision. They lend us a great advantage against the newborns."

Alec did not believe the wolves were needed at all and he was very close to insisting that they leave- mostly because he thought their scent was vile. The chosen guard members could handle the situation here. Yes, it was a large coven, but he didn't believe that it was an _army._ He believed Aro's worries were unfounded, his flair for the dramatic making him act irrationally.

Edward barked out a laugh. "It _is _an army. That is exactly what Maria has created. She plans to make The Volturi fall and to reveal our race to human kind."

Alec scoffed at this and tried once more- in vain- to incapacitate Edward with his gift. This only served to make Edward glare at him. With fire racing through his veins, heat seeped from his body making the air around him shimmer and crackle. A low growl rumbled in his chest and Alec and Jane were both in awe and sincerely frightened by the aura of malice that seemed to surround him.

Edward stepped closer, his telepathy strong and pulsating with distance that he had never achieved before. He could _hear_ everything being discussed and thought. He was focusing in on one person in particular- the man from Alice's visions, Jasper- his mind was filled with all of their battle plans. The power within Edward sweltered, fire and venom moving together in a subdued aggression. It was ebbing and flowing, waiting to be unleashed.

He narrowed his gaze upon the twins, fire reached out in unseen flames which scorched their robes. "Did you know that there are teams of newborns not only in this compound, but in six other locations? There is a group in the main house, the twelve of them put there to lure you in. They are a decoy to get you inside. We're surrounded."

Edward stood before them, towering over the pair. The air around him raced upward in a massive gust, clouds parting in its wake. The midnight sky was a blank slate canvas of black stretching at an unnatural speed. Every vampire looked up, unsure at what they were seeing. Edward did not want to contemplate what was happening in the sky. He briefly recalled Bella telling him that the stars told the tale of Fae history and what he saw above him was a gaping void. No star, no moon, just…darkness.

Anger surged within him. Fire longed to burn and eviscerate, clawing deep within his very being, ripping through layers of twisting venom until something inside of Edward burst. Light unbidden throbbed, pushing out with every licking flame and growing more powerful with every breath he took.

He felt unstoppable, he had a fleeting notion to disregard The Volturi completely and take on Maria's army himself.

"There is a balance in this world that needs to be kept, it's the reason your masters enforce our laws. The Volturi must rule. We fight with you, _for you,_ and we don't need your permission to do so."

The wolves behind him whined, itching to fight. They were more wolf than human in this moment, all instinct and hairs on end. Only Leah had enough control to project her inner monologue.

_Careful,_ she warned. _Keep it there. Don't push too hard. Do what Isabella told you_.

He focused on the twins, on their inner monologue specifically. In what Bella would call a thrall, he entered the depths of their thoughts and manipulated. He projected thoughts to them, mirroring their own inner voices and prompting them to start _now_. He had no time to waste.

It worked far better than he ever could have imagined. These two were so confident, so utterly sure of themselves, that they didn't hesitate to order the guard to begin.

They moved in unison, striding toward the compound with their heads held high and ever present arrogance in their gait.

Edward and the wolves waited and watched as the first groups of newborns ran shrieking from the house- running right at the guard in haste. Jane and Alec made quick work of the group, some paralyzed, some writhing in pain- all incapacitated.

It was an easy battle for the guard to win, ripping the newborns apart and throwing their body parts upon a burning pyre. Thick, cloying purple smoke rose into the sky and the wolves chorused in an eerie howl before they ran, intercepting the second wave of newborns that were descending from the south.

This time it was the guard who watched, all of them curious at the wolves' ability. They stood at the ready as a flurry of newborns came rushing in, rage coursing through them. The wolves did not hesitate, lunging forward with mouths wide open. Horrid sounds filled the air, piercing screams, the metallic crunching of vampire flesh being torn away.

"Go," Jane commanded and four guard members ran to assist. The wolves had taken down six of the fourteen newborns, a few of them fleeing the scene. Unfortunately for them, the panthers were laying in wait, blocking their escape and chasing them back toward the compound where the wolves were waiting- high on adrenaline and chomping at the bit to kill.

The panthers came to stand before Edward, heads bowed, silently asking him for further instruction. Edward took a moment to assess the situation, trying to weed through all of the thoughts of those who surrounded him.

He went stock still as he _listened_; the third group wasn't coming. They were being led by a female whose mind was focused on herding the newborns away from the battle. She was defying Maria, as was her mate- a Volturi spy who was heading up the fourth group. She led fourteen ravenous vampires into the mountain valley, down into the spiraling caverns that sank deep into the earth.

The newborns had been starved, running in desperation with the promise of blood ahead. She let them take the lead, held back and when they were far enough down she began pounding her fists into the rocky walls, making them crumble around her. She did this over and over again as she ascended, hoping that this would hold the newborns off long enough for she, Emmett, and Carlisle to gain the advantage.

_Carlisle! _ Edward thought. _This girl... Rosalie_, she was thinking about Carlisle. She was a newborn herself and held a running disdain for her maker and yet she emulated him by feeding from animals.

_Carlisle is her sire_.

"Oh, my God," Edward whispered, dumbfounded at this turn of events. He sought out Carlisle's mind, craved that familiarity of his maker's compassion and love. Heaving a sigh of relief, Edward was utterly relived that Carlisle was alive and unharmed.

Carlisle was not alone. Outside the cavern, he stood hand in hand with a woman and his thoughts... Edward had never seen or heard Carlisle like this. He looked haggard but his eyes were determined- the ring of gold that surrounded his pupil blazing. Carlisle was scared, but not for himself. He…was scared for _her,_ the woman beside him.

Rosalie came running out, kicking and pounding the rock around the cave entrance over and over until it nothing but a huge pile of crumbling rock.

She turned to the woman beside Carlisle and sneered, "You and I, Esme… We both want the same thing. Help us and I'll let you kill him."

Esme snarled, letting go of Carlisle's hand, her mind filled with images of Jasper. She touched her neck, fingertips tracing the mark of Jasper's teeth. This was his fault. She wanted him dead. Her gift curled around her, both Carlisle and Rosalie stepping back, suddenly frightened and cowering.

"Cut that shit out. Save it for Jasper." Rosalie snapped and Esme stepped toward her, glaring before saying, "Watch your mouth."

Then the three of them ran toward the compound.

Edward was shocked and amazed, but he didn't have time to analyze everything. He scanned the area, searching through every mind, shocked at the betrayal of Maria's own coven against her. Alice hadn't seen anything like this, the unfolding events were more positive than he ever could have hoped for.

A drastic change of plans was in order.

Jane and Alec had realized that they were indeed out-numbered and they would have to utilize any advantage offered, even if that meant taking the help of rancid dogs. Failure was not an option for The Volturi.

"New plan," Edward told the panthers. "There is mutiny within the army. Two groups of newborns have been… detained. The rest are coming here, so we stay put and finish this."

**~O~**

Jasper was furious.

Both the third and fourth group of newborns had disappeared. The Volturi had come and destroyed many and then there was those creatures…werewolves and some type of cat- as large as horses and absolutely viscous. He couldn't believe that The Volturi would use such tactics, although he could admit that it was smart, making those beasts do all their dirty work.

He grew irritated and impatient, and then he too changed plans.

"We finish this!" He roared- pure malice pouring through his voice and emerging like a tsunami from his body, drowning his soldiers in unadulterated hate.

The men around him screamed out in a mixture of surprise and terror before they rampaged.

They followed Jasper and ran; some crying out in fractured snarls, some screaming for blood as they were _starving._ They would do anything Jasper said, as long as he agreed to feed them.

The sky above was naked of stars. There was no moonlight shining down, lending an even darker feel to the night. Heat circled in the breeze and rain came down in sheets. The air pressure would spike up then down, the ground would rumble beneath their feet but they didn't seem to notice or care. They were just running, frantic in a mania that caused one instinct to rule.

To kill.

To take.

The desert floor scorched and burned- the rain steaming when it hit the ground.

When they arrived at the compound, they did not slow. Fueled by Jasper's influence their determination knew no bounds.

Run.

Tear, scratch, bite.

Take no prisoners. Die to defend.

_Blood_

_Kill_

_Take_

With many of his men dead, Jasper unleashed the fiercest of emotions, and together his army ran toward their enemy.

The Volturi guard, Edward, and the wolves and panthers stood in a line, waiting.

Edward looked to his right and then turned to Alec. "Your spy approaches. He brings with him three others. They will stand with us." Although Edward did not know these people, he knew that Carlisle trusted them and that was enough.

Alec rolled his eyes. He had never been Emmett's biggest fan, thought him too young and reckless, but that was no matter. At this point, the more he had on his side, the better.

Less than one minute later, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme came through the trees, Emmett emerging first and kneeling before Alec and Jane.

"Rise and join us," Alec commanded and Emmett nodded taking Rosalie's hand and leading her, Carlisle, and Esme to take a stance at the end of the line.

Carlisle was silently praying and thanking God for Edward's safety as well as Esme's. Edward raised an eyebrow at him as he passed and Carlisle thought, _I'm so sorry, Edward,_ as he recalled the last time he had been in Forks, when he had fought with his son and fantasized about killing Bella. _God forgive me. Please forgive me, son. _

Edward's expression softened. He could not ever hate Carlisle, not when his reaction to Bella had been beyond his control.

But there was no time for confessions or rights of forgiveness. The newborns were very close now and Edward focused his mind on defeating them.

Like the most frightening wave imaginable, powerful and shrill in their cries, Maria's army came rushing across the field.

Jane and Alec unleashed their gift on as many as they could and a dozen vampires fell to the ground but another thirty were still charging forward, their minds reeling in the need for blood, the need to kill.

A deep growl rumbled in Edward's chest as he called upon fire once again. His shields bounded forward protecting himself, the packs and everyone else in the line they held.

Jasper's gift was all together wasted on them, but he did not relent. The spite and contempt he conjured was riveting his psyche, fueling his desire. He ran faster, Peter right behind him doubling his bravado.

With Edward's next inhale the barren black sky cracked open, shifting into a navy pool. Fire unleashed itself and rose into the night creating colors that made it look as if the blue sky was bleeding.

Blood red, deep purple, and flashes of white heat flamed above them but the vampires below were too consumed to notice.

The packs held back no longer and their line was broken. They jumped forward into the fray, lightening crashed down all over the horizon- the battle had begun. Wolves and panthers leaped with sharp teeth bared, hungry for the death of their enemy. A rampant need for what was right propelled them forward into the skin of dark beasts who threatened their very existence.

Newborns attacked with no forethought, and many of them were crushed and ripped apart, left to burn- their ashes scattered and forgotten. Jasper was twisting and dodging, barely escaping Jane's power. He lunged and snapped, wounding several and killing two Volturi in mere seconds. He turned and saw Charlotte facing one of the wolves. Instead of fighting it, she ducked as it lunged for her. The wolf soaring right over her, sinking its teeth to the neck of one of his soldiers.

"Coward!" He bellowed. He would not stand for this; he would kill her for being so weak.

He sent a crippling wave of fear at Charlotte. She was huddled to the ground, shaking and crying; Jasper was just a few steps away when Esme crouched in front of her. Her gift flew forward and encompassed Jasper- his eyes wide, his legs giving out beneath him. Esme snarled at him, her arms stretching upward to protect Charlotte. She had Jasper at her mercy and there was a riveting need to end him for what he had done. There had never been an urge to kill this strong. But even through her haze of hunger to punish Jasper, she felt the tiniest spark of sympathy for him. She briefly wondered how he had been turned and if he had been given a choice. Her power surged and Jasper was compelled to rise to his feet. He had no control over his actions anymore, Esme did but somewhere within her, somewhere foreign and far away from the forefront of her mind, she felt sympathy and guilt spring forward. She couldn't find it in herself to kill again, not even the beast that had taken her life from her.

He looked from side to side, whimpering at the sight before him. His army was losing, so many of them betraying him and suddenly... he was both terrified and touched. Esme could have killed him, she had every opportunity to do so but she did not. He could feel her remorse; her sheer guilt and her unbreakable will to never make anyone else suffer like she had. She was selfless, her emotions so soft and yet hitting him like a punch in the gut.

He did the only thing he could- he let Esme's power wash over him- through him and then he ran, fled the scene and sprinted toward Maria's hiding place.

Without Jasper's influence, the newborns were disoriented. They didn't know who was friend or foe, they struck out at any vampire within their reach, grappling and fighting each other with little regard for anything besides saving their own lives- biting and snapping in blinding bloodlust.

It was then that The Volturi moved to finish this, using their gifts and swiftly killing, creating great plumes of deep amethyst smoke that tried to curl upward but was doused by the still falling rain, the earth saturated in an angry violet ash.

Some soldiers were fleeing, cognizant enough to realize that they had two choices- to run or die. Peter was scrambling to find Charlotte, sprinting on the outskirts of the battleground and screaming her name. He saw her and gasped- she was standing with Esme- both of them face to face with a massive silver wolf.

What Peter didn't know was that Leah saw something in the both of them- something that prevented her from killing them. When she looked at these two immortal women, she saw their golden eyes- she saw their light.

With a primal scream emerging from his chest, he lunged forward, intent on killing the creature that threatened his mate.

When Charlotte saw him moving as a blur toward her, she screamed, "Peter, no!"

But it was too late. He grabbed Leah's paw, yanked her back and beat her with his fists until she lay unmoving at his feet.

**~O~**

In La Push the rain was constant and Bella did nothing to stop it. She was restless, worried sick, and could do nothing but wait. Lying face down in bed, her face was pressed up against a pillow that was damp from her tears. She sighed and rolled over, scowling at the ceiling, wanted nothing more than for this to be over. She wanted Edward; she wanted her packs home and safe.

Bella gasped, her breath caught in her throat. In her chest was an ache so deep, she couldn't move. There was a light inside of her that was dimming. Bringing her hand over her heart, Bella felt of the tug of her bond with the wolves. Something was wrong. One of her pack was wounded and close to death. She could feel their magic waning. It was the same thing she had felt when her mother was killed.

She screamed through her tears, fighting with herself. She wanted to go to her pack, to heal, to protect. The air around her flashed in harsh swiping gusts- an apt representation of her conflicting emotions. She wanted to go but she'd promised Edward she wouldn't...

She could apparate to whoever was wounded; grab hold of them and apparate right back. It could work- she'd had lots of practice evading vampires, and her teleporting skills were better than they had ever been. She could do this, she _had _to do this, her every instinct drawing her toward her pack- her children. She would do anything to protect them, even if that meant risking her own life.

She rose to her feet, closed her eyes and channeled- evoking every element with a practiced skill and silently apologized to Edward before she apparated away.

**~O~**

Leave me a review? Pretty please? ***blinks innocently***

Need a fic rec?

**Dark Goddess: E & B Version by Lissa Bryan. **A free-spirited archaeologist & a shy,absent-minded genius find a 500 year old vampire who thinks she's a try to sneak back to the US, teach her about the modern world, and try very, very hard not to fall in love with the Dark Goddess. OOC/AU

**Crimson and Clover by SydneyAlice. **Cursed to a life of immortality unless he finds his mate, a desperate vampire makes a wish on a shooting star. His wish is granted, but can she love both the man and the beast?


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight.

*Big thanks to my beta **Vintagejgc **and my pre-readers** kikki7 and Nkubie. **Love you ladies!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21:<strong>

In the blink of an eye, chaos ensued.

While the Volturi gave chase to the remaining newborns who were trying to flee, the packs were going wild with fury. They raced toward Peter, jaws open wide and sharp-teeth bared.

Charlotte had thrown herself forward to stand in front of him and Emmett ran to flank her. He had come to love Charlotte as though she was his daughter and now, like a protective father, he didn't hesitate to defend her. Rosalie, of course, followed suit. Jared sped forward twisting his body, snaking around the vampires and going to Leah, choking whimpers emerged as he saw her lying there, broken and bloody. The rest of the packs were not far behind.

"Stop!" Edward yelled, but their submission was done, overridden by rage.

It was then that a great wind swept across the battlefield, strong enough to make even the vampires struggle to remain upright. The air seemed to curl and dance, rain spinning like a twister above them while ear-splitting thunder boomed from all directions leaving several clutching at their ears and hissing from the sheer volume.

Then came the lightening, cracking in sharp deadly strikes that surrounded Leah, allowing no one to get close. The vampires did not move- could not move-fearing the incinerating bursts that came down faster than they had ever seen.

Surrounding them. Keeping them in place.

The wolves whined as they slowly moved away from Leah- pulled by some unknown force, unseen reins upon their bodies dragging them away.

Lightening continued to strike in rapid succession, dozens of cracked streams of searing light descended upon the spot where Leah lay. Brilliant and blinding it came down with enough force to make the earth shake violently beneath them.

The entire sky was lit up, the black night masked with an eerie white glow and as quickly as it came, it was gone, leaving all in darkness again.

Edward was reeling, shocked at what he was seeing and_ feeling._

Leah was gone.

He had felt Bella's presence, strong, fierce, and absolutely undeniable. He knew exactly what she'd done. He wasn't sure whether to be angry or grateful, everything had happened so fast- the wolves were confused at the sudden change- they somehow knew Leah was safe but they didn't quite understand what had happened.

Edward sniffed the air, finding not a trace of Bella's scent. He delved into the minds of every vampire finding shock, confusion, hesitation, except for Peter. He lunged toward Jared only to be held back by Emmett and Charlotte. He was riled up and restless- he wanted to challenge the wolves, to fight them and was willing die if necessary to defend his coven.

Charlotte was pleading with him to calm down but he was too far gone, out of control. He pushed her away and fought against Emmett's hold. The wolves stood at attention, ready for him to break free.

With a cry of frustration Emmett released his hold and then found himself stepping backward uncontrollably. He wanted to get out, to get away as quickly as possible and after a quick look around he noticed that everyone else was doing the same, everyone except for Esme.

Her expression was pained but her eyes darted around wildly. She grabbed Carlisle's arm and shoved him behind her before growling at nothing in particular.

She tried holding her breath, tried to control it but she couldn't hold back. She was frightened and angry- anger always fueled her wrath. It took her a moment to realize that she didn't want to hold back. She wanted this all to go away.

"No more. It's_ over_!" She seethed.

"Esme... stop," Carlisle whispered and she snarled at him.

"No. I've had enough of this," she hissed wrapping her arms tightly around Carlisle, focused with all of her might and watching as everyone ran from them.

~O~

Jasper slowed as he approached the small home at the edge of the desert, nothing more than a dilapidated shack where Maria was hiding. He was terribly confused at his own actions, a deep-seated shame clawing at him as he realized that he had fled the battle. Maria would be outraged, livid, at his cowardice.

With a deep breath he sent his gift out, trying to get a feel for Maria's mental state. What he found baffled him even further. He felt a myriad of conflicting emotions- wavering trepidation and giddy anticipation saturated with satisfaction and weirdly, remorse. _Remorse?_ This was new. Never had he sensed remorse from Maria. Curiosity peaked; he bridged the gap and continued on to the house.

When he reached the door, he did not hesitate to enter. Maria had surely caught his scent by now.

As soon as he stepped inside he sank into a crouch, the smell of Maria's venom was overwhelming. It had been spilled- it was everywhere and instead of Maria's gaze, he found a stranger- a tiny wisp of a girl with the widest eyes, her irises a buttery gold.

"Hello, Jasper," she said, her voice soft yet firm.

A growl rumbled in his chest as he looked her up and down, assessing her height, weight, and possible strength. He had no doubt that he could take her down easily. Her emotions had shifted into a practiced calm but there was something else bubbling under the surface, something she was trying to hide.

Before he could use his power to try and dig out whatever it was she was hiding, she took it upon herself to show him. Remorse rolled off her in waves followed by the tiniest prickle of glee.

"Where is she?" Jasper gritted out, his voice turning shrill as he continued. "Where is _Maria_?"

She gave a mirthless laugh. "That woman, Maria. Her plan... This uprising would have been the death of us all. I've seen it."

"Where is she?" He screamed and Alice flinched, his expression hauntingly familiar. It was from the one vision that had frightened her the most. He would try and kill her now, and Alice resigned herself to an unknown future. Perhaps she had abused her gift... Perhaps she had put too much focus on this one moment; she had wrapped her mind around it to the point of strangulation. There had been too many visions and too many outcomes. Her _sight_ lent nothing but a dream of what could have been.

There was nothing left for her to do except lay herself bare.

"Dead," she said simply, giving a slight shrug of her shoulders. "I killed her."

He stilled, shocked, numb one moment, furious the next. For the first time in so very long he didn't know what he was feeling, didn't know what he _should_ feel. With his human memories dead and buried, Maria was all he had ever known and now she was gone. Resentment boiled with him, he wanted to scratch and bite, kill and drink, to lash out, and his ire was spreading, rolling over Alice like sandpaper causing her to want to lash out right back.

Her eyes narrowed, hands balled into fists as she spoke, "She never loved you and you know it. She deserved to die for using you the way she did."

Jasper stood up taller and clenched his teeth together. The sincerity of her words branding him with a painful truth. She was right, of course, but Jasper knew what he was. A murderer of innocents, a demon, he didn't deserve love, nor would he pine for it. No amount of atonement would absolve him.

"It doesn't have to be this way," Alice whispered, stepping directly in front of him, her hand ever-so-slowly reaching out.

"Don't touch me." He flinched away before she could make contact.

Alice moved swiftly then, lunging for him knowing he would fight back. In a blur of movement she twisted and arched, her body moving of its own accord, avoiding Jasper's hands as he attacked. She seemed to know what he would do, always managing to avoid him and finally turning mid-stride and facing him with not an ounce of fear.

"I'm going to catch you," she said with a smirk. "I always do."

She advanced on him in a purposeful stride and Jasper faltered, absolutely befuddled at the genuine _amusement_ that seems to trickle from her.

He staggered backward, swaying in indecision. What the hell was her game? "You always do?"

She laughed and the sound tickled him, broke him, pierced his hard shell of defense and left it in a crumble of rubble that was his emotions.

Her leg kicked out in a sweeping motion, effectively tripping him but she broke his fall. Alice yanked on the back of his shirt, pulling him toward her and grasped his shoulder with one arm and his head with her other.

His neck was exposed to her, his body shuddering in vulnerability, and he closed his eyes in acceptance, welcoming death.

And Alice... In her mind was a revolving loop of memories. Every vision, every dream of him, there was no way she would give up on him, not now, not ever.

"Always," she whispered then pressed her lips against the skin of his neck.

Jasper sucked in a breath at the feeling, amazed yet unbelieving, choking sounds coming from his chest before he openly sobbed, trying in vain to push away the glorious love that emanated from her. He tried to ignore her feelings, couldn't understand why she was trying to comfort him.

Alice tightened her hold on him. "No! Don't shut me out. _Feel. It._" Sheer desperation twisted her features and her hold on him shifted- she cradled him. With her lips still on his neck, she begged, pleaded and let him _feel_. "This is real, what I feel for you, what you truly deserve. Let me give it to you, _please." _

It was all too much for him. He went slack in her arms, letting himself be immersed in her pure and simple affection. Where he thought there would be pity there was confidence. Undeniable adoration and love were where black hatred should be.

She touched his chin, guiding his face upward and looked into his eyes. In that moment he realized that her golden eyes spoke not of weakness but of the ultimate strength.

"That's right," Alice cooed, stroking his hair, his chin, her fingertips grazing his lips in an unprecedented act of trust. "I love you."

**~O~**

Edward let out a ragged breath, cringing at the scene before him. The earth was charred black and small brush fires tainted with dark purple smoke dusted the horizon.

Esme's gift had been incredibly strong; he hadn't been able to shield himself against her. It was wearing off now and he focused anew, gathering himself and the packs.

His body felt weak and sluggish. Bella had warned him this might happen, this harsh come-down. She had also told them that apparating might not be possible with the earth around them in this state. She was right. There was an unnatural stillness to this place, the elements were wary and keeping their distance. He sensed very little elemental power here.

Jared moved to stand beside him, nudging Edward's shoulder with his muzzle, signaling that he was ready to begin. Leah wasn't the only one who had the ability to channel now; Jared could too, and Edward was grateful for help- thirsty and mentally exhausted, he wasn't sure that he could do this by himself. Vampire and panther channeled together while the pack surrounded them in a tight circle. They were able to conjure much needed water in the form of rain and coaxed the air into a breeze. It was enough to afford a mild change, the earth slowly regenerated and bestowed upon them enough power to teleport home.

The air in La Push was refreshing, alive with moisture and movement. Edward was flat on his back taking deep cleansing breaths in an attempt to drive the apparating sickness away. His empty stomach twisted in hunger and he groaned as he rose to his feet, running inland in search of sustenance. It was a quick hunt, only enough to sustain. He couldn't wait any longer to see Bella.

He burst through the door of the fishing cabin to find Leah lying on the floor asleep or unconscious- he wasn't sure which. Jared was squeezing her hand and Bella was kneeling beside her- a soft pink glow emanating from her hands as they swept over Leah's body. In human form, Leah looked so small, so young, so utterly different than her wolf form. So fragile...

Edward came to kneel behind Bella slipping his arms around her and kissing her temple. Bella craned her neck and pushed her body back into his, relief flooding her, her need for him rising.

"How is she?" he asked quietly, squeezing her gently.

"She'll be fine. She just needs rest now."

Jared moved to lie beside Leah, snuggling close and draping his arm around her waist. Bella ran her fingers through his hair and gave one last wave of her hand- bright white light spreading over the two of them before she got to her feet and faced Edward.

She threw herself into him and hugged him tightly, the air crackling with heat before they apparated to Hoko Falls. They landed in the water. Sinking down into the deep end of the punch bowl, Bella was still clutching onto him, kissing him frantically, touching him all over, making sure he was real and there. She felt pure and utter contentment in his presence. She could finally let go of all the fear that had plagued her in his absence.

Gradually slowing her movements, she pressed a soft kiss upon his lips, her thoughts a litany of thank you's. The water around them swirled, the falls above rushing a little faster. They stayed there for some time, just holding each other, savoring one another, their spirits lifted now that the danger had passed. They had succeeded.

When they finally swam to the rocky shore, Edward stood before her, cupping her cheeks. She had deep bags under her eyes and her skin had a ghostly parlor.

Concern marred his expression, brow furrowed; he asked frowning, "Are you okay? You... look ill."

She nodded slowly. "I'm alright. It took most of my energy to heal Leah. I just need some time to heal."

He picked her up bridal style and kissed the tip of her nose. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better? Anything I can get you?"

She smiled up at him and put her hand to his chest. His skin was warm under her palm, the dull pulse of fire so similar to a heartbeat. A tear fell down her cheek and she smiled wider. "Just hold me."

They spent the morning in each other's arms, occasionally swimming in the falls. Edward insisted on carrying her, which normally Bella would have protested, but not today. She was perfectly content to let him cradle her. After the scare with Leah, she wanted him as close as possible. She shed her clothes and Edward's too- it wasn't sexual, it was a base need for skin on skin, to connect with him on a physical level. They experienced intimacy without lust, just two halves of a whole feeling complete within their embrace.

They channeled together, and were soothed with gentle water and dried by the wind. In the afternoon they went back to the cabin to check on Leah.

Jacob was there, watching over her when Jared had to go home.

"No change," Jacob said, sitting in the chair by the fire place. "Except for the talking."

Leah shifted in her sleep, turning over to her side and snuggling into her blanket.

"Isabella…" she mumbled. "Go."

Bella rushed to her side and put her palm to Leah's forehead, finding her body temperature high but not dangerously so.

"I think she's dreaming," Bella said moving a lock of hair from Leah's face.

"You can't read her, either?" Edward asked. Leah's mind was blank to him.

"No." Bella scrunched her brows together. "I think she's shielding. That can happen sometimes after a trauma." Another tear streamed down her cheek. "Oh, Leah, I'm so sorry."

Leah snorted. "Shut up, Bella."

Her eyes fluttered open and she cracked a small smile. "Don't start apologizing again," she rasped.

Bella took her hand and squeezed, silently thanking the elements for their healing powers. She lay next to Leah as she drifted in and out of consciousness, waking for a few moments here and there from a restless sleep.

Leah didn't often remember her dreams but these… They were so very different from any dream she'd ever had. So vivid and clear, sounds and smells intense and tickling her senses at every turn.

Tangible scenes played out behind her eyelids, as she dreamt of so many things.

Of being thrown into freezing water, the jarring cold forcing her body to convulse. She dreamt of new honey-eyed vampires beside her and great explosions of light coming from the sky. She saw the night reborn, darkness pushed behind a shock of stars, brilliant but for some reason it made her so sad.

"Edward, Edward!" She was talking in her sleep again. He sat beside her, holding her hand and offering comfort where he could. "You have to trust her now."

She writhed a little and pushed her blanket away. "Hush," Leah admonished, both Edward and Bella were so very curious as to what exactly she was dreaming about. Leah snorted again, a smile spreading across her lips. "You'd better be good to her or I will find a way to kill your sparkly ass."

**~O~**

Leave me a review? Pretty please?

Fic rec?

**Stranger than Fiction by MasenVixen.** Summary: Six years after Edward left, Bella's written a bestselling book about a girl and the vampire who loves her. Edward returns to her, hell-bent on recapturing the happily ever after that he destroyed. AU. Rated M for lemons.

And for you Eric/Sookie fans out there...

**Bored to Death by ericzmine**. Summary: What if Bill hadn't had the chance to scare Sookie in regards to Eric?…for me the answer is simple. She'd have been just as relaxed as she had been when she met Bill… She might have treated Eric like 'just another guy'. Perhaps timing really is everything.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight.

*Big thanks to my beta** Vintagejgc** and my pre-readers** kikki7 and Nkubie. **Love you ladies!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22:<strong>

As the sun melted into the horizon, a brazen riot of colors reflected off the water, but it was a lonely sunset. The stunning colors were ignored as twilight swept the land into darkness. It was a time for healing, those who could sleep did, their bodies screaming for rest and falling into a deep slumber.

Edward and Bella lay on the floor in front of the fireplace at the fishing cabin, both of them staring into the flames. Wrapped around each other it was silent save the sound of the crackling wood. Bella had closed her eyes and gripped Edward's shoulder as she delved into his memories from the battle. A rush of breath escaped her lungs as she _saw _him handle fire. He had not just _handled_ it, he had nearly mastered it- tempered and controlled it, used it like she would have. It gave her great pride in him and it cemented her theories as to how powerful Edward had truly become.

Cocooned in each other's arms, they spent a good portion of the night engaged in nothing more than holding each other. Before dawn they moved to the roof where Bella was visibly disconcerted at the lack of stars above them.

She was sitting in Edward's lap, his hands sliding up and down her arms as he tried to soothe her. "Perhaps it will begin again," he said wistfully. "Maybe the stars have new stories to tell."

She smiled and leaned back to kiss him, hoping he was right and loving his perspective. The problem was she _knew_ he wasn't. Stars did not just blink out of existence. They burn in and fade out, and it's a process that takes centuries. She'd seen it enough times, the shifts were gradual, _always_.

She had never seen all of them disappear completely and was overcome by a sudden sadness as she recalled her mother's words and tales of the constellations. She desperately missed her mother in that moment- longed for her guidance, wished she could be reassured that the next evening's night sky would be filled with glimmering points of light. She was facing something that she had never experienced, and at her age there wasn't much she hadn't seen. That, and she still felt so weak; channeling in the water had made her feel stronger, but only marginally so. And of course, she could still feel how off-kilter the elements were. Even here in La Push- a place of elemental purity- the weather was harsh one moment, serene the next, unpredictable and out-of-season. She decided that intensive channeling would need to be done at daybreak.

Over the next few days Bella and Edward worked diligently to restore balance within the elements. La Push had returned to its seasonal weather- including grey skies and a chilled rain. They traveled a few times to problem areas preventing would-be natural disasters. Together they pushed and pulled water and air, called upon earth and fire- twisting them around each other and watching with relief as the sun brought heat that evaporated the saturated clouds, abating the constant rain. Harsh gusting winds diminished and were replaced by a tame ebbing and flowing zephyr.

The effort took a toll on them both leaving Bella with dark bags under her eyes, her skin pale and hair dull. She often had to lay down after teleporting, simply exhausted. Edward found himself constantly hungry, feeding as often as two or three times per day. He had just finished his most recent meal when a strange nervousness rippled through his body. He scanned his surroundings, crouching low and preparing for any possible threats. He sensed nothing out of the ordinary, but his feeling of unease became worse and worse. He was suddenly struck with a scraping anxiety, consumed with alarm he tried to quickly apparate back to Bella but he found himself rooted to the ground, unmoving despite his best effort.

So he ran as fast as his feet would carry him, flying through the forest in a flash of color. He _heard_ the pack- saw Bella through their eyes. With an angry expression her balled fists were raised into the air surrounded in bright white light which seemed to spark then stutter causing her obvious frustration.

The pack was slowly backing away from Bella as she reached for the sky, gritting her teeth, her ire spreading in humid waves of heat. Images of Leah filled their minds and worried thoughts- they wanted to know where she was and if Jared was with her.

Leah was not in La Push. They had assumed she slept late but had found her bed empty. She had left a note for her mother, warning her of a big storm coming. She urged her to get out of La Push and promised that she was somewhere safe.

It was just a few moments before Edward arrived; breaking through the line of trees, he went straight to Bella's side. She was taking deliberate deep breaths and the sky above was darkening, thunder building above the clouds.

"She's not here. I can't read her- she's either too far away or she's still blocking." Bella dropped her hands and sighed. "She's okay. I would be able to feel if she wasn't. I've sent Sam over to the Makah Reservation to see if Jared's there, since we can't reach him by phone."

Outwardly, Bella's expression spoke of simple annoyance but she was shielding her concerned thoughts from the wolves. "Head home," she instructed them, "Help get the others off the reservation."

They nodded and obeyed, most of them assumed Leah was with Jared, wherever she was and they were more than irritated that she would be so thoughtless and selfish by running off and not telling them exactly what was happening.

Once the wolves were far enough away to afford them privacy Bella turned to Edward. "Something is wrong. I can't apparate. I've been trying ever since I realized Leah wasn't here. I can't even move myself two feet. This has _never _happened to me before."

Her mind was a whirlwind of uncertainty. Channeling wasn't sustaining her as it should, nor was blood sustaining Edward. She couldn't apparate, could barely conjure any power at all, and although La Push was teaming with elemental energy, it wasn't right. There was too much, too soon. Overnight, tremendous moisture and heat caused everything to grow in a way that shouldn't be possible. Even then as she looked to the earth beneath her, Bella saw lovely new grass growing rapidly up over her feet and around her ankles. The elements were acting on their own and behaving to a degree that she didn't think was possible.

And then there was the rest of the world... She could sense the energy draining like a vacuum, as if La Push itself was the only place on earth that was thriving.

**~O~**

_**Earlier that day...**_

Alice and Jasper had fled the south and ran north. They ran until night fall, stopping at the outskirts of a national park in Wyoming. They settled under a gazebo, both of them soaked from the constant rain. Alice sat and stared out into the distance- she was rattled by the weather. It was something that she _used to_ predict with absolutely certainty but the past few days it had eluded her. It was always changing- more rapidly than she had ever seen. Running through the plains they witnessed great lightening storms and wildfires, tornadoes and severe flooding.

She closed her eyes and focused, fragmented visions sweeping through her mind. She saw flashes, only tiny pieces of the immediate future- nothing to guide her beyond this point. Staying a few feet behind, Jasper studied her. Watched her every expression and absorbed every ounce of emotion she exuded. After a moment or two Alice let out a big breath and turned to look at him, waiting for him to say it.

"I must feed soon," he said, head down, his hair falling into his face like a mask. He stared at the ground, unsure of what else to say. He knew she didn't feed on humans and it made him feel so many things. There was shame for his bloodlust, for the lives he had taken. But there was also a blooming curiosity. The very idea of drinking from animals was so foreign, yet suddenly fascinating to him.

"Me too," Alice replied motioning to the forest in the west. "You're welcome to join me. Big game should be around. Very satisfying."

He almost refused, wrinkling his nose at the thought of feeding from a stinking animal, but his curiosity won out. Besides that, he wanted to see her hunt, was aroused by the very thought of Alice drinking blood. He projected his lust and Alice rolled her eyes before sprinting into the distance knowing he would chase her.

**~O~**

"I don't know how you stand it," Jasper said with a grimace dropping the lifeless bear. He wiped blood off his chin with the back of his hand and grunted. "You sustain yourself solely on _that?_"

She held her head high and walked toward him slowly, looking into his eyes and smiling for him. She was proud of him for trying. "Yes, I do."

She jumped into a sprint, the smell of elk in the air. Following the scent, she let her senses guide her and she paid no mind to Jasper who was following. She took the elk down gracefully and drank in its life force without spilling a drop. The blood sustained her indeed, fed her venom, ignited her vampire nature, and all of the primal lust it brought to the surface.

Alice ran to Jasper and touched his chest, running her finger up and down his stomach, causing him to shudder. Taking her hand he brought it to his mouth and placed a sweet kiss on her palm.

"Have you ever tasted human blood?" he asked scraping his teeth across her wrist.

"Yes," she said in a shaky breath.

He kissed up her arm, across her shoulder, up her neck, his hand snaking around to her ass, pulling her closer. When he kissed her lips it was aggressive, he was hungry for her, growling as they ground against each other.

It was wanton touching, grasping, clawing. It was a release of something desperate and needy. He whispered and mumbled, lost in her, wanting, "Your touch...it makes me... tingle. I want you." His hand slid between her legs, rubbing her up and down. "Christ, I want to fucking bury myself in you, you _feel _so good."

She unbuttoned his pants, sliding the zipper down tortuously slow and eliciting an impatient snarl from her mate. She grinned and pushed them down, ridding them each of every stitch of clothing.

He took her on the ground, impatient he laid her on her back, stroking her just once to make sure she was ready before opening her legs. Rocking into her Jasper held her down with his hips, buried and savoring it before sliding in and out again and again.

He enjoyed her that way, touching her breasts, teasing her nipples and setting a punishing pace with his thrusts. He stopped only to flip her over and take her from behind. Bending over to feel her skin on his own, he spoke low in her ear of naughty things while he touched between her legs until she came.

"I want you to _hunt_ with _me_," he says still rubbing her, slowing his thrusts. He grinned as her lust spiked and it pleased him greatly to know that he turned her on. "I want to feed and fuck you high on the rush that only human blood can give."

Alice moved in a flash, flipping them over and pinning Jasper's torso with her thighs. She had captured both of his hands and was holding them down above his head. The sudden movement caught him off guard, he bucked and struggled trying to free himself, only calming when he reached out to feel her emotions, finding her lust was gone, replaced with bits of hurt. He'd offended her, crossed a line with his words.

She opened her thighs and slid lower, her lips finding his neck. He relaxed beneath her when she licked and sucked, and let out a quiet _oh_ when she ran her teeth over his skin.

Giving a sultry lick to the spot below his ear, her hold on his hands tightened and she rocked against him. "You will not tempt me with human blood." She kissed his neck then bit down gently, at first subtly adding pressure. His breath hitched at the feel of her mouth. It wasn't painful at all, it was pure pleasure and her emotions were positively singing for him. She felt possessive of him; she felt pride, arousal and love.

He was stunned at how gloriously she _felt_. He had never felt anything like that himself.

She released his hands and rose up on her knees still straddling him and running a single finger down his jaw. "I'm never hunting humans again, not while I have a choice. You can make your own decisions regarding your diet, and I will love you whatever you decide, but you will _not_ flaunt your meals. You _will_ respect my choice and not give me shit about it. Understood?"

Looking down at Jasper, she had a clear vision of him with dark honey eyes. She used both hands to caress his face and neck, trailing her finger along the spot where she bit him.

He pulled her down onto his chest and wrapped his arms around her, thrilled that she hugged him back.

"Understood," he whispered fixated on just seven of her words.

_I will love you whatever you decide. _

He held her so tightly, afraid to let go, needing her to ground him. He whimpered when she shifted her hips, seeking friction- wanting him inside, craving a physical connection.

Jasper put up no resistance. He wanted her again, badly. Her dominance thrilled him, her courage and honesty awed him, and her beautiful body distracted him. He found it hard to think of anything else.

Ever-so-slowly she sank down on him, her muscles squeezing around him, enveloping him in a warmth the likes of which he had never experienced. It spread over his entire body, a glorious heat in the form of reassurance and love.

This time it was not rushed or demanding. This time they used their bodies to express everything that couldn't be put into words. Jasper had never made love to another before, and the profound emotions that flowed through him took his breath away.

This experience, this woman... It was as if her mere presence banished his dark desires. He was embracing his own feelings for once, he was hunting animals! The very thought was ludicrous and yet... for the first time in his immortal life, he was truly happy.

He let out a contented sigh and held her close, whispering, "I want to be better for you. I want to try."

**~O~**

Their post coital bliss did not last as long as they would have liked. Pressed up against his chest, Alice's grip became tighter and tighter when ominous, fragmented visions tore across her mind. She saw darkness again, very similar to what she had seen as a result of Maria's desire to rule the world.

"No, no, no, no," she whispered into his skin. How could this be? Maria was dead, her coven destroyed. Alice clamped her eyes shut and tried to focus again. This time, she saw absolutely nothing.

"Alice..." Jasper rubbed her back and tried to take the sudden dread from her. "What's wrong? What have you seen?"

She sprang to her feet and threw on her clothes, her eyes scanning the horizon and tree line; she scented the air looking for the any sign of the wolves.

"Those foul-smelling beasts," she hissed, "not again!"

Jasper was on his feet in a flash. Donning his pants, he stood behind her and said, "I thought you couldn't_ see_ them."

"I can't," she huffed, "Whenever they are involved, I can't see anything. They fucking blind me!"

At first, neither of them could sense anything out of the ordinary, and then Jasper stepped in front of her, his stance protective. "There," he pointed west toward the tree line but it wasn't anything he had ever seen before. There was a patch of air that began to ripple, shimmering like suspended drops of water that reflected some non-existent sunlight. The wind picked up and began to swirl and gather in one spot like a tiny tornado. There was a flash of light, two loud _pops_ and there stood a huge silver wolf and a black panther.

A low growl hummed in Jasper's chest and he began to bend his knees, preparing to attack. The panther circled the wolf, scraping its paws into the earth and producing a purring sound before the air started flickering in a mixture of moisture and light. The wolf's silver coat seemed to swell then undulate, the sound of bones and flesh contorting made Jasper's eyes go wide.

The wolf was phasing.

The panther stood defensively in front of her, shielding Leah's body from the eyes of the vampires. Jared took a quick glance at Alice, a shrill whining noise leaving his mouth.

Alice gasped at the sight of the small girl who was naked and shivering, the air temperature far too cold for a human's bare skin. Jasper held his arm out to stop her as she tried stepping forward- holding her back.

"I don't want you near that _thing,_" Jasper said in a harsh whisper.

Alice couldn't tear her eyes away from the girl- she was so small...so young looking... Alice had a strong sense that she meant no harm. "She's just a girl. She'll freeze to death out here."

Jasper did not respond. He wasn't used to putting any kind of worth to humans- not even young ones. And this girl wasn't entirely human. She was two-natured, able to transform into a giant creature capable of killing vampires. He did not trust her, or the panther beside her.

"Al...Alice?" Leah asked, her teeth chattering.

Alice sighed and turned to Jasper, "I want to at least offer her my coat- she needs it far more than I do. She can't harm me like that."

He grunted. "No, but believe me, her pet cat _can_."

"Look," Alice said trying to maintain her calm. "I may not be able to _see _their intentions but I have a feeling that they mean no harm. They could have attacked immediately but they didn't. She phased- making herself extremely vulnerable to both of us and I'm guessing that she did that in order to communicate with us. I'm not afraid of her...ah, pet."

He grimaced, mumbled something about her being too trusting and followed Alice as she dashed across the clearing. She stopped about twenty feet away from the pair and held out her coat. Jared approached Alice slowly, his eyes flickering between her and Jasper. He gave Alice a nod and she draped the coat over his back. Taking three large strides backward, Jared once again took position in front of Leah who snatched up the coat and wrapped it around herself. Her hands shook, fingers fumbling and struggling with the buttons. It wasn't the cold, but her natural urge to phase in the presence of vampires and the fear that she would fail in her mission.

Alice cleared her throat and asked, "May I help?"

Leah looked up and deeply into Alice's eyes. _Just like Edward's_, she thought. _She'll help, I just _know _she will._

When Alice stepped forward Jared bared his teeth and Jasper did too- the two men were staring each other down in what Alice would describe as a classic display of macho over-protectiveness. Leah rolled her eyes, Alice snorted, and the two smiled at each other before simultaneously slapping their mates on the shoulder.

"Calm down," Alice said giving Jasper a pointed look and Leah nodded in agreement stroking the top of Jared's head before saying, "She's right, you need to chill out. _I told you,_ we can trust her."

With that, Leah made her way to Alice who had the coat buttoned in seconds. With a sigh, Leah began.

"I'm sorry for popping in like this. There was no way for me to warn you."

"Why are you here?" Alice asked, brows furrowed as she contemplated the wave of horrible visions she had seen before their arrival.

"I see things...like you do." Leah gulped and stood up straighter before continuing, "I'm here to ask for your help. You've had the visions too, haven't you? The dark ones? The... end?"

Alice nodded. "Bits and pieces, yes. It's _her_ isn't it? Bella. She's the key to all of it, isn't she?"

Bella's life had been the only common thread that wove the tapestry of a thriving future by Alice's estimation. Whatever she was... the very fate of the world rested on her surviving. Without Bella...the earth would fall to ruin and nothing would be able to survive, not even vampires.

"Yes," Leah whispered, a single tear running down her cheek.

"What have you seen?"

"The Volturi are headed to Washington, for Edward."

An uncontrollable growl erupted from Jasper's chest and Alice gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before facing Leah again. "I'm sorry, but I can't help you fight the Volturi. They would slaughter my mate if given the chance, and I won't risk his life that way."

"I know, I won't ask that of you." Leah looked at Jared, sympathizing- she would never risk Jared's life either. "The entire Volturi guard will converge upon La Push and there is nothing we can do to stop that."

"The entire guard?" Jasper asked, dumbstruck. He had never heard of such an occurrence.

"Yeah," Leah said, wiping her nose. "You've seen what Edward can do, and so has Aro, through memories. He won't let Edward live, not with that much power."

"Can they defend themselves against that many?" Alice asked in a rush. Her head was spinning, she felt sick with anxiety, and even Jasper's touch didn't calm her.

"Not very well." Leah replied, shivering violently at the thought.

Alice sighed, exhausted and weary over everything that had happened- _was_ happening. She was overwhelmed and yet she couldn't deny herself the chance to try. She had succeeded once- having helped along the demise of Maria's coven. For none other than selfish reasons, she wanted to help this girl change the future. She wanted time with her mate; she wanted her very boring life back. "What do I have to do?"

**~O~**

By the time Sam crossed back into Quileute land he was panting from exertion, having run all the way from Makah in his wolf form. Jared hadn't been there and the other panthers had no idea where he was. They were searching his room when they found the letters- one of which was now tied to Sam's leg as he ran. Leah had left two letters there- one addressed to the pack and one addressed to Edward. She wrote to the wolves about her dreams and warned them that The Volturi were coming. They would need to defend their land, to stand together at the treaty boundary line and prepare for war.

He stopped when he was in hearing distance of his brothers, the panthers right behind him and he howled as loudly as he could. The sound was like a blaring siren, ear-splitting and pained. The wolves knew that sound meant danger; each and every one of them dropped what they were doing and shed their clothes, preparing to shift.

Bella silently compelled Sam to come to her. She paced as she waited, reading his mind as he explained what was happening. She paled, her breath taken away by what she was hearing. The entire guard? Her pack would be no match for them, and Leah had told them to stay and fight. Bella was conflicted- thinking perhaps they should flee- but she knew it wasn't that simple. Just like she was bound to the earth, the wolves were bound to La Push. They had entirely too much honor to just leave the rest of the tribe vulnerable. They would fight to the death to defend their land and their people.

Sam came bounding toward the cabin and Edward rushed forward meeting him half way. He took the letter tied to Sam's leg, unfolded the paper and read.

_Edward,_

_Bella is going to ask something of you. You MUST do what she says! You have to trust her now more than ever. It's the only way._

_Please tell Bella that I'm sorry for leaving like I did. I had to. You'll understand later, I promise._

_Stay safe,_

_Leah_

Edward turned to look at Bella, her expression shifting from confused to angry. She had nothing of great importance to ask him and was on the verge of tears. Leah had visions of this and hadn't said anything! She fought back the sting of betrayal and tried to focus on a plan.

_I need to get back, _Sam thought. _Jake is talking with Billy. They're trying to evacuate the reservation because of the storm but Sue is putting up a fuss. She doesn't want to leave without Leah. _

Sam nudged Edward's leg with his muzzle and looked up into his golden eyes.

_Get Isabella out of here. Keep her safe._

Sam turned and ran toward the treaty line without another word.

"I'm so sorry," Edward said. According to Leah's letter, Aro had seen him through Jane and Alec's memories. "This is my fa-"

"Don't," Bella snapped. "You did what you had to do- what _I _asked you to do. The only one at fault here is that Italian _bastard_."

"Come on," Edward said as he crouched low, prompting Bella to climb on his back. Since neither one could apparate, he planned to run.

"I don't want to leave them." Her eyes watered and her bottom lip quivered.

"You have to," he replied softly, offering his hand. When Bella hesitated, Edward took advantage of the fact that she was weakened and couldn't teleport. He scooped her up and ran as fast as his feet would carry them. He ignored her as she screamed in protest and beat her fists against his back. He knew she was very angry at him for taking her away from her beloved pack, but he refused to let her stay and die at the hands of The Volturi.

He moved like a ghost through the trees and clutched Bella to his chest. He would do as Sam said. He would get her as far away as he could. He would keep her safe.

After a few minutes Bella stopped fighting him. She buried her head into his neck and sobbed. Never had she felt so helpless. She couldn't even conjure enough power to flick Edward's ear.

When they crossed the treaty boundary line, Bella gasped and held onto Edward with every ounce of strength she possessed. She felt something building inside her, something uncontrollable and before she could utter a single syllable, she vanished from Edward's arms.

He shouted her name, looked all around but didn't see her- couldn't hear her thoughts. Assuming she went back for the wolves, Edward listened for their minds, finding them heading this way, but Bella... She wasn't with them.

He closed his eyes and tried to sense her. She wasn't far, that he knew for sure. Focusing on her, he traveled until he could _hear_ her. She was terribly frightened at what had just happened. She hadn't tried to teleport- it happened involuntarily- something had pulled her to the base of the mountains- the very place Bella had brought them when they first met. Above Bella the sky churned with furious black clouds, the wind so strong she could barely stand.

She tried in vain to channel but the elements ignored her. She did the only thing she could. She used her telepathy to call out to Edward then waited for him to come. When he arrived she jumped on his back and held on tight as he took off again, but just as they reached the valley between the mountains, it happened again.

Bella found herself back at the base of the mountain, by the water, alone.

Edward, of course, came back for her, once again taking her into his arms.

"Oh no!" Bella cried. "I can _hear_ them. _The Volturi._ They're _close_. Run!"

So run he did, with as much speed as he could manage through the heavy blustering winds moving against him. To his complete and utter horror, after less than half a mile, Bella disappeared again.

She landed flat on her back, the ominous black clouds above her billowed in every direction. Thunder rang out in a deafening boom and the clouds started to move faster and faster until everything around her was saturated in black.

One tiny beam of light shone down upon her- so bright she had to shield her eyes. It swarmed her body with heat and power but still Bella could not apparate. The light above her swelled, forcing the clouds to dissipate.

Like a wave silently receding before a tsunami, the wind crawled to a stop and all became silent. Bella drew in a sharp breath as she felt the absolute stillness around her.

The world had stopped turning.

Above her the light curled into a long rounded shape, shimmering like thousands of stars pushed together.

It was just as her mother described- the very epitome of beautiful. The light of the portal left her in awe, its heat dried the tears from her cheeks. Bella felt as though she was being torn apart- her body was screaming at her to let go- to give in to the pull of the portal's energy, but she was tethered to this earth, drawn back to reality by Edward's voice as he screamed her name.

He knelt beside her, his hands shaking as he gathered her into his arms. He read her mind with shocking clarity, and watched her recognize the portal. It could bring her into the Fae realm- away from the threat of vampires forever.

Afraid that he would never see her again, he inhaled breath after breath of her, savoring the burn in his throat and silently saying goodbye.

"No," she growled "I won't leave you." She threw her arms around neck and squeezed, fighting the portal's overwhelming pull.

"Bella..." He paused, trying to muster up enough courage to tell her to go- to save herself. "You have to go. I can't... I can't protect you from all of them. I'm not strong enough."

"No," she repeated, steadfast in her resolve to stay. She trembled, so weak that she could barely even hold her own head up- her fingers protesting their hold, hands falling limply to her sides. Edward placed her back on the ground and watched as she dug her fingertips into the earth- trying to draw power from it. Her skin went from pale to a flushed pink, a fierce determination filling her eyes.

He touched her face, the soft skin of neck, rested his palm on her chest. He savored these last moments, was profoundly grateful for everything Bella had given him. She accepted him despite his faults; made him feel again, gave him love. He would _never _stop loving her.

Edward's lips trembled; his hands were on her cheeks in a flash, pulling her into a kiss. He basked in the feel of her lips, her heat, and the precious melodic beat of her heart.

_Go,_ his mind whispered behind a thousand screaming_ I love you's._

She kissed him harder, clutched at his arms, wanting to hold on to him and take him with her. He was everything she'd ever wanted, smart, funny and brave. So good, so full of light, so selfless. He was willing to fight and die for her. She was grateful too, for every moment she had spent with him.

She hoped he was right about the stars, that a new history would light up the dark. The night sky an empty canvas just waiting for the brush of time.

She couldn't believe that she was contemplating leaving him behind! It was just _so wrong_, it made her sick to even consider it.

She wracked her brain, thinking over everything her mother told her about the portal. Deep down, she had always suspected that what her mother told her had been real. There had to have been a reason that she insisted that Bella be able to recite the tales verbatim.

She broke away from his kiss, breathless and smiling she said, "There's another way, an option we haven't considered," she paused to touch his cheek. "Come with me."

He frowned at her. "Bella...I don't understand. You told me that only Fae could pass through the portal."

Shielding her fear of his reaction, Bella looked deep into his eyes and projected to him her pride, her love and her unwavering trust.

"I was told that one must have Fae blood running through their veins in order to travel through the portal." She let her fingers brush over his jaw before placing her hands on his shoulders, silently begging him to understand. "You can do this, Edward. You _have_ to do this."

His eyes widened once he realized what she was saying. There was only one way he could _ever _have Fae blood running through_ his_ veins. No, he would not drink her blood; he would not risk her life that way.

He could feel her trying to sway him, her scent heavy, her eyes captivating. He moved back to get some distance from her and was angry that she was trying to manipulate him. "No. _No._"

"_Yes._" She challenged. _"_I won't leave you here at their mercy." She wavered at the thought of his death but came back before he could rebut. "You think you have a shot at joining them? That Aro would think your gift too valuable to waste? Even so, what will happen when I'm gone? The visions...it was death for all species without me here!"

Her chest ached at the thought of living without him. "Please, Edward, listen to me." She refused to lose him. Not to death. Not to the Volturi. She cared not that using her thrall may be a selfish act. She would use every advantage she was capable of to convince Edward to do this- it was their only hope of an eternity together. "As long as you stop, as long as you don't drain me completely, I can heal myself."

She delved into his mind and took hold of his psyche, pushing his thirst and making him focus on her scent, her rushing blood, and his darkest desire. "Let me give it to you," she purred, "I want it too...to feel the magic of my blood inside you."

A growl rumbled in his chest, his dark nature rising to the surface. Rationally, he knew he shouldn't want her in _that_ way, but his darkness never let him forget. Venom coated his teeth, lust ruled his mind.

"I trust you. _Only _you, my love, my mate. Please..." She begged, pleaded with every fiber of her being and thought about Leah's message.

_You have to trust her now more than ever. It's the only way._

He groaned and pulled her closer, whimpering as he fought with himself. Loving her so much, soaking up her conviction- her blinding love as she bared her throat and whispered, "Take from me."

As he pressed his lips to her neck, her thoughts provoked in him a myriad of images. She was remembering his kisses, his gentle touch, his beautiful laugh. He kissed her pulse point, softly and chastely, and Bella fantasized about their future together- about spending forever by his side, where she belonged. When he bit into her flesh, she thanked him, held him close and told him she was so proud of him and that she loved him before she finally stopped fighting and let the portal take them.

**~O~**

**A/N:** A big thank you to the awesome person who nominated A Scarlet Night for an Emerging Swan Award.

Please leave me a review. I'd love to hear what you think! *** blows kisses ***


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer****: ** I own a sparkly red pen. I do not own Twilight.

*Big thanks to my beta **Vintagejgc **and my pre-readers **kikki****7 **and **NKubie****.**

**Terribly sorry about the wait. Hurricane Sandy set me back and NaNo is eating all up my spare time this month.

Ready for the last chapter? Here we go! Thank you all so much for sticking with me!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>** 23: **

For the briefest of moments Edward lost himself. It was his darkest fantasy come true. Her blood was a luscious, honeyed nectar literally _rushing_ into his mouth, dancing on his tongue, sending throbs of pure pleasure throughout his body. He held her close as he drank, cradling her head and moaning in ecstasy.

"Thank you," Bella told him, squeezing him, loving him, offering herself with no regret or fear.

He took a deep pull and growled, wanting more, savoring every drop.

"I am so... proud of you...love you so much." Her words came out in a strangled gasp as his venom seeped into her body.

The sound of her voice, the feel of her blood inside him, her magic binding itself to him... it awakened Edward's light. Behind his eyelids he saw Bella's face and remembered her words.

_"__As __long __as __you __stop__, __as __long __as __you __don__'__t __drain __me __completely__, __I __can __heal __myself__."_

With one last gluttonous swallow he pulled away, pulsating, golden energy radiating from his body. He held Bella to his chest and called her name, roaring when she didn't respond.

Edward could now feel the portal's pull, stronger than any venom, fiercer than any sun. The force of it stunned him, tempted his every sense, but even that sudden primal allure was not enough to draw him away from his purpose.

"Take her!" he bellowed, holding her body like an offering.

With his eyes on fire, Edward looked up into the scarlet night, plumes of red, surging clouds crashed above them amidst sharp cracks of thunder. The sky opened up, the earth beneath them shivered, and the blood red sky morphed into wisps of sparkling cerulean and emerald that swayed in a slow waltz sweeping across the horizon and shining down upon them in thousands of brilliant shimmering lights.

"_Now_," he commanded and the light above them swelled in response.

Gritting his teeth, he took hold of the energy inside him, _his __venom_, and he channeled it- dragged it from his veins and wrapped it around her body.

The elements swarmed them both, earth, air, water and fire- the only sound a delicate hum as the portal grew to twice its size.

He held Bella tighter, told he loved her, and then everything went dark.

**O**

_**Earlier **__**that **__**day**__**…**_

Jasper rolled his eyes and turned away. "This is ridiculous," he muttered.

"Hear me out," Leah said softly, "I know this sounds..."

"Unbelievable," Alice whispered.

"Idiotic?" Jasper huffed and Alice gave him a withering glare.

Taking a deep breath, Leah continued, "We _are _supernatural creatures. _You__-_" she looked into Jasper's eyes, focusing not on the inflamed ruby color but the tiny golden threads swimming in his irises. "You have great power. Call it magic, call it whatever you want, we have something inside us that that we can use, _now_. You can do this. I've _seen_ it."

Alice took his hand and squeezed, her curiosity spilling into him, her sudden trust of these shape-shifters keeping him silent. He reluctantly nodded and Leah continued.

"I know you think your venom is nothing but a tool for death, but it's so much more than that. You can take control of it, use it for something better. You have to make a choice, Jasper. You have to want this." She smirked a little. "You already do. You just haven't realized it yet."

He stared at her, confusion sweeping across his features.

"You felt it the moment Alice told you she loved you. That warmth? That sense of... something so right? You have light inside you, it's buried deep, but it's there."

Alice would have shed a tear had she been capable. She knew Jasper had the potential to be a good person, she had _seen_ the possibility many times. And Jasper... he couldn't deny that his bond with Alice had changed him, but his keen memory would not let him forget what he was. A vampire. A creature of darkness, a ruthless killing machine.

His shame drifted out and Leah scowled. "Get over it already."

Jasper pushed Alice away and clenched his hands into fists. "_Get __over __it__? _How can you say that? Do you have any idea how many have died at my hand? How many innocents I have slaughtered? You know _nothing_."

Leah seethed, breathing hard, willing herself to not phase. "I _know_ that if you choose to run away from this, you will die- we all will. I _know_ that if you can push your guilt aside for a few hours, you'll have _forever__._ Eternity with your mate, a chance at happiness! You'll have all the time in the world to get some therapy and get over yourself!"

The choking tension between the two was cut when Alice laughed. Jasper, Leah and Jared all whipped their heads in her direction, shocked at her outburst of giggles.

She smiled at Leah, loving the truth in her words, proud that she would challenge Jasper that way. It was comical to her, watching this tiny girl speak so boldly- to dare to suggest therapy to an empath of all people.

Alice's mind was made up. She liked this girl, admired her conviction and most importantly, she believed her. At this point, she would lose nothing by trying and maybe...just maybe they would survive this. The thought of spending her life, her forever, with Jasper by her side steeled her resolve. She would try anything- do anything- to make that possibility become a reality.

Wiping the smile from her face, she faced Jasper and asked, "Do you trust me?"

"Alice..." He shook his head in frustration. "This is... I'm not..._good_. I can't do what she's asking."

"You _can__,_" she whispered, stepping closer, taking his hand. "I know it doesn't seem tangible, but it is. Please try, for me- for _us_. I can't lose you, not yet."

Her fear of losing him scorched his psyche, but her love pulsated so much stronger. The idea of being without her made him reconsider everything he had ever known in his immortal life. He meant it when he told her he would try to be better, and it wasn't just for her, but for himself. She made him believe that he could be more.

"Okay," he replied staring into Alice's eyes, drawing inspiration from their dusty caramel hue and the hope that spread from her hand to his.

**~O~**

"Don't just watch him. _Feel _what he's doing," Leah told them as they watched Jared in his wolf form focus on a small patch of grass and pulled the moisture from it- the tiny water droplets slowly rising and hovering in the air.

She turned and looked at Jasper. "Think of it like... the way you can pull an emotion off someone and manipulate it. These energies are tangible, you can take it," she paused and held one hand out curling her fingers in a beckoning motion. The hovering drops of water were carried by a slight wind, sailed through the air and slowly circled around her fingers. She moved her hand slowly up in between herself and Jasper. She stepped closer, trusting him, wanting so badly for him to embrace this, for she knew he was more than capable. "Give me your hand."

He stared at her, thrown for a loop at what he was seeing. He was tentative, shaking as he lifted his hand. Her touch caused him to shiver; there was a cool rushing sensation in his arms. He almost let go of her hand, shocked. He _could_ feel it! He focused on the hovering drops and tried to guide them. With a couple of mental pushes the drops moved, rising higher then dipping lower as he discovered the joy of elemental power.

Leah laughed, "I can't believe you got it on your first try. Show off."

They spent the next few hours preparing Alice and Jasper for what was to come. Both of them had mild successes in their attempts to channel, and to his surprise, Jasper seemed to pick it up a bit easier than his mate, but they were both far from perfect. Taking the energy was easy; giving it back was hard for both vampires.

When the air pressure began to fluctuate in spikes all of them froze in place. Alice and Leah said in unison, "It's time."

Leah phased into her wolf form and then the four gathered together in a small circle, holding on to each other. A groaning noise came up from the ground before the earth started to shake.

_We __ask __the __earth __to __ground __us__,_ Leah thought clutching to its power, letting it flow through her and into their circle.

"We ask the air to guide us," Alice called out, her voice loud as the wind started blustering violently.

_We __ask __the __water __to __bind __our __magic__, _Jared thought, his paws sinking into the newly formed puddles at their feet.

Jasper took a shuddering breath then harnessed his focus. He squeezed Alice's hand, drawing from her determination and replacing her lingering fear with a fierce bravery. He would give his all, here and now, he would hold back nothing.

"We ask for fire to give us strength," he bellowed, barely being heard over the shrill wind and the rumbling coming from the earth. "We give ourselves as conduits to your life-giving heat. We are yours to take!"

The elements hissed, a great wind pushed all of them to the ground but they did not break their hold on each other.

The magic of the elements became visible, cascading over them and then spreading out over the countryside. It looked like a massive wave of rushing water flowing harder than the falls of Niagara, bathing everything in its path in a vibrant blue glow. It continued to rise into the sky; fire sprang downward into it, twisting like a tornado ablaze. Air spiraled in between like the symbol for infinity and the earth stopped moving, its energy being used solely to keep everything together.

Every single thing... every creature, every speck of dirt, every molecule was drowned in pure elemental power until it peaked- a series of blinding lights exploded around them so powerfully that it caused the world to start turning again.

**~O~**

_**La**__**Push**_

They had barely managed to get the residents of La Push to evacuate. There was chaos among the wolves and panthers, their collective mind abuzz with questions, their bodies on edge. With no time to spare they gathered at the treaty's boundary line. Overhead was a mass of color and light which they tried to ignore as the Volturi came into view.

In Leah's letter, she told them to stay strong, to think before they took action, and to trust in what the elements would provide. Until this moment none of them had any idea what to expect, and the reality left them shocked and confused. The Volturi vampires looked just as bewildered.

The dirt and rock beneath them quaked, the air above was a riot of colors- the most dominant being a foreboding crimson. It made it look like the sky was bleeding.

The vampires gathered across the clearing, thirty cloaked figures in ominous black robes formed a line, all of them snarling with impatience. An ear-splitting _crack_ filled the air. The earth shook and fractured, creating a deep cavern between the two groups, and it just kept getting bigger and bigger. It was like some unseen force was cleaving it open further, busting through layers of clay and rock and descending into bottomless depths.

The topmost layer of the ancient sea floor in the Northern Pacific was shifting, awakening a series of volcanoes that had been dormant for a millennium.

In a perfect display of water and fire coming together, a wave of blistering magma rose up and filled the still growing canyon. Several vampires attempted to jump across and the heat intensified, the pressure dilating and causing them to be swallowed by the undulating liquid.

The loss of their own did not deter them. More and more Volturi attempted to jump the tremendous gorge, all of them falling into the red hot lava, becoming scorched and eviscerated until there were only three left.

The three brothers, Aro, Marcus, and Caius remained, stunned, paralyzed at the realization that their guard was gone and they were now vulnerable not only to the spewing magma, but to the beasts who lay in wait on the other side.

"We must surrender," Aro admitted, defeated in every sense of the word. He was afraid for his own life for the first time since becoming a vampire.

Caius scowled. "I bow to no one. I will not accept defeat to _children __of __the __moon_."

Marcus stood stoically gazing over the river of boiling red, contemplating its beauty and its wrath. "They outnumber us," he stated calmly, a touch of reverence in his tone. Marcus did_not_fear for his life, if anything, he was curious about this entire turn of events. He so rarely found himself surprised or impressed, and currently, he was both. "Let us not be rash. If we outright challenge them, they could end us. We must be smart. We must negotiate."

"_Negotiate_?" Caius scoffed. "Do you speak their language, brother?"

Marcus turned toward him, disgust marring his features. "You are an arrogant fool. It's a wonder you've survived this long. Look at what they have done, at the power they wield! If they wanted us dead, they would have done it already."

He didn't wait for Caius to respond. Instead, he turned toward the shape-shifters and shouted, "What do you want?"

Most of the shape-shifters wanted to kill the three vampires that remained, to act on their instincts. They were annoyed that they weren't given the opportunity to destroy any of them yet.

_Wait__! _ Sam's thoughts screamed. _Leah__'__s __letter__... __she __told __us __to _think _before __we __act__._

_What __is __there __to __think __about__?_ Quill responded, his mind bombarded with fantasies about ripping those three vampires apart.

Sam remembered everything Isabella had ever told them about The Volturi. They were the rulers of the vampire race, the enforcers of their much needed laws. _Destroying __them __all __would __mean __chaos __amongst __their __kind__._ As much as he hated to admit it, _this __world __needs __them__, __for __balance_.

Before anyone could dissuade him, Sam phased into his human form and the magma receded away from his body, the scorching heat subdued by a wind that blew only around his form. Hot ash spewed and swirled in the air like little black snowflakes staining the ground obsidian.

Sam showed no fear. He spoke confidently, unashamed of his nudity with his head held high. "We want you to do what you've always done. Enforce the rules with lethal force and leave us in peace."

"You give us no other choice?" Aro asked.

Sam smiled. "Of course you have a choice. You do what we ask or you die."

"We agree to your terms," Marcus answered and then turned around. "Not one word, Cauis or I will let them end you, _brother__._"

The three vampires fled on foot, running as the volcanic magma rose up and drifted toward them, almost chasing them away.

Jake gave a short bark and thought, _what __a __bunch __of __pussies__._

Before they could take any joy in their victory, the brilliant lights in the sky swelled and blinded them, all of them shielding their eyes, some falling to the ground.

There was a moment of complete darkness, an unnatural stillness to the air and then they felt it. The earth started turning once more.

"Look," Sam said pointing to where the crazy lights had been. There was a tiny spark there in its place, sputtering like a dying firework as it fell toward the earth. As it descended, it became smooth, fluid in its movement like a ghost flying across the night.

They watched, captivated as it grew in size and settled over the horizon of La Push.

It was the first new star in the sky.

**~O~**

Awareness came on slowly for Edward. He found himself sprawled out on his back, his entire body thrumming with something... indescribable. Tiny waves of pleasure were dancing in his veins, nerve endings gone wild in a sea of sensations. He wiggled his fingers and gasped at how _good_ that felt.

He just laid there for a few minutes wiggling his fingers and moaning a little, and giggling.

He was as high as a kite.

He closed his eyes and wiggled his fingers for quite some time.

The sublime feel of pressure on his chest roused him. It was the softest tickle and yet a firm caress and it made him feel so warm. It felt familiar.

It felt like Bella.

His eyes popped open and he saw her above him, the sun at her back encasing her in a beautiful golden light. She was smiling down at him, her eyes flickering with amusement. He tried to reach up and touch her but his hands felt... weird...kind of heavy and like jelly. He lifted his head and realized he was lying in a big, soft bed, he saw her hands moving over his chest, gliding over his skin bathed in a silvery glow.

"I'm healing you," she told him.

"Am I hurt?"

Her hands stopped moving and chuckled. "I'm not sure. How are you feeling?"

He blinked several times, wiggled his fingers and said, "I feel... _really _silly."

She let out a contented sigh and ran her hands through his hair. Edward stared up at her, enchanted at the wonderful feeling of her fingers, the cool rush of her breath rolling on his skin, and the warm throb of her pulse as she laid her hand on his chest.

"I don't deserve to be here," he said, "you do, but not me."

"Where do you think we are?" She asked.

"Heaven, of course. Which is kind of weird, I mean surely vampires don't go to heaven, do they?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Well, you're here aren't you?"

His brows furrowed in confusion. She certainly had a point but he didn't dwell on that. He was too busy wiggling his fingers and giggling at nothing in particular.

She shook her head and sighed again. He was drunk, intoxicated by her blood, and in Bella's opinion, absolutely adorable.

He quieted and gazed up into her eyes before asking, "Bella? Do you think God will give me wings?"

She bit her lower lip, smiling. "I think you'd look good with wings."

"I've imagined you with wings," he mused and gave a toothy grin. "Being a fairy and all that."

She snorted. Oh yes, he had often fantasized about her flying around a flowery meadow with paper-thin wings fluttering on her back.

She lay beside him and touched his hand, his arm, his shoulder. "Of course God would give you wings, really big ones." She laughed. "You are a good man with a beautiful soul. You deserve nothing less than heaven but that's not where we are, love."

"No?" He seemed sincerely confused at this piece of information, realization dawning on him in a leisurely manner. "We made it?!"

When she nodded Edward started laughing and then jumped up to stand, pulling Bella with him. He whooped in triumph and then tried to dance around a bit, but he found his legs felt like jelly too. He promptly fell to his knees.

"Um... I think there is something wrong with me," Edward admitted, feeling a bit dizzy.

Bella knelt in front of him and tapped his chin. "I know just the thing to fix you right up," she said before leaning into him and kissing him chastely on the lips. "Better?"

"Always," he breathed raising his hands to her face, touching her cheek, grinning at her blush. "There is nothing better than that."

"Do you realize where we are?" she asked taking his hand and bringing it to her mouth, kissing his knuckles.

"The realm of the Fae?" he guessed. At the moment, he didn't really care where they were. As long as Bella was with him, and touching him, it didn't matter to Edward in the slightest. Until he realized that she was crying.

"Life on earth?" he asked tentatively, unsure he wanted to know the truth.

She smiled despite her tears. "Life on earth continues."

"How?" he asked, trying desperately to pay attention while she kissed his palm and the tips of his fingers too.

"Leah and Jared learning to channel changed everything. The earth doesn't need me anymore."

"I still need you." Edward's words came out like a plea, his expression suddenly intense. He reached over and scooped her up into his lap. Wrapping his arms around her, hands snaking up under her shirt, he traced patterns on her back. He was in awe of the feel of her skin, always so warm and so soft. Looking into her eyes he kissed her lips softly, slowly, and ever so carefully.

Even in this state of intoxication, Edward took great care every time he touched her. His caress was a whisper on her skin, his kiss a light brush of lips. He was holding back, he would _never_ forget just how fragile she was.

She pulled away and used both hands to cup his cheeks. "You can let go of that fear."

"No," he argued, "I'll never hurt you again."

Sliding her hands down his neck to his shoulders, she asked, "Can you feel this?"

Edward groaned as she truly massaged his shoulders, rubbing with a force that shouldn't be possible.

She put her mouth to his ear and whispered, "Your venom made me strong, like you."

She squeezed _hard_ for emphasis and Edward stared at her feeling both dumbfounded and amazed.

"Are you...vampire?" he asked, concern taking over his features.

She shook her head. "No, I'm still fae, but I have a few new tricks."

Shifting closer she looked up at him, her eyes playful, her bottom lip being dragged through her teeth.

"I love you," she whispered and leaned up to kiss him. Her hands roamed his body, _squeezing_, making him gasp, making him whimper. "You don't have to hold back anymore."

He took her head in his hands and pulled her into an aggressive kiss, his movement rougher than usual, yet nowhere near his full strength.

"_Let __go_," Bella mumbled in between kisses, "You won't hurt me."

He scowled, unconvinced he raised an eyebrow. "How strong are you, exactly?"

Two seconds later Edward found himself pinned to the bed, Bella straddling him, his hands being held above his head.

"Push me off," Bella challenged raising an eyebrow right back at him.

So he pushed, but Bella did not move. He pushed with all his might, but she was, in fact, just as strong as him.

He stared at her, mouth agape, feeling like the luckiest vampire ever.

"Fuck, _yes_," he hissed and grasped her hips, moving her up then down, grinding against her. He suddenly felt so wanton, _so_eager. He unabashedly rolled his hips and groaned when Bella moved with him. The chemistry between them was erratic, bouncing between primal lust and deep, deep love. It was all fueled by their lingering desperation after what they had been through.

It was heated and passionate as they embraced, but there were moments where they would just...stop.

To look into each other's eyes.

To whisper _I __love __you_.

For him to savor the sound of her beating heart.

To revel in the simple comfort of each other.

In their bed he hovered over her, peppering feather light kisses down her neck. Languid licks, tracing the tip of his tongue over her jugular and sucking on her skin. He could taste her scar, his bite mark saturated with venom, leaving her skin cool and engraved by his teeth.

He stared at her throat, not an ounce of desire to bite or feed. "I'm not thirsty...at _all__._"

She ran a single finger down his chest, her hand lingering over his lower stomach, running her fingers through the soft hair below his belly button.

"I've noticed." She chuckled and pushed him onto his back, her hand moving lower, unbuttoning his pants and finding him hard, stroking him. He groaned and leaned back to watch her, writhing from her touch. She leaned forward and kissed his lips slowly and sweetly before whispering. "You've tasted my blood, fed from me...Do you have any idea how much it turns me on to think that my blood has completely satisfied you?"

Edward's mouth dropped open and his cock throbbed in her hands, her words made him ache.

"You can still feel it, can't you? Just like I can feel _your _venom coursing through my body, giving me your strength." She used both hands and squeezed gently, twisting while gliding up his shaft.

Edward grabbed the hem of her dress and tore it from her body, leaving her naked and kneeling between his legs. She removed his pants at _vampire_ speed and grinned at him, crawling to him, kissing her way up his thigh.

Bella looked up at him, her hot breath washing over his erection. She wanted him in her mouth.

It was something they had never done before, and Edward was breathing hard, whimpering as Bella's thoughts spiraled into a loop of fantasizing the act. She wanted it just as badly as he did.

She licked him from base to tip, swirling her tongue around his head. His hips bucked and he hissed, silently begging for more. He was thrusting unthinkingly until she closed her lips around him and sucked, bobbing her head up and down and humming at his taste.

He threw his head back and rasped her name. It was sensory overload, his body shaking, a blissful thrill bringing him close to completion after just a few glorious seconds.

"Bella," he cupped the back of her head, trying to slow her down. "Stop. I don't want to come in your mouth."

She pulled away slowly, her eyes widening. "You _don__'__t_?"

"Well, I _do__._" He smirked. "I definitely want that but right now... I _want __you__._"

"I'm sorry." She bit her lower lip, her eyes roaming his body as she remembered all the times he had brought her to orgasm. She had reciprocated, of course, but never in that way, never with her mouth. "I was feeling...impatient."

He grinned, smug, wanting to tease her. "Do you remember what I told you?" He put his hand on her shoulder gently guiding her onto her back. "I told you that when I made love to you it would not be rushed." He leaned forward and took one of her nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around a few times before he pulled away, kissing down her stomach. "I also recall saying something about worshiping your delectable little body with my mouth first."

He flicked his tongue over her clit just once and blew on it, his hands sliding under her bottom, pulling her closer.

Bella grunted, torn between giving into him and protesting. She _wanted_himtoo, wanted to feel him inside of her, and yet she didn't _really _want him to stop what he was doing. He had slid his middle finger into her, his thumb working her clit. She loved how it felt; his hands were genius, touching with the perfect amount of pressure, moving at a pace that was driving her mad. Before she could form another coherent thought, he curled his finger just so and bit her inner thigh, her skin no longer delicate but hard just like his.

She gasped as she came, shuttering, exhilarated, pulling Edward up so that she was nose to nose with him. Wrapping her legs around his hips she rubbed herself on him, whispering, _"__Please__."_

Edward looked into her eyes and smiled wide. Here he was, Edward Cullen with the sexiest woman he had ever seen beneath him, _begging _him _and_ he was about to lose his virginity... finally!

He may have giggled again.

She may have giggled too but she did not break her hold on him. She kissed him over and over again, touched him, loved him, slowly guided him where she wanted. When he slid into her, he stilled, breathless, awed that he was physically inside of Bella.

Then he rocked his hips tentatively, moaning at the feel of her. He began thrusting a little harder, trying to find a rhythm, and let out a string of curses when she clenched around him, an aftershock of her orgasm positively milking him. He came inside of her and was too busy basking in ecstasy to be embarrassed_. __That _came a few minutes later along with him apologizing profusely.

He had buried his face in her neck, humiliated at his non-existent stamina.

"It's okay," Bella said tenderly as she touched his back. She stayed silent, not wanting to hurt his feelings, although she knew that it was normal for men to finish fairly quickly their first time.

He huffed, upset with himself and Bella decided that she wasn't going to let him stew. She pushed him roughly onto his back and then crawled on top of him. "It _is _okay, love. Do you know why?"

He blinked, still not used to her moving so quickly or being able to throw him around like she was.

She took his chin in her right hand and then reached down to stroke his cock with her left. He was already getting hard again with just a few pumps of her hand. "Because you still have an incredibly fast recovery time." She gave him a devilish grin and said, "I want you again. _Now_."

Forty-two minutes later they lay basking in their afterglow- the headboard absolutely mangled and feathers everywhere, _and_ it wasn't Edward who was responsible for the destruction- it was Bella.

Edward was glowing. He was so proud of himself for lasting so long their second time around and he was giggling again but not because he was still a little high.

"Stop it," Bella admonished, "I'm not used to this level of strength yet."

Edward continued to laugh as he plucked a few more feathers from her hair. Bella not knowing her own strength reminded him of his time as a newborn- he found it rather cute. He winked at her then focused and a warm breeze rushed over them, feathers flying all around the room.

Bella rolled her eyes and turn to face him, both of them on their sides facing each other. She took his hand and dragged her fingertip in circles over his palm and he sighed, brushing some stray hairs from her face. He touched the scar on her neck and was torn. There was a part of him that very much liked it, his mark on her, but there was another part that was guilty. She hadn't mentioned it, but he knew that he had hurt her by biting, that his venom had burned her, caused her so much pain that she was not able not remain conscious.

"Thank you," Bella said interrupting his train of thought.

"No, do _not _thank me for that. Please... I... just...please don't." He paused; his eyes squeezed shut at the memory. "I have never been so scared. You taste... My God, there are no words. I almost... I could h-"

"You stopped." she interrupted. "You did exactly what I asked you to do. We're alive and safe and _strong_. Don't over think this, Edward. Just be happy. You saved the day, you lost your virginity, and you can have sex with me whenever you want, _forever_."

He had to smile even though he still thought that it was Bella's quick thinking that had saved the day. It was her knowledge of the portal that had saved them, using her thrall to make him agree to drink from her, and of course, she had created the wolves. Their tremendous magic was keeping the earth alive, and _that_, was something he was incredibly thankful for.

"The earth... Do you miss it?"

She snuggled close to him. "It's...weird, not feeling it anymore. It was a part of me for so long...But honestly? All the worry, the pressure to maintain its balance on my own... After a thousand years? I think I deserved a break."

He smiled at her way of thinking, kissed the tip of her nose and said, "Me too."

"Good." She kissed his lips soft and sweet once, twice, taking his breath away with the lingering passion in the third. "Because you deserve it too."

She touched his cheek, his jaw, his neck. "I am _so_ ready to spend eternity with you, Edward. Free of any threat, free to love you without boundaries."

She thought about how much she wanted to make love to him again, to feel connected to him on a very base level. Then she thought about how lucky she was, to have her mate by her side for all time.

"I hope you're ready," she breathed, "I'm going to make you feel so _loved_, _always__._"

**O**

Thank you so much for reading. There will be an epilogue. Let me know what you think? Leave me a review? Pretty please?


	24. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A Scarlet Night- Epilogue**

It was the most devastating natural disaster in the recorded history of Washington state. The associated press reported that a massive earthquake rocked the Northwest coast of the United States and Canada and was caused by an unprecedented rapid shift in plates of oceanic rock located deep within the Pacific. The tremendous earthquake forced many of Washington's dormant volcanoes to become active; spewing black ash into the air, and causing slowly-dripping magma to sear the mountain valleys. The heat forced many of the area's glaciers to melt, inciting widespread flooding across the coast, but in an interesting turn of events that left Geologists baffled, the cool water seemed to staunch the flow of magma erupting from these volcanoes.

The water receded, swiftly running to lakes, rivers and the ocean- a large amount being absorbed into the ground.

Spring would bring incredible growth.

Still, there was so much damage. In La Push the earth's crust was blackened and cracked open, the sky blanketed in charcoal ash, and yet there was one visible star, glimmering with a scarlet sheen.

The shapeshifters began to rebuild the damaged houses in La Push with the help of two vampires- Alice and Jasper.

Alice had been so incredibly grateful to Leah that she offered to help and Jasper... Well, he had a new outlook on life. He was in love, he _felt _loved, and was simply astounded that _he_ had helped save the world. Regardless of everything in his past, he was resolved to be a better person and he wanted to start by helping Leah. He was amazed by her constant emotional strength, but more than that, he was awed by her faith in him. No one- not even Alice- had ever believed in him so much or pushed so hard for him to do the right thing.

For all of the Quileute families to return to their land, each and every home had been repaired. Alice even went as far as to purchase and install solar panels on each roof, ensuring all had power when surrounding areas had not been able to restore it as of yet. When they were done, Alice and Jasper said goodbye, preparing to take their leave.

"You don't have to go," Leah said as she hugged Alice. She pulled back and looked her in the eye. "You're welcome to stay."

Alice smiled in return. "I'm not sure that is such a good idea."

Leah placed her hands on her hips and scowled. "What have you _seen_?"

Alice and Jasper had been leaving the reservation to hunt and while they were gone, the distance allowed Alice's sight to return while she was away.

"Doctor Cullen is returning to Forks."

"Alice!" Leah shouted happily. "Why didn't you tell me? I can reach out to him. You know what I've _seen_."

Leah had dreamed of six golden-eyed immortals living in the Cullen estate in Forks- Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, and three others.

Alice shook her head sadly and squeezed Jasper's hand. "It's too soon. Rosalie and Esme have to heal first. They have to come to terms with this life. They have a history with Jasper that is too fresh. Rosalie in particular is...very angry with him."

Leah looked at Jasper with a raised eyebrow.

"It's my fault she was turned," he admitted, his gaze dropping to the ground, shame and guilt engulfing him. "Without her consent."

"Do you have the list I gave you?" Leah asked with a smirk.

He looked up at her and couldn't help but smile. Yesterday she had given him a list of therapists.

She stepped closer and poked him in the chest. "I don't approve of what you did but I _can_ forgive you. She will too, in time."

**~O~**

Bella lay with her head on Edward's naked chest. Her eyes were closed, a content smile on her lips. They had been in the Fae realm for two days and had yet to leave their bed.

It was a paradise, the two of them decompressing from what had happened on Earth, but now it was time to face their new reality. Bella's brow creased, her head throbbed, and she let out a whimpering sigh.

Edward sat up and pulled her with him, kissing her lightly on the lips as he asked, "What is it?"

"The others...They're... ah, anxious."

He went still, his mind racing but his voice was calm. "The other Fae."

She nodded. "We have to face them, and soon."

Bella touched his cheek, his neck and chest. "They are... very wary of our presence. Never has a vampire been able to come here. You must understand that telepathy is a common Fae trait. They know your thirst has not returned and they know that I have venom running through my veins but they don't know what to expect. They're scared."

Edward swallowed, nervous at the prospect. He hadn't felt any thirst since arriving here. He hoped with all his heart that it would never return.

He took her face in his hands, his thumbs gently passing over her cheeks. "Are you ready?"

She nodded and forced a smile. It was such a surreal moment for her. Bella had dreamed about this, fantasized a grand welcoming, but what she facing was altogether different. These people were her kin, being here among them was a dream come true; but under the circumstances…this was going to be so very different from what she had always hoped for.

They dressed and left the small cottage, walking hand in hand. The land here looked very much like Earth; lush, tall grass covered the ground. Enormous trees surrounded them with leaves in vibrant shades of green and yellow. The sky was swirling periwinkle with white puffy clouds drifting by. Even with all the similarities, Edward knew it was very different. The elements here were stronger but more subtle; they melded into each other harmoniously and needed no conduit to work together.

He watched, fascinated as the earth beneath his feet changed with each step he took, conforming to his weight and giving him balance. Even curiouser was that he left no footprints but Bella did. She left behind a trail of small pink flowers in her wake. As the sun beamed down through a break in the trees his skin sparkled and he laughed when he realized that Bella's did too -not as much as his- just a faint glimmer, but he found himself greatly pleased by this.

Suddenly his telepathy was picking up...something. It was a light buzz, an agitated hum pricking the back of his mind. Before he could put any real focus on the sound, they revealed themselves.

Six men clad in heavy silver armor flickered into his line of sight. They had teleported and were now channeling- their hands balled into fists by their sides were glowing a deep, fiery orange.

The air around the men swirled slowly then the wind picked up, carrying their scents toward Edward and Bella.

They inhaled slowly and exhaled proudly.

No blood lust. None.

They walked forward and the six Fae did the same until they stood just a few feet from each other.

"Welcome, Isabella," said the tallest Fae. He bowed to her and then hesitated, debating on whether or not to extend his hand to Edward. Before he could decide, the air around them shimmered, the petals from the pink flowers in Bella's footsteps floated around the group. There was a flash of light and then another Fairy popped in behind the line of Fae men- who immediately dropped to their knees.

She was dressed in an elaborate gown of sheer material, the fabric washing over her shoulders and flowing down her back in a light cape that looked like it was encrusted with diamonds, glimmering in the sunshine. She stepped between the kneeling men and smiled gently.

"Welcome home, Isabella, and welcome to our world, Edward. We are honored to receive you. Please forgive my guard, your presence is...unprecedented. They only wish to keep everyone safe." She looked to the six men kneeling at her feet. "Rise," she commanded. "Return home. We have nothing to fear from these two."

They rose to their feet, bowed to their queen, and then to Edward and Bella before popping away.

"Oh, Isabella…" the Fae woman said as she walked toward them, her features softening, "You look just like your father."

She chuckled and shook her head. "Allow me to introduce myself; my name is Lillianna, High Queen of Fae, and I am so pleased to meet you both." She took a step back and studied Edward and Bella. Their auras were unlike anything she had ever seen- truly a perfect combination of two species.

When Bella took Edward's hand, the Queen let out a soft gasp. The moment their hands touched the sun burned brighter, the air cooed in a wind-song-lullaby, and the ground beneath them hummed in contentment.

"I would like to introduce you to the others soon. They are understandably a little frightened by the venom you share, but I will speak to them, reassure them that you do not pose a threat." She hesitated and gave Bella a meaningful look. "Before that happens, there is something you must do."

Bella's eyes widened, she blushed and nodded as the Queen projected her thoughts. Edward could not _hear_ the Queen, but he raised an eyebrow at the suddenly shy look on Bella's face.

"I will leave you to it," Lillianna said and winked at Bella before apparating away.

"What is it?" Edward asked, his brow wrinkled in curiosity.

With a chuckle Bella responded, "Fairies can sense mate bonds and she has no doubt that we are bound, but they have a ritual of sorts, and we won't be seen as truly mated until it has been done."

"What type of ritual?"

She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him. "I suppose you could compare it to a wedding rite."

He blinked at her, a little shocked, a little excited. "She wants us to marry?"

Her fingers danced up his back and she played with the fine hair at the nape of his neck. "Not quite. Fae don't have marriage ceremonies, they consider the mate bond to trump any spoken vows. What she wants us to do is to consummate our union."

He frowned, confused, since they had _consummated_ their union several times over the past few days.

Bella hummed in agreement remembering all the delicious ways they had loved each other. "They don't consider the mate bond complete until the couple has had sex while channeling. The act will... change the bond- make it _very_ visible and as a truly mated couple, the Queen believes that the others are more likely to accept us both."

He smirked, loving the idea, appreciating the fact that once they did this everyone would know she was _his_, irrevocably. Leaning down he kissed her softly, slowly- even if she was less breakable now his touches were meant to make her feel cherished and worshipped. Bella deserved to be respected and he was still a gentleman after all; being in another world wouldn't change that.

He pictured her dressed in white as she walked down a petal strewn aisle toward him. He imagined sliding a ring onto her finger as he professed his everlasting vows of commitment to her. Although he would respect Fae customs, he still wanted to marry her.

She inhaled sharply, her eyes watering, she wanted that too. Never had she wanted it more. Edward was the one person she had ever _loved_. In one thousand years she had never felt this sort of connection. Never had she felt this whole.

Taking her face into his hands Edward stared into Bella's eyes and savored the feel of her pulse. He pressed his lips to her forehead and then her nose and finally her lips. When she breathed out, he breathed in; when her lips parted he kissed her deeper with a passion that made her feel warm all over.

He slid his hand around her bottom and picked her up bridal style, apparating them back to bed where he laid her down gently. Ever so slowly he removed his clothes, then hers, kissing every inch of newly exposed skin.

He channeled water so easily, it was second nature now, and so he ran the tips of his fingers over her calves. She giggled at first but didn't shy away from his touch. She moved closer, his fingers traveling up her thigh. He channeled fire and water together and touched her all over; gone was the giggling, now replaced by sharp intakes of breath. She was shivering in anticipation, cool air rushing over their bodies as she too began to channel. Bella's hands began to glow with fire and earth, spurring him on with her heated touches and grounding him at the same time with the intensity of her stare.

Skin to skin, laying all bare, she clutched onto to him- to _everything_ he had. She took his lips between hers; a sweet warm kiss, a brush of tongue, a soft growl, she held him tighter.

She felt herself grow stronger physically, venom pumping through her veins with every beat of her heart- which was flying.

And Edward...He was smiling, thrilled, and absolutely _giddy. _

He could feel her too, feel how _right_ this was. He groaned softly when she had wrapped her legs around him and held him close, her lips searching, her body deliciously pressed against his.

He held her now and was awestruck at what was happening between them. He knew Bella was his mate, but _this..._ this was more. The connection between them was beyond intense. The elements in perfect harmony around them made it surreal.

Then her scent changed, her venom like a sweet perfume intoxicating his senses, he suddenly _wanted _her, his need rising, his body instinctively moving against hers.

Of course, she wanted him too, just as badly. This was by far Edward's favorite side effect of Bella's venom, and a big part of the reason he was so giddy. It caused her sex drive to go through the roof, her stamina too.

His mate was grinding on him, her hot, wet tongue laving up and down his neck. He reciprocated, licking her neck and softly dragging his teeth across her skin. Bella trembled, vibrating with lust and love for this man, she pushed her neck into his teeth, proving once and for all that her skin was impenetrable to him now- they were equals in every sense of the word.

Still, his pace was languid, he wanted slow lovemaking. His teasing was a little playful, his touch radiating security and love, his smile so genuine. Both of their happiness was undeniable, the bond between them buzzing with the precious excitement that only comes with new love.

They kissed lazily, a cool wind rushing over their bodies. He slid in slowly, with long, deliberate strokes as she writhed beneath him. Every breath they took was taken by the elements, a tempest hovering overhead. Every beat of Bella's heart caused the ground beneath them to shake and shift, caused the sun to swell and radiate heat.

As he began to move faster, she whined for more, her nails digging into the skin of his arms. Growling, he kissed her fiercely, his teeth nipping at her bottom lip. Then he turned her around and took her from behind, burying himself with one hard thrust. Leaning forward he pressed his chest against her back, one arm wrapped around her middle, holding her close as he pumped faster. His hand wandered, caressing her breasts, toying with her nipples until she was whimpering.

He licked her neck and sucked on the skin where her jugular throbbed, he could smell her venom, taste it on her skin.

"I want to lavish you with my tongue for hours," he told her as he thrust in deep, both of them moaning in sheer pleasure. "I want make you come again and again, I want to make _you_ feel loved."

She came hard, body boneless, mind blissfully empty, yet tears streaming down her cheeks. Bella had never felt anything so profound- the combination of physical and emotional true love.

She was here with her soul mate. Her other half.

She hadn't believed in such thing until Edward; had never experienced this sort of joy.

"Love you," she whispered, "I love you so much."

His eyes had been squeezed shut, having almost succumbed to his climax, but he stopped himself, pulling out and turning her around- wanting to see her eyes.

"I love you too," he vowed, sliding back into her and hissing. "I love this..."

He took long slow breaths as he rocked his hips slowly. Placing his hand in her hair, he guided her head down, whispering, "Watch, look at us. That is _beautiful.._.me being a part of you in every way."

He pumped faster and leaned in closer still. "Being this close to you _is _heaven."

Then he came, holding on to Bella with _all_ his strength.

She thrust her hips up, taking him as deeply as she could, relishing his grip- wanting their bodies as close as possible.

Her mind was a litany of _yes, yes, yes, my love, my always._

They lay together in a blissful heap, looking forward to awakening in a whole new world.

**~O~**

Hand in hand they walked through the tall grass, the sun beating down and causing their skin to shimmer. Although she was silent, Bella was so very excited. The only other Fairy she had ever known was her mother, and the reality that she was about to meet others made her move a bit faster. Before long, she was moving at vampire speed and giggling at the wind that tickled her face.

When she could hear their thoughts, she stopped abruptly, amazed at how many there were.

"Hundreds..." Edward whispered, cringing at the assault of thoughts that were bombarding his mind. He immediately shielded himself, breathing out in relief. Then he focused on individual thoughts, trying to prepare himself before meeting them.

What he _could_ tell was that the Queen had assured her people that Edward and Bella would not harm them, but that didn't take away their fears of a vampire in their world. Some were quite frightened, hiding their children and preparing for a fight despite Lillianna's words. Others were curious beyond belief because the stars had changed.

The stars here were sacred, the constellations told stories of Fae history and they hadn't changed since the creation of the Earth itself, until now... Edward looked up and was astonished to see that even in the light of day the stars were visible in the sky. Hovering behind the clouds was the most beautiful canopy of shimmering light. Right above them was a cluster that took the shape of a swan with its wings spread wide but what took his breath away was the fact that this constellation was new. It had appeared the moment he and Bella had come through the portal.

Bella squeezed his hand and they walked forward through a grove of trees, taking care to move slowly as they revealed themselves.

Edward felt like Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz entering Munchkin city- the Fae were hiding behind tree trunks, peeking out to get a glimpse. A child no more than six years old ran from her hiding place, pointing right at Edward.

"It's him." Then she pointed to the new constellation in the sky. "He's the fire."

Her father followed close behind her. "Fire can be uncontrollable," he hissed.

The girl shook her head vigorously and ran closer. "Fire deserves a healthy respect, not fear. Fire is life."

"Look at him," the girl argued, "_Look_ at his stance, how he's trying to protect her."

Edward hadn't realized that he stepped in front of Bella, his arm stretched out preventing her from moving forward.

"I'm not afraid of him," the girl grinned knowingly.

"You have no reason to fear him," Bella said her voice soft yet determined. "he is my _mate_."

Lillianna was there, nodding in agreement. "Isabella's blood has sated him, fed the venom forever, changed him. All you have to do is _look _and you will see that he is no longer a vampire."

_No longer a vampire?_ Edward thought, amazed. He hadn't considered that could be a possibility.

The girl, she lowered herself to one knee and bowed to them. The Queen knelt beside her but kept Edward's gaze, placing her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Adele is right. You are no longer a creature of darkness. What I see before me is something altogether different."

The girl looked up and smiled broadly, "And now, we can celebrate."

Edward took a sharp breath and Bella turned toward him, her brow lifted in question.

He motioned to her body and she looked down, inspecting herself. She was now dressed in a simple white gown, just as Edward had pictured earlier. He promptly dropped to his knee and said, "Marry me."

**~O~**

Edward's smile couldn't have been bigger. He kissed his bride then twirled her around, kissing her again at the request of their wedding guests. Instead of glasses clinking together, they were prompted by a chorus of notes sung by the children that had gathered around them.

In perfect harmony the children sang, encouraging them to kiss.

It was a quick peck on the lips that they shared as white flower petals floated around them. Shouts for more came from the adults, and nothing could take these two from this moment.

Tears of joy leaked from Bella's eyes. For once in her life, she had no fear. No elements to instruct, no darkness overshadowing this day. Right now, she was truly at peace, her mate by her side, she was surrounded by...family.

It was a notion she had almost forgotten about.

The children sang once again and Edward still had her hand, twirling her around before he slipped his hand to the small of her back and pulled her in for another kiss.

"My wife," he murmured into her hair, his thirst absent, his entire being saturated in nothing but love.

They danced in the sun, a tremendous melody of voices guiding every kiss. Today began their forever.

**~O~ **

"Why did they bow to us?" He asked as they walked back to their cottage. "Is that a Fae custom?"

She laughed softly. "I don't know of Fae customs, not _really,_ but I don't think that's why they bowed. You had to have _heard_ why."

He laughed too. "I was a bit distracted back there," he admitted, "I was shielding myself from all thoughts beside my own. You'll have to enlighten me."

He had been completely focused on her for the entire evening- at their wedding. She smiled broadly, remembering how his gaze had hardly left her. Then she remembered everything else. "They consider us to be what some would call...a higher power."

"You're kidding," he shook his head in disbelief, "surely they don't believe we're Gods..."

"Some _do_ believe that and the ones that don't still believe we are still something to be worshipped. We are a new species to this world. Our rebirth in this realm was documented in the stars. They refuse to overlook that."

"_And_," she sat on the bed and patted the space beside her, "because of their telepathy, they know that I..." she swallowed both nervous and excited at what she was about to tell him. "I can still _hear_ the wolves."

**~O~**

The wolves worshipped Bella, they prayed to her, _for her_, and every time they did the stars glimmered in a vibrant red and gold- the new swan's wings beautifully strewn across the horizon.

Through this fascinating connection Bella watched the wolves channel, cried with relief as they kept the elements of the earth balanced. Even more surprising was that Alice and Jasper could channel too. They roamed the earth channeling with a strength and control even stronger than the wolves.

The Volturi remained in power, keeping the vampire race in line. Their laws were enforced with veracity, and their respect for supernatural creatures was never more present.

They had no choice but to acknowledge that the shapeshifters were essential to the survival of the human race and therefore, essential to their own survival.

And so the Volturi enforced a new rule, one which offered protection to any shape-shifter. Hard as it may have been to rely on their natural enemy, self-preservation forced them to concede that shapeshifters were not to be touched.

Indeed the Fae saw Bella and Edward as Gods. Bella in particular, with her ability to communicate with Leah- a creature of another world- was unprecedented and spectacular.

Yes, they had venom, but never had it spurred bloodlust. To their surprise, it spurred joy and love, excitement and a sort of spiritual awakening.

Edward had been overjoyed to see that Carlisle had returned to Forks. He watched as Leah approached him at the hospital, informed him that previous boundaries set up in the treaty had been lifted and invited him to the reservation.

Both curious and cautious Carlisle accepted her offer and went alone to La Push. He was astonished when Leah took his hand and led him to a picnic table to talk. She told him stories of Quileute legends and Fae legends too, and then she told him where Edward and Bella were.

With a shaky voice, Carlisle whispered, "He's...alive?"

Leah smiled and squeezed his hand. "Yes, and he's so happy Doctor Cullen, with his mate and safe."

A shuddering breath escaped Carlisle's mouth. Edward was his son, his progeny, his best friend for so long that his absence left him feeling empty. He felt a tremendous guilt for how they had parted, for how he had tried to hunt Bella.

"You know…" Leah started, still grinning, "You shouldn't feel guilty. You should feel proud. _You_ are what made Edward so.._.good_. All the light in Edward stems from you- everything you taught him- the compassion, the love, the humanity. It lives on in him and he loves you, so much, leaving you behind is his only regret."

Leah's words brought Carlisle a great sense of comfort. He was able to overcome his guilt and carry on with his new life, throwing all of his energy into Esme.

It took time but he never stopped trying to show her that life as a vampire could be fulfilling. He offered himself to her as a companion, showed her that healing was possible and eventually taught her how to love again.

He offered Emmett and Rosalie a place in his home and together they thrived in their vegetarian lifestyle. He never let them forget that happiness was within their grasp, and that they had the power to rise above the venom's call.

**~O~**

_**Two hundred years later**_

"Can we get sick?"

"Not here you can't, never where the elements are harmonious." Lillianna wondered if the venom could cause such a thing. She listened to Bella's thoughts- she was experiencing weakness, apparating took much more concentration than should have been necessary. The Queen looked at Bella carefully, studied Bella's aura and smiled softly. "Oh sweetheart… You're not sick. You're pregnant."

Bella gasped- her hands flying to her stomach. "I…I didn't think that was possible. Edward… he can't…"

"Clearly, he can." Lillianna sat beside her and took her hand. "Edward should not have been able to travel through the portal. _You_ should not have been able to survive venom in your blood, but here you both are."

Edward, of course, was overjoyed. He viewed fatherhood as the greatest gift ever bestowed upon him, something he thought the venom had taken from him.

Early in the pregnancy Lillianna could sense both dark and light power within the womb but after only one month a thick film of venom prevented it's aura from being read. The Queen tried several times, as did a few others gifted Fae but none were successful. Edward proved to be fiercely protective of his pregnant mate, shooing them away and incessantly doting on his wife- a trait which drove Bella batty.

She was not looking forward the next nine months.

Fortunately for Bella, her pregnancy did not take nine months, it took four.

Vanessa Cullen was born at twilight, and the moment she entered the world a new star emerged, and for just a few seconds it was the only star to shine.

At her first cry every star surged and shimmered with a blinding light. Another mark in Fae history carved into the sky.

Bella held Vanessa to her chest, and Edward held them both. "She's so beautiful, Bella. So perfect."

"She has your nose," Bella whispered and smiled at Edward before saying, "and look at her hair, she's a ginger just like her daddy."

Beautiful indeed, and the perfect combination of two species. She had inherited both Fae and vampire traits. At two days old, after Bella placed her in the crib, Vanessa apparated right into Edward's arms. She rolled over by herself at four days old, and at two weeks she rolled over and crawled to daddy- at vampire speed.

To the surprise of her parents, Vanessa could not read minds, but she could show others her own thoughts when touching them. To everyone's surprise, she was able to sleep, and she did- about eight hours a day.

Bella followed the sound of her daughter's laughter and found her in Edward's arms, as she usually was.

"What's so funny?" she asked, sitting beside them.

"Can you show mommy?"

Vanessa, or Nessa as they called her, reached for Bella. She snuggled close and splayed her fingers on the bare skin on Bella's chest and showed her Edward making silly faces.

Nessa aged very slowly, like a Fae child normally would and she was the apple of her parents' eye. She was the final piece of their happily ever after.

**~O~**

With her eyes closed Bella was watching the wolves. Leah had stopped shifting forty years earlier and now had two children of her own, and a grandchild as well. They were at First Beach, and with them were several vampires.

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper- all of them channeling.

It had taken two centuries but Leah's vision finally came to fruition.

Edward was behind Bella, holding her tightly, smiling at the site of Carlisle- his golden eyes alight with love, Esme by his side.

"You miss him."

"Yes," Edward replied. Even after all this time, he thought of Carlisle often. He was happy for his sire, relieved to see that he had found his mate. Seeing Carlisle through Leah's eyes was always bittersweet for him. At times he missed him fiercely.

"Do you ever regret it?" Bella asked softly.

"Never," he answered without hesitation. He stood before her, his hands on her cheeks, meeting her eyes. "Of course I miss him. He was a big part of my life for a very long time. If anything, I feel obscenely lucky that I can watch him from afar and see him so happy. That is more than enough for me. Besides, I could never regret being here with you and Nessa."

Sliding his hands down across her shoulders, he leaned in and pushed her hair aside, kissing the scar on her neck. "This is where we belong, safe and loved under a canopy of scarlet stars."

**The End**

I have to thank my pre-readers kikki7,NKubie and MrsK81, and my beta Vintagejgc. These awesome ladies helped me SO much!

And, of course, I want to thank everyone who read this crazy little fic. I appreciate all of your time and support.


End file.
